


Together, We Stand

by RoseusJaeger



Series: Rosvenia, Halgilen, Thalenan and Nihilego [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO dynamics in late chapters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Background Relationships, Betrayal, Character with a Chronic Illness, Check each chapter for additional tags/warnings, Dark Wizard! Yuuri, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy AU, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Magical Possession and Curses, Magical Races and Languages, Mentions of Past Abuse and Human Trafficking, Nudity, Slow Burn, Wizard! Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 101,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: At seventeen winters of age, darkness is the norm of the world that Victor Nikiforov lives in. A world where it is a crime to possess the gift of magic. When Victor's gift is exposed, he is violently banished and left to die in a blizzard only to be rescued by the magical ruler his village has feared for decades.However, Victor is not prepared for the dramatic game of magical politics and evil forces at work that he must face in order to find peace over the land he calls home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything you think I should tag, let me know in the comments. I haven't written a violent/questionably-contented fic in years and I don't know what should be tagged or not. I normally write comedically-centered fics and for my New Year's Resolution I want to expand the kind of things I write, including experimenting with the idea of making music playlists and maybe a world map to go along with my fiction if anyone is interested in seeing my bad drawing.  
> I'll put a warning here. This fic is a bit much for those who are sensitive to violence/gore, death and child abuse/trafficking, if I decide this fic is worth finishing.  
> Regardless, please enjoy what I've written so far and I'd appreciate your critiques and comments on how this fic is. Thank you to pickapebble for reformatting this so it fits Ao3 better and for beta reading.

At the age of seven winters, Victor Nikiforov discovered he had a gift while playing with his stuffed dog in the living room of their timber cottage on the edge of the village. Victor had played for hours inside due to the rain and found himself missing his friends, the other village children that would play tag and chase games with him. He simply stared at the toy for what seemed like hours and made a wish.

 

“I miss my friends... I wish I had a friend that I could play with even when it's raining.”

 

With the flicker of the candles in his room and the odd glow of light around Victor's beloved toy, the toy shifted and began to move. Astonished and open-mouthed, Victor watches as his toy now moves and gives him a playful bark. He cautiously offers his hand to the cute creature, receiving a very wet lick from a very real tongue. His toy had become flesh and blood from his wish.

 

“Y-You're alive, Makkachin!” Victor exclaims with glee and is then floored again when he receives a response back telepathically.

 

“Of course I am, Vitya! You wished and I arrived!” Makkachin also barks, as if to accentuate that point.

 

Excited, Victor picks up Makkachin and rushes to find his mother. He finds her in her knitting room, busy creating a sweater for the upcoming cold weather expected. She gazes up as he runs in.

 

“Oh Vitya, what's the matter?” She asks.

 

“Mama, look!” Victor holds up the puppy in his hands, smiling joyfully. “He's alive! I made a wish and it came true!”

 

His mother's eyes go wide with horror and she drops her stitch work. She stands and approaches carefully. Victor feels his stomach sink to see his mother's demeanor change so much, tense as he feels that maybe he shouldn't have told his mother.

 

Her words are careful as she gets on a knee in front of him and inspects the puppy in his hands; Victor doesn't dare move, “Vitya... You made a wish and this happened?”

 

“Y-yes, Mama.” He responds softly, scared he's in trouble somehow. “The candles went weird and Makkachin transformed in front of my eyes.”

 

Her eyes widen a bit and then soften as she stands, almost disappointed as she responds, “Victor, Mama is going to go to the village and get the nice man from the apothecary to talk to you. He'll know what to do. Whatever you do, don't leave this house while I'm gone.”

 

Victor simply nods and watches as his mother gets on a coat and rushes out of the house. He's left watching her leave with his new friend whining in his arms.

 

…

 

At the age of nine winters, Victor has been studying how to control his power under Yakov. Yakov is a secret wizard that runs the village apothecary. People have suspected he's a wizard but never have pushed the issue over the fact that he's single-handedly saved Peterov Village from plagues and deadly diseases with his herbal potions. Victor remembers he was dying from a nasty plague when he was five winters old and luckily recovered thanks to the kind man's nasty tasting potion.

 

Right now, Victor is having rocks thrown at him by his teacher in the middle of the Clover Mountain forest and the goal is to develop a fast enough reaction time to block the rocks from hitting him with an energy shield. Doing this also helps him control exactly how much energy he puts into the spell.

 

However, he is repeatedly unsuccessful as the rocks proceed to nail him over and over. Victor is too slow every time. Unfortunately, he's hit in the face and is knocked to the ground into the dead leaves. Victor whimpers in pain and Makkachin runs over to lick off the tears and the bruise developing on his cheek.

 

Yakov sighs and lectures, “Come on, get up. You can do it if you keep trying.”

 

Victor spits out bitterly, “This is pointless!” He sits up and hugs Makkachin, “I'm never gonna be able to do it fast enough to be useful! There's no point to learning this self-defense stuff, why can't we go back to the apothecary and keep learning about potions? At least potions are useful magic!”

 

Yakov grits his teeth and forces Victor his feet with magic, causing the boy and his dog familiar to yelp.

 

Yakov lectures further, “That's not enough if you can't protect yourself from attackers! What will you do if the village finds out you're a wizard and decides to put you to death? What if the Night Riders find you after sunset and kidnap you? If you can't defend yourself, my teaching you healing magic will be pointless as well! Before you can help others, you must be able to help yourself! Let's not forget the danger of the Black Dragon as well. That damned beast could come back at anytime to make havoc on our village once again...”

 

Gritting his teeth and regaining his balance, Victor stares at the shadowy soil below him with enough knowledge to understand that Yakov is right. Being a magician is a crime worthy of death, the reasoning being that the ruler of the land is a Dark Witch who sends out her Night Riders to steal children who venture out after the sun sets and kill adults who don't get indoors fast enough.

 

Over the past couple of seasons, Victor has learned the truth from Yakov of how cruel a world they live in. Decades ago, a Dark Witch killed the royal family that once controlled their kingdom and cast darkness over the land. The people started being killed off for defiance and forced to hide at night in their homes from the headless suits of armor on horseback known as the Night Riders. Children were taken and no one knows exactly what happens to them. Some guess they're eaten by the witch, or turned into more Night Riders for her to use at her beck and call, but no one knows for sure. Regardless, the people now consider all magicians to be evil and believe they must be eradicated. Magicians must keep their craft a secret and blend in among the civilians.

 

The Black Dragon is considered the Dark Witch's creation. Every few years to a decade, the creature the size of a cottage comes and destroys structures, kills livestock and attacks citizens. The beast has never arrived during Victor's lifetime, yet, but is taught to be feared from the stories his mother and teachers re-tell of it's destruction.

 

The point is, Victor understands Yakov is right about him needing to learn defense magic. Without it, he could die very young- a fate common of a magician in these dark times. Although, he can't seem to master any of the defense spells like he can the potions and charms taught to him at the apothecary. Yakov sighs and walks over to pat him on the shoulder.

 

“I know you're young, and you never asked to be born with these powers, but I believe you can grow into a powerful wizard that can keep your fellow man safe as well as yourself. That's why I'm always going to be hard on you.” Yakov attempts to comfort him, unsure how to.

 

Luckily, Victor smiles and offers, “Well, I won't give up. If it means I can help you care for people, I'll keep trying.”

 

With a snort, Yakov ruffles Victor's long hair and walks back over to the pile of rocks he was throwing before. Victor pouts and fixes his hair into a ponytail with a new determination.

 

“Bring it, old man- OW!” Victor shouts and it quickly hit in the shoulder by a decent sized rock.

 

Later that afternoon, Victor nervously has to explain to his mother why he's covered in bruises and dirt. He has never seen such rage and concern in his mother ever as she storms her way to the apothecary with him in tow and lectures Yakov to be gentler with her son.

 

…

 

At the age of twelve winters, after he helps Yakov and Lillia deliver a baby, Victor discovers what he wants to be when he grows up

 

It's early spring in the very late afternoon when a heavily pregnant woman with blond hair wanders into the apothecary with a look of pain on her face. Victor is working the front counter and greets her, “Welcome, how can I help you?”

 

She shakily says, “Young man, could you please get Lillia? Tell her that Miss Plisetsky is here and it's an emergency.”

 

With some confusion and then sudden realization, he stumbles through his words, “O-One minute!”

Victor rushes into the back room to the store room where Lillia is organizing herbs. She gives him a puzzled expression.

“Lillia... Miss Plisetsky is here and she seems to be in labor.” Victor is mildly panicking because he's never been in this situation before.

Lillia sighs and replies, “First of all, calm yourself and get Yakov. I'll tend to her. Get a pain reliever ready. Deep breaths, you're going to be fine.”

With a nod, Victor goes to the kitchen, which doubles as the lab where Yakov makes his potions and medicines. Before Yakov can question why he's there, Victor quickly recounts what he said to Lillia. The look of panic in Yakov's gaze is one Victor is sure he'll never forget. Yakov rushes out to the front room and there's a brief argument between the couple that Victor can't quite hear but it seems they're guiding Miss Plisetsky to the spare bedroom and getting her comfortable.

Remembering what he's supposed to do when Makkachin arrives back at his side, Victor goes into thelab and starts brewing up a pain-relieving potion as Lillia asked. It's too late for Victor to walk home, the sun setting, so he might as well spend the night and help his teachers attend to the woman in labor. Three hours go by as Victor puts all his focus and magic into the task of making the potion; Makkachin often helps him by grabbing him the herb jars off the counter that he needs.

Just as the mixture finishes brewing and is starting to cool, Lillia's timing is impeccable as she calls out to him, “Nikiforov, get that mixture in here in immediately!”

“Just a minute!” Victor calls back, bottling the potion and speed-walking to the location of Lillia's voice.

Upon entering the room, Victor can see it's controlled chaos; Lillia is doing her best to keep a panting and crying Miss Plisetsky calm, and it seems Yakov has fainted, splayed on the floor. When Victor glimpses at where Lillia is positioned, he quickly looks away because now he can see why Yakov fainted. He feels mentally scarred, and now has a reason to never have a woman bear his children.

Lillia yanks the bottle from his hand and guides him to sit by Miss Plisetsky and hold her hand, “Oh, just sit here! My gods, you men are useless. I always have to do this myself...”

That makes Miss Plisetsky half-way chuckle but is soon crying again and squeezing Victor's hand. Victor stays quiet and offers to wipe sweat from her brow after picking up a rag from the nightstand; Miss Plisetsky allows him to do so as she's watching Lillia carefully pour the potion into a cup easier to sip from. On the other side of the bed, Makkachin tries to be comforting by letting the woman pet their head.

Miss Plisetsky sips the awful tasting concoction from the small cup, making a disgusted face as she swallows it with faith that it will help with the pain. It doesn't take long for her to relax, and Lillia smiles. Victor feels some satisfaction in seeing his medicine actually work before his eyes.

More hours pass and Miss Plisetsky is ready to push. Comically, Yakov is still passed out. Lillia offers to Victor to leave for another room if he so desires. He isn't sure why but he stays to help, still holding the woman's hand as Lillia instructs her to push.

Within minutes, there's the sound of a baby crying and Miss Plisetsky exhausted as she can relax fully. In a haze, Victor vaguely remembers he helped Lillia get towels and water but he kind of let his mind go blank until she lightly smacks him upside his head.

“Go to bed. I'll handle everything from here.” Lillia exclaims.

Victor does exactly that, falling asleep on the couch of the upstairs living area and letting his mind rest.

In the morning, Lillia has fixed everyone a light breakfast of fresh rolls of bread. Surprisingly, Miss Plisetsky joins them at the table for breakfast. She has her baby, a boy, in one arm as she uses the other to feed herself bread.

Victor stuffs his face with bread once he's seated at the table. He notices Miss Plisetsky's gaze on him but doesn't react until she speaks to him.

“Thank you for the pain relieving potion. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would have been able to bring my little Yuri here into this world so easily.” She thanks him.

Victor is a bit surprised but shyly replies, “No problem, ma'am.”

Lillia agrees with Miss Plisetsky, “You did well, Victor. My husband has taught you well.”

Yakov sighs with his agreement, “If Victor wasn't there, things could have gone a lot worse... Victor, today we're going to do our final lessons on protection charms.”

Victor looks scandalized. Wasn't Miss Plisetsky non-magical, unlike them? If so, they’d just exposed themselves!

Miss Plisetsky adds, “Protection charms? I remember taking lessons about those, but could never master it as a child.”

Oh, so she's a witch. Victor breathes a sigh of relief. Yakov makes a 'tsk' sound and continues, “Vitya has them almost mastered, he just needs to make one that actually does what it's meant to do.”

Victor rolls his eyes with the comeback, “Not all my practice charms were failures.”

“Out of the five you made, only two actually worked. Even then, they were too sensitive to threats. One of them discharged prematurely because a shadow startled me in the night.” Lillia comments, a bit bitterly.

Victor crosses his arms and defends himself weakly, “I tried, okay? I just need practice...”

Miss Plisetsky offers, “You could practice by making me one for my journey back home to Kapita.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a scarlet, knitted bracelet before she continues, “My father made this for me, perhaps you could use it for practice?”

Lillia and Yakov watch Victor, waiting for his response to the question. Considering how dangerous the trek from Kapita to here in Peterov Village can be, Victor finds himself thinking it's worth a try. It's better to make a charm that can only be used once than risk a twelve-hour journey through the Dark Witch's Forest without any protection. Victor nods and holds out his hand to take the bracelet from her.

Victor closes his eyes once the bracelet is in his hand and focuses on the object, remembering what he did last time for the successful charms- except with a less sensitive energy. The key to spells is visualization and the casters' intent. Last time, his intent was too chaotic. It triggered at the slightest sign of fear. This time, he visualizes a blue aura inside the bracelet that is ever vigilant and wise. An aura that can discern between friend and foe, with no failure.

Most importantly, he has a mental phrase that accompanies the spell. As long as the charm has a wearer, it will protect without discrimination.

When Victor opens his eyes, he feels abnormally drained and opens his hand, anxious to see the results. His face drops when he sees that the once scarlet bracelet is now azure. Lillia shakes her head in disappointment, and Yakov sighs, unsurprised. Victor hands the bracelet back, disappointed in the unexpected outcome.

Miss Plisetsky examines the bracelet and says, “I actually like the blue color better. Thank you, young man.”

Victor blinks in surprise and watches her slip the bracelet onto her dainty wrist. She manages to balance her child back into a comfortable position in her arms. She gives Victor a smile and stands before continuing, “I should leave now. Thank you for everything. Is there anyway I can repay you?”

Lillia answers, “Your father is a merchant. Would it be possible for you to get us some orders of wolf's bane and yarrow? The herbs have yet to start growing on Clover Mountain, and we risk an outbreak of plague now Spring has arrived.”

Yakov agrees, “Indeed. There is extra danger at this time of year, especially for the children.”

Miss Plisetsky nods with her reply, “I will. I'm sure my father will be more than willing.”

Almost as quickly as she arrived, she leaves with her baby and the protection charm. Yakov and Victor stand at the front door and watch her make her way on foot. She heads towards the crossroads leading into the Witch's Forest. In the distance, barren trees and a deathly aura awaits her.

Several moments pass before Victor makes a declaration. “Yakov, I want to take over the apothecary when you retire.”

With a shocked glance, Yakov sputters, “W-what!? What made you decide that?”

Victor smiles gently, “I want to dedicate my life to helping others. I know I have a long ways to go, but I think that's my calling in life as a wizard.”

Yakov's gaze softens as he considers it, and then he comments, “That's a noble cause, and if that's the case, I believe in you- oof!”

Yakov didn't expect to be hugged so tightly by his student- or to be tackled by Makkachin in the excitement.

 

…

 

At the age of fifteen winters, Victor has a dangerous encounter with the Night Riders and his life starts to take a turn for the worse.

Victor is playing with his hair at the counter of the apothecary as he chats with a couple of girls his age who had stopped by for skin cream. It's almost sunset and he's trying to hurry them out the door so he close up shop and can go home.

“I hope the cream helps you with your skin tone- although, it’s not like you don't already look lovely.” Victor calls after them and they giggle and call back their thanks before leaving.

Once they're out the door, Victor relaxes and gives Makkachin some head pats. He mutters, “My gods, why did they take so long to leave? Why stick around and chat?”

“How dense can you get, Vitya? Of course those girls stayed longer. Any girl your age would want to talk to such a handsome young man.” Lillia comments from across the room from where she's stocking dried ginger root onto the shelves.

Confused by the compliment, Victor counters, “Handsome? I don't see how.”

Rolling her eyes and turning to face him, Lillia adds, “Oh, look at yourself. Icy blue eyes, gorgeous, long platinum hair and flawless skin. You're the man these girls are looking for as husband material. Damn, I see that even some of the boys are starting to covet you. You'll be sixteen winters shortly after the winter solstice; you'll be considered a man in this village.”

Victor has a small blush appear on his cheeks after being made aware some new information. He knows that this winter he'll be considered a man but he certainly doesn't feel like he is. As for being looked at as a suitor for marriage by others his age, he certainly isn't interested in the idea of being married so soon as his friends may be. How can he think of marriage or even a lover when he is so focused on perfecting his craft?

Regardless, Victor groans and complains, “I still don't see what's so attractive about me. Looks mean nothing when you spend your time making creams for sores or potions for incontinence.”

Lillia shrugs and makes the point, “You'd be surprised what people will overlook in a person just because they look attractive.” She looks out the window and adds hurriedly, “Get home. The sun is almost down.”

Victor obeys, shouting his goodbyes to Yakov and making the trek home. As he's walking down the trails leading to his mother's cottage, he notices the sun seems to be setting faster than he recalls. As it gets darker, the crunch of leaves under his feet seems to grow louder. He knows he should not be outside after dark, and the growing shadows give him an odd feeling in his gut.

 

The trees seem larger and more ominous than he remembers due to the shadows. Fear starts to set in as it gets so dark that he can barely see more than two feet in front of him. At this point, Makkachin is leading the way as Victor holds tightly to the fur on their back, and he doesn't dare use magic for light when he's only a half-mile from his home.

For the first time in years, he receives a quick response of comfort telepathically from his familiar, “It's okay, Vitya. We're fine.”

This is bad. He's never been outside at night before, and if Makkachin wasn't with him he would be panicking. Every little sound bristles his nerves. Crickets and even his own footsteps are making him anxious.

Makkachin stops suddenly, Victor bumping into them. His stomach tightens as Makkachin starts to growl. He shushes them, and they slowly go forward. It seems they're out of the forest and are among a number of cottages, very close to home. What makes Victor stop in his tracks from approaching further is a wet, chopping sound... and then he can see from the glow of house lanterns the cause of it.

Even in the low light, the outline of the towering, headless suit of armor on top of a completely black steed is unmistakable. There's three of them surrounding a body lying on the ground. One of them has a halberd and is making rhythmic chops into the corpse on the ground. Victor freezes in place as he sees the body’s long, platinum hair.

As if sensing that Victor is about to make an idiotic decision, Makkachin bites into this clothes and pulls Victor away from the scene towards home only yards from them. The sound of Victor yelping as he's forced to run with Makkachin is what alerts the Night Riders from their toying with the body. Horses cry out as their riders force them into a gallop after them. Victor gets inside his home with Makkachin and slams the door shut, locking it firmly and collapsing to the floor. Makkachin whines and licks his face as he shakes. He’s still full of fear and denial of what he just saw.

Victor doesn't remember getting to his bedroom or falling asleep. Neither does he remember how many times once morning came that he searched the cottage for any sign of his mother.

 

However, he does clearly remember the screams of his neighbors upon finding the body the Night Riders left on the road in the middle of the night.

 

…

 

Two moons have passed since the death of Victor's mother. Despite all the condolences from the village and support from Yakov and Lillia, Victor feels.... hollow.

Could he blame the Night Riders for what happened? No, because they're simply the Dark Witch's pawns. Could he blame the Dark Witch? No, she didn't directly order for his mother to be killed. Her Night Riders were only doing whatever job she assigned to them and, as usual, getting rid of anything in their way. Of all the conclusions he could come to, he could only blame himself for what happened.

The only reason he could figure for her leaving the house after dark is the fact that Victor wasn't home before sunset. His sweet mother would do anything to make sure he was safe, and it cost had her her life.

Many would swear revenge on the Dark Witch and vow to end her life, but Victor is no hero, nor a fool. It's not possible at his age and by himself to tackle a task so large. There is no spell strong enough to end the reign of a magician who has controlled the nation for decades, if not a century, as far as he knows. If there was, he's sure many magicians before him would have tried to eliminate her and restore the people's' faith in magicians.

A hard slap on his back from Yakov breaks him out of his depressing thoughts. Yakov motions for him to hurry up stocking the shelves and Victor simply complies. The best way to heal from loss is to let go, isn't it?

 

…

 

At the age of seventeen winters, Victor's gift is exposed while protecting the village.

Victor finds himself to be right about healing from loss. The more he forces himself to accept that his mother is gone, the more he feels as if his life is going back to normal. He does his best to recover, and focuses on his studies as a wizard.

Right now, Victor is following Yakov through the deep snow alongside a trail on Clover Mountain to the barren meadow in search of hibernating mushroom sprites. Mushroom sprites normally are very alert and aggressive during Spring and Summer, but during Autumn and Winter they fall into a deep sleep. Mushrooms and truffles sprout from where they sleep in their underground nests. Many of the mushrooms are poisonous, but when used correctly, can be made into important fever-reducers and powerful immune-support potions.

This task is challenging unless you have something to locate the nests under the snow. Luckily, Makkachin has learned over the years the smell of these creatures, since the familiar also keeps guard to make sure Victor and Yakov don't get attacked by the sprites during the Spring and Summer while herb-collecting.

Occasionally, Makkachin will stop and dig through the snow to reveal clusters of mushrooms sprouting above the soil. Yakov collects the red mushrooms into his basket, and Victor takes the blue and green ones, since they have different effects based on color. This goes on until they reach the barren meadow near the summit of the mountain.

The view from the meadow is vast and breathtaking. From the cliff-edge at the far end of the meadow, the clear boundary between the Dark Witch's Forest and Peterov Village can be seen in contrast to viewing it at the village level. The difference from the black-barked trees and the normal brown ones is impossible to miss. Mountains stand high and mightier than the one they currently are on. If Victor searches long enough, in the distance he can see the vague outline of a castle fortress...

“Vitya, quit dallying to look at the view and help me!” Yakov complains, and Victor mutters apologies as he gets back to picking mushrooms from where Makkachin has dug holes.

They’ve been working in silence for a while when a sudden, growling roar in the distance makes all of them stop in their tracks.

“... What was that?” Victor cautiously asks.

In a tone of dread, Yakov responds, “I've heard that before, and it's not good. Stay back, Vitya.” Yakov approaches the cliff-edge to investigate the sound and his face goes pale. “Vitya, follow me. We need to get to the apothecary and set up defenses.”

Instead of listening to Yakov, Victor joins him on the cliff-edge to see what's going on...

An enormous, black, reptilian creature on all-fours is near the edge of the village. Oddly enough, there seems to be men on horseback blocking the creature's path to the village and the creature is more agitated the longer the horsemen block it's path. How could the village guardsmen have already intercepted the monster? Unless, those aren't the village guardsmen.

Yakov scolds, “Vitya, I told you to stay back! Let's go!”

Victor glances over to Yakov and states fiercely, “I need to get a closer look.”

As Victor is running across the meadow, abandoning the basket of picked mushrooms, Yakov shouts after him, “You idiot! That's dangerous, get back here!”

Victor barrels through the snow back down the mountain, Makkachin close on his heels. Going down the mountain is faster, and more dangerous, than going up. He almost slips several times before he gets to the bottom, slowing down when the trees get denser and the sounds of hooves pounding through the snow gets louder.

Victor is barely hidden by the trees as he watches the chaotic scene unfold.

The creature must be the Black Dragon. Now that he's closer, Victor can truly see how massive it is. The legends aren't lying; the monster is the size of the cottages in the village, dwarfing some of the leafless maple trees. From what he can see, the monster can't fly despite having wings. The webbing is ripped from what seem to be sword slashes.

Just as he thought, the horsemen are not of the village. Five Night Riders wielding halberds are keeping the dragon at bay... but not for long.

The dragon loses its patience as a blade clashes against its leg. With the fast swipe of a tail, three Night Riders are demolished and explode into clouds of black dust that slowly fade away into the snow. The two remaining Night Riders stand no chance, rushing in at a last attack. The dragon grabs one Night Rider in it's jaws and slams it violently into the other, destroying both.

Victor has many questions- and they will have to stay unanswered as the dragon's gaze fixates on his current position. Taking a few steps back, Victor raises his hands to ready a shield from any attacks as Makkachin growls beside him.

It all happens too fast. Victor can't react fast enough to the breath attack that's thrown at him. He winces from expectation of being engulfed in flames... only they never come. He opens his eyes to find a familiar pale blue magical shield surrounding him and Yakov out of breath with his arms out.

The dragon takes a minute to recharge, enough time for Yakov to jump forward and grab both Victor and Makkachin before teleporting to a safe distance. Makkachin stumbles from dizziness and Victor almost loses his balance when they land, far away from the dragon's sight. All three of them can see the dragon briefly search for the any more obstacles and then slowly tread its way towards the village, as it must have been doing before.

“Yakov... You saved my life- OW!” Victor yelps when his shoulder is forcibly hit by his mentor.

Yakov scolds, “If you had listened to me the first time, I wouldn't have had to save you! Vitya, you idiot!” Yakov runs a hand over his balding head before his voice softens, “You scared me half to death. If you'd have listened, I would have been able to save some power to take us back to warn the village... There's no way I'll be able to transfer us that far.”

It's true. Yakov's magic is powerful but that shield must have drained a majority of his energy.

“I'm sorry…” Victor whispers. “What now? The dragon is going to attack the village! Is there no way to stop it? Also, why were there Night Riders out in the middle of the day? I thought they only could come out at night,” Victor questions, the realization of how terribly he screwed up now setting in.

“Keep calm. I don't know why there were Night Riders here during the day but right now we have a more pressing issue. That dragon is back, and it looks determined to kill.” Yakov grumbles in thought, continuing. “Last time, I had another wizard help me scare it off.”

Victor asks, “Who is the other wizard?”

Yakov's reply mostly dodges the question, “Well... Let's say he was a student of mine but he got himself banished from the village.” That's when Yakov brightens his tone, “I have an idea but it's risky.”

“To get rid of the dragon?” Victor disregards Yakov ignoring the previous question, now intrigued.

With a nod, Yakov says, “Yes, but you and Makkachin will need to follow my instructions 

exactly...”

 

…

 

Yakov is able to teleport them halfway to the village before they have to jog to catch up to the dragon. It doesn't take long for them to find it. The dragon is distracted by ripping apart a sheep it caught from a local pasture while the rest of the herd is running for their lives.

Victor and Yakov hide behind the cover of the bare trees and assess the situation. The pasture is perfect for their plan but also poses a time limit. The village sentry towers can see the dragon from here and could send a group of soldiers at any time. If that happens, it could be disastrous for the soldiers and for themselves by exposing their magical abilities.

The plan is to use a fear spell on Makkachin, causing Makkachin to appear to the dragon as whatever it fears most. Supposedly, this worked before in the past when the other wizard had cast it on himself and faced the dragon. The only difference is that Yakov and Victor are both too cautious to dare walking in front of a fire-breathing monster and Yakov's only other idea is to use Makkachin.

“I know we have to do this but I don't want Makkachin to get hurt.” Victor complains, giving his companion a hug.

Yakov tries to comfort him, “Makkachin has more survival instincts than we do. They'll be fine.”

Just as Victor is going to complain further, Makkachin interrupts with a bark and a telepathic message, “Don't worry about me. I can face it just fine. A giant lizard doesn't scare me.”

“What if it attacks you out of fear? You could die.” Victor laments, distressed.

Makkachin licks his face before replying, “I am alive because you gave me life. I live as long as you do. That lizard can destroy my body but it can't destroy me. All you'd have to do is create me a new body; it's not hard.”

It's not as comforting as Victor hopes for but he trusts Makkachin. With one last squeeze, he lets go of Makkachin so they can all go through with the plan. Yakov instructs Victor on how to cast the spell and they cast it together successfully.

Once the spell is cast, Makkachin bounds through the snow towards the beast. It looks up from the sheep carcass. Upon seeing Makkachin, the dragon tenses and starts backing away. Makkachin now approaches slower, giving a low growl and herding the beast towards the mountains.

“It's working.” Yakov states with a relieved smile.

“Is there anything else we can do? It's not running away fast enough.” Victor worries aloud.

Yakov hums in thought before answering, “Not really. We could use the spell on ourselves too, but we need to conserve our magic.”

Makkachin seems to have the situation handled as the creature speeds up its retreat. Finally, the creature leaves, rushing towards to mountains from which it came. Victor runs to his beloved familiar and gives them a tight hug before releasing the fear spell. Blue sparks appear as the spell is waved away.

Victor is preparing to praise Makkachin more, when he notices movement towards the field edge that is neither of Yakov or the dragon. He turns to see who is there and is met with a gaze of shock. Worse, it's a gaze of shock from a village guardsman- Victor’s childhood friend, Georgi Popovich.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I'm alive but really slow with updates. I'm happy about the reception this fic is getting so far, thank you so much for the reads and kudos. If you'd like to poke me for updates or talk to me in general, go visit my tumblr @roseus-jaeger or, even better, leave comments here on the fic.
> 
> Note: I'm calling Mystery Man “Masumi” in this fic just so he has a name but he'll have more names throughout the fic.
> 
> Thank you to Jonawaga for being the good beta reader he is and helping me fix my problem of keeping tenses in order as well as being moral support.
> 
> Warning for this chapter: Besides the character death, there are themes of depression/suicidal ideation and allusions to/mentions of past abuse and human trafficking in this chapter.

“Georgi...” Victor speaks lowly and carefully, not wanting to frighten him, “I-It's not what you think.”

 

“Like hell it is! Stay back!” Georgi shouts, drawing a flare gun from his guardsman sachet. His face is washed with barely masked fear.

 

Yakov reveals himself from the trees, realizing the gravity of their situation as he pleads, “Georgi, please calm down... Let us explain. You don't want to make rash decisions.”

 

“Explain what? That you've been lying to the village this whole time? We've had our suspicions but no proof. I've now seen the truth! I just saw everything!” Georgi yells as he points the flare gun to the sky.

 

Victor is ready to jump forward and stop him from firing, but Yakov stops Victor with a firm grasp and continues saying, “Georgi, have we ever been a threat to the village the entire time you've known us? I've lived in this village for decades and have never harmed anyone. I helped protect this village before you were born from the Dark Witch as well as healed every person I could who has ever entered my apothecary,” Yakov pauses to give a desperate look to Victor before turning back, “and what about Victor? He's been your friend since you were children. We both treated your mother when she had plague. She would have died without us.”

 

Georgi's arm trembles in the air as he listens, obviously conflicted despite his answer, “I-I don't care! You may have been able to fool the village this long, but you can't anymore. You magicians are a threat without even trying. You're all freaks. Magic isn't natural.”

 

Victor notices Yakov's fists tense in anger, yet his voice is low and pleading, “Please... I know you've been told to think differently all your life but please. We're not all evil.”

 

It seems to fall on deaf ears as there's the pull of a trigger and bright orange flies into the sky. Immediately in the distance, the sounds of galloping horses and shouts of guardsmen ring out over the snow-covered hills. Georgi drops the flare gun to draw his sword.

 

“I won't let you escape!” Georgi cries as he charges towards them.

 

Before Victor can rise his hand up to cast a shield or Makkachin can jump forward to protect their master, Yakov grabs them both and mutters in a spell dialect, “ _ Teleport: Apothecary. _ ”

 

The world seems to twist and warp around them, disorienting and terrifying. Victor can't find the time to scream as he suddenly slams on the floor of the apothecary. Makkachin yelps when they hit the floor. Yakov brushes off his jacket and shudders a bit after casting the spell. That teleportation spell is very different than the one Yakov used before.

 

“Ugh, I hate verbal teleport spells... feels like I'm being turned inside-out every time,” Yakov mutters as he gazes at Victor lowly groaning in pain from hitting the floor so intensely.

 

At the sound of them arriving, Lillia marches into the room and demands to know, “What's all this racket?” She looks over them and continues with concern, “What happened? Where are the mushroom baskets?”

 

“Lillia, Victor and I have been exposed. Young Georgi saw us and lit up a flare...” Yakov's speaks grimly and informs her, “He and I need to leave the village, fast.”

 

She stares back in shock. As Victor starts to sit up, Lillia and Yakov argue in a magical dialect. That dialect must have been Draconian, if he remembers correctly, since Lillia is a descendant of a silver dragon and Yakov has learned the language of years of his wife teaching him.

 

Victor makes sure Makkachin isn't hurt and stands. Makkachin licks Victor’s hand for reassurance. Both of them flinch as Lillia's tone grows exponentially louder. Her voice cracks as she says a word Victor knows in Draconian. The word is 'leave'. She has tears in her eyes now. Yakov looks as though his heart is breaking seeing her cry but gives her a simple nod.

 

Yakov turns to Victor and commands, “Get your things packed. We don't have much time before the sun sets, and we have a long journey to Kapita.”

 

Victor isn't sure what to say. He wants to protest. He wants to scream at Yakov that they can't just live the village he's known his whole life. He wants to plead that they can persuade the village they aren't a threat. He wants to beg not to leave in some non-existent hope that he can coexist with the village and still live his dream of taking over the apothecary as the village doctor.

 

However, no matter how much he wants to, he simply can't. Not in a world where magicians of any type are killed for merely existing.

 

Rather, Victor nods and starts packing before the guardsmen get back to the village.

 

…

 

From the open window, Victor can hear the low pounding of hooves on dirt roads in the distance as the guardsmen enter the west side of the village. There's still time to escape since the horses have a difficult time travelling the gravel and icy brickstone roads of the east side of the village. If Victor and Yakov time it just right, they can quickly bypass the guards and escape through the main road north of the village and be on their way to Kapita. There's no way they'll get to Kapita before the sunsets, but they have no choice. If they encounter Night Riders or whatever that lurks in the night, so be it.

 

What lurks in he the night is not what they have to fear the most, the incoming blizzard blowing in during the night is a far greater danger. High winds and snow will most definitely hinder their ability to follow the roads, to keep warm and make keeping a light source alive without magic almost impossible, especially since Yakov used most of his magic teleporting them away and using the shield against the dragon. Victor himself is running low on his own magical stamina, having never been good at conserving his power.

 

Victor has a bag packed with his belongings: a couple sets of clothes and his spellbook/diary. He makes his way to his bedroom mirror and takes the last step before he's ready to escape. He adjusts his hooded winter cloak and jacket and uses the last memento left of his mother, an azure hair ribbon to pull his long hair into a bun. (A ponytail is too recognizable to the village people who know him and not simple to hide under a hood.) With his hair up and bag packed, he's ready.

 

Lillia waits for him at the bottom of the stairs, her gaze at its softest in all the years he's known her. She says, “I need to talk to you. I may never get another chance if I don't do so now.”

 

Victor nods and stops in front of her, asking, “What is it?”

 

Lillia isn't looking at him now, her eyes focused on the door to the kitchen where the rustling of metal can be heard, but she speaks, “I never thought it would come to this. I thought moving here to Peterov Village would be the end and we could just live peacefully,” Her voice quivers a bit, “but I guess that's not how it's meant to be.”

 

“... How will you manage? Without us?” Victor asks, cautious.

 

“I'll manage somehow. They have no reason to to kill me, only suspicions.” She toys with the ring on her finger, removing it. Victor watches, confused as she seems to charge the ring with energy.

 

When she's done, the ring transforms into a hand lantern and then back into a ring. She seems satisfied as she explains, “Here. This ring will turn into a lantern when you need it. It should last two nights at most, more than enough to get to Kapita... What I want to tell you is that, Yakov has kept many secrets from you. About your father's disappearance, about the magical world outside this village. I have as well and I am sorry.”

 

“Why is this relevant now?” Victor's confusion grows as he asks, “You've told me all I needed to know, right?”

 

“We've kept too many secrets, and now your ignorance could be the death of you.” Firm in her declaration, she continues, “From this day forward, Victor Nikiforov, you are not just a simple man. You are a wizard, and you will face a wizard's fate. Ignorance means death. From this day forward, trust nothing and no one without seeking the truth. This is relevant because we only told you what was needed for living in the village, not the entire world like we should have.” She pauses for a moment before finishing, “Once you arrive in Kapita, make sure Yakov teaches you about magical history... especially the Dark Witch. You'll understand when the time comes.”

 

Victor doesn't question her, despite the vagueness of her commands. He only nods in acknowledgement. Makkachin whines slightly, reminding them that their time is short. Victor pats their head gently, trying to be comforting despite his own unease.

 

As if on cue, Yakov appears from the kitchen with his own small bag of belongings. Lillia approaches him, close and her gaze longing. She offers her hand and Yakov takes it. Lillia's words are Draconian, but Victor can tell it's words of affection and goodbye.

 

Victor isn't sure if his eyes are playing tricks on him but he swears that he saw what looks like a ribbon tied around their wrists as their hands hold while speaking. When Yakov lets go, Lillia simply walks into the back storage room... Not bothering to say anything else to the two. The two are left there at the stairs, ready to leave for the most part.

 

Silence passes between them, both understanding that they must leave but are not quite ready mentally. Yakov fills the silence, “Vitya, before we leave, I need to promise you something.”

 

“What is it?” Victor askes.

 

“Not just any promise, a magical contract. A 'Stand Together' contract.” Yakov's expression is dead serious and Victor is speechless. A 'Stand Together' contract is one of the most powerful magical contracts in the magician's world; to break such a contract is to bring fatal consequences upon oneself. They're often unbreakable if one of the magicians is powerful in their will.

 

“W-why? Why do one now when we're already rushed to escape?” Victor stutters over his words a bit at just how unexpected this is, “How will one benefit us right now?”

 

A half-smile appears on Yakov's face as he replies, “You ask the right questions, at least.” Yakov paces to the window, checking outside the curtains and continues, “As I heard Lillia tell you, I have withheld too many secrets you should have known. I plan to make things right when we arrive in Kapita... However, I want to ensure all goes according to plan and plan for the worst. I need you to trust me, so I am making a promise I will never break to ensure your safety.”

 

Victor tilts his head a bit and asks, “When have I not trusted you? You've always been there for me. Whatever this promise is, I'll agree to it.”

 

Yakov snorts and shakes his head. His statement to that is, “That kind of trust... I can't decide if it's a virtue or certain death for you, Vitya,” He turns to face Victor once more and offers a hand, “You know how these work. We exchange our promises and then the contract seals itself. Once the contract is complete, we're going to run as fast as we can until we get into the alleyways.”

 

With a nod, Victor takes Yakov's hand and squeezes. A slight glow from their hands arises when the intent of a contract is recognized.

 

Yakov goes first with his promise, “I, Yakov Feltsman, Arcane wizard of Peterov Village, swear that I will never leave the side of Victor Nikiforov. No matter the circumstance, I shall remain of help to this wizard or so my soul be damned.” His hand glows brighter and looks at Victor expectantly.

 

Victor doesn't question the wording of the promise, trusting Yakov's judgement. In magical contracts, duel bounties and curses, wording is the most important part of the spell. This case is no different.

 

With his own cautious wording, Victor finalizes the contract, “I, Victor Nikiforov, Apprentice Wizard of Peterov Village, swear to acknowledge this contract as long as it exists. Together, we stand.”

 

“Together, we stand.” As Yakov says that phrases, both their hands glow and a symbol appears on their wrists. The symbol resembles a circle with an knotted snaking along the edges of the circles, disappearing as the contract is bound.

 

They say no more. They simply let go of each other and cautiously leave out the door, Makkachin following. Victor is worried someone will recognize Makkachin but then feels relieved when Makkachin is using their own small reserve of magic to cloak themselves from being seen. There's no one in view, so all three run towards the alleyways and sneak their way towards the north of the village.

 

…

 

It lightly snows as they reach to northern alleyways. The temperature drops, making Victor shiver when the breeze picks up and covers his cloak in a layer of snowflakes. He leans against a stone wall in one of the alleyways because he can feel the heat of a fireplace on the other side while Yakov scouts out the next streets. Makkachin leans against him as well, both freezing.

 

Yakov returns and confirms, “The roads appear clear, we must hurry.”

 

Without hesitation, Victor follows Yakov through the alleyways onto the main road. Closed shops and village homes made of various stone types are mixed together along the rides of the snow-covered dirt roach. With each fast step, a soft crunch of can be heard. If Victor is to be honest with himself, the emptiness of the village now is the most unnerving part of their escape. It's as if the liveliness of the village died the moment their true identities were revealed.

 

With each step closer to the northern road, they begin to realize that people are watching them. The villagers glance through their curtains, making it obvious the news of Victor and Yakov’s magical status has spread quickly. When Victor focuses, he can sense the unease from the people or, even worse, he hears the occasional stray thoughts from them.

 

Filthy wizards. Freaks. Unnatural. Leave. Die. Victor shivers, not from the cold, but from what he hears mentally. Many of these people depended on him when they were ill or dying and now they want nothing more but for him to be dead and gone.

 

When they're in sight of the road leading out of town, Yakov suddenly stops and grabs Victor's wrist before announcing, “It's a trap. They have us surrounded.” Yakov’s eyes are wide with horror of his discovery.

 

“W-what do you mean?” Victor asks.

 

“They're on the rooftops, Vitya. Guardsmen. That must be the reason why everyone is indoors. It's a trap, I can sense them even with how weak I am right now.” Yakov is tense as he explains, now frantically watching the rooftops. Victor follows his gaze and catches a glimpse of leather armor and a bow crouch out of sight.

 

It all happens so suddenly. Yakov pulls Victor ahead of him to dodge an oncoming arrow, there are shouts and commands from the rooftops as the guardsmen notice that Yakov has foresaw their plan, and arrows fly sporadically toward them. One arrow grazes Victor's cloak and another causes Makkachin to jump and yelp at almost hitting them.

 

The three sprint towards the main road, Yakov ordering, “Run in at varying angles! Make yourself hard to hit!”

 

Everything is deafening. The screams of the guardsmen to load weapons, the increasing intensity of the wind and snow, the crunch of their boots with every sprint and the sound of his own heart racing. Victor isn't running as fast as he could be, afraid to leave Yakov behind.

 

“Dammit, run faster Victor! Don't worry about me and look forward!” Yakov scolds as he runs, panting and struggling to keep up.

 

Victor is about to argue but trips, falling face first into the snow. Makkachin rushes to help him up as now guards are throwing spears.

 

As if in a flash, a spear is dead-aimed at Victor. There's no time to react other than for Victor to close his eyes and expect impact. There's the heavy sound of flesh being pierced... but the pain never arrives. Victor opens his eyes and is greeted with a much more horrible sight. Yakov is standing stiff in front of Victor, spear pierced through his chest from impact from his back. Yakov wobbles and drops to his knees, still blocking the onslaught of arrows and spears.

 

“Y-Yakov-” Victor stumbles over saying before being interrupted.

 

“Vitya... Run and do not look back, you damn idiot.” Yakov's voice is hoarse as he struggles to speak and breathe.

 

Victor shakily starts, “Yakov, I can't leave you-”

 

“Go!” That is the last thing Yakov is able to say before he collapses completely in the snow. Some guardsmen leave the rooftops to investigate who they hit. Victor is frozen in place until Makkachin drags him to his feet. His eyes don't leave Yakov's still form for what seems to be an eternity as he's forced to run once more with Makkachin. That eternity brakes when arrows start to fly once more and guardsmen chase after him, trampling the lifeless form in the snow.

 

It's pure chaos behind him. Victor no longer pays attention to what's behind him in fear of what else he'll see. All that matters is what's ahead of him. Makkachin leading the way, reaching the main road and the trees shaking from the almost howling wind as the two enter the forest. Victor slowly realizes the longer they run down the road that guards stop following. Whether they've given up due to the setting sun or the increased intensity of the storm is unknown.

 

They both stop running when they reach the first splitting of paths, one path heading to the West and other heading to the East. Victor pants as he tries to remember which way is to Kapita. He's exhausted and the freezing air is hard on his lungs. Makkachin leans into Victor's side, whining a bit. He pats their head, comforting them as he decides which direction to take. He's unable to remember which way leads to Kapita, resulting in him deciding that they should go East since all he knows is Kapita is at the base of some mountains and he knows there's mountains to the east from what he could see.

 

However, heading east leads straight through the Dark Witch's Forest. In this forest, creatures hungry for flesh and Night Riders must certainly lurk among the black-barked trees. It's a deadly gamble, but they have no choice.

 

With hesitation, Victor puts on the ring Lillia gave to him to summon the lantern and heads East with Makkachin.

 

…

  
  
  


Every step through the snow is a struggle. Victor's cloak is barely any protection from forceful winds that threaten to blow him over if he doesn't focus on balancing. It's impossible to see farther than two arm-lengths, even with the lantern. If anything were following Victor, he would have no clue due to such conditions.

 

There is no moonlight; there are no stars. There is only the storm and the lantern’s light reflecting off frozen tree bark that has kept him from wandering off the road for hours. Victor cannot even think about how cold he is, he's never felt this way in his life. Makkachin struggles to stay beside him, their fur caked in snow and ice making them shiver.

 

“Stay in there, we'll be alright.” Victor isn't sure if this vocal reassurance is for Makkachin or himself.

 

The past hour or so has been all up and down hill. Victor's legs are throbbing while the rest of him feels numb, and his fingers ache from early frostbite. He grits his teeth every time he adjusts his fingers to make sure the lantern doesn't fall out of his grasp.

 

By the time Victor reaches the summit of a hill, his legs and vision are failing him. He swears he can see shadows of something disappear among the trees every time he turns to face it. His heart races a bit each time. He must be losing his mind to the cold, as he feels the need to rest. His vision will blur slightly if he allows it, and the idea of sleeping grows more pleasant as time passes.

 

Allowing himself to lose focus is the worst mistake he's made so far. With a wrong step, Victor feels his feet slide out from under him with a strong gale of wind. He cries out as he unexpectedly dives off the roadside, falling down a sheer cliff-edge he's been avoiding most of the climb.

 

_ Crack _ . Victor’s ribcage collides into a ledge.

 

_ Snap _ . Victor's leg smashes against another ledge before he lands heavily at the bottom.

 

His vision is blurry when he wakes from the forceful impact of his fall, head pounding in pain. The lantern is barely out of arm's reach when Victor is able to gain enough consciousness to look for it. When Victor leans forward to grab the lantern, he gasps from the pain in his side and stops the movement immediately. There's no doubt he's broken multiple ribs and a leg. He's not screaming in agony only because he's in shock and hypothermic already.

 

Viktor can hear Makkachin's barks and whines barely over the wind from the cliff-edge above. When Victor doesn't respond to the barks, he can hear Makkachin's telepathy attempts. However, his magic is already mostly drained from the events of the day so his familiar's messages sound like static and faint.

 

“Victor...okay? I'm...help you!” That's all Victor can get from the message.

 

The lantern’s light starts to fade as the presence of his hand has left its handle. As the light fades, the sound of footsteps grows closer to him. Whatever it is, it's driving Makkachin to bark more frantically and growl. Victor fears his familiar will try to jump off the cliff to try and protect him from the unknown threat. At the same time, he could care less as his body grows weaker and eyes grow tired.

 

As the threat approaches, Victor closes his eyes. Having lost his mentor, injured himself and is freezing to death, he simply gives up. It's best to just let death have him if the odds so desire his life so much.

 

The last things Victor hears before all goes black are the growls of two creatures in a struggle (one being Makkachin as somehow his familiar must have gotten down the cliff to try to help him) and the gallop of horses through the snow...

 

…

 

In Peterov Village, Lillia sips tea shakily with unexpected guests.

 

Miss Plisetsky arrived  an hour after Victor escaped from the village, after the sun has already set. Lillia could not refuse company right now after hearing her husband has been killed and the young man she had considered her grandson is banished, if not, already dead. Right now, any company to distract her from the tragedy of the day is a blessing.

 

Or so she thought. She's not expecting Miss Plisetsky's son of five springs, Yuri, to ask suddenly, “Where's the old man and Vitya?”

 

Miss Plisetsky is tired when she says, “They're not here, Yuratchka.”

 

“When are they coming back?” Yuri is upset, climbing into his mother's lap to make his point clearer with closeness, “Vitya promised me he'd show me how he does that flower spell!”

 

Lillia's grip on her teacup tightens and her body tense.

 

“Yuri, they're not-” Miss Plisetsky stops herself before she finishes that sentence. They're not coming back but from the trembling hands and damp eyes of Lillia across from here the table are clear in their message.

 

Luckily, Yuri is not dense despite his age and notices Lillia's reactions when his mother cannot continue. He hugs his mother so he can get closer to quietly ask, “...The humans made them leave, that's why they're not coming back?”

 

His mother sighs and whispers so Lillia cannot hear, “Yes... they chase away what they don't understand, my dear.”

 

Yuri buries his face his his mother's shoulder before asking, “That's why we can't use magic around them?”

 

“...Yes.” Miss Plisetsky reluctantly answers before continuing, “Don't worry about it too much, Yuratchka. You should sleep. We have a long day of travel tomorrow.” With a few grumbles, Yuri gets comfortable in her arms and gradually falls asleep as she strokes his hair.

 

Lillia wipes her eyes. By the time he's asleep, she is calmer and speaks quietly, “I...I still can't believe they're gone. I want to believe at least Vitya is still alive.”

 

With a soft snort, Miss Plisetsky retorts, “Be reasonable, he's been cast out during one of the worst blizzards of this winter with no knowledge on how to survive outside the village. He's dead, Lillia... and it's the damn humans fault.”

 

Lillia growls lowly, her pupils turn slightly slitted as her true nature shows through, “I'd appreciate you not to speak ill of all humans. I may have hated them just as you do but I'm reformed from my past self the day I fell in love with Yakov.” It's obvious she's avoiding the topic of death, intentionally focusing on other topics.

 

“You're saying he tamed you? A mighty Draconian an Arcane wizard's pet?” Miss Plisetsky prods, knowing the offensive insinuation to Lillia's proud heritage.

 

“Not a pet, you insufferable pixie. I am not and never will be anyone's pet. How can you dare insult me so when I've become widowed?” She practically spits the words, her eyes watering again at being forced to mention her situation.

 

Miss Plisetsky is taken aback and she apologizes, “Okay, calm yourself. I'm sorry to suggest such a thing,” Her tone softens when she continues, “I mourn Yakov and Victor's loss as well. As a Fae woman, it pains me I can never return my gratitude fully for helping bring my precious Yuri into this world.”

 

The two sit in silence for a while, simply listening to the howling winds outside until Lillia can bear to speak her idea.

 

“...Perhaps you can repay that gratitude to me, as I assisted as well. Yuri is already starting to present his own magical gift, isn't he? I could teach him to use his powers while you are away on your trade routes. You can repay me by letting him help around the apothecary.” Lillia offers.

 

Miss Plisetsky's eyes narrow in suspicion, asking, “What are you playing at? That sounds like an offer the Dark Witch Izetta would make. I would know as I've done business with her in the past. If this is a ruse to get my son as your servant, I'm not buying it.”

 

Lillia is offended as she responds, “I would never! You're one to talk when you have illegal cargo in your cart as we speak... but I don't blame your suspicion. I'm not asking for a magical contract. I genuinely want to teach him magic and need the help around here when he's old enough.”

 

Considering it for a few minutes, Miss Plisetsky relaxes and supposes, “I guess that will be reasonable, but not until he's eight springs. He's still too young and has yet to become fluent in Fae. My father intends to teach him about our heritage as well.”

 

There's a nod from Lillia, “Alright, I can agree to that.”

 

Miss Plitsetsky smiles weakly and states, “From today, we start over. I hate to say this but I have a feeling that the world is changing for the worse... Lady Izetta's presence is suffocating in winter, especially as of the past years.”

 

“Are you sure it's the Dark Witch and not her servant?” Lillia questions with mild disgust.

 

Miss Plisetsky stares in confusion before asking, “What do you mean? Isn't the Lady still in power of this land?”

 

As the mention of such topic is forbidden, the lanterns indoors flicker and the house shakes gentle from the howling wind. A shiver runs down their spines, knowing that dark magic is at work. Lillia stands and quietly takes her teacup to the kitchen. When she returns, she sits back in her seat with a solemn expression.

 

“... You've noticed the winters of the past few years have become colder. The sun sets faster in the summer than it once had,” Lillia leans her head in her hand, propped up by her elbow to gaze out the window. “If I'm correct,” she continues, “you've met her child servants. Specifically, you've at least met Katsuki. A bitter young man, isn't he?”

 

“Yes... It was looking into the eyes of Death itself when I met him.” Miss Plisetsky holds her son closer, as if the memory were happening again, “You think... he overpowered Izetta? He may have been serving her for over a century but she used magic to keep him a child that entire time, just as her other servants. How could he overpower her?”

 

Lillia's gaze does not move from the window. “That boy is no fool. He's been trying to overthrow her from the day he became her slave... whether he knows it himself of not. Believe it or not, he begged my husband to help him.”

 

“... For what reason?”

 

“Isn't it obvious?” Lillia chuckles darkly and stands as if she's done with this conversation. Her eyes linger on her wrist long enough to be noticeable. “Freedom. I wish my husband had never said yes to that little bastard. If you'll excuse me, I'm heading to bed.”

 

Knowing not to push further, Miss Plisetsky nods and lets Lillia leave. No matter how many questions she may have about these theories, she knows even Lillia is not certain in them. However, Miss Plisetsky has never known Lillia's theories to prove wrong either. Miss Plisetsky is left at the table in silence except for the howling winds and Yuri's breathing to recall that day she made a visit to Dark Witch Izetta's castle, to remember dead eyes of a young wizard who has earned Lillia's distaste.

 

…

 

Victor's eyes are heavy and in intense pain. He’s slowly opening them and unsure where he is. The room he's in has one window filtering in sunlight, gray stone walls and cluttered with books. Books overflow into neat stacks from bookcases that seem to be oak and other furniture suggest this room is both a bedroom and a study.

 

The bed he's in is warm, at least. Victor moves a hand to feel the sheets and is met with Makkachin's head instead, who happily starts to lick his hand. He can feel relief from his familiar, who must have worried for him. Victor cannot say the same for himself as he's partly disappointed he didn't die. The moment he found himself at the bottom of that cliff, he was ready for death and now it seems he must suffer a bit longer. How sadistic of fate, huh?

 

There's a meow of complaint when Victor moves his uninjured leg. He directs his attention to the sound to find two cats on the bed with him (Which surprises him that Makkachin hasn't reacted to them, interesting). One is a long-haired white cat who is clearly displeased by the misplaced leg and a chocolate brown one who is fast asleep at Victor’s feet. The white cat jumps down from the bed and leaves the room out the half-open wooden door. Victor decides he doesn't mind having the other cat sleeping on the bed and just stops moving, since it's painful to move anyway.

 

When Victor lays his head back on the pillow, he notices his hair is down. Someone must have taken his hair down from it's bun, presumably his rescuer. He has an intrusive thought that the rescuer has probably thrown away his keepsake of his mother and that upsets him more than his already tragic situation. He closes his eyes, trying to not cry. If only he could just go back to sleep and not think.

 

Several minutes later, Victor opens his eyes again because he hears footsteps from the hallway. He can see them peeking into the room from doorway so he closes his eyes quickly and pretends to sleep until he hears them walk in. When he opens his eyes again, he can see them clearly. A small boy, perhaps seven or eight seasons of age, with messy brown hair with an odd red streak and a crooked canine tooth. His attire is even stranger. He's dressed in light armor and has a sword his side in a sheath. Is he a swordsman's apprentice?

 

The boy freezes when he knows he's been caught in Victor's sight. With some awkward silence, the boy eventually speaks, “... You're awake. Did I wake you?”

 

“I've been awake.” Victor's voice is weak and hoarse, it hurts to talk.

 

The boy nods and pulls up a chair from the desk to sit next to the bed. He asks, “May I sit with you for a bit?”

 

Victor gives a grunt, not really answering the question but apparently he interprets it as yes and sits down. The boy introduces himself excitedly, “I'm Minami Kenjiro. I'm second-in-command of my squad,” His tone changes as he continues and his face gets serious, “I was the one who first found you... I-I thought you were dead and your familiar was protecting you from the Forest Folk...”

 

Wait, he can tell Makkachin is a familiar? Victor is tenses a bit, remembering the guardsmen intent on killing him for his identity and this non-magician knows he's a wizard. Makkachin whines and tries to calm Victor with licks.

 

Minami seems to catch on quickly and tries to reassure him, “It's fine! You're not the only magician here. Our Master is a wizard, so you're fine!”

 

“Minami, you've said too much.” A male voice comes from the doorway.

 

He almost jumps out of his chair, startled as her replies, “C-Chris! I didn't expect you...”

 

The man that is in the doorway cannot be much younger than Victor, mostly likely only a couple years younger. He has brown hair but it's obvious he uses hair spells to try to alter it to blond, resulting in a two-tone look. He has on round glasses covering green eyes and has on dark blue robes that remind him of Yakov's old ritual robes. In his arms, the white cat from before rests.

 

“My little princess here told me our guest is awake,” The man, Chris, walks over to the brown cat and gently tries to wake him, “Get up, Masumi. Our guest is awake, you lazy bones.”

 

The brown cat slowly wakes and then stands. When he jumps off the bed, the cat transforms into a man with medium length brown hair and cat-like ears. Victor isn't surprised about the transformation but more of how casually the use of magic is around a non-magician.

 

Masumi stretches and his ears twitch, replying, “Mhmmm, sorry. I'm tired.”

 

Chris lightly shakes his head and turns back to Victor, inquiring, “How are you feeling?”

 

“... Terrible.”

 

“Well, no shit. You must have a death wish if you go wandering in a blizzard in the middle of the night.” Chris banters before he ushers Minami out of the chair so he can take it instead. Minami doesn't complain, instead moving to stand with Masumi. Chris sets the white cat next to Makkachin. Chris asks, “May I examine your injuries?”

 

“... Fine.” Victor agrees, not really caring and watching as the wizard focuses energy into his hand and uses a spell common to Victor. He's using an Inner Sight spell, specifically of the skeletal variety for examining bones.

 

Chris tsks lightly before informing, “You've been out a week but it seems my healing spells aren't working as I thought... You might be here recovering until spring.”

 

Minami is the first to respond, as Victor doesn't because he isn't surprised from his own medical knowledge, shocked, “Really!? Master Yuuri isn't gonna be happy we have to keep someone in the castle that long.”

 

Chris rolls his eyes and give a stern tone, “Didn't I tell you you've said too much? Leave, Minami.”

 

Minami wants to argue but huffs and storms out of the room, shouting down the hallways that slowly fades out as he gets farther away, “Hey! Leo, Guang-Hong, Otabek, the guest is awake!” 

 

There's a sigh from Masumi as he laments, “That kid had no tact.”

 

“None whatsoever,” Chris agrees before continuing, “As I said, you're going to be here until spring... So, I might as well care for you until you're well enough to make it to the next city.”

 

Victor weakly asks, “... Why did you save me? Why didn't you leave me to die?”

 

Chris and Masumi look at each other in a silent conversation. They nod and  confess to Victor, “We all thought you were dead until Lord Yuuri pointed out you weren't. Castle guards here are ordered to bring in corpses found on the property... to be turned into Night Riders.”

 

The pieces start to click together for Victor upon hearing that. A guard that looks eight seasons in age, the casual use of magic and that damning confession. Victor almost wants to laugh at how bad his luck is if he's somehow managed to land himself in the Dark Witch's castle.

 

However, they keep referring to their Lord or Master as a wizard named Yuuri, so he is slightly confused.

 

All Victor can manage to say, despite the new questions he has, is, “I see...”

 

Chris sounds irritated yet melancholic as he says, “Look, we don't know why you were out in a blizzard at night and we have no reason to question your motives. If you'd like to tell us the story, that's fine. It's your choice what happens to you after you recover. Unlike the rest of us here, you probably have a brighter future. For now, rest. We'll discuss more later.”

 

Victor watches Chris leave after one more glance over of his injuries. Masumi stays awhile longer, turning back into his original form as a cat, but does not speak. Victor is grateful for their departure as he absorbs the situation he's in. He's alive, he has been saved by the servants of the Dark Witch and the Dark Witch seems to be suspiciously absent from the castle from the reactions of Chris and Minami.

 

Absently, Victor resigns himself to staring at the ceiling and ignoring the physical pain. However, he pretends Masumi isn't in the room when the emotional pain is too much to bear and sobs freely.

 

…

 

During the night, footsteps and loud whispers wake Victor from the hallway. It seems the footsteps stopped outside the cracked door, and voices are arguing. He recognizes one of the voices, Chris, and the other he does not but is mildly cheerful when in range to be heard.

 

The cheerful voice asks, “Chris, are you sure it's a good idea for Lord Yuuri to see the guest again now that he knows the truth?”

 

Chris sighs, “It's not like we were able to keep our guest's identity a secret forever. It's obvious from his appearance he's a Nikiforov.”

 

Victor tenses when he hears that. How do they know his last name when he hasn't even introduced his first name. Even more pressing, this 'Lord Yuuri' wants to see him?

 

As if to answer Victor's question, an accented and uncharacteristically authoritative voice retorts, “Of course I want to see the guest again. How am I supposed to ignore the information Minami has given me?” There are startled gasps from the two at this new person, “Minami's defeated squad reported two wizards were banished from Peterov Village after having a confrontation with Yuuko. One of the said wizards was Yakov Feltsman and it's obvious the other is Mylrin Nikiforov's son.” His tone grows darker and there's the sound of someone being slammed against a wall, “How am I supposed to ignore that the son of my sworn enemy is in my castle?”

 

There's a choking sound from Chris and the once cheerful voice is now begging, “Y-Yuuri, stop. Please, don't do this. Chris is not entirely at fault. Please don't kill him!”

 

There's silence except for the choking sound until there's a loud thud and Chris gasping for air. Yuuri, presumably, agrees harshly, “Hm, you're correct, Phichit. It was both him and Minami that brought him here, blatantly knowing he is a child of my enemy and then deciding to care for him as if he's your pet project. I want to see and speak to him before I decide to kill him.”

 

There's a low growl from Makkachin, who is listening with Victor, and Victor strokes their head in comfort.

 

“Yuuri, please not now. He's sleeping-” Phichit begs but is interrupted.

 

“Silence. There's no chance he's sleeping after the racket we're causing,” Yuuri states as he cracks open the door more but is stopped again, causing him to order, “Get your hand off me, Christophe.”

 

Chris argues, “I won't stop you from speaking to him but I'm not going to let you kill him. He's innocent in all this. Haven't you taken enough innocent lives, like Mylrin's wife? Don't take another because of your petty fighting with Mylrin.”

 

The Mylrin's wife part doesn't get past Victor. If this Mylrin is his father, they must be speaking about Victor's mother?

 

There's silence again, lasting a couple minutes before Yuuri speaks, “Fine. I want to speak with him alone. I ask for you and Phichit to return to your sleeping chambers.”

 

The footsteps of Chris and Phichit leaving are clear, and Victor is aware of a couple things. Standing just outside the door is the person responsible for his mother's death and these people know who Victor's father is. That question is something Victor has wondered for a long time and that Yakov and his mother refused to answer.

 

The door opens fully. With the wave of a hand, the candles come to life and Victor is face to face with 'Lord Yuuri'. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t someone who appears to be thirteen or fourteen seasons old, messy black hair, regal form-fitted robes matching his hair and narrow brown eyes (he must be from the island nations and is squinting his eyes as if he needs glasses) that would be vibrant if his expression wasn't one of disgust and irritation.

 

Victor is frozen in Yuuri's gaze, not sure if he should speak or not.

 

“As I thought, you're awake,” Yuuri's gait is oddly graceful as he makes his way to the chair beside the bed and sits. His arms are crossed as he says, “Do you mind if I have a chat with you?”

 

Victor has to grip Makkachin's paw to make sure they don't do anything aggressive. Then, replies, “Sure, from what I heard in the hallway, we have a lot to talk about.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at chapter 3! As someone pointed out in the comments last chapter, it would be helpful to have descriptions about the magical races at the beginning of the chapters (also, it will supplement the story to add to the lore of this AU). Here you go:
> 
> Humans: Inquisitive and versatile, abundant and quick to adapt to their environment. However, they can be seen as prey to other races so they have a natural distrust of anything that isn't their own kind or even distrust members of their own species for being different. Magicians who are Humans are referred to as Arcane Wizards or Witches. Humans speak multiple different dialects different than their non-human counterparts.
> 
> Fae: A term for a mix of races who generally live together in the forests. Pixies, fairies, forest folk, forest elves, etc. Generally, they are nocturnal and some crave human flesh. Often are distrusted by humans as they are unpredictable and selfish. They have night vision and over 95% of them are born with some sort of magical abilities. Races they tend to not get along with are High Elves (will be mentioned later), Humans (with exceptions for pixies, who are able to blend in seamlessly with their society it needed) and Orcs. Much like humans, Fae have many different dialects they speak but can usually understand other Fae when dialects are spoken.
> 
> Draconians: The term used to describe intelligent species of Dragons. Usually are made up of Silver, Gold, Black and Red. Silver Dragons often take human form as it is convenient but often carry a superiority complex, as most dragons do. Gold Dragons strive for world serenity; they are often found in the island nations and are respected and sometimes worshiped by humans. Black Dragons generally have a natural hatred for humans, with some exceptions; they only see them as tools for their own gain and not all of them are intelligent. Red Dragons are naturally violent, they feed on destruction and pillaging when integrated into human society; not all of them are intelligent. They often are hatched from eggs and then decide if they want to take human form as they grow older. All dragons speak one language, Draconian, but can learn many human languages.
> 
> Orcs: Humanoid mountain folk who appear to have light moss colored skin, pointed ears and large canine teeth. They generally do not have magical abilities but have strong health and morals in general. Often are stereotyped as violent and malicious by humans who's encountered orc bandits but are actually peaceful (although, prideful and rustic) in nature. They are hated by the Fae and often have conflicts over ownership of mountain forests.
> 
> More to come as story progresses. Please enjoy!
> 
> Warning for chapter: The depression/suicide theme from ch 2 continues but is resolved. Also... it could get a little intense when Minami opens up to Victor and mentions of genocide.
> 
> The song played on the piano at the end of the chapter is “happy30 – let me smile again”

The tension in the room is palpable. Yuuri is sitting across from Victor with an expression of pure disgust, Makkachin is softly growling as a warning and Victor is gently holding his familiar back as he stares back at Yuuri. The two have been sizing each other up, in a way. Victor does not question the amount of power Yuuri has, especially when it already rolls off him in waves just from his stare.

 

Yuuri is the first to speak, “From what I've heard, you were banished from Peterov Village after an encounter with the Black Dragon and the guardsmen. You're Mylrin Nikiforov's son, my enemy. I have no reason to keep you alive other than to know what happened to Yakov Feltsmen. Now tell me, what exactly happened.”

 

Victor can clearly remember what happened but stalls, not wanting to, “If I'm correct, the dragon's name is Yuuko-”

 

“That's irrelevant. Tell me what happened.” Yuuri interrupts him, adamant and his expression shows more irritation at the mention of the name.

 

Makkachin growls louder in warning and there's a telepathic message, one Victor realizes Yuuri can hear from the slight surprise he shows, “Leave Vitya alone. Don't force him to relive this. You have no idea what he's been through.”

 

Yuuri stares for a few seconds, then starts to chuckle as he addresses Makkachin, “Oh, really? I don't know anything about a mentor dying? Silence yourself unless you have something intelligent to say.”

 

Victor grits his teeth in pain trying to keep Makkachin from lunging at the other wizard; he can feel his familiar's rage and Yuuri's dismissal only makes the emotion stronger. There's silence again and Victor cannot look Yuuri in the eye but he catches the movement of Yuuri's legs crossing and his arms crossing along with the waves of irritation turning into anger in his aura.

 

“Tell me what happened or I'll-” Yuuri threatens but is interrupted.

 

“Kill me? That's not much of a threat when you would be giving me what I desire right now.” Victor is honest with his blunt confession and that doesn't get past Yuuri.

 

Yuuri is still for a moment before uncrossing his legs and arms to lean forward slightly, asking, “You desire death?”

 

That's what breaks Victor's resolve to forget, turning his head as he gives Yuuri what he wants to know, “We were harvesting mushrooms for medicines, Yakov and I. There was a loud roar and I went to investigate with my familiar... The Night Riders that were fighting the dragon were killed, so Yakov and I used a fear spell on my familiar to scare the dragon off,” Tears start to develop but do not fall (Yuuri cannot see his face, simply just listening now), “That's when Georgi found us. I-I thought he was my friend and he betrayed me. He betrayed us. The guardsmen ambushed us when w-we tried to escape...”

 

When Victor turns back to Yuuri, he knows he's crying by the shock in Yuuri's expression and the whines from Makkachin. However, Victor doesn't care as his voice cracks and he cannot control his anguish as he almost screams, “It should have been me! I don't deserve to be the one alive,” His hands ball into fists, “Worst of all... he broke his promise. He said he wouldn't leave my side and the old bastard let himself be killed!” Victor faces Yuuri again, disheveled and sobs, “P-Please... I've told you what happened. Just, kill me; you want me dead a-anyway. I-I'm no use to you and you'd be doing me a favor.”

 

Moments pass of nothing but Victor's remaining sobs and Makkachin's whines. Even in during his sobbing, Victor's expectations of the assumed dark wizard are momentarily broken. Yuuri's expression morphs from shock to, surprisingly, pity and empathy. This young man who hates him is understanding him or is his own self-hatred clouding his judgement?

 

As if to confirm the latter, Yuuri's face returns stone-like with disdain before saying, “I see,” Yuuri stands from his chair before continuing in a harsh tone, “You feel guilt being the only one alive. As if no one else understands what it's like, you want to die? … Well, if that's what you really want then you'll have to do it yourself.”

 

“What do you mean by myself?” Victor cannot keep the spiteful question back. What else could Yuuri do to make his life worse? He admitted to killing his mother and now Victor has no home to go back to. How could keeping him alive provide any benefit? Unless... it's not about benefit why Yuuri won't kill him.

 

Yuuri answers in the most unexpected way, “I've changed my mind about killing you. I... understand what it's like to lose everything. However, if I killed you than I would be denying you a chance to start over,” Yuuri walks to the door and stops to say, “You're not much different than many of the servants that live in this castle. I can't believe I'm saying this but I want you to think about if you really want to die,” There's a one last glance over his shoulder to Victor with a final statement, “Because if the answer is no, I will give you assistance to whatever path you choose next. For now, my servants will be care for you so don't do anything idiotic.”

 

Like a storm passing through, Yuuri is gone but his words have left Victor tossed about mentally. Yuuri bullied him into re-telling memories that reassures his lack of will to live and then orders him to live until he recovers under the pretense of his own empathy. Victor isn't sure whether to be angry, confused, drained or all three. Out of the three, feeling drained is certainly the strongest.

 

Even as Victor is painfully resettling back into bed and Makkachin cuddles close, he doesn't forget the look of empathy he saw on Yuuri's face. In that moment, Victor felt he saw something genuine than the persona of a cruel, heartless wizard.

 

…

 

Two days have passed since Lord Yuuri's visit and it has mostly been a blur for Victor.

 

Victor finds himself laying halfway on his side so he can stare at the small window across the room and uses Makkachin for support. Watching snow fall outside is better than dwelling on his own internal conflict that is heavier and more painful than his broken bones.

 

Vaguely, Victor can remember a couple names and faces of new people who came to visit him but he refuses to speak to in his current state. Always after Minami or Christophe check-up on him and his injuries, a slightly annoying guest makes an appearance.

 

The castle chef, JJ, tries for several minutes to get him to eat soup (three times a day, for both days) until a girl named Isabella tells him it's not worth it once the food gets cold. JJ and Isabella are around nine seasons in appearance with black hair. JJ is loud and slightly arrogant; his ear ring that radiates a small amount of magic jingles when he laughs. Isabella is not human; she's a fairy that takes human form from what he observes of her using magic to clean the room of dust while JJ insists on trying to feed Victor.

 

When JJ and Isabella leave, usually the castle guards will take a peek at him through the door while on patrol. So far, Victor knows Guang-Hong patrols in the morning, Leo in the afternoon, Otabek in the evening and Phichit during the night. Phichit will enter the room if he appears awake and talk his ear off, as he learned a night ago, so he pretends to sleep when Phichit is on patrol even if the images of memories he wants to suppress come to the surface.

 

Sleep overtakes Victor eventually and he's back in Peterov Village. He's running, they're surrounded and he has no choice but to leave Yakov behind. He wants to scream and cry. Everything is shaking -

 

Victor gasps as he wakes and the shaking stops. The window is bright from the morning sun. He looks around and finds what was shaking him. Minami is frozen with a concerned expression and an outstretched hand towards him that must have been trying to wake him.

 

“You... were thrashing in your sleep.” Minami informs.

 

There's a lot of pain in his abdomen, confirming Minami's statement that he must have been moving in his sleep. Victor grunts and notices a tray of food. Bread and soup, just as JJ had brought the other times.

 

Minami asks, “Will you please eat today? JJ says you refuse to eat when he tries so I decided I'd try.”

 

“I'm not hungry-” Victor tries to avoid but Minami doesn't give up.

 

“It's been two days and I have no problem with force feeding you if you won't eat on your own,” Minami's tone is stubborn and he continues, “Just because you're suffering mentally doesn't mean you can let yourself go physically. I don't know how cruel Master Yuuri was to you but I'm not gonna let you starve to death.”

 

Minami gently points the spoon towards Victor's mouth, “Open up. Don't make me get Chris.”

 

Eyeing the spoon for a moment, Victor gives up and opens up. Minami's motions seem practiced as he doesn't spill a drop of soup in the process. It's a bit embarrassing having someone who's half your age in appearance caring for you.

 

Several spoonfuls are fed to him before Minami speaks again, “I still have dreams about it... about my village. Even after eight decades, I still have nightmares,” A sad smile appears as he assures, “Whatever you were dreaming about, I can relate. It's hard having everything taken from you but sometimes it gets easier over time.”

 

Their eyes meet when Minami finishes with the soup and starts breaking up the bread into pieces. Victor is interested to know more but is afraid to ask. Minami must sense his intention and continues, “Izetta destroyed my village because we rebelled. We refused to bow to her rule, so she punished us. My mother was a scientist and one of the first to be killed for knowing things that would have advanced life as we know it. Mother hid me in a closet... I watched it all happened. I would have escaped if Izetta hadn't ordered Phichit and Master Yuuri to search the house. Of course, they found me!” Towards the end, Victor can tell he's faking cheeriness to lighten the mood of such an unfortunate story.

 

“I'm... so sorry.” That's all Victor can say before he's forced to eat bread bites.

 

“Don't be. It happened a long time ago,” Minami ends up eating a few pieces of bread before he sympathizes, “We've both lost a mom, yeah? We've both lost everything. I know it's not ideal to be here but you're not alone here. All of us here know what it's like when life decides to crumble. So, can you please work with us? Unlike us, you can leave this castle when you get better.”

 

As much as Victor doesn't want to admit it, Minami is right. The past two days have been nothing but self-deprecation over something he couldn't really control. Even if he feels terrible, he's not alone. Minami knows how he feels, so he should at least give the servants a chance to help him.

 

“I'll try. I'll eat when I'm brought food.” Victor agrees.

 

Minami gives a sigh of relief, “Good, anything else you need?”

 

Victor thinks about it and asks, “Can you have Phichit not try to talk to my at night? I feel bad that I don't remember anything he's said.”

 

Minami nods and confirms, “Will do, I'll see if Master Yuuri will give him something to do so he doesn't bother you.” That's not exactly what he meant but close enough. Not long after, Minami has cleaned up the dishes for the soup and leaves.

 

Victor stares at the small window once again while petting Makkachin. An important piece of information stands out from Minami's story. Other than being decades older than his appearance, Minami said that all of the servants understand loss. That story gave him an insight into the life the servants here and gave him comfort/rationality when he needs it the most.

 

Lillia told him to seek the truth regarding the Dark Witch. Perhaps if Victor listens to the servants instead of shutting down, he'll find the answers he's looking for.

 

…

 

Eastern Kapita is quiet at such late hours of the night. Checking his pocket watch, Nikolai Plisetsky confirms he's early for his meeting at 1 AM.

 

Nikolai can hear the hooves of Night Riders in the distance but he has lived so long that he no longer feels fear of their presence. The Night Riders are nothing compared to who he's meeting tonight. His current focus is saving his magic in order to deal with the two dangerous magicians that have agreed to speak with him.

 

The only places that are still open despite the threat of the creatures of the night are pubs and brothels. Non-magicians don't often appear in these establishments at night so magicians are careful in case one does. It's common etiquette to wear a mask or hood after dark to protect one's identity. Nikolai is no different as he puts up his hood so his face is hidden before entering the local pub.

 

As he expects, the pub is quiet except for a few nocturnal Fae, an Orc and one of the magicians he is expecting. The magician is an Arcane witch. She is wearing a feathered mask and her auburn hair is tied back. When he sits next to her, she eyes him suspiciously.

 

“Tabitha?” Nikolai asks quietly.

 

She nods before informing, “Mylrin isn't here yet but I tell you something before he arrives.”

 

“About?”

 

“Izetta,” Tabitha takes a sip of her ale before continuing, “I have proof she still exists. She's not exactly alive but she's still around.”

 

Nikolai narrows his eyes before questioning, “How can she still be in power if she's dead?”

 

She leans closer to whisper, “She's using one of her servants as a vessel. She's dead but her spirit lives on in one of them,” She pulls out a small satchel and empties it, revealing a stone with dried blood, “See this? It's from a spell circle for a masking spell. I checked it and it's not her blood. However, her magic lingers on it and I was attacked by Night Riders when I disturbed the spell circle. She is using someone else's body so that's why it seems like she's still alive.”

 

It makes sense, so Nikolai asks, “Do you know which servant it is?”

 

Tabitha shakes her head, disappointedly adding, “If I did, I'd inform the Arcana and the Paladins myself. Scratch that, you said the Paladins can't be trusted, right?”

 

“The Arcana is tainted,” Nikolai states, “As an ex-Paladin, I suggest you keep this information to yourself because Izetta has brainwashed members of the Arcana into serving her. If they find out you have such information and it is true, they will try to kill you.”

 

“Note taken. So... Why do you need to speak to Mylrin? That walking garbage pile can't possibly have any useful information for you.” Tabitha jests with her question before taking a large gulp of her ale.

 

“... My daughter just confessed to me that Mylrin is the father of my grandson.”

 

Tabitha chokes on her drink and coughs up a bit back into the glass be she stage-whispers, “What!? I thought that Fae and High Elves hated each other? I know he's the last purebreed of his kind but he can't be that desperate. No offense.”

 

“None taken,” Nikolai sighs loudly in irritation before finishing, “I'm just as shocked my daughter would lower her standards to sleeping with one of the enemy but I guess alcohol does strange things to the mind.”

 

“I mean, does Mylrin know he fathered a child with your daughter?”

 

Nikolai snorts, confirming, “Oh, he does. I finally know why my daughter insists on taking so many trips to Peterov Village now. My daughter was making sure Mylrin doesn't try to be involved in little Yuri's life,” As if he read her mind, he explains further, “Mylrin is banished from Peterov Village for getting caught using magic years ago. That bastard fled from trouble and left his wife and previous child to fend for themselves. If he was a real man, he would have stayed and faced death instead of complaining all these years later that he never got to be a father to his son.”

 

Tabitha is in awe, “Wow, he's more of a shit pile than I thought. Considering that he's an abuser as well, I can see why your daughter is doing her best to keep Yuri away from him. There's no way he'd be a fit parent. So, that's why you're here to talk to him?”

 

“Yes. Hopefully, if I offer him enough gold, he'll get the hell away from my family.” Nikolai reasons.

 

The door of the pub opens and a tall, masked man with familiar silver hair appears.

 

Tabitha notices and asks Nikolai, “Am I needed? Or can you handle him yourself?”

 

“You're dismissed, thank you for your information. Stay safe.”

 

Tabitha chugs the rest of her drink before leaving with a wave. She doesn't bother speaking to Mylrin on the way out the door. Nikolai doesn't move from his seat as Mylrin saunters over and takes Tabitha's seat.

 

“Did I miss much?” Mylrin asks, a smirk appearing below his mask.

 

“No, you didn't,” Nikolai pulls out a satchel of his own that jingles when it hits the counter, continuing, “You're just in time for my preposition...”

 

…

 

“Certainly it's the best borscht you've ever tried, yeah?” JJ asks, as he knows the answer to the question.

 

“This is bland compared to my mother's borscht.” Victor deadpans, even though he's eaten the whole bowl out of hunger.

 

JJ deflates under the criticism and mutters, “Asshole... I worked hard trying to make it like your village does.”

 

It's been two week since Minami's pep-talk and Victor's mood has drastically improved now he makes an effort to work with the servants, even with JJ and his efforts to replicate foods of his home village.

 

“Use more salt next time.” Victor suggests.

 

JJ grumbles as he cleans up dishes, “Fine...”

 

Victor doesn't miss the stumble and JJ having to hold his head a bit to regain his balance as he leaves. Isabella helps JJ afterward to make sure he doesn't drop the dishes. Due to his training with Yakov, Victor has been taught to be observant with people when it comes to strange or concerning behavior. He noticed a few days ago but doesn't comment because he cannot use his magic to the extent needed to detect any illness; However, he has his suspicions of what is plaguing JJ and it's not good.

 

Victor has tried using magic but everytime he tries he gets nothing more than a spark before he's exhausted. His own magic must be working hard to reduce the amount of pain he's been in the past weeks so he has none to use for himself. It's unfortunate to say the least.

 

The amount of boredom Victor feels from not being able to leave this room is starting to drive him crazy. If he hadn't been returned his bag of belongings by Minami, he wouldn't have his spellbook to write down notes on what he's learned about everyone he's met in the castle so far and new information he's learned from talking to them. So far, his entries look as so:

 

_ I'm in the Dark Witch's castle and apparently her name is Izetta from what the servants have said. Izetta is not here for some reason and I assume the wizard-in-charge, “Lord Yuuri” is one of her servants. I don't seem to be in any danger yet despite Yuuri claiming he's enemies with my father. Whatever magic that was used to keep the servants young is apparently wearing off because several have made comments about finally getting taller or older. _

 

_ Minami Kenjiro: Found me in the snow, looks like he's 8-9 seasons in age, is actually over 80 seasons, is very hyper but kind, we've both lost a mother and he refers to Yuuri as “Master” for some reason. Is a castle guardsmen, does grounds patrol. Human, nationality must be from the Land of the Rising Sun. _

 

_ Christophe: Helped get me to the castle. Close to my age in appearance but not sure how how old he actually is. Human wizard. Has two familiars, one of them is named Masumi and can take human form. Is reluctant to share his full name. My main caregiver since Minami has patrol duties. Is a hand servant to Yuuri? _

 

_ Phichit Chulanont: Castle guardsmen for night patrols and sleeps in the mornings, human, is about 10 seasons in appearance (heard Minami make a joke that he was getting old since he turned 100 his last birthday), close to Yuuri and likes to gossip about other servants. Friendly but really chatty. Must be from an Eastern nation, never have seen a skin color as rich as his before. _

 

_ Guang-Hong: Castle guardsmen, morning patrol, is a bit shy but close to Leo. Must be from the Eastern nations but is not from the islands. Human. _

 

_ Leo: Castle guardsmen, afternoon patrol, claims he's from across the ocean when I asked. Never heard of any nation from across the ocean. Human. _

 

_ Otabek: Castle guardsmen, evening patrol, doesn't talk much, is half-High Elf (Phichit gave me this information and has pointed ears), won't talk to me but does seem to have in interest in me as he will check on me during patrols. _

 

_ Jean-Jacques: Called “JJ”, Castle chef, very loud and arrogant but means well. I suspect he's not actually human and hiding his true form using a magic earring. Has a health condition I cannot identify yet. Diabetes or heart condition? _

 

_ Isabella: Companion of JJ. They seem to be close friends. Fae, fairy magician. Gardener, seems all food in the castle goes through her first. Perhaps JJ’s earring is a gift from her?  _

 

Victor added his thoughts to JJ's notes before reviewing the next profiles. The next ones give him a bit of dread since he has to face some information he doesn't want to accept.

 

_ 'Lord' Yuuri: In charge of castle, powerful human(?) wizard/magician ( I can feel his power without even trying), appears to be 13 or 14 seasons, dislikes me because of my father, must be from the Land of the Rising Sun, squints like he needs glasses. _

 

_ Mylrin Nikiforov: My father, is described similar to me, is the bane of Yuuri's existence, High Elf, Izetta's lover(?) according to Phichit, was banished at one point so that must have been when he met my mother not long after, _

 

There's a sigh from Victor as he re-reads his own hand writing. His father is a High Elf, a race thought to be killed in genocide decades ago by the Fae during a war. Well, it is possible that maybe a few elves could have survived but Victor is still in denial due to the fact that he was raised as a human and he has no elven traits such as pointed ears or- actually, his semi-high cheek bones and silver hair. Silver hair that tends to grow long is an elven trait and his face reflects it.

 

He's not ashamed but is a bit angry Yakov nor his mother didn't tell him anything about his father being part High Elf. It would have explained where his magical blood came from at least.

 

There's a knock at the door, so Victor closes his spellbook before saying, “Come in.”

 

Christophe comes in with both familiars and greets, “Good afternoon. How are you feeling?”

 

“Bored.”

 

“That's not what I meant but okay,” Christophe says as he's using a spell to check his bones. He hums a bit and informs, “Looking good, you're healing up enough I might be able to finally get you in the bath.”

 

“Thank the gods, I need one.” Victor is relieved and agrees to needing a bath. His skin feels filthy.

 

Christophe asks, “You don't mind if I take you there with a wheelchair?”

 

Victor shrugs and answers, “I can't walk, might as well.”

 

“I'll be right back. I think Seung-gil has fixed the old one but I'm not sure.” Christophe promises.

 

There's another piece of information that Victor has learned. He writes it down as Christophe leaves:

 

_ Seung-gil: craftsmen(?) _

 

Neither of the familiars have left, getting comfortable on the bed. Victor has had minimal conversation with the white cat familiar, Sofia, but Masumi is more sociable once he's out of his cat form. Neither of them really care about sharing castle gossip or about the other servants so Victor just lets them share the same space as him without any obligations other than their occasions commands from Christophe. Even when they are given commands, it seems Masumi is the one who does the most work.

 

The way Masumi and Christophe look at each other when they get the chance is not subtle. It's enough that Victor feels as if he's intruding (not to mention the taboo of considering a romance between and magician and their familiar is awkward).

 

Christophe returns with the fixed wheelchair, positioning it so it's close to the bedside. They've done this before for bathroom trips but it's less painful now to move and to semi-hop on one leg with Christophe's help into the chair. By the end of the process, both are panting at the effort it takes to get into the chair and Victor groans slightly from the strain on his muscles.

 

“Ready?” Christophe asks.

 

“Yes, more than ready.” Victor agrees.

 

As Victor is being pushed through unfamiliar parts of the castle, he notices the eyes on him and servants trying to be inconspicuous. He takes note that they seem to be on an upper level of the castle since he seems nothing but sky and treetops through the windows. The stone walls occasionally have faded oil paintings spotted along the corridors and stain glass every other window- No, on second glance he can see the strain glass moves and warps with the window into new scenery and characters. Right now, the glass is depicting a scene of what looks to be Minami valiantly fighting off some monstrous creatures with Christophe and Makkachin helping Victor in the snow.

 

Christophe snorts, “The glass likes to raid people's memories for inspiration. Some servants hate these windows for that reason but Lord Yuuri insists they stay...” Victor doesn't miss the disdain in Christophe's tone, suggesting he hates the windows himself.

 

They pass through multiple hallways until they reach a heavy wooden door that seems to have suffered years of water damage. Inside, the bathing area is stone-tiled and reminds Victor of the stories of royals and their wealthy luxuries. Victor feels no embarrassment being helped stripped out of his dirty clothes and helped to sit under the warm spray of water Christophe provides from the faucet.

 

Just as Victor is about to relax, Christophe asks, “Mind if I join you? It's a bit awkward to be in the bathing area in my clothes.”

 

“Go ahead.” Victor responds, taking the faucet device awhile Christophe moves to remove his clothes and glasses that have become almost fogged over from the steam. Not long, Christophe has rejoined him with a soap bar and gently washes Victor's back after a quick asking of permission.

 

Victor can't help but close his eyes and relax. Absent-mindedly, Victor plays with his hair that is moved over his shoulder. This is the most relaxed he's been in a long time but it's short-lived. Once Christophe is done with his back, he taps Victor's shoulder and gives him the soap bar.

 

“You wash the rest of yourself, I'll rinse.” Christophe bargains, earning a noncommittal grunt from Victor as he lathers himself in suds. Christophe only helps again when his hair needs washed just because Victor has a lot of hair and it hurts to raise his arms to reach his head.

 

When they're both done washing, Christophe helps Victor into the large tub that can fit about four people. Both relax into the warm water and soak. It's quiet and peaceful, for awhile at least.

 

“... Hey, Victor. Minami told you what happened to him, right? How he ended up here?” Christophe is a bit too serious as he asks.

 

Victor gives him an almost blank gaze as he answers, “He has. Why do you ask?”

 

There's a sigh from Christophe as he says, “That boy shares too much. It's best you know the least as possible... so it will be easier when you have to leave,” The depressed expression on Christophe's face puts an odd weight on Victor's heart as he continues bitterly, “It's not like we're your friends. You don't need to hear all out sob stories if you're just going to leave anyway.”

 

“... Can I be your friend?”

 

Christophe sits up, confused by Victor's question, “What?”

 

Victor repeats himself, “Can I be your friend? You don't have to share any sob stories with me. I just enjoy your company, even if it's temporary.”

 

Christophe is dumbfounded at first, then smirks and instructs, “Call me Chris. Only friends get to call me that casually.”

 

There's a smile shared between them as Victor says, “Okay, Chris. I'll try the best friend I can be for the next couple weeks.”

 

Chris jokes, “Masumi is already my best friend and better half, so good luck with that.”

 

There's a half-hearted splash fight between the two before they're interrupted by the door opening. They both freeze when they see who's entered. It's Yuuri with a new change of clothes in his arms.

 

“L-Lord Yuuri, we weren't expecting you.” Chris stutters a bit.

 

“Are you both almost done? I would like be to alone while bathing.” Yuuri's tone is sharp, trying to intimidate when he doesn't need to.

 

“Um, almost. I'll get Victor out and you'll have it to yourself.” Chris assures, already getting out and getting towels.

 

Victor and Yuuri meet eyes for the first time in weeks. Yuuri is dressed in some kind of ruffled lounging clothes, seeming to have similar ruffled attire to change into, and his gaze is still unnaturally piercing. Victor can't help but think he must try his hardest to maintain such a fierce gaze... and that he must be half-blind from how hard he squints his eyes.

 

Their gaze doesn't break even as Chris is helping Victor out of the tub, drying has he goes back into the wheelchair.

 

“We'll be going,” Chris wishes, “Enjoy your bath, my lord.”

 

Yuuri gives a grunt of acknowledgement and they leave the bathing area. Chris and Victor are half dressed in the hallway from being in such a hurry.

 

“Sorry about that.” Chris apologizes.

 

Victor shakes his head and counters, “Don't be, you weren't expecting him to show up.”

 

Chris sighs as he finishes dressing themselves, asking, “Anything else you feel like doing...friend?”

 

Thinking about it, Victor answers confidently, “Reading? You have a library, don't you?”

 

…

 

A voice calls to Yuuri when he's alone, as if he's never alone to begin with.

 

“ _ Interesting. I still can't believe you let Mylrin's spawn into the castle. I expected you to kill him.” _

 

“Shut it, Izetta,” Yuuri commands as he soaks himself in the faucet spray, “Not now... Let me rest...”

 

…

 

A new habit of Victor's is to go to the castle library now that Chris has taken him there several times. As Victor heals, he's soon able to get around with crutches and the watchful guidance of his new friend.

 

The library is unfathomably large. One could easily get lost among the bookshelves in rows reaching to the ceiling. Stain windows give enough light during the day to read without stress on the eyes but this evening Victor gets to see the levitating candles in action while he reads a book he'd never thought existed. A book whose author is labeled 'Yakov Feltsman' on the topic of 'The Biology of Fae, Draconians, Orcs and Other Humanoids'.

 

Victor has only read the notebooks that Yakov has provided him for lessons on potions but never something as in-depth as the books he's found by his former mentor. He feels cheated, as if he could have learned a lot more if these books were made available to him sooner but he must accept it's better now than never (Chris had informed him that many magician texts were banned when Izetta started influencing the Arcana government, which blew Victor's mind since Yakov said he used to be a Paladin Medic of the Arcana before settling in Peterov Village).

 

Chris yawns a bit before excusing himself, “I'll be right back. I'm going to get us something to eat.”

 

“We can eat in the library? Won't Lord Yuuri be pissed?” Victor teases over his book.

 

“Lord Yuuri eats pork cutlet bowls while reading science fiction novels here. He won't give a single fuck if we eat in the library.” Victor isn't really used to vulgar language from Chris but is slowly getting used to it as it seems to be Chris' way of trying to be friendly (As in, it's obvious Chris has never really had a 'friend' before and is trying his hardest to be one by using casual language as well).

 

When Victor gives a sound of acknowledgement, Chris leaves to get them food. Victor turns his interest back to the book he's reading and taking down notes in his spell book so he doesn't forget. So he can learn what Yakov never got to teach him.

 

As he's reading, [Victor can hear music softly playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCE4VivCsHc). It's barely noticeable at first but the tune becomes recognizable as the player becomes louder. Someone is playing a piano and they're playing a song Victor knows is a lullaby his mother used to play for him on her ocarina.

 

Victor cannot help himself; he needs to see who's playing the song. He sets his book down and gets the crutches, carefully navigating himself in the direction of the sound in smooth strides of the crutches. Just by following the sound, he's able to get through the library without getting lost. He's at the end of the bookcases and can see the piano.

 

At the piano is Otabek, crying.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 here so soon. I hope you're ready for the story to pick up with time skips next chapter. I have a three year time skip planned, so you know. Also, spelling Mila's name as Milla for this story because the fanbook spells her name with two “L”s and I'm not sure which to go with, so know that Milla is Mila in this story. Here's the magical race description for this chapter:
> 
> High Elves: Relatives to the Forest Elves(Fae) and Night Elves(closely related to Orcs) with genetic ties to Humans, High Elves believe they are the perfect intelligent species to be created. Despite their natural racial superiority complex, they generally believe in peace as long as they only breed amongst themselves. Half-breeds are often sentenced to a life of slavery or death depending on their parentage in Elven societies. Common physical traits of a High Elf are fair hair, sharp cheekbones, blue or green eyes (if not silver or purple), pointed ears, above average height and special eyesight that makes them uncannily good at using ranged weapons. Only a couple High Elves exist due to genocide, which is unclear whether caused by constant Fae on Elf violence or outside forces such as Dark Witch Izetta.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Genocide mention in the conversation between Victor and Otabek and another scene with Mylrin.

Otabek is quietly in tears as he plays the piano. Before Victor can even announce his presence, Otabek notices and startles. A hand is on Otabek's chest and his other is wiping his eyes.

 

“S-Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.” Victor apologizes.

 

Otabek shakes his head and assures, “You're fine... I wasn't expecting anyone to be in the library at this time.”  
  
“You didn't notice Christophe and I talking?”

 

Otabek shakes his head so Victor says, “I see...”

 

There's no verbal cue but Victor is motioned to come over and sit down at the piano. Victor slowly makes his way over and sits down. Otabek resumes playing the song, the calming piano a reminder of nights lulled to sleep by his mother.

 

When the song ends, Otabek asks, “Have you ever heard this song before? It's a vital song in Elven culture.”

 

“I have, my mother used to play it for me.” Victor explains.

 

“My original master used to sing to me; we sang to each other,” Otabek has a smile as he reminisces but gives Victor more questions. Otabek notices and confirms, “Yes, I had a master before Izetta. I was born into servitude.”

 

“That's sad... who was your old master?” Victor is curious since this is the most he's heard Otabek speak.

 

Otabek is playing a soft improvisation since he finishes the first song, answering, “Prince Yuran. He let me call him Yura and was a little older than me. He was the Prince of the High Elves... he would have became the next king if he wasn't murdered and our people weren't obliterated by Izetta and-” He stops himself and he 'tsks' with irritation, “Nevermind, I'll get in trouble with Yuuri if I tell you too much. I don't want to spend any time in the dungeons.”

 

Victor has an idea what he means by that and says, “You don't need to talk about the deaths or who caused them. I just wanted to know about your master... I guess you don't like Yuuri?

 

The response from Otabek is cautious, “... Yes, I hate him. He and Izetta ruined my life but there's not much I can do.”

 

“Why do you bother serving him? Is it possible for you to leave-” Victor is interrupted by a snort from Otabek.

 

Otabek is chuckling but is obviously annoyed, “You ask too many questions. Do you really think any of us can leave this castle? Even if we could, none of us know how to live a life outside this castle,” Almost dramatically, Otabek rests his head on the piano keys with a sad expression, “We're stuck as Yuuri's servants, whether we like it or not. Izetta left him in charge, long story short.”

 

“I see... do you still miss Prince Yuran? I mean, as much as you first did?”

 

Otabek nods, “Every day but I believe I'll see him again. I believe in reincarnation. My master will return to me.”

 

Victor is fascinated with what he learns but decides he's asked enough questions. He does have a request, “... Could you play that song again for me?”

 

“The lullaby?” Otabek asks.

 

Victor nods and Otabek accepts the request by simply playing the song until Chris returns with a cart of food. Victor waves a bit and Chris joins them in listening to the song. This time, Otabek doesn't cry now he has an audience.

 

…

 

Dinner is ham steak with cheesy mashed potatoes. Victor didn't get many opportunities to have ham because it's expensive in Peterov Village but to have it now is simply divine. He can't help but close his eyes and savor the taste. He can't deny that JJ has done well this time; this is rich and juicy.

 

“Chris, tell JJ this is really good when you take dishes back. Potatoes need more salt but the meat is perfect.” Victor instructs.

 

“Will do.” Chris confirms.

 

“Do you mind if I stay in the library longer? I want to read.”

 

Chris allows him, “Go ahead. I'll be back to help you to bed in a couple hours.”

 

Victor has the anatomy book out again and it taking notes again in his spell book (after making notes about Otabek and adding Prince Yuran to his notes as a 'learn more about High Elves and their society' note). The library is quiet because Otabek has left while they are eating dinner. Chris cleans up dishes and leaves him be.

 

Right now, Victor is looking at High Elf anatomy out of curiosity. It's not much different than a human except for more advanced eye function and larger skeletal system. He's so distracted that he doesn't notice the lounge chair being occupied across from him until he puts the book down to grab the next in his pile.

 

His eyes lock with the new guest, Yuuri, who has a battered-looking dark blue book in his hand and a bowl of a breaded meat dish balanced in his lap.

 

“Oh... hello Lord Yuuri.” Victor politely greets, not wanting to antagonize the unpredictable wizard in black lounge clothes.

 

Yuuri mutters before taking a bite of food, “Good evening,” When he swallows, he says, “I see that Christophe is letting you have less supervision.”

 

“Is that bad? I can't go very far anyway so am I even a threat?” Victor hopes his reading time doesn't get Chris in trouble.

 

“Not really, just making an observation... I'm going to read for awhile, don't mind me.” Yuuri declares and pulls his book back close to his face. Victor sighs a bit at how much Yuuri has to strain his eyes to read. The book is barely inches from his face and Victor can't take it anymore.

 

“You need glasses.” Victor states.

 

Yuuri looks over his book, mostly hiding his face but his tone is irritable, “And?”

 

“You shouldn't have to have a book merely inches from your face to read it and I bet you can't see my face clearly when we speak.” Victor is blunt, wanting him to see his point. As if to answer his suspicions, Yuuri looks away and puts his book down.

 

“... What can you do about it? My last pair of glasses broke sixty years ago. I can get by without glasses.” Yuuri admits unexpectedly. He looks vulnerable as if remembering something unpleasant or feeling helpless about the situation.

 

Victor offers, “Before I go, I want to check your eyes. I am close to a doctor, so there has to be something I can do. About getting you glasses, maybe one of your servants is skilled with metal work and can craft a pair for you with measurements of your face. I can craft the lenses with magic, what do you say?”

 

Yuuri seems overwhelmed while considering it so Victor says, “You know what, just think about it. I still have some time before I get better. I can't use magic yet so you have time to consider it.”

 

“No, it's not that. Just...why? I literally threatened to kill you when you arrived. Why would you help me?” Yuuri asks, exasperated.

 

“Why wouldn't I? You did spare my life and you're offering me a place to recover. Shouldn't I repay your kindness?” Victor is honest and Yuuri is kind despite his persona. He's deserving of such a gift.

 

There's a shift of expressions as Yuuri considers it. There's shock, disbelief and then an accepting, grateful smile that Victor has never seen from Yuuri but seems the most real emotion from him than the cruel persona of a dark lord.

 

It's fleeting as the serious expression returns on Yuuri with a blunt, “Fine, I'll think about your offer.”

 

Victor leaves him be to eat and read afterward, just watching him for awhile. Yuuri looks like any teenager, awkward and half-grown. He's also a little pudgy but it's not very noticeable unless you look for it specifically. He has a soft smile while he reads. Remembering a bit of information from Chris, Victor knows Yuuri likes science fiction novels.

 

What could he be reading about? The possibility of worlds existing among the stars? Or maybe, technology that would give humans abilities close to magicians? Victor won't know now because he doesn't want to disturb the smile he suspects is a rarity on Yuuri's face. Simply, Victor returns to his own reading material just so he doesn't disturb the moment until Chris returns an hour or two later to escort him to bed.

 

The surprise on Chris' face isn't missed when he sees the two sharing the same space. However, he is quiet as he guides Victor to stand on his crutches and return to the sleeping chambers.

 

As they're leaving through the bookcase aisles, Victor hears a soft farewell from Yuuri, “Good night, you two.”

 

…

 

Tabitha is running through the forest at night, a terrible decision if her life wasn't possible at stake by her pursuer. Black soil is damp under her feet from the rain, her auburn hair is plastered to her skin and she's narrowly avoiding trees as she runs. She knows her pursuer has much better eyesight for lowlight and much better hearing.

 

A log trips her and sends her tumbling down a hillside through the mud. She cries out when she rolls into a tree and her back cracks from the impact. She can't help but pant and lay there in pain as her pursuer catches up, his dark figure feet from her.

 

“You can't run forever,” Mylrin taunts, “Plisetsky isn't very tight-lipped after several mugs of ale. You really think you can get away with valuable information? If Izetta is dead, I need to know.”

 

He crouches next to her and grabs her by the hair to make her look him in the eyes. She grits her teeth in pain as he says, “You're real name isn't Tabitha. You did a good job at using a masking spell but it doesn't get past my Elven eyes, Milla Babicheva.” Her masking spell wears off and her red hair, blue eyes, and younger face reveal in place.

 

Milla gives him a glare before spitting, “Fuck off, Mylrin. Izetta is dead, that's all you needed to know, right?”

 

Mylrin chuckles, causing his bow and quiver of arrows to jostle a little before stating, “I know it's more than that, pumpkin. You know information that if it was released to the Paladins you'd be killed and Izetta's castle would become a mission for the Paladins to find. If any trace of Izetta is still alive, the Arcana will certainly want to know.”

 

Milla refuses to answer, still glaring. She cries out when Mylrin pulls her up and kicks her but she immediately struggles by punching back. To stop her, he sharply casts a spell, “ _Immobilize!_ ”

 

She is unable to move on her own once the spell is cast, she is a puppet for Mylrin. She can only grit her teeth and mutter curses at him.

 

Mylrin asks firmly, “Is any trace of Izetta still alive to threaten my chances at ruling?”

 

Milla doesn't answer, instead redirecting, “So it's not Izetta's servants causing the destruction to the mountain villages-” She is stopped by Mylrin's constriction on her limbs using the spell and she is in agony.

 

“Answer. Is she somehow alive to get in my way? I would prefer my ex-lover not interfere with my chances of world domination.” Mylrin's face is humorless, cruel, “If you don't tell me, I have no problem with killing that beauty you married not too long ago. Sara, was it?”

 

“You're bluffing, you don't even know where she is.” Milla is nervous that her wife has been mentioned but stands firm.

 

“She's in Hepstin with her brother. Don't underestimate me. Now, tell me or I can guarantee she'll be dead in an hour by my familiar's hands.” His grip tightens on her hair and her resolve weakens as she realizes she has no choice.

 

“...You promise to spare her if I tell you?”

 

“You have my word.” Mylrin confirms.

 

Milla sighs and confesses, “She lives inside one of her servants. Her body is gone but she still here. I don't know which servant but it has to be one that was close to her.”

 

Mylrin drops her in shock and practically growls, “It's Katsuki. That's the only servant she would dare share a body with.”

 

There's no time for Milla to recover as Mylrin forces her to stand with his magic. She strains her voice, “What are you doing? I told you what you wanted to know! Let me go!”

 

“Oh no, you're coming with me. You're going with me to tell the Paladins themselves that their precious leader is dead.” Mylrin is grinning, sending a chill down Milla's spine.

 

“W-why are you smiling?”

 

Mylrin declares as he makes her follow him with no control of her body, “Two birds, one stone. The Arcana will hear of Izetta's death and immediately order Katsuki to be put to death in place for her crimes. I'll have revenge for the genocide of my people and no one will stand in my way for taking over this country.”

 

The words from Mylrin's mouth bring one thought to Milla, “You're... insane. Izetta desired world domination and you're just going to continue what she started? You, you're disgusting,” She's practically spitting, “Why? Why kill more? Haven't all the nations suffered enough?”

 

Mylrin silences her and makes her mind go numb slowly so she can't resist his commands but the last thing she hears from is his deadpan reply, “I still have yet to make this world as Izetta and I desired. If she must reject me and hurt me, she can die and I will do it myself. The world reborn...”

 

…

 

Spring has arrived. The snow has melted and flowers and herbs are springing up from the ground at the castle. The days are longer and the servants are more energetic with their work. Victor is celebrating the first day he's able to reliably walk without crutches with freshly baked cookies in the dining room of the castle.

 

The dining room is decorated with stain glass windows, a polished oak table that can seat over forty people and marble flooring. If Victor thought the library seemed regal than the dining room blew him away in comparison when shown it the first time.

 

Today is the day that Victor must make a choice, does he leave or does he stay? Many of the servants besides Chris and Minami have avoided him out of their own denial that he might leave and that gives Victor more guilt than it should.

 

“Victor, before you leave, is there anything you wanna do? Master Yuuri wants us to make sure you're fully decided.” Minami asks, masking his own sadness.

 

Victor rubs his chin with one hand while the other pets Makkachin. He responds, “I have a couple things I need to do before I decide... A promise to myself and a promise to Yuuri.”

 

Chris cuts in, “Should I bring Lord Yuuri or help with the other task first?”

 

“Other task first, I would like to speak to JJ alone.” Victor demands as he takes another bite of cookie and both Minami and Chris rush to find JJ.

 

…

 

“You wanted to talk to me?” JJ is cautious since he is rushed so suddenly from his station. They're both in the break area for the kitchens since it has a door that can be locked and give them privacy.

 

“Yes, I want to talk to you about your fainting-”

 

“I'm fine.” JJ interrupts and with fake politeness says, “You don't need to worry me, I'm in perfect health-”

 

Victor interrupts and deadpans, “Fainting and having to be revived with magic by your best friend is not healthy. I want you to be honest with me. I know you're really sick and I'm guessing you're worried if anyone knows how ill you are that they'll label you a cripple and not let you work in the kitchens. Izetta's magic was keeping the illness from killing you but it's getting worse now that Yuuri is in control and can't manage the illness for you, right?”

 

It's only a theory of Victor's but he realizes he's glad they're alone... because JJ's eyes start to well up with tears and he begs, “Please don't tell anyone how sick I am. I-I don't know what's wrong with me but I'm still useful. I know I'm of an inferior race but I can keep serving-”

 

Victor stops him and tries to comfort, not experienced with crying people, “I won't! Please don't cry. I'm going to help you. I need to examine you because I promised myself I would help you before I leave.”

 

JJ sniffles, “Why?”

 

“You fed me for over two months and all be damned if I don't repay you back by saving your life.” Victor is determined, “That earring... it conceals your real form. I need you in your real form to help you the best I can. I know you're not human.”

 

JJ has wiped all his tears away and is reluctant to remove the earring, “Do I have to? I'm hideous without my human form.”

 

“Yes,” Victor insists, “Whatever you look like, I can tolerate.”

 

There's a pause before JJ moves his hands and removes the earring. His form changes first with his skin color, turning a soft green, his features sharpen a bit and when he sighs Victor can see JJ's two large canines on the bottom jaw. He's an Orc. That explains why he wanted to insist he's healthy. Culturally, Orcs kill off the weaker members of their society if they're sick so it makes sense why JJ panicked.

 

“I look terrible.” JJ says, slightly trying to hide his face.

 

“You... don't look much different.” Victor admits. He still looks like his human form except with some extra features. Yakov always taught him to be considerate of all magical races, so he's not intimidated by JJ's race as most would be.

 

“Huh?” JJ is surprised.

 

“Seriously, you look fine. Why do you hide your true form?” Victor asks, genuinely curious.

 

“... Not everyone in the castle is as tolerant as you. I make everyone uncomfortable in this form.” JJ complains.

 

“Everyone?”

 

“Yes, everyone. Especially Otabek. That Elf bastard is no different than the rest of his kind.” JJ's tone is spiteful and frustrated, “I... hate myself in this form. Isabella accepts me but she hates to see me suffer. I wish I was actually human and that earring is as close as I get to it.”

 

“I see,” Victor feels horrible for him. It doesn't feel good to hate the body you're in, even if Victor has never actually experienced it. If anything, he wants him to at least feel healthy for now and asks, “Will you close your eyes? I'll see what's wrong.”

 

JJ closes his eyes and Victor's familiar blue spark of magic mold to his intent. He can feel all of JJ's systems as his own and feels the fatigue that JJ must feel every day. Victor takes JJ's hand and tests his theory of JJ's condition; his heart is fine but he senses something off with his blood. Malnutrition? Not exactly. Victor sighs when he finds the source because it confirms his second theory. His body isn't regulating its own blood sugar so it's the cause of his fainting and fatigue. Luckily, it's a manageable illness so Victor is also relieved his heart is fine.

 

When Victor takes his hand away, he's back in his own body's functions and feels like a weight has been taken off. JJ comes to and seems mildly disoriented from the experience.

 

Victor informs, “You have diabetes. You have had it for a long time too and I'm surprised you've survived this long without treatment. Isabella must be a good magician to keep you alive this long.”

 

“I-Is it curable?” JJ asks, “I've never heard of this illness, what is it?”

 

Victor explains what it does to JJ's body and finishes with, “It's treatable but cannot be cured yet with magic. With a good diet, exercise and a medicinal supplement, you'll be fine.”

 

“You're sure?”

 

“Positive. The supplement is very easy to make. I'll teach you.”

 

JJ seems relieved, “Alright, teach me. I'm tired of being sick.”

 

…

 

JJ caught on very quick on how to make the supplement and showed Isabella as well (He also reattached his earring to turn human again.) Victor feels accomplished as JJ took his first dose of the new medicine and didn't have any immediate adverse effects. He almost tells JJ to keep him informed on how the new med is going in a week or two but realizes he might be leaving so he can't.

 

Instead of dwelling on that, Victor refocuses on his second task. Get Yuuri some glasses. He leaves JJ and Isabella to celebrate finally getting answers to his illness to find Yuuri.

 

Yuuri is usually in his room in the afternoons, according to Phichit. The question is: where is Yuuri's room? Not like he wants to intrude on Yuuri but he needs to speak to him to get the measurements for the glasses before he goes searching for Seung-gil to craft them. Luckily, Leo is passing through for his patrols and Victor stops him.

 

“Leo, could I ask for you to escort me to Yuuri?”

 

Leo thinks about it, as if it's not a good idea, but agrees, “Yeah, just make sure you follow my orders when we get near his living quarters... he's very private about his wing of the castle.”

 

Victor nods, understanding that most of the servants have orders to keep Victor from exploring the castle as well so this isn't much different. Leo leads him up a staircase to the fourth floor of the castle (Victor has only seen most of the second floor that has the library, bathing area and his room and the dining room on the first floor) and through several hallways... He feels physically cold, as if the temperature has dropped the deeper they go into the castle. If he's cold, Leo must be freezing since he's shivering. No, that's fear.

 

The hallway that Leo stops Victor at is in shambles. The wallpaper covering the stone walls look like it's been torn by claws, the stained glass looks like it's been broken through and badly fixed, the carpet is torn and a painting at the end of the hallway looks like it's been stabbed multiple times with a blade. Victor has a chill go down his spine when he examines the painting because it depicts a poseing man that looks very similar to him...

 

Leo goes down the hallway to the third door down out of four. He knocks and Victor cannot make out what they're saying... but it doesn't seem to go well as Yuuri's door opens and Leo is chased out of the hallway by a barking familiar that looks similar to his own. Leo has to jump to avoid the small brown dog from biting his ankles. The familiar backs off once Leo is out of the hallway and returns to Yuuri's room.

 

Leo pants, “He said... he'd meet you in the garden in ten minutes. He needs to get dressed.” The guardsman is at his wit's end and Victor pats his back.

 

“Alright. Thank you. Leo.” Victor thanks him.

 

“No problem, better me than the other guards to deal with a cranky Lord Yuuri!” Leo oddly cheers up by joking and guides Victor to the garden. Victor simply follows but can't shake the cold feeling of the hallway until they're down the stairs. Victor can't help but wonder what happened in that hallway to cause so much damage.

 

…

 

The garden is almost in bloom. Buds are forming on most of the plants and rose bushes lining the entirety of the castle. Rows of seedlings fill the dirt plots that will provide fresh food in several weeks. The garden is in a large circular courtyard that faces southwest towards the forest. There is a trail leading to a small shack at the bottom of a small hill where Seung-gil keeps to himself from the other servants.

 

Victor kinda plays with the clothes he's been given since they're flowy and white. He can't disagree with how comfortable they are. It feels like he could just blow away in a strong wind. What he doesn't expect is for Yuuri to arrive in the garden in similar wear.

 

The two look at each other for a minute and Yuuri shrugs as he comments, “I guess we're matching today.”

 

“Ready to get measured for your new glasses? That's why I wanted to talk to you.” Victor informs.

 

Yuuri blinks and his face softens in surprise, “You remembered.”

 

“Of course,” Victor assures, “I said I would get you glasses. I know I need to decide if I leave today but I can't decide until I know I have repaid your kindness.”

 

“... Okay, do what you must. I trust you.” Yuuri says.

 

Victor smiles and says, “Then stay right there and let me measure your face...”

 

Yuuri closes his eyes as Victor summons a mental measuring tape that remembers the measurements taken of his brow, eyes, and length to his ear. Victor has an idea of what would look nice on Yuuri's face but whether Seung-gil can craft it quickly is another question.

 

“I'm done, open your eyes.”

 

Yuuri does so and looks at him expectantly to do what he needs to do. Victor points towards Seung-gil's shack and Yuuri heads that direction with him. Both of them help each other not fall down the hill on the way to the shack. A curtain opens in the shack and Victor catches a glimpse of the mysterious servant who isn't very sociable. The curtain closes again when they are at the door and Yuuri knocks.

 

A deadpan voice asks behind the door, “What do ya want?”

 

Yuuri responds, “The guest would like your help crafting a gift for me.”

 

“Why should I help?”

 

Yuuri sighs and offers, “I'll have JJ bring you twice your usual rations as reward.”

 

There's silence and then the door opens. Seung-gil is about nine seasons in appearance with impressive eyebrows. The servant motions them both to come in. Yuuri goes into without a second thought and Victor slowly trails behind.

 

The shack is cozy, reminds Victor of Peterov Village except for the fur hides used for blankets on the couch by the fireplace/metal-working station. It's a workspace and a home. Seung-gil offers tea and both decline.

 

Soon, Seung-gil gets comfortable and asks Victor, “So, a gift. What do you want me to make?”

 

Victor materializes the measuring tape into something Seung-gil can use and says, “Glasses. Yuuri is blind as a bat and I want to see if you can make something by tonight.”

 

Yuuri glares at Victor for a minute but his attention is back on Seung-gil when he replies, “I can make frames in four hours. They'll take an hour to properly set, so make that five hours.” He takes the measuring tape from Victor and seems to understand the notes as he immediately gets to work by getting the metal to mold.

 

Yuuri is surprised, “That fast?”

 

“Terrific.” Victor praises.

 

Seung-gil sneers and orders, “Get out. Let me work.” Victor and Yuuri leave the shack; the door practically hits them on the way out.

 

Before Victor can ask, Yuuri says, “Seung-gil is Seung-gil. I can't order him to do anything so I let him live by himself out in this shack. He seems happy enough out here so I try not to bother him.”

 

Victor nods to that before asking, “When the glasses are finished, where will I be able to find you?”

 

“The library. I plan to read until late.”

 

“Alright, I'll see you then.” The two part ways but return to the castle.

 

…

 

Victor has the frames in his hands. Seung-gil was grateful to get the frames out of his care but seemed proud of the final product. Some rounded rectangle frames made of blue metal. They'll look nice on Yuuri.

 

The last step is for Victor to quickly test Yuuri's vision before he summons lenses to adjust to Yuuri's eyes.

 

He's in front of Yuuri in the usual lounge area, candles already out because the sun has set. Yuuri looks nervous as they reunite.

 

Victor asks, “Are you ready?”

 

 

Yuuri snaps, “Just do it already.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, for everyone who has left kudosu, commented or bookmarked, you guys have really helped me during a constant battle of anxiety and encouraged me to keep continuing. I looked over the outline of this fic that I've revised over 10 times and it looks like 12 planned chapters may not be enough to tell a story that spans out over 10 to 14 years. Also, I'm reconsidering some of the earlier plot points I've added to the story and I'll see how I can link them back to the main story now that 4 chapters of world-building are over. 
> 
> After reading all your comments, I can tell this story is gonna last awhile so I don't want to rush it. I'm gonna start uping my word count goal to 5k to 6k words per chapter so I have more room each chapter. For those leaving comments, Im gonna make a list of your plot related questions and use them for the brand new outline to make sure the story stays full filling. (This is my first time actually trying to finish a 'long fic' so I'm trying my best)
> 
> In general, thank you so much for your continued support. I hope you enjoy my story for as long as I can keep writing it. Here are the magical races of the chapter:
> 
> Deities/Gods: Mostly immortal beings that control a part of the natural world (Examples: the elements, life, death, love, ect). They can be in any form or race but they must take the form of the mortal parents they are born to. Deities often reincarnate if they die in order to keep natural order in the world. Consuming the blood of a deity can give mortals incredible powers for a short period of time. 
> 
> Bloodlings: A bloodling is the result of a magical contract or seal that creates a living being that can be either humanoid or animal in appearance. Since it takes so much energy to create one, it often takes two or more magicians to come together to create one. Bonded magicians will often create bloodlings as their own children. It cannot be seen unless willingly shown but bloodlings have a seal on their chest that can contains their contract of life. Once a bloodling's 'parents' die, they are more suseptible to mental health issues as they are mentally bonded with those who created them. 
> 
> For Yuri's mothers name, I got it from the song “M2U – Marigold” if you're curious where I came up with it (Also, that song is gonna have some symbolism for this fic later on so keep it in mind)
> 
> Warning for this chapter: Death of a Paladin (No main characters die), one-sided feelings and a scene of Mylrin and Yuri's mother fighting over Yuri.

Victor asks, “Are you ready?”

 

Yuuri snaps, “Just do it already.”

 

There's a pause and a judgy glance from Victor at Yuuri's sassiness. Victor would have sassed back if it weren't for the excited gaze of Yuuri.

 

“Then follow my orders,” Victor demands, having done this only two times before, “Follow my finger with your eyes, tell me to stop when my finger is no longer a fuzzy blur.”

 

Yuuri is obedient, following his finger with his eyes. Yuuri's eyes seem healthy but his finger is merely inches from Yuuri's face before being asked, “Stop.”

 

As Victor thought, Yuuri's eyesight is terrible. He refocuses his magic into summoning the lenses into the frames. The frames glow in his hands and the lenses slowly form as his intent is clear. Make Yuuri's sight clear. Give him correct sight. The frames stop glowing as the frames set and magic radiates off the set of glasses. Victor and Yuuri meet eyes again and the glasses and exchanged between them.

 

Yuuri is cautious as he examines the glasses before he finally raises them up and sets them gently on his face.

 

Victor feels his breath taken away because he never realized what big eyes Yuuri has when he's not squinting. His heart oddly skips a beat in a way he's never experienced but decides it's nothing. What really floors him is Yuuri's innocently surprised expression and confession.

 

“You look nothing like Mylrin. I'm sorry I ever compared you to him.” Yuuri confesses and apologizes, the guilt on his softened face melts Victor's heart.

 

“I don't? I thought you wanted to kill me because I resembled him?”

 

“That was before I could clearly see your face. You have a... soft face. Not one hardened by cruelty,” Yuuri almost looks zoned out while continuing, “You both have the same hairstyle and color but... everything else is different.”

 

Victor is relieved. He's been compared to a man he's never met, yet has no desire to ever want to be compared to him if he's caused anyone in this castle harm. That includes Yuuri. The two just stare at each other because they can finally see each other clearly without misunderstanding.

 

Yuuri lightly gasps as he remembers, “Before you leave, I have something for you. I confiscated it from Minami a week ago,” Victor gasps as Yuuri reveals an azure ribbon from his pocket, “I know it's important to you, so I made sure it's returned to you.”

 

Taking it from Yuuri's hands, Victor almost cries from joy and thanks, “Thank you. You have no idea how happy I am to have it back,” He wipes his eyes to stop any tears, “Really, I've been looking for this.”

 

Yuuri smiles a bit but points out, “It's getting late. You will need an escort to Kapita, right?”

 

Victor is retying the ribbon into his hair when he admits, “I don't want to leave.”

 

“... Huh? Why?” Yuuri looks shocked.

 

“Well... I have nowhere else to go,” Victor rambles his reasons, “I have no family in Kapita. So, I wouldn't be able to get a headstart there. Also, I'm an apothecary by trade. I can act as a castle doctor since one of your servants has a chronic illness that needs to be monitored and with any other ailments as they arrive.”

 

When Yuuri is quiet with a blank face, Victor squirms a bit and begs, “Please let me stay. I've made friends here and have nothing to return to outside this castle. I'll do whatever it takes so I can stay.”

 

There's silence between them for moments. Victor stays still as Yuuri takes a step closer and answers, “You're in luck. I don't want you to leave.”

 

“Really?”

 

Yuuri nods and adds, “Yeah, I don't want to lose a new friend. Please stay,” He holds out his hand, “Shake on it.”

 

Victor doesn't hesitate and shakes his hand, the brightest smile yet on his face. It doesn't take long for news to spread that Victor is staying because Phichit leaves his hiding place and is announcing the news throughout the castle.

 

…

 

_Three years later..._

 

…

 

Outside the castle, the magical world has changed from the forced and untruthful announcement of Izetta's death.

 

For those who know the truth of the Arcana's corruption, the news of Mylrin's acceptance into the council sparks outrage and seeds of discontent that is quieted by force of the Paladins. Hundreds of magicians die before the magical world is forced into silence against Mylrin's new role as a leader of the council.

 

No one can rebel when Katsuki Yuuri is labeled the public enemy of the Arcana. Instead, those who know the location of Izetta's castle stay quiet. They would rather Katsuki be left in peace than appease the ego of a soon-to-be dictator.

 

Milla feels shame from Mylrin controlling her to his will, into being forced to lie so Mylrin would seem like a changed man. Mylrin is now a false hero in the eyes of the Arcana and is too blind to see the truth. When Milla is asked to do informant jobs in Kapita, she is forced to refuse due to Mylrin's presence being too repulsive for her.

 

Even worse, the Plisetsky family can do nothing as Mylrin demands to see his son, Yuri. At eight seasons in age, Yuri Plisetsky understands from his mother and his own magical sense that Mylrin is not to be trusted, even if Mylrin is his father. Just as Yuri begins to realize his own mother is a slave trader and what she does is wrong. For Yuri, his solace is his grandfather teaching him magic and playing with his non-magician friend from the slums, Demetri. Even Mylrin's weekly visits cannot bring Yuri down as long as he has his family.

 

Lillia has brought the apothecary to its original standings although the townspeople have some distrust of her. When she hears Mylrin is in rule and trying to get Yuuri killed, she can only shake her head and mutter to herself about how they're both idiots... she knows all too well Mylrin means well but is too delusional to succeed and that Yuuri needs to stop playing a victim if he wants to escape Izetta's control. She can't believe her husband tried to help both of these boys.

 

A quiet resistance builds against the Arcana known as the 'Crows'. Crows have always been a symbol of power and change in the magical world. A perfect mascot for a group of magicians in bird-like masks that ride out during the night and destroy Paladin camps. A single force slowly growing stronger in a world forced silent against tyranny.

 

Last but not least, the castle of the 'late' Izetta is peaceful and hidden away from this world. Even the news of Victor surviving does not reach the ears of the outside world because of Yuuri's strict instructions to his servants (The Paladins are still asked by Mylrin to search for him and Victor is none the wiser of anything). Even when Miss Plisetsky arrives to trade her wares to them, Victor is blissfully unaware and distracted when such events happen as Yuuri cannot explain why he worries that Victor will leave if an outsider knows.

 

Victor has expanded his magical ability tenfold from when he arrived at the castle. Shields are easy and life-threatening illnesses are solvable with barely any thought. He has his own wing of the castle on the third floor for a hospital wing. Luckily, the worst injuries have been small cuts and a couple cases of colds (or servants just visit him because they want to). His friendships have grown strong with Yuuri and Chris as well as the rest of the servants.

 

He's gained a new family in the three years he's spent in this castle. While reading Yuuri's favorite books, gossiping with Phichit or relaxing with Chris in the baths, pain killersVictor has never felt so accepted in his life.

 

Yuuri and Victor are both unaware of the shifting of the seeds of their friendship to blossom into something deeper.

 

…

 

“Ow! That stings!” Minami cries out.

 

“That's what happens when you rough-house nears the fireplace.” Victor lectures while rubbing a healing salve on Minami's arm for a second-degree burn. Phichit is close by with a wrapped arm since he participated in the rough-housing as well.

 

Victor gets bandages and gently wraps the burn, instructing, “Come back to me in the morning, both of you. I'll re-bandage and clean the wound,” He stops when he remembers, “Wait, let me get painkillers so you can sleep tonight.”

 

When Victor leaves the room to his potions lab, Minami and Phichit immediately start gossiping.

 

Minami is first, lamenting, “He's too hot. No wonder Yuuri can't keep his eyes off him. My chances with Yuuri are dead with Victor in this castle.”

 

Phichit chuckles, “You look twelve, of course, Yuuri is not going to be interested when he already looks like a man.”

 

Minami rebuttals, “But I've known him longer! I can grow into a man that would love him even with Izetta possessing him.” He pouts deeply, knowing his complaint means nothing.

 

“Yuuri will love who he's gonna love... I'm just worried because he doesn't understand he's in love and remember what he said after Mylrin and Izetta split?” Phichit adds.

 

“... He said he'd never want to fall in love.” Minami remembers Yuuri's angry tears when he said that all too well.

 

“Yeah, so what if Victor confesses first and scares Yuuri? My gods, that will be a disaster.” Phichit regrets even thinking about it, “Victor must be oblivious as well because have you seen how they look at each other when they think they're alone? This past winter and spring have been nothing but romantic looks. It's killing me!”

 

Minami agrees, “They're bonding so close! As much as I want Yuuri, Victor would be better for him in the long run... I'll just mend this broken heart of mine with JJ's pastries.”

 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Phichit agrees.

 

Both of them hush their gossiping when Victor returns to them with satchels of pain medicine. Victor hands a satchel to each of them and dismisses them, “I'll see you tomorrow, please don't wrestle in the castle unless you want to be put on the 'Wall of Shame'.”

 

Both roll their eyes and Minami makes a snide comment, “Fine. Whatever, Mom”

 

Victor gives them both a judgemental look and they scurry off, almost running into JJ. The reason why JJ is in the infirmary is obvious, as his medication usually gets low around this time of the week. Victor motions him to come in and have a seat as Victor goes into the potions lab again and raids through his herb collection to get to work on the medicine needed.

 

However, he's out of the main ingredient for the potion, scarletta mushrooms. Meaning, he's going to have to make a trip out into the forest with Makkachin to find them.

 

“Sorry JJ, I need to get some mushrooms before I can craft your med. Can you wait a few hours?” Victor asks.

 

“Yeah, I can wait since I just took some of it an hour ago.” JJ confirms.

 

Victor gets a bag and calls to Makkachin, “Makka! Let's go.” Makkachin appears from the hallway and barks excitedly to follow him to the castle gardens and up the trails going up the mountain where the mushrooms grow.

 

Leo is just leaving his shift so Otabek can guard for the evening so Victor knows he needs to be quick since sunset is only two hours from now.

 

In the past three years, Victor is comfortable with this quiet life as a castle doctor. Whether it's treating JJ's diabetes, small cuts and bruises, or injuries from stupid decisions (earning servants places on Victor's Wall of Shame depending on the severity), he's happy. He will admit that some of Yuuri's rules of not leaving the castle on certain days and not being able to go higher in the castle than the fourth floor are annoying but they must be for a good reason so Victor never questions them or breaks them. As long as he gets to chat with Chris about theories of magic, listen to Otabek play the piano while he reads books recommended to him by Yuuri and make sure everyone is healthy, this castle is home more than Peterov Village ever was.

 

Speaking of Yuuri, Victor stops at the edge of the castle garden when he sees Yuuri lounging in shorts and a peasant shirt in the grass. He's asleep in the sun, sunbathing. As much as he should wake him, Victor can't help but stop and watch him sleep for a couple minutes. Yuuri's glasses are crooked on his face and his face is the softest when he sleeps.

 

Victor knows Yuuri would never tell him about his past but knows Yuuri has suffered a lot to end up in this castle. Letting him sleep is the best gift he can give him right now.

 

Or, until Yuuri wakes as he's walking towards the forest path and stops him, “Huh? Where are you going?”

 

Victor informs, “Mountain side, I'm out of scarletta mushrooms,” Just as it looks like Yuuri is going to order him to stay, Victor cuts in with, “It's for JJ's medicine. We need it.”

 

Yuuri crosses his arms, something he does when he knows he has no right to argue against Victor. The last time he crossed his arms was when Victor told him he needed to take his medicine for his cold or he was going to be more miserable during the winter before last.

 

Yuuri looks conflicted as he argues, “Isn't sunset close? I refuse to let one of my servants-” Yuuri stops himself but Victor doesn't miss it. Victor looks away, knowing Yuuri has considered him one of the servants for awhile but he's never admitted it until now. The tension is there as Yuuri changes his mind and says, “Go, you're free to do what you want. I'm sorry for holding you up.”

 

“Thank you...” Victor says before both part ways. Victor is following the trail towards the mountain side before Yuuri bolts through the garden inside, almost running into Otabek.

 

…

 

Yuuri runs past several concerned servants but none of them question it when Yuuri has run up staircases to the fifth floor. They know exactly what's wrong if he's on the fifth floor.

 

“ _Going into the mountains is a fast way to die. Good riddance._ ” Izetta comments.

 

“Shut up, Izetta. H-He's going to be fine. My friend is smart enough to take care of himself.” Yuuri assures himself as he's fumbling with the door to the fifth-floor bathing area.

 

“ _Victor isn't trained in combat. The forest folk will eat him if they find him. Sunset is close and they'll happily enjoy a meal._ ” Izetta taunts further, knowing the more panicked Yuuri is the more control she has over him.

 

Yuuri gets the door open and seats himself so his feet soak in the bath, trying to regulate his breathing and not cry, “I said be quiet! Victor is going to be fine... You can't control me. I know he's going to be o-okay.”

 

His hands cover his ears and he closes his eyes as Izetta's voice gets louder, “Don't you realize I'll always be here with you? You took me into your body, you might as well give it to me. I don't deserve this! You have no right to keep me caged-”

 

“Yuuri, I'm here.” Chihoko's gentle voice silences Izetta and Yuuri opens his watering eyes. Chihoko is a deity in the form of a water Fae. She has deep brown eyes and long, shimmering pastel blue hair. The water hides her fish tail and her hair hides his currently retracted gills. Yuuri whimpers as she swims forward and cups his face with her hands once she's sitting on the edge of the bath.

 

“What's going on? What has you panicked?” Chihoko asks, wanting to help.

 

“V-Victor has gone into the forest. I know he'll be f-fine but Izetta is taunting me that he's going to die. I... I know I should calm down but it's-” Yuuri stops himself because of a sob that comes to the surface. Chihoko pulls him in for a hug, comforting.

 

Katsuki Yuuri knows every time he lets his emotions get the best of him that it gives Izetta a chance to gain control of his body. When he's emotionally weak, she attacks his soul like pulling meat hooks through his soul's metaphorical skin. It's agonizing and ties him closer to her with every panic attack or burst of anger. He has no one to blame but himself.

 

He ended up in this situation by trying to win his and the entire servant wings' freedom in a chess match against Izetta, tired of feeling like a victim to her. Even though Yuuri won and Izetta wagered her own life on the match, she was enraged and tried to possess Yuuri before her spirit could be forced to the afterlife.

 

However, in that power struggle, Yuuri's soul and will are stronger so he must bear the weight of her possession and fear the day she regains enough power to destroy every last bit of his humanity and use his body as her own. He knows he only has a few years before Izetta renders his soul too weak to function against her but he needs to hold out as long as he can.

 

At least, he's felt that way since Victor agreed to stay at the castle. Yuuri can't explain the hope that Victor gives him but he's determined to live if it means he can stay longer by his side.

 

Chihoko instructs, “Breathe... You have castle guards that know the forest well. If the sun starts to set, send them out to find him. They can help him if he's in trouble, okay?”

 

Yuuri nods and sniffles, “O-Okay.”

 

“... You really care about him, don't you?”

 

Yuuri responds, “Of course I do. He's... my best friend.” It doesn't feel right to say as if it's a lie while it's not.

 

Chihoko sighs at Yuuri's denial but asks, “Should I renew your seal?”

 

“Please do.” Yuuri confirms as he unbuttons his shirt and allows Chihoko to examine his bloodling seal.

 

Yuuri's immense power comes from Chihoko's blood. As a bloodling, Yuuri only has Chihoko left of his blood parents. His other parents, Toshiya and Hiroko, were both average magicians and couldn't summon enough energy to create a bloodling (Hiroko had gone barren after her first child, Mari and were devastated they could have any more children) so they begged their onsen's resident goddess, Chihoko, and she helped create Yuuri out of thanks for them caring for her home.

 

Chihoko cuts her finger and retraces the seal. It takes almost fifteen minutes to complete the seal. When done, it glows slightly and disappears into Yuuri's skin. He shivers from the power surge given from the exchange.

 

“Do you need me to stay longer?” Chihoko asks.

 

“Yes, I have a feeling I may need your help later. Is that alright?”

 

Chihoko nods, “No problem. Go check on your friend,” As he leaves, she comments to herself, “Oh Yuuri, without Izetta's magic you've grown into such a handsome young man...”

 

…

 

 

After a long hike uphill and some stumbling, Victor has located scarletta mushrooms. Makkachin is keeping a mushroom sprite at bay so he can harvest some of the mushrooms without taking them all. He collects about fourteen of them before surveying his surroundings in order to return the castle.

 

He knows he's a half-hour's hike from the castle, close to the trading route trails to the west of the castle. The forest is peaceful despite its dark, desolate atmosphere. However, Victor knows once the sunsets that vicious creatures roam freely from their mountain caves and dens. From the position of the sun, he only has a half-hour to return to the castle before nightfall.

 

Victor motions Makkachin to start to follow him home when he hears hooves coming down the trail just over the hill. From where he is, he can sneak to the hilltop and see what is causing the sound, so he does. Night Rider hooves aren't as light as the ones he hears now.

 

Shocked, Victor has no idea how to respond to what he sees. Coming up the trail is a couple men on white horses and silver armor, wearing seals that Victor has seen only a couple times but remembers well. Paladins, the justice force of the Arcana. However, Victor does not trust the Arcana after Yuuri has explained their connection to Izetta and that they are corrupted by her power.

 

Just as Victor tries to sneak off, he's spotted by one. Victor curses as he's forced to run with Makkachin following after. He's not sure if he should run straight towards the castle in case their antagonistic to Yuuri but keeps going. Hooves thunder towards and over the hill after him.

 

They're too close and Victor is forced to put a shield in the way to slow them down. It's successful for a second but not enough for Victor to escape their sight.

 

There's a rock formation ahead that Victor passed before; if he's lucky, he can teleport to the castle with the formation has to cover for any attacks. He runs for it but is forced to stop when one of the Paladins ambushes him from the front and he's boxed in. One of the Paladins is tanned with a long ponytail and black markings lining his neck and arms. He must be a Night Elf.

 

Victor is grabbed by the other Paladin and says, “You're coming with us.”

 

“N-No! Let go of me!” Victor screams and struggles, not sure what the Paladins want from him.

 

Or at least he doesn't have to when the Paladin trying to apprehend him goes limp and falls from his horse, an arrow sticking out of his back. The ponytailed Paladin backs away as Phichit and Otabek reveal themselves from the trees with four Night Riders accompanying them. Victor is relieved yet shaken as he stumbles to them.

 

Otabek doesn't even stop as he reloads his bow and fires at the other Paladin, playing a game of chicken as the Paladin tries to find a way to attack. Phichit helps Victor stay on his feet and yells, “Come on!”

 

“But Otabek-”

 

Phichit interrupts, “He can handle them by himself...” He grits his teeth as if he's concerned about something else, “Yuuri has ordered I get you to the castle safe. If Otabek doesn't return, it won't matter.”

 

Victor wants to argue and demand Otabek be helped but the sun is setting and the Paladins mustn't find the castle. He is forced on top of a Night Rider by Phichit and the Night Rider takes off towards the castle. Victor can only helplessly watch as Otabek fights alone and more Paladins begin to appear. This feels all too familiar. Images of a spear through a mentor's back come back to mind and Victor is in tears as he prays for Otabek's safety.

 

…

 

“Paladins spotted?”

 

Minami nods and informs Yuuri, “Yes, my Night Riders have spotted them and I came here immediately. Phichit and Otabek are still searching for Victor. When they return, what do we do?”

 

Yuuri has a dark expression come over his face as he instructs, “Fight them off as much as you can. When Victor is returned to this castle, we must teleport the castle elsewhere. Anyone who is not in this castle will have to be left behind.”  
  


“M-Master,” Minami is frantic, “You're willing to abandon guards?”

 

Yuuri sighs and confirms, “If it keeps the majority safe then we must. When everyone is here, call all magicians to my throne room. That's an order.”

 

“... Yes, Master Yuuri.” Minami leaves to make sure everyone makes it into the castle.

 

Yuuri clenches his fists and angrily mutters, “So this is the game you're playing at, Mylrin. Well played but I'm better at this cat and mouse drivel than you are.”

 

…

 

The sun has almost set when they arrive at the castle. Victor is numb, trying not to think about Otabek fighting on his own as they dismount and guided back into the castle. Victor isn't too aware of his surroundings as they're guided inside.

 

At least until there is a pair of arms around him, squeezing him tight. It's Yuuri, face buried in his chest. Victor slowly hugs back and asks, “Yuuri?”

 

“Don't scare me like that... You have the mushrooms?”

 

Victor pulls away and presents them and Yuuri comments, “Good. Go to the throne room. Minami has already informed me about the Paladins.”

 

“What about Otabek?” Victor asks, desperate.

 

“... We have to leave him behind. Please, don't argue with me on this,” Yuuri is a bit shaky, “ We need to evacuate. I... I'll tell you what's going on once we move the castle.”

 

Victor doesn't know what to do as Yuuri finishes with, “I'm scared. I know why the Paladins are here and it's not good.”

 

“... Do what you must, what can I do to help?” Victor asks, forcing himself to just trust that Yuuri will tell him the truth in good time.

 

The last guardsmen besides Otabek have arrived and the castle closes it's doors, Yuuri orders, “To the throne room, I'm going to need every magician in this castle to get us out of here.”

 

Victor is in a panicky daze as the memories of the winter three years ago come back. As far as he knows, Otabek is dead and they have to flee. Everything is falling apart and he's partially in kept from losing his mind by Phichit and Yuuri quietly guiding him to the throne room. Inside the throne room, every magician possible is gathered, even Chihoko.

 

“Who are-” Victor is stopped.

 

“Chihoko. I live on the fifth floor, that's why we've never met.” Chihoko greets and is obviously using magic to allow herself to walk. They shake hands and Victor has no time to let himself become distracted again as Yuuri has Chris, Isabella, Chihoko and then himself form a circle. All four of them look to Yuuri, Phichit observes from the doorway.

 

Yuuri announces, “I called you all here to help move the castle. I have a location in mind but I need you all to trust me and lend me your power to do this.”

 

“We are holding a castle meeting about this when we get there, right?” Isabella asks.

 

“Yes, I promise. I know this is so fast but this is an emergency evacuation. The Paladins must not find us... I've kept things from you all while doing business with Miss Pli- with the traders that deliver our supplies and it's time you know.” Yuuri assures with some insecurity, “I'm sorry. Just, trust me.”

 

Chris sighs and nods. Chihoko nods without questions and Isabella stays quiet.

 

Victor says, “Let's get this over with.”

 

All five take their hands and close their eyes by Yuuri's example. There's a surge of power from all of them before Yuuri casts, “ _Teleport: Halgilen Mountain Meadow_ ”

 

With a shake of the castle, everyone has to grab onto something as the castle warps to a new destination.

 

…

 

Meanwhile, Yuri Plisetsky is listening in to a conversation between his mother and Mylrin. Today, Yuri was supposed to go visit Mylrin but ran home upon first seeing Mylrin. Of course, that started an argument between the two over whether Yuri will be allowed to visit Mylrin. So far, his mother is winning since Mylrin is weak to women yelling at him.

 

Yuri has developed a new power he is afraid of. He sees... auras around people. They're different colors and sometimes physical. Normally, it's not scary for Yuri but when he saw Mylrin for the first time since the power arrived he had to run. The dark red aura around Mylrin and black tendrils that crawl across his skin signal Mylrin's true nature... and the tendrils look painful as they try to bury into his skin. Yuri wishes he was braver to face his father's evil but he ran home instead of like a coward.

 

Yuri is in his room, listening in.

 

“Why did he run from me? All I did was try to hug him and he ran from me. Are you trying to turn him against me?” Mylrin accuses.

 

“I haven't. He must know what a horrible person you are from his own judgment. If he doesn't want to see you, I won't make him.” Miss Plisetsky says.

 

Mylrin begs, “Marigold, he is my flesh and blood... I never intended to bring him into this world but I'm accepting responsibility. I don't want a repeat of what happened with Victor and you know that... I'll do whatever it takes to get him to like me.”

 

Yuri doesn't want to hear any more. He doesn't want anything to do with his parents, if he's to be honest. Both are awful people. His own mother, Marigold, has been known to sell slaves to gain them extra coins. Yuri can see the greedy green chains wrapping around his mother's blue aura when he sees her and knows holding another person as an item for sale is disgusting.

 

His grandfather is already asleep so he can't bother him for comfort. Instead, Yuri goes back to his bed and curls up. He uses his blanket to block out the arguing voices in the night, begging for sleep to take him.

 

…

 

Yuri got his wish of sleep. However, he's awoken by a nightmare early in the morning before the sun has risen.

 

In the nightmare, he's running from something in a pitch black forest. He has better night vision than most but even the pitch black trees and cloudy sky make his path hard to see. There's a pain in his side and right arm. He's bleeding, badly. Whatever he was fighting must have used a sword. He's crying as if he feels he's been abandoned and he's running from said abandonment.

 

Yuri knows this isn't real but it feels as if it is. As if this person he's feeling in his dream actually exists. So when he's woken from his sleep, he feels the need to go to his bedroom window and check as if that person will appear from the trees. The treeline is motionless. Yuri breathes and calms himself from the nightmare.

 

This one is almost as bad as the nightmare where he's a prince and he dies because a woman named Yuuko literally rips his heart out of his chest because a teenager that shares his name is too scared to do it himself. It's an odd dream he suspects he has because of a story Mylrin told him about the fall of the High Elven people. The part about the prince's heart getting ripped out is how Yuri imagines it happened when Mylrin said the prince died a 'gruesome death'.

 

Yuri is going back to bed but stops when his odd power acts up. He can feel an aura that is familiar but he doesn't know how. Just like the dream, he can feel this person is injured and distressed. Checking his window again, Yuri searches for any sign of movement. No movement but the feeling doesn't go away. He knows this is a stupid idea but he sneaks out of his room and gets the lantern, not bothering to get matches when his own magic words fine.

 

Managing to get outside without waking his mother or grandfather, Yuri cautiously approaches the treeline. Nothing moves, there's a distance sound but he can't quite hear it.

 

“Hello?” Yuri speaks a bit loudly, “I sense you. Come out, I won't hurt you.”

 

Minutes of silence make Yuri start to feel like he's going crazy until the crunch of leaves gets louder to the treeline. Yuri backs away slightly until a figure appears. The figure is another child only a few seasons older in appearance, a black undercut haircut and eyes that would be intense if he didn't look like he's been sobbing. His right arm is bleeding, barely held together with the boy's hand. He's just like in Yuri's dream.

 

The other boy speaks before he collapses, the look on his in pure surprise, “M-My prince...”

 

 

Yuri panics as the boy lays on the ground, his breathing ragged. Yuri does the only thing he can think of; he tries to help the boy sit up and screams, “Mama! Grandpa!” Repeating it until his mother and grandfather rush to him and the boy to get them inside.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided I would use this chapter as a backstory filler since I think we need it for the story to really go anywhere and to understand why Mylrin and Yuuri are both problematic. This story got out of hand fast; I hope it doesn't suck too much.
> 
> Regardless, I'm still grateful for those still reading this and your comments have helped me keep going.
> 
> By the way, domokunrainbowkinz made fanart of Victor for the fic and y'all should check it out: http://domokunrainbowkinz.tumblr.com/post/163127688677/wizard-victor-from-roseus-jaegers-fic-together
> 
> Magical Groups and Places Info:
> 
> Rosvensia: The name of the country this story mostly takes place. It's a moderate weather country with brutal winters. It's capital is Kapita and has strong trade with neighboring countries. The Land of the Rising Sun, Niholego, closed off it's borders for trade to Rosvensia when Izetta's presence cemented there in fear of more attacks from Izetta. Other neighboring countries include the mountain nation of Halgilen and the southeastern Thalenan bordering the island nation, Niholego. 
> 
> The 'Arcana': Magical government that has stood for many centuries to make sure magicians and non-magicians coexist in peace. However, this organization's role shifted when the threat of Izetta made her way into the magician's world over a century ago and ruined the peaceful connection between magicians and non-magicians. In order to prevent mass death, they left her alone to slowly take control of the world. That is until Mylrin Nikiforov manipulated the truth of Izetta's 'death' in order to gain power for his own intentions. The current High Mage of the Arcana is Mylrin Nikiforov. 
> 
> The 'Paladins': Loyal fighters of the Arcana. Mostly made up of human and Fae magicians who maintain the laws of the magical world and obey the orders of the High Mage at all costs. The High Mage hand-picks Paladins to serve them to their best ability. 
> 
> The 'Crows': A new rebel group whose goal is to destroy the Arcana. With the truth of Izetta's 'death' known only to them, they plan to destroy the current magical government and create a new one that will mend the bond between magicians and non-magicians once again. If successful, they will also rid the world of any connection left of Izetta so she may never rise again or anyone will ever take her place. 
> 
> Warnings: Heavy chapter in general, too much backstory filler and some alcohol use later in the chapter.

It's eight in the morning by the time the boy wakes up. Yuri and his mother have been caring for the injured young man since the early morning hours and he's finally awake on their couch. He's wrapped in a wool blanket and bandaged but still looks as upset as he did when he emerged from the trees. Before Yuri can even ask him what's wrong, his mother moves him to his room so the two can talk.

 

Of course, Yuri presses his ear to his bedroom door to overhear the conversation.

 

“Otabek, what happened?” Marigold asks, “Why are you all the way in Kapita?”

 

There's a sniffle from the boy, Otabek, and a shaky reply, “Paladins attacked. I killed the ones that refused to retreat. When I tried to find the castle, it was gone,” There's a louder sniffle, “T-They left me behind. I know an evacuation is protocol but... that castle is my home. They were my family and they abandoned me.”

 

Yuri feels his heart sink hearing sobs through the door; he hates it when people cry.

 

“Oh dear,” Marigold tries to comfort, “You hate Katsuki anyway, so isn't it nice to finally be free?”

 

“... What do you mean by 'free'? I was born to serve a master and now I don't have one. It's hell. Even if I hated him, he still was my master,” Otabek complains, “What am I supposed to do? I have nowhere to go and I don't know how to live without a master.”

 

Yuri knows what's going to happen and balls his hands into his fists as his mother says, “... If you need a master, I can fill that place. Right now, you need to rest-”

 

Yuri bursts out his door and down the hallway, arguing “Mom, you can't do that. You can't just take another person as your servant.”

 

Otabek and his mother stare at Yuri in surprise at the interruption and Yuri gets between the two, “I won't let you make him your servant. You have enough of them already in that cart.”

 

Taking a moment to process, Marigold tries to reason with her son, “Yuratchka, Otabek is an acquaintance of mine. I can care for him-”

 

Yuri stops her by doing something he never thought he could do. He glares at her in the eyes and imagines she's unable to speak, only able to listen to his commands as he orders, “Don't. He's not an object. Leave.”

 

When her eyes go blank and she actually leaves without a second thought, Yuri can feel a shiver of fear going through him. He's only seen that spell done once before by Mylrin and he didn't expect it to work. Even more, he feels disgusting for controlling his mother and scared he is able to do it without any resistance. His mother is a powerful witch and she should have been able to stop him.

 

What clears his mind is Otabek's cautious voice, “Yura- Yuri.”

 

Yuri turns to Otabek and can now observe him closely. He doesn't look much older than himself but his eyes suggest he's older and wiser than his appearance suggests. His bandage looks like it needs to be rewrapped because of how much blood has already soaked through and he looks exhausted. If the story he heard through the door is true, he must be in misery.

 

“... You know my mother?”

 

Otabek nods.

 

“How?”

 

“She delivers supplies to the castle I lived in.” Otabek keeps answering, so Yuri keeps asking.

 

“Why did you call me 'my prince' when you saw me?”

 

“You-,” Otabek seems nervous, “You... resemble and have the aura of a previous master I had. My original master.”

 

Yuri sighs irritatedly, “You were a slave but you aren't now. I don't like you talking about masters.”

 

Otabek gives him a side glance before saying, “... I was born to serve-”

 

“Then serve yourself,” Yuri crosses his arms before asking, “This Katsuki that mom talked about... is he your original master or the castle one and why do you hate him?”

 

“Katsuki Yuuri is the master of the castle I served... he's responsible for the death of my original master.” Otabek looks down at his blanket, “I hate him.”

 

Yuri seems to mull over everything he's learned and decides Otabek is a good person but he's been manipulated in ways that make Yuri want to protect him just like he protects Demetri from the wild dogs that try to steal his lunch when they're playing. He seats himself on the end of the couch, much to Otabek's surprise.

 

“This Katsuki shares the same name as me, so how about you call me by a nickname while you stay here?” Yuri suggests.

 

“I can stay here?” Otabek is confused.

 

“Of course, I won't let Mom and Grandpa kick you out. I want to be your friend.” Yuri is genuine. A young man that he's seen in his dreams arrives out of the forest and has escaped slavery; he wants to keep him around if he needs a new start.

 

Otabek softens and looks like he might cry again as he asks, “May I call you Yura?”

 

Yuri holds out his hand, “Of course.”

 

With the shake of hands, Yuri and Otabek become each others' friend.

 

...

 

The castle has settled down after two days and everyone has regained themselves from the teleportation of the castle. The mountain meadow they have teleported to is almost miles of rolling hills leading to acres upon acres of forests with no sign of civilization besides an abandoned castle peeking out from the trees on the mountainside. The abandoned castle is similar in structure to the one they currently live in but looks decayed from years of abandonment.

 

Today is the day of the castle meeting and every servant is gathered. Many of the servants are furious with Otabek being left behind and it shows in their faces. Everyone except for Yuuri, Phichit and Chihoko are seated around the large banquet table in the dining room. The stain glass windows depict scenes of the servant's memories of Otabek since he's on the mind of most there.

 

While waiting for Yuuri to arrive, a discussion is already in place.

 

“My shack is gone,” Seung-gil complains, “I have to stay in this damn dingy castle with you all! I hate this!”

 

Minami counters, “How do you think I feel? You and I have to share a bed until a new shack is built.”

 

Guang-Hong points out what makes everyone mostly murmur in agreement, “What about Otabek? He is a servant just like the rest of us. Lord Yuuri could just leave anyone of us behind if the situation needed it and wouldn't care,” he sniffles and finishes with, “After Yuuri convinced Izetta to save Leo and I from slavery, I thought I could always trust him but how can I now?”

 

Leo holds Guang-Hong as he cries, trying to comfort. The sentiment rings throughout the group; JJ and Isabella get closer, Minami stares at the floor in thought with a conflicted expression, Chris and Masumi look at each other in understanding of the situation and Victor feels betrayal as well.

 

For Victor, he's noticed the servants have been avoiding him as if blaming him along with Yuuri for everything that's happened. He was the last one in the castle and Yuuri had made it more obvious than intended that his concern was mainly for Victor. It hurts to have the others shun him for something against his control... or perhaps he's assuming? Maybe it has nothing to do with him and simply just everyone is suffering from grief.

 

Regardless, everyone in the room stares intensely as Yuuri arrives with Phichit and Chihoko by his sides. Victor knows exactly why they're by Yuuri's side. Yuuri assumes servants will get violent with him if he's alone and it's a measure of security. Two sides have developed in the castle and the one opposing Yuuri's decisions is larger than those not.

 

Yuuri seats himself at the head of the table and Victor feels an odd twitch when Chihoko pulls her chair close to Yuuri and rests her head on his shoulder with a protective, possessive gaze. Phichit watches over with caution.

 

Yuuri addresses everyone, “I know you all have questions and you're very angry with me. I betrayed your trust and lied to you about the current standings with the Paladins,” His expression is almost pitiful and he wispily adds, “I will tell you the truth and answer the obvious questions right now. Let me explain all the way through before asking anything, ok?”

 

With some murmuring, everyone eventually nods and Yuuri starts,

 

“Today, I am here to tell you the truth and that is that Mylrin Nikiforov is currently the High Mage of the Arcana,” There are some gasps before he continues, “During the spring that Victor came to us, Mylrin Nikiforov spread the news of Izetta's death to the Arcana after capturing and using mind control on an informant for a resistance group. As you can tell, Mylrin has been promoted to High Mage. I suspect he used mind control for that position as well. For three years, I've strengthened the guard spells on this castle so we wouldn't be found but it seems Mylrin was able to relocate us if he's tracking the trade routes and our own spies.”

 

Yuuri directs his gaze at Victor as he admits, “Marigold Plisetsky has kept me informed the past three years since I started increasing trade with her and lifted sanctions on her being able to travel through this territory to Hepstin and Clovesdale on the coastline,” Victor feels his heart drop at the confession.Yuuri knows that the Plisetskys are close to him and he purposely kept Victor from them. Yuuri keeps going even though Victor wants to interrupt, “I never let Marigold see Victor because I'm scared he'll leave and it's possible that Mylrin knows that Victor is here and wants to take him back... just as it breaks me that we had to leave behind Otabek. It was a damned situation to begin with but I can't let Mylrin have Victor... You may now ask questions.”

 

Victor slowly stands and says, “You lied to me because you were afraid I'd leave? Why would I leave the place that's become my home?” He becomes angrier the more he speaks, his voice rising, “If you wanted to protect us, you could have told us from the beginning-”

 

“No, because if I said something about Mylrin, you would have been forced out of this castle by others... right, Minami?” Yuuri interjects and eyes are on Minami, who looks down again and tries to make himself smaller, “Keeping this castle safe top priority. The guardsmen would have evicted Victor because he's technically a safety risk, right?”

 

“Y-Yes, Master Yuuri. If you had told us early on, Victor would not be here.” Minami's information makes Victor freeze in disbelief. This is how cruel life really is in this castle. Victor really has been shielded the past three years and he had no idea.

 

“... Any more questions?” Yuuri rests his head in his hand as he waits.

 

It's Chris that speaks up and Victor is not prepared for the harsh tone that follows, “Lord Yuuri, abandoning Otabek is the most irresponsible thing you've ever done so far and,” Chris is shaking, “How dare you bring me back to Halgilen? You bring me back where I can see that hellhole of a castle every day and relive what my parents put me through? I ran away for a reason!”

 

Yuuri seems to soften a bit with realization, “Chris, I forgot- I'm... sorry. I didn't think about how it would make you feel in the heat of the moment.” Yuuri seems to shrink a bit himself under the pressure. The other servants seem to as well because Chris is never this furious or yells.

 

Chris takes an enraged step forward but is stopped by Masumi, who gives Chris a shake of the head. Victor wants to ask further but doesn't have to as Chris continues, “Sorry isn't going to cut it... Yuuri, you and Izetta saved me from an arranged marriage. As much as becoming Izetta's servant was a mistake, I trusted you to never let me remember this place and now I can't ignore it,” Chris turns so he doesn't have to look at Yuuri, “I can't even look at you right now because I'm disappointed. I'm returning to my chambers.”

 

Chris leaves with Masumi and it's quiet until the next servant addresses Yuuri, Seung-gil demands, “You owe me a new shack, Katsuki.”

 

“... That can be done, Seung-gil. I promise.” Yuuri assures. The servants thin out with each question.

 

“Are we going to have the Night Riders search for Otabek?”

 

Yuuri nods, “At least to find out where he is, yes. Will we get him back to the castle? Unlikely.”

 

“How are we supposed to trust you from now on?” All eyes are on Yuuri for that answer.

 

In the most broken and tired tone, Yuuri replies, “I... I don't know.”

 

Everyone feels their hope drop at the answer and dismiss themselves back to their duties. Even Victor can't help but leave. He feels so betrayed and needs time to think because right now Yuuri is guilty of a lot of things and lying about it.

 

However, Victor does hear Yuuri start to cry when he thinks he's alone with Phichit and Chihoko. Something about that makes Victor even more conflicted than before but he doesn't stick around to listen in.

 

…

 

“What am I supposed to do, Phichit? Chihoko? I really fucked up this time.” Yuuri sobs, not sure what he should do now he's ruined his trust with everyone.

 

Chihoko sighs and reminds Yuuri, “You had no choice. Everyone may be angry with you now but they won't be in a week or two. Everyone here is strong and will adjust,” She strokes tears off his cheek, “Yuuko wouldn't want to see you cry like this. You need to be strong, too.”

 

Phichit chimes in, “It'll be okay, Yuuri. Even Victor will forgive you. He's a softie when it comes to you-”

 

“I killed his mother and made him a servant, Phichit,” Yuuri reminds in a deadpan despite his tears, “I'm lucky enough to gain his friendship... and I've ruined even that now.”

 

Chihoko and Phichit don't know what to say to comfort him, opting out for just staying by his side and letting him cry.

 

…

 

The inner city of Kapita is bustling with markets and trade. Mylrin can observe it all from his office of the Arcana headquarters, hidden with magic from non-magicians. The office walls and most of the building is lined in white marble. Paintings of the country's victories in battle over history line the walls of the office and Paladins patrol the hallways.

 

Mylrin is writing up plans for new encampments for the Paladins along the border of Halgilen and Rosvensia. The mountain border is hard to cross and it's best to be prepared to attack if the temporary decides to turn on them. Mylrin has control of the non-magical government as well so it won't be difficult to move a large amount of troops quickly if needed.

 

Tapping his pen impatiently, Mylrin also is expecting news on the raid of Izetta's castle. It took him over a year to figure out Marigold knew the new location of the castle and her motive for staying silent. Must be nice for her to be able to travel over the mountains to the coastline without having to worry about being attacked by Night Riders but even more so for himself because now he'll have new territory to claim once Katsuki is dead. He doesn't plan to punish Marigold for secrecy since she is his child's mother. It would be unfair to his son.

 

A knock on the door catches Mylrin's attention, “Come in.”

 

Celestino, the head guardsmen of the Paladins, appears and greets, “Good evening, my lord Mylrin.”

 

Mylrin props his head up with his hands before ordering, “Have a seat, tell me the news on the raid.”

 

“I have good and bad news,” Celestino says after he sits, nervous for Mylrin's response.

 

Mylrin raises an eyebrow, “Bad news first.”

 

“Six paladins are dead by the hands of their guardsmen, Otabek Atlin. He kept us at bay while the others were evacuated. The castle is gone, sir. I'm sorry.” Celestino braces for whatever reaction Mylrin gives.

 

Unsurprisingly, Mylrin sneers and throws the nearest object on his desk. A pen holder that breaks a vase it smashes into. Mylrin practically growls, “So, Katsuki got away. Any good news? How is there good news? The mission was a failure if Katsuki is alive.”

 

“We found your son, Victor...” Celestino's words seem to stop Mylrin from his rage and he's listening intently, “But, he is with Katsuki. Phichit Chulanont disappeared with him when Otabek fought off our soldiers.”

 

Mylrin quickly becomes enraged, “Why didn't you stop him!? You know getting my sons to me is one of my main goals-”

 

“I was the only one left of my squad. I retreated so I could inform you. Please understand. I doubt Katsuki will hurt your son so we have time. The rest of us Paladins will find that castle and ambush them before they have a chance to escape.” Celestino seems to have pacified Mylrin but Mylrin still looks distressed, as if this is the worst situation possible.

 

Mylrin runs a hand through his long hair and asks, “Celestino, do I need to remind you why I need my sons by my side? Have you forgotten the pain I live in every day without both of them by my side and the sins Katsuki has committed against me? Sure, I may have deserved some of his wrath but have you forgotten what he did to my sweet Magnolia? Poor Magnolia who was slaughtered in front of our son by Night Riders?”

 

“... No, sir. I have not forgotten,” With a sigh, Celestino offers, “But I will accept any reminder if it is your wish.”

 

Celestino knows exactly what to expect as Mylrin once again tells him the reasons why he wants his sons and his plans to rebuild the world from scratch.

 

Mylrin wants to kill everyone who does not subordinate to him and only keep those who serve him. In Mylrin's new world, his sons will be by his side as he rules and create a society of one single goal of peace... like how the High Elves were supposed to be before Izetta destroyed them. No matter how far they were from achieving that goal, Mylrin is convinced he knows how to bring it to fruition but his years of planning cannot begin until both Yuri and Victor are in his grasp. He loves his sons more than anything in the world, living mementos of the women he's loved.

 

Celestino listens but can't help but rub his wrist the longer he listens. As a leader of the Crows and spy for Katsuki Yuuri, Celestino is convinced that Mylrin is delusional every time he speaks. All he can do is quietly listen whenever Mylrin confides in him. Today is no different as Mylrin forgets business once again and retells about being exiled by his own mother when he was young and complaining about Katsuki.

 

…

 

The hostility between Mylrin Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri is complicated. While both have wronged each other in heinous way, both are victims of circumstance and simple misfortune. It's as if fate has decided these two neither deserve to be happy.

 

For Mylrin, it began when he turned fifteen seasons over one hundred and seventy seasons ago. He would have been considered a victim when his mother discovered he feel in love with a Fae girl despite his society's hatred for all Fae. Mylrin is an odd one. From a very young age, Mylrin has been too accepting for his own good. Other children and adult elves treated him as an oddity for not sneering at half-breeds or non-elves. His mother chose to ignore it, assuming he'd grow out of it.

 

However, when he fell in love with the Fae girl who would bring him magnolia flowers as presents and made him believe in soul mates, his mother went into a rage. Mylrin watched his mother kill the girl and he earned broken bones trying to save his love from his mother's wrath. He begged for his mother to stop but it didn't. His mother's last words to him before exiling him from her home were, “You're no son of mine if you lay in bed with Fae. Leave and never come back.”

 

From that day forward, Mylrin was left with a metaphorical hole in his heart. Wandering for days, he found a new home at a wizarding academy for magicians of all ages. Mylrin made no friends for the first year he stayed there, avoiding people to the point they were convinced he's 'just another stuck up high elf'. In reality, Mylrin was suffering that the woman who was supposed to love him unconditionally easily discarded him.

 

When Mylrin quietly became a scholar in mind manipulation, he graduated from the academy with no life to go to. He was ready to end it all until he met her.

 

While standing on the cliff near a rushing river, Mylrin didn't expect the soft voice to tell him 'no'. The voice is from his classmate; she has eyed him since he first joined the academy but only quietly watched and sometimes slipped books into his bag. With long, obsidian hair and violet eyes, his classmate Izetta gently guided him away from the cliff edge and asked if he wanted more from life. Naturally, he followed after her feeling as if she understood him.

 

In fact, it didn't take long for him to fall in love with her. When she admitted she wanted to rule the world with him, he gratefully agreed to use his powers for her, World domination was the goal and Niholego is the first country they aimed for together. However, it didn't sink in how serious Izetta was until the attack on Hasetsu.

 

At age twenty-four seasons, Mylrin and Izetta raid Hasetsu by the sea with her first prototypes of the Night Riders. The goal is to capture a water deity named Chihoko so they can use her power to destroy any enemies that get in their way while trying to influence the Arcana.

 

This is where Katsuki Yuuri begins his own tragic tale. For young Yuuri, he's grown up with a loving family and studied under a powerful witch named Minako in order to control the power given to him through Chihoko's blood seal. Both he and a Draconian girl named Yuuko will stay for days in Minako's mountain cottage studying magic. On that unfortunate day, the two returned to see Hasetsu burning to the ground. Neither are aware of the battle waging at the hot spring but rushing their anyway to ensure their families have escaped. However, what they arrive to can't be described any simply than pure horror.

 

Yuuri can see his poor mother's corpse in the front door way, as if she tried to escape but stopped suddenly. Yuuri is shaking as he wanders through the mostly burned down house, finding his father's corpse and then finding his sister last... as she's killed with the breath of a spell by Mylrin. Chihoko and Izetta are battling in the hot spring. Izetta is losing until Chihoko sees Yuuri and screams for him to run.

 

Yuuri is frozen and unable to do anything as Izetta takes one look at him and senses his blood seal containing Chihoko's power. He's captured, struggling to make Mylrin let him go but failing. It gets worse when Yuuko arrives and tries to help free him only to become captured herself. The only reason Yuuko and Yuuri are kept alive is that Chihoko willingly surrenders herself over in exchange for their lives to be kept. Both Yuuri and Yuuko are deemed useful by Izetta so the deal is beneficial to her ultimate goal... even despite Mylrin's reservations of taking more people than they need.

 

It's when they return to Rosvensia and build a castle to live in that Mylrin and Yuuri's struggle against each other begins. While Chihoko is kept prisoner in the dungeons, Yuuri and Yuuko are forced to clean the castle daily or face punishment. The punishments start out simple until one day Izetta snaps and hits Yuuri. It would have been nothing for Mylrin if Izetta had only hit him once and made him get back to work but Izetta goes soft. Izetta holds the reluctant Yuuri in her arms and tries to get him to forgive her and Mylrin gets insecure. Yuuri is keeping him from Izetta, in his mind. Izetta likes children, even if to use them, so Mylrin makes Yuuri the subject of his abuse. He refuses to lose Izetta because of the prisoners, tripping Yuuri while he works and making him perform humiliating tasks.

 

Soon, Mylrin's insecurity grows deeper as Izetta takes in more and more child servants. When Christophe arrives, Yuuri is made an example with being locked in a closet for two days. The pattern repeats with different cruel acts for each servant. As Phichit is brought into the castle after a raid in Thalenan's warrior tribes, Minami is brought from Niholego, JJ and Isabella are rescued from Rosvensia's northern mountains and Seung-gil from Thalenan's blacksmiths, Yuuri faces new forms of cruelty. No matter how much Yuuri begs for help, none of the servants are brave enough to help Yuuri. In the end, it's always Izetta that lets Mylrin off with a slap on the wrist at most and a scolding for hurting her favorite servant.

 

Yuuri eventually gets used to it. He's used to Mylrin's abuse and feeling worthless every day. If he didn't have Yuuko and Chihoko to promise him they'd one day escape, he would have jumped from the astronomy tower by the time JJ and Isabella arrived, after decades of torment. Yuuri isn't sure why but there are moments he spites Mylrin by staying close to Izetta. He learns if he stays close to her he can't be alone to constantly hit and mocked. It's not like the other servants even try to help him. Not even Christophe and Phichit, his friends, have the courage to help.

 

Over the decades, the Arcana is controlled by Izetta and Mylrin quietly helps. A fear for magicians grows among the public and wizarding schools are destroyed. Magical texts are banned and destroyed, many only kept alive by Izetta herself with her massive library. Rumors of Izetta stealing children spreads. A new age of darkness spreads and that's when Mylrin starts to question if this is the correct way to rule the world. He loves Izetta but doesn't agree with how she wants to rule.

 

That love dies when Izetta sets her eyes on Mylrin's home. In eastern Rosvensia, the society of high elves is lead by a royal family... and their heir, Prince Yuran, is a deity by birth. The blond prince is a threat to Izetta because he's the god of peace and is slowly changing the views of their society to be more accepting of other races. It starts with a visit to the castle and Mylrin cannot dare interrupt as Izettta tries to bargain with the king and queen. For the safety of the elven people, the king and queen must turn over their son to become part of their castle. Of course, the royalty refused.

 

Izetta shows her true colors to Mylrin in that moment as she snaps her fingers and guards necks snap. The royals try to run for their lives but Izetta ensnares them with her magic. Izetta orders Mylrin to lead her Night Riders to kill the entire city. Mylrin, of course, refused and was slapped by Izetta. She angrily held him by her hair and said she'd kill him if he didn't obey. In that moment, Mylrin realizes Izetta doesn't love him. She only cares about her own goals.

 

What enrages him the most is when Yuuri states, “Just listen to her Mylrin. She means it when she says she'll kill you.” Mylrin is a coward; he cannot stand up to her and follows orders, forced to watch Night Riders kill his people and find his now adult sister killed before he could say goodbye. (During this is when Mylrin first meets Yakov Feltsman. Yakov served as a doctor for the high elf community before Mylrin allowed him to escape during the genocide. That's when Yakov promises to repay him in the future for sparing him).

 

Yuuri is ordered with Yuuko to find Prince Yuran and kill him. Yuuri is the only one who can do it because Yuuri has deity blood running through his veins because of Chihoko. He knows he couldn't possibly do something like that as she gives him a dagger but he can only accept, “Yes ma'am...”

 

They find Prince Yuran with his servant, Otabek, together in a lounge room in the palace. The news of the genocide has reached Yuran's ears and he's prepared for battle with his servant protected behind him. Yuuri cannot fight him, knowing Izetta will kill Yuuri but doesn't care. He would rather die than kill someone for Izetta. Yuuko refuses to let Yuuri anger Izetta, so she bites into Yuuri's wrist to take some blood... as long as she has some of Chihoko's power, she can kill Prince Yuran.

 

Otabek begged for both of them to leave his master alone but is ignored by Yuuko. The fight ends in a victory for Yuuko when she rips out Prince Yuran's heart. Otabek even tries to attack Yuuko but is stopped by Yuuri. Otabek survives because Yuuri advocates for him to Izetta.

 

Yuuri is officially the enemy of Mylrin because he took credit for killing Prince Yuran and Otabek's enemy for doing nothing to stop Yuuko (especially when Prince Yuran had offered them freedom if they spared him and his servant but Yuuko made the choice for Yuuri). He's tired. When he realizes how much he's damned himself, Yuuri realizes he's tired of being a victim. Hundreds of thousands died because of Izetta and he's the object of Mylrin's blame still? What bullshit. Yuuri isolates himself from everyone afterward with his familiar, figuring out how he's going to free himself from decades of abuse.

 

Yuuri isn't sure why he does this but he blames Yuuko for not taking Prince Yuran's offer for freedom. He's blinded by anger towards Yuuko and about Mylrin's even more consistent abuse that he snaps. One day, Yuuri sets up for Mylrin and Yuuko to meet in the garden together through anonymous notes. Once they're heading for the garden, Yuuri lies to Izetta that Mylrin is romancing Yuuko and cheating on Izetta. When Izetta catches the two in the garden speaking, assuming the worse, Yuuri realizes what he's done. He can't do anything as Izetta permanently turns Yuuko into her dragon form, taking away her humanity. Mylrin is forced into the dungeons for a couple weeks at most and Yuuri hurt himself more than he did try to hurt Mylrin.

 

It's the beginning of the end. When Mylrin is released from the dungeons, he immediately seeks out to confront Yuuri. He's finally going to kill Yuuri. This is the last straw. Izetta does nothing but watch, curious what will happen. Mylrin finds Yuuri in his bedroom but Yuuri's face is deadpan as if expecting him. A fight breaks out between them and surprisingly Yuuri wins. Yuuri is much stronger than he expected since the young man had always been too afraid to fight back until now. Izetta watches with interest as the hallway to Yuuri's room is destroyed and Mylrin is smashed against a self-portrait of himself by Yuuri's magic.

 

Mylrin expects to die, fearing Yuuri for the first time in his life. However, Yuuri is soft. He can't kill Mylrin as he's almost crying. Instead, Yuuri thinks of the next worse thing he can do. He puts a curse on Mylrin and asks Izetta to banish him from the castle. Izetta is more than happy to, glad to get a 'weakling' out of her castle.

 

The worst part of this is that Yuuri feels satisfaction in seeing Mylrin cough up magnolia petals from his love curse as he's running from Night Riders into the forest. It's even worse than how Izetta is holding Yuuri fondly as she realizes just how powerful her servant is when he can overcome his fears.

 

While these two men have hated each other for years, that moment cemented the hate between them leading to murder and Mylrin's desire to cleanse the world.

 

Right now, Mylrin seethes in his office while retelling how Yuuri made him have to abandon his pregnant wife in Peterov Village by exposing he's a magician (and his wife's murder) to Celestino and Yuuri drowns the memory of his family's murder (along with betraying Yuuko) with his personal alcohol stash. Mylrin coughs up magnolia petals while talking about his wife Magnolia and Yuuri almost cries at his own mistakes the drunker he gets.

 

For both, they're convinced that fate doesn't want either to be happy when in reality they are both victims of Izetta's will in addition to making each others' lives living hell.

 

…

 

Victor is cuddling Makkachin before bed. It's been a long day and he's still a little irritated that Yuuri lied to him. Of course, he has his reasons but something just doesn't sit well with Victor. Maybe it's because Yuuri really has isolated himself from everyone that it's so easy for him to lie or that specifically, Yuuri lied to him out of everyone.

 

It hurts, not helping the odd feeling he's had for Yuuri the past few months. He's tried asking Chris for advice but Chris just gives him cryptic answers such as 'just trust yourself and you'll understand it. Certainly, Yuuri feels the same way'. That's not helpful in the slightest.

 

Victor is slowly falling asleep, comfortable as he cuddles Makkachin... until he feels an arm wrap around his waist. He's about to turn his head to see who the person is until a slurred, drunk voice demands, “Don't move. Let me stay like this for awhile.”

 

Normally, Yuuri's voice would have calmed him but there are several factors why Victor is very tense still. First, Victor can now smell the alcohol on Yuuri and he smells like he has drunken a lot. Second, Victor sleeps half-naked and is very aware that Yuuri is snuggling against his bare back. Third and finally, he feels Yuuri's face is damp as if he's been crying.

 

It takes him a moment to consider the situation and opts to ask, “... Are you okay?”

 

“No, let me hold you for awhile.” Yuuri holds tighter.

 

“Do you... want to tell me what's wrong?”

 

With a sniffle, Yuuri replies, “Yes... it's a long story since it's my entire life that's fucked.”

 

 

Victor is not used to the course language from Yuuri but turns to face him and says, “Tell me about it.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for Victuuri bonding over tragic backstories? Boy, I am. 
> 
> For the use of diminutives in this chapter, I'm using Russian diminutives in place of High Elf ones. So if you're wondering, it's my attempt to make this fictional world feel aligned a bit with our own as well as give some bonding between the characters. Also, I might have screwed them up so bear with me. 
> 
> More additional info:
> 
> Halgilen: This nation used to be part of Rosvensia until the disappearance of Prince Christophe Giacometti sparked an uprising of the people. This mountain nation now runs under a democracy and elects its leaders and government. The two countries are mostly peaceful but Rosvensia's aggressive behavior from the non-magical government and the Arcana has sparked tension that is on the edge of retaliation. 
> 
> Lycanthropes: These are people who have been cursed by a magician to turn into an animal form at least monthly. The curse is manageable if the victim turns into their animal form when it is not the full moon. The Crows often make all their members lycanthropes out of solidarity. 
> 
> Warning: Yuuri's perspective on Mylrin's abuse, graphic in detail. Heavy chapter and dialogue.

“Tell me about it,” Victor asks of Yuuri, letting go of Makkachin so he can roll over and face Yuuri. Yuuri doesn't look as drunk as he smells but his cheeks are damp from crying and he looks exhausted overall. Victor is now even more aware that he is not wearing a shirt while Yuuri is in his ruffled pajamas (Also, how did he get alcohol? Victor is sure JJ keeps it all locked up).

 

Yuuri's face buries into his chest. Victor is grateful that it's pretty dark so Yuuri cannot see him very well or his cheeks turning pink from the closeness. Makkachin gazes over Victor, listening in as Yuuri begins, “Well... try to keep questions to a minimum. I'm having a hard time thinking,” As he says that, he pauses and decides on where to start, “I lived in a village by the sea called Hasetsu. I lived with my parents, sister and Chihoko... Chihoko is the water deity of the village and protected my family's hot springs. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Chihoko so she's like another mother to me.”

 

That explains a lot to Victor and feels relief. No wonder she's protective of Yuuri and that Yuuri kept her a secret, being a goddess and all.

 

“My family had me studying under a witch named Minako-sensei with my best friend, Yuuko,” Yuuri is quiet for a few moments as if waiting for Victor to ask the expected.

 

“... Yuuko is the Black Dragon and she's your childhood friend?” Victor knows he's right but it still comes out as a question because he knows Yuuri just wants to make sure he's listening.

 

“Correct, she's a Draconian. Yuuko and I would spend days at Minako-sensei's learning combat magic. To be honest, I wish I took her lessons more seriously because when I returned home that day-” There are more tears and Victor gives his back a comforting rub so he can continue, “...They were all dead. Mom, Dad and Mari. I watched Mylrin kill Mari right in front of me. The bastard had no remorse. I couldn't move even with Yuuko trying to drag me. Chihoko screamed and the next thing I knew I was wrapped in Izetta's arms,” Yuuri breaks off for a bit, barely recovering, “She stopped Mylrin from killing me.”

 

Victor asks, “Do you remember everything that happened? Or... does it just cut out for you, the memory?”

 

“I remember most of it except after Chihoko screamed. My eyes were locked with Mylrin the entire time. Maybe I knew he wanted me dead but why?” Yuuri sighs, seeming to go on automatic, “Izetta saved us because it was the only way to get Chihoko to serve her. She said... I was a precious resource to her, whether she wanted me to hear that or not. Izetta wants Chihoko's power to use it against the Arcana. During the carriage ride to this castle, I never let go of Yuuko. Even when Izetta started insisting she'd be our new mother, I never let go of Yuuko... Mylrin never accepted us. He... just looked at us with pure hatred the entire time.”

 

“... Was he jealous of Izetta giving you her attention? They were lovers before he met my mother.” Victor states.

 

Yuuri nods and sniffles, “Y-Yeah and he never let me forget it. I-I'm not sure if I should say what he's done to me,” Yuuri starts to sob and the telltale signs of Yuuri's always looming anxiety get more intense as he says, “Y-You'll think I'm weak. I know I deserved it since I've hurt him and-”  
  


“Yuuri, stop,” Victor pulls away from him and has him look him in the eyes, barely enough light for them to see each other, “I would never think less of you and you don't need to tell me but please don't say you deserve anything he's done. I don't know what he's done to you completely but I know that no one deserves to be hurt. Just... breathe. You're okay... I'll just hold you if you want. It's okay.” In the three years that Victor has known Yuuri, he still hasn't completely figured out how to be comforting to Yuuri's anxiety other than preparing medication for it. Right now, he can't do that so he's hoping Yuuri listens and breathes with him. Yuuri seems to be following along because he can feel Yuuri's shaky breaths against his chest.

 

Much to his surprise, Yuuri tells him, “It started when I refused to clean the stained glass and Izetta hit me,” Yuuri lets go of Victor in order to sit up and give himself some courage. Victor is listening, wanting to understand Yuuri more and what he went through, “I expected her to just make me get back to work after hitting me... but she hugged me. Told me she was sorry... and I believed her. That made Mylrin snap. When he saw her hugging me, he waited until she left. We were alone and he grabbed me... threw me against the wall. I still remember his exact words before he proceeded to kick me on the floor. 'You little parasite, she won't love you more than me. I'll make sure of it'.”

 

Victor is just in shock. He remembers seeing children in Peterov Village when he was young scared to go home because of their parents but never heard in detail of the abuse. All he can say is, “Yuuri, I'm so sorry-”

 

“That's not the worst of it,” Yuuri snorts and his tone is a little spiteful, the memory now making him angry. He stares into Victor's eyes in the dark and confesses Mylrin's wrath, “I bet you can't imagine what he did to me when Izetta started bringing the others into the castle. Izetta let him make me his punching bag because I wouldn't fight back. All I could do was take it and cry... because every time, I'd go to her for help. When Masumi attacked Mylrin for yelling at Christophe, Mylrin took out his anger on me. He locked me in a broom closet for two days... want to know how I know it was two days? I watched the sun filtering in from the door cracks,” His irritation remains but he looks away from Victor as if in shame, “Izetta let me out. 'Oh dear, Mylrin being mean to you? Let me get you something to eat and drink', she said to me. I let her care for me. I... I felt safe with her during that time. She healed my wounds after Mylrin beat me in front of Phichit and Minami. She cared for me so I could protect them. Even to protect JJ, Isabella, Seung-gil... After years of screaming for help and no reply, I started to resent them all b-but I protected them. I know today that I protected them.”

 

Victor isn't sure if he should reach to Yuuri, who is looking down as if he's been betrayed, and comfort him but decides to steer the conversation in another direction, “When did the beginning of the end start? When you started to rebel because... everyone treats you as their master and fears you at least slightly in this castle. What did you do, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri sadly chuckles and lays back down, Victor follows suit as Yuuri continues, “I started to rebel after the genocide of the high elves. I couldn't kill Prince Yuran and decided I was ready for death... but Yuuko refused to give up on me,” Victor can tell Yuuri is skipping details by the way he's rushing through his speech but he doesn't press him on it or about the resentment in his tone, “Izetta didn't know Yuuko killed Prince Yuran but I took credit. Otabek still hates me because Yuran offered to save me from Izetta's servitude and I was too much of a coward to take his offer. It...was the last straw. I realized after Yuuko killed Yuran what a coward I am. I decided to isolate myself from everyone. I blamed Yuuko because I couldn't think straight,” What's more saddening than Yuuri's previous tears is the dead tone he uses when he says, “All I could think was that I needed to escape. From Mylrin, Izetta, everyone.”

 

There are no questions from Victor, knowing Yuuri is revealing his own sins and prepared for the worst of him, “I had Mylrin banished from this castle by exploiting Izetta's short temper and trust in me. I accused Mylrin of cheating with my own friend, Yuuko... of course, we know what happened to Yuuko. She had her humanity taken from her,” Yuuri grits his teeth and Victor is taken aback as Yuuri sits up again and is speaking in rage, “I thought Izetta would kill that miserable bastard for cheating but no, she locks him in the dungeons for a few weeks while my best friend receives the worst fate... My gods, I blamed my friend for my own problems and Mylrin barely received any punishment. You know what he did when she let him out? The bastard decided he wanted me dead!”

 

Yuuri's laughter surprises Victor, who is a bit unnerved but understanding of Yuuri's cruelty, “Oh Victor, nobody in this castle questions how powerful I am once I finally got the courage to stand up to him. When he came into my room that night, I was prepared for a fight,” Yuuri gets close to Victor and Victor holds his breath because of the closeness of Yuuri as he confesses, “I could have killed Mylrin that night but I didn't. I... couldn't bring myself to do it when I saw the fear in his eyes. I had him in the same position as me and I couldn't do it. Instead, I put a curse on him. No one should ever love a terrible piece of shit like him so I put a curse on him.”

 

“... A flower curse?” Victor remembers his mother saying his father had a curse on him but it never registered until now how important it was.

 

Yuuri backs away and nods, “Izetta banished him after I spared him with the curse. She said she didn't need a 'weakling' by her side anymore. When he ran out of the castle, coughing up flower petals, I honestly felt free for the first time in years. Telling Mylrin that no one will ever love him made me feel good in that period of time but... I'm still suffering, so was it all for naught?” Yuuri sighs and his frustration shines through, “The servants fear me because I started taking out my emptiness on them. For a short period of time, I was like Mylrin until Phichit snapped me out of it...Just, if it weren't for Phichit, everyone here would be a battered as I was because I became a bitter piece of shit. He seemed to be the only one to believe I'm a good person when I'm not.” Yuuri stops himself and Victor can tell he's getting emotionally exhausted. However, Victor wonders if he can get information out of the inebriated man that he otherwise couldn't.

 

Victor will admit; he's exhausted from Yuuri's tale. He wasn't sure what he expected but it wasn't the amount of tragedy he's been given and caused but there are some unanswered questions...

 

“Yuuri, can I ask you what happened to Mylrin after he was exiled? What happened to Izetta that put you in power?”

 

Yuuri is quiet for a long time before he answers, cautious, “I can't tell you what happened to Izetta. Isn't it obvious what happened to Mylrin? He settled in Peterov Village and fell in love with your mother...” Yuuri seems irritated about that, so Victor presses.

 

“You hated my mother because she made the curse you laid on him bearable. My mother uprooted your plans to make Mylrin suffer for the rest of his life.”

 

“... Yes,” Yuuri admits, “So, I visited Peterov Village with Izetta's permission and destroyed his life. I used myself as bait so Yuuko would attack the village multiple times as well. I killed your mother as the last straw of punishment... What surprises me the most is even though Yakov Feltsman had bonded and treated Mylrin as his own family, he still offered to help me. I couldn't accept his help,” Yuuri has a small melancholy smile, “But he gave me the last bit of courage to stand up to Izetta when I already could stand up to Mylrin.”

 

“How did Yakov say he would help you?”

 

“He said he would let me live with him if I could try to get along with Mylrin,” Yuuri sighs irritably, “You obviously know my stance on being anywhere near Mylrin, even if it means freedom from Izetta... besides, I needed a way to save everyone in his castle from her so I couldn't accept his offer... I'm sorry you suffered from my terrible choices. I hope you can forgive me.” Yuuri looks tired as if the alcohol has fully kicked in and he's borderline ready to sleep. Victor can tell he's not going to get all the answers he wants so he opts for what he feels he should do.

 

Much to Yuuri's surprise, Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri and holds him close.

 

“What are you-”

 

“Yuuri, you've suffered through more than I can imagine for centuries but-” Victor squeezes tighter and says, “Please don't keep secrets from me again. I know you aren't ready to tell me everything but I want to be in the know. I want to know what you're protecting everyone in this castle from so I can help. I care about you despite everything. You're a good person deep down and no one can convince me otherwise. So please, I'll remind you in the morning but stop keeping secrets from me. You can trust me, right?”

 

“... I'll try. Don't expect me to remember.” Yuuri says before a yawn takes over him and his face is buried against Victor once more. Before Yuuri settles further, he asks Victor, “Did Yakov have any nicknames for you?”

 

It confuses Victor but decides to answer, “Um, I guess. Why do you ask?”

 

“Aren't nicknames important these days? I hear non-magicians are appropriating Elven nicknaming now so I assume Yakov calls you by one... if you don't mind, I'd want to use that one with you.” Yuuri is skirting around the subject but Victor can't help but smile. He didn't know Yuuri was aware of the naming culture so he's happy to give Yuuri his.

 

“It's Vitya. Yakov and those who know me in Peterov Village called me that. You can call me that but... can I call you one myself?”

 

“... As long as it's not Yurik or Yura. Mylrin used to call me the first one to mock me and Yura makes me think of Otabek, Vitya.” Yuuri is firm with his boundary and Victor hums in thought. To be able to call Yuuri by a nickname is a huge step.

 

With not much thought, Victor decides, “Yusha. Is that okay?”

 

Yuuri smiles against him and confirms, “Better than Yurik, I like it.”

 

Neither is sure who started falling asleep first but neither said anymore after that. However, it's very likely Yuuri fell asleep first because Victor's mind lingers on what Yuuri wouldn't tell him and a realization of his own. What exactly happened to Izetta? While he may not know the answer yet to that, he understands a bit more of what Christophe's cryptic speech means after listening to Yuuri and by the closeness they share now.

 

Victor only realizes now how far he's fallen in love with Katsuki Yuuri as they share a bed and nod off to sleep together, both blissfully unaware of the two interlopers, Minami and Phichit, who were listening outside Victor's door most of the time.

 

…

 

Along the Rosenvenia-Halgilen border, there is a camp of two hundred non-magician soldiers and fifty Paladins who are leading them. Despite the rise in temperature the past several weeks, there is still deep snow this high in the mountains where the camp stands. The goal of the group is to clear a path into Halgilen without using the main roads in order to find Izetta's castle. Under Mylrin's orders, the Paladins are instructed to kill any of the servants on sight and retrieve Victor alive.

 

Howling winds have the troops huddled for warmth around barely burning fires. Until the morning, they can't make any progress into clearing a path. They've spent the last three months slowly inching their way over the treacherous peaks (previously, it was a plan in order to reclaim Halgilen but Mylrin easily influenced them into his command). If they were to have this camp attacked, it would set back their invasion of Halgilen until next the end of summer. Oddly enough, Halgilen summers make it's mountains more blizzard prone compared to Rosenvenia's brutal winters so the soldiers don't have much time as summer approaches.

 

Celestino checks his pocket watch often as he waits for his troops to arrive. He doesn't mean the Paladins; he's waiting for the Crows to appear. Careful planning in the past few weeks has prepared for this moment. As soon as Izetta's castle moved, Celestino made it the Crows main goal to protect it; Protect Izetta's castle to keep Victor out of Mylrin's hands.

 

In the monstrously tall conifers, the Crows wait for the perfect time to attack. With their masks on, the only way they can tell who each other are is by their formation. At the head of the pack, a pale bearded man by the name of Emil huddles close to his tan-skinned mate, Michele. Waiting in the trees towards the back is Marigold Plisetsky and at least fifty others.

 

Emil nudges his brooding partner and whispers close, “Mickey, are you alright?”

 

Michele shakes his head, “No, I don't trust the new addition joining us in this battle. Even if she's loyal, I'd prefer she stay home with her child.”

 

Emil eyes Marigold for a second but turns back to Michele to reassure, “She may have been a lover of Mylrin and an active slave trader but she's a powerful witch on our side... She knows what will happen if Victor gets into Mylrin's hands. Relax, Mickey.”

 

“... What if she dies? Any of us could but what will her family do if she dies? She's the single breadwinner.”

 

Emil thinks before saying, “... I wouldn't worry about it unless if it actually happens. We have to take any help we can get and the fact she would agree to our terms should be enough to ensure she is loyal. Please, we must not disappoint Celestino. Are we ready to attack?”

 

With a nod from Michele, Emil gives the signal and all the Crows literally transform into crows. They fly in the storm winds, following Emil and Michele. Marigold is still getting used to this form and is helped by others to stay in formation. The entire flock follows orders as Emil squawks and they drive toward the huddled soldiers.

 

The Paladins are entirely unprepared as the Crows appear and start destroying tents and equipment. With shouts, Paladins and soldiers alike attack the intruders. Sparks fly as blades meet and blood flows when met with flesh. Magicians on the Crows front protect their non-magicians with shield spells and Paladins aid their own with speed spells and enchanted blades.

 

Emil secretly seeks out Celestino and engages him in battle. While they battle, Celestino speaks first, “Success,” He blocks Emil's attack with ease, “This will bide time until late Autumn for Katsuki. You did well for your first mission.”

 

A smirk from Emil signals another attack and he claims, “If it weren't for Mickey, I'd never have made it this far. Thank him more than me... If Mylrin orders your death, I will do the best I can.”

 

Celestino nods sadly and commands, “Kill as many as you can, we want no witnesses of my betrayal so maybe Mylrin will spare me for this loss.”

 

“Understood.” Emil pretends to knock Celestino unconscious, who plays along, and leaves to help the rest. By the end of the battle, one hundred and ninety soldiers and thirty-six Paladins are dead. The ones remaining flee into the blizzard where more are sure to die. Ten Crows are dead, six wounded including Marigold. Celestino stops pretending when all enemy troops are out of sight.

 

The Crows tend to their dead and wounded. As Celestino wanders through the camp, it breaks his heart to see his fellow resistance mates to be dead. He sees Michele wrapping a deep wound on Marigold's arm and scolding her for not being more careful. He doesn't blame Michele since he knows he has a sister back home and projects his worry for her onto the other Crows here. Marigold doesn't seem to complain, looking as if she's absorbed in thought on something else. Emil is helping carry the dead and identify everyone so their badges may be returned to their families.

 

At one point, there's loud sobbing and screaming over one of the corpses because one man's partner has perished. No one stops him. Many simply turn away and give him time with his lover. They won this battle. Their death is justified because it buys time from a much worse fate, preventing more deaths in the future. At least, that's what they all tell themselves as they prepare for the many funeral pyres they will hold in the next few hours.

 

…

 

When Yuuri awakes, his head throbs from even the smallest rays of light. His memory is shaky from the night before drinking away his sorrows. He knows he didn't return to his own room and vaguely remembers yelling at Phichit for blocking his path (He'll have to apologize when he doesn't feel like his head is splitting open).

 

Yuuri tries to sit up but he's stopped by the arms around him and there's a muttered complaint of, “Don't goooo, stay...”

 

If he wasn't awake before, he is now. His eyes are open wide despite the pain because the half-naked person of his affections, Victor Nikiforov, is cuddling him while asleep and he has no recollection how he ended up in this little slice of nirvana in his hell hole of a life. Victor's hair is fanned out across himself like a blanket yet not offering much modesty that the actual blanket does. If Yuuri didn't know better, he'd think Victor is naked under the blanket. What sets his heart ablaze is how peaceful Victor looks and how he could just drown in this feeling.

 

As much as this is what Yuuri has always wanted, he knows he can't have Victor. The world is too chaotic for soft, domestic bliss. Mylrin's hold on the magical and non-magical world grows stronger and his troops get closer every day to finding them. Closer to taking Victor and destroying everything.

 

If there's one wish Yuuri could make, it would be for more time with Victor. More time with the man that has convinced him that maybe love isn't the power struggle that Mylrin and Izetta shared or forced like many of the marriages of his home village.

 

Yuuri wants to have this moment last as long as possible so he cuddles back against Victor's chest and closes his eyes. While his head may throb, he's comfortable listening to Victor's heartbeat. Every moment he gets to spend with Victor like this is one less moment without Izetta's torment and one more moment he can dream of having Victor as his lover, even for this short period of time.

 

As Yuuri pretends to sleep, Victor is starting to wake. He gazes over Yuuri and his heart beats a little faster at how comfortable Yuuri looks. Damn, he's going to need Christophe's advice since he's not sure how he's going to deal with these emotions now that's aware of them. He doesn't want to disturb the other but he needs to get up and get dressed.

 

It takes a few moments of deciding but eventually unwraps his arms from Yuuri and carefully gets out of bed to get dressed. He's unaware Yuuri is watching as he slips on a shirt and a new pair of pants. Makkachin is at the end of the bed, still deep asleep.

 

When Victor turns back to check on Yuuri, Yuuri is sitting up and watching him. Victor blinks and greets, “Morning... how are you feeling?”

 

“Could be better... sorry for intruding.” Yuuri apologizes.

 

Victor shakes his head and assures, “You're fine, Yusha-” He stops when he realizes Yuuri probably doesn't remember the nickname from the night before.

 

“... Yusha? Just what happened last night that you're calling me by a nickname?” Yuuri isn't against the nickname if anything he's trying not to blush because he finds it sweet of him to finally give him a nickname.

 

Victor sighs and decides to recap what happened, “Well... you came into my room last night, drunk, and kinda told me your life story... You asked me what Yakov called me as a nickname and I gave you one so we can be closer. Also... you promised to not lie to me anymore. I want you to keep me informed on what's going on. I want to help you any way I can so everyone in this castle can be safe.”

 

Yuuri now sighs because he realizes he's really dug himself into a hole... but it can't hurt to have Victor aware of his efforts to keep Mylrin from kidnapping him. Especially if he's already told him just how terrible Mylrin is. However, it means Victor also knows how terrible he is as well.

 

Conflicted, Yuuri asks (He's starting to remember what happened now that the haze of alcohol is gone. He didn't drink enough to completely black out), “Are you sure you want to know? I mean... you'd still help after what I've done to you as well?”

 

Victor sits back on the bed and nods; he's forgiven Yuuri and had years to do so. He just now knows more why Yuuri did things the way he did.

 

Yuuri rubs his temples and realizes he's not wearing his glasses. They must be in his room so he isn't too concerned but his headache isn't helping. Victor notices and offers, “I can help with your headache if you promise you'll tell me everything tonight over a book.”

 

There's a snort from Yuuri and he says, “Sure, I'd love that... it'll be easier that way since I need to read the mail that's piled up as well.”

 

“Mail?” Victor asks as he's already scouring his room for a healing crystal, “We actually get mail to this castle?”

 

“Of course we do,” Yuuri insists, “How do you think I contact my allies- Well, yes. I have allies outside this castle so I can spy on Mylrin. I have to get information from them somehow.”

 

Victor finds a crystal and eyes him with suspicion, “... You've hidden a lot from me.”

 

“Not just you but most of the castle as well,” Yuuri informs and closes his eyes as Victor approaches and presses the crystal against his temple. He lets out a long breath as relief floods him.

 

“I see. Should I escort you to your room or will you be fine on your own?”

 

Yuuri answers, “I'll be fine on my own. Thank you for offering,” He stands and straightens out his pajamas, feeling better with Victor's help. He stops at the door, “I'll see you tonight in the library at eight. We'll go through the mail together since I'm expecting news from an ally.”

 

Victor nods and watches Yuuri leave out his door. When he's gone, Victor crashes on his bed and groans into the pillow. He's still lamenting he's fallen in love with Yuuri, “Makkachin, what do I do?”

 

Makkachin yawns and comments through their connection, “Don't ask me, that's something to ask Chris or JJ. I don't know anything about love.”

 

Victor groans again, “Oh damn my heart...”

 

Outside Victor's room, Yuuri has ran into Phichit who comments, “Sleep well with Victor?”

 

Yuuri threatens, “If what I think is true, you better not dare share what you overheard last night. I will not hesitate to lock you in the dungeons.”

 

Phichit snorts, “Too late, Minami was with me and I already told Christophe.”

 

“... Damn you, Phichit.” That's all he says before Phichit is giggling and servants give Yuuri dubious looks as he heads back to his bedroom to change. Yuuri regrets drinking and swears he never will again, especially because he can already feel Izetta is going to be pestering because he confessed so much to Victor. Always there to tear him at his worst, that's Izetta's main goal it seems.

 

A large black bird passes one of the windows and Yuuri know exactly what has arrived. The mail.

 

…

 

Letter from Celestino:

 

_Dear Lord Katsuki Yuuri,_

 

_Thank you for the recommendation of an ally. Marigold Plisetsky's knowledge of the trading routes helped us find the Paladins quite quickly. However, we worry she is vulnerable to Mylrin if he suspects her to be apart of us. More so since she has the ability to find your castle with spells. You're playing with fire to keep her as an ally but I will trust your judgment for now._

 

_We have successfully reclaimed the border from Mylrin's Paladins last night. He's taken control of the non-magician military but we've pushed back his plans to invade Halgilen until this winter. I would recommend you inform Victor of his predicament in this situation or it could face backlash from the very man we're trying to protect._

 

_Ten of my men and women are dead. Please don't let their lives be in vain._

 

_\- Celestino_

 

…

 

Yuri is up earlier than usual today because of worry. Mylrin is planning to visit today and he's waiting for his mother to come home. He's used to his mother leaving for days at a time but this time he feels something is different. She left in the middle of the night in a black cloak after arguing with his grandfather, something about needing to prepare for the worst and if she's not back in so much time that she should be considered dead. It's been two days and today she must come home.

 

Otabek is sound asleep in his foldable cot set up in the corner of Yuri's room. Yuri is watching the road from his window and listening to Otabek's light snores to keep him grounded. The time that Otabek has spent in this house has been the best for Yuri since Otabek helps him with everything from chores to learning Elvish that Mylrin has insisted he learn. Even right now, his presence is calming when it's possible his mother is not coming home.

 

 

However, Yuri breathes out a sigh of relief even if the worry doesn't completely disappear as his mother appears on the road holding her injured arm. Quickly, Yuri shakes Otabek awake and quietly ushers him to follow to greet his mother.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more plot development and some revelations ahead. Thank you all so much for reading, I've been struggling and I hope you all enjoy. Please check out the beautiful art that Domo has made for this fic, they're the true MVP right now: http://domokunrainbowkinz.tumblr.com/post/164452717007/victor-is-frozen-in-yuuris-gaze-not-sure-if-he
> 
> More information that may be useful for the chapter:
> 
> Rosvensia also goes by Rosenvenia and Rosvenia, natives naturally will call it either. 
> 
> Thalanen: This country is south of Rosvenia and east of Halgilen, bordering the island of Niholego to the east. With tropical climates in the south-east and mountains bordering its neighbors, there's a civil war between the west and the east over resources and racial tensions among humans. It's so hopeless that children are trained as young as six seasons to begin learning battle so they may enter the battlefield at age ten. Rosvenia has tried to intervene but was met with the death of thousands of soldiers from both sides so they pulled away almost immediately, same with Halgilen. The country is dependant on Niholego, which neutrally supplies food and weapons to both sides in hopes the country will eventually settle on its own.

Yuri is relieved that his mother is home. She is injured but alive. She walks through the door and Yuri hugs her; She is surprised at first but rests a hand on his head and strokes his hair, muttering soothing words. Otabek waits at the stairwell, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

 

“Mama, where were you? You're hurt!” Yuri exclaims, concerned even if his relationship with his mother hasn't been great. He's noticed the green, greedy aura around her has decreased over time but can tell a heavy weight must still be in her heart.

 

She kneels to be more on his level and assures, “I'm fine, Yurotchka... Bandits attacked me but I fought them off.”

 

“... Don't lie to me, Mama. You don't need to shield me from everything.” Yuri takes a step back, arms crossing.

 

She sighs and decides to greet Otabek, “Morning, dear.”

 

Otabek grunts in response and Yuri insists, “Tell me!”

 

She gets irritated but steadies herself as she notices her father coming down from the stairs with a concerned but relieved look. She asks Yuri, “Dear, please go outside with Otabek and play. Your grandpa and I need to talk. Also, don't worry about your father visiting today. I'll keep him distracted.”

 

“But Mama-”

 

“Now, Yuri. Don't make me repeat myself.” She almost growls and his grandma motions with his hand that they both should go.

 

Yuri pouts but obeys, grabbing Otabek's arm on the way. They both leave and Yuri is about to lead to where they usually play but Otabek stops him. Yuri is about to speak but Otabek quiets him with a finger and casts a spell on both of them. When Yuri senses the spell type, he knows Otabek has cast a cloaking spell on both of them. They both smirk at each other and hide under the windowsill to listen in. Marigold and her father don't even notice the window is slightly cracked and that the two are listening in.

 

Nikolai gets his daughter to show him her wound and mutters swears as he tries his hand at healing magic. Yuri hopes his mother is not in too much pain as she grits her teeth and the wound closes with Nikolai's help. Nikolai finally scolds, “I was worried sick. Where the hell did you go? I don't know what you're doing anymore but it certainly isn't bringing in an income!”

 

Marigold winces at his words and confesses, “... I've joined the Crows.”

 

There are gasps from all listening and Nikolai softens with disappointment, “... My sweet daughter, I know how much you despise Mylrin but to fight with the rebels? I expected better of you! You have a child to care for here at home!”

 

“Father, we can't let Mylrin have free reign anymore... Victor is alive and Mylrin is searching for him. Mylrin plans to destroy us all once he has Victor and Yurotchka,” Both Yuri and Nikolai are in shock but Otabek just quietly listens to information he already knew from spying on Yuuri's meetings with the Crows in the past and the new information, “Right now, the Crows are blocking the Paladins from getting into Halgilen because the castle is there. We're not sure what part of Halgilen but we know they're there. Victor is safe as long as he's with Katsuki and the servants... Even if Izetta is inside the poor young man.”

 

Yuri is almost pressed against the window trying to listen. Otabek helps steadies his balance so they don't get discovered. Nikolai processes the information and sighs in understanding, asking, “All I ask is you don't get killed. You can leave and never come back but just... don't die. You have a family that loves you,” Yuri almost tears up at that because his grandfather isn't wrong, even if they don't always get along, “I support you, Marigold. Even if your decisions aren't the greatest.”

 

Marigold tears up and hugs her father, the two staying like that for awhile. Yuri pulls back from the window and motions Otabek to follow. As Otabek follows Yuri towards the alleyways, Yuri says, “We'll catch up along the way. I have some questions for you since you seem to know more about this.”

 

He's not wrong so Otabek just nods and follows along, ready to answer any question his friend has for him.

 

…

 

“So you're telling me,” Yuri summarizes as he swings high off the ground with each push from Otabek. They talked while making their way to the old, decaying playground that Yuri enjoys because the swings are still functional, “Katsuki Yuuri is possessed by the spirit of the Dark Witch so she's not really dead yet but Victor, who happens to also be my half-brother, is still safe with him? I know who the Crows are and they fight evil or some shit like that but wouldn't he be safer with the Crows? Izetta could take over Katsuki at any time from how you make it sound and kill him.”

 

Otabek gives the swing another hard push before he explains, “Katsuki is in love with Victor. Every one of the servants can tell... When Katsuki is supported and loved, he can fight Izetta's hate and toxicity. The feeling seems mutual so I believe it's in everyone's best interest to keep them together. I may hate Katsuki but seeing him happy enough to bide our time against Izetta is optimal.”

 

Yuri hums in agreement and says, “I miss Victor... we used to play together when I was very small. Now I know he's my brother, I wish I had more time with him.”

 

Otabek doesn't push the swing this time, instead asking, “Are you worried about your mother?”

 

“Yes but I'm more worried how my father will react when I'm not home when he comes to pick me up,” Yuri has a dreading expression. Mylrin can get aggressive when he doesn't get what he wants. Yuri has never seen Mylrin hit anyone but senses in his soul he has in the past and that he's a very vicious man when pushed to his emotional limits. He will threaten and manipulate to get what he wants, like how he treats his mother who stands proudly against his abusive behavior. That's one quality Yuri will always admire about his mother, “Will you help me hide from him, Otabek?”

 

“Of course, I don't want to run into that bastard either since who knows what he'll do to me...” Otabek says.

 

Yuri slows in the swing and comments, “I can't believe the Arcana is dumb enough to believe Mylrin when he said Izetta is dead. I know he used mind control on Tabitha to tell them that but he had to control the whole council for them to believe that garbage,” Otabek knows who Tabitha is, Milla, but isn't ready to admit he's met her while on patrols of the castle grounds years ago, “Poor Tabby, I'm surprised she's not a Crows member just for my dad being an asshole to her.”

 

“Now everyone is suited to fight with the Crows, Yura... If you were old enough, would you fight with the Crows?” Otabek asks.

 

“No, they may be fighting a good cause but... they don't understand completely why my father is the way he is,” Yuri gets out of the swing and switches with Otabek, being his turn to push. Otabek listens as Yuri tries to push him, “Mylrin... was treated unfairly by Katsuki, too. Sure, he is a piece of shit but he doesn't bear the complete blame. The Crows are willing to ignore Katsuki's sins and make him an ally and that's why I would never be apart of them... I mean, Katsuki hurt you too. I'm Prince Yuran, if I remember you telling it right, I was everything you had in my past life and Katsuki took that away. How am I supposed to support a group who would support that?”

 

Otabek can't help but smile a bit. Yuri is smart, just like Yuran was, and even he can sense the deity power inside him that has yet to fully blossom (Yuri still has dreams about the past, which confirms this suspicion further. Yuri is on the same page). Yuri truly is growing into the role of a wise god of peace as Yuran had and he's only eight and a half seasons at most, “I don't blame you, Yura. You see both sides of conflicts... so what should be done, in your opinion?”

 

Yuri stops pushing to voice his thoughts, “First, Mylrin needs to back the fuck off. He may be in emotional pain from Katsuki cursing him and what not but the best thing for him is to just create his own pocket dimension and create a dream world of his own. He needs to let go,” The two are now face to face since Yuri moves himself to lean against the swing set, “Second, Izetta needs to be exorcised from Katsuki... it may kill him but Izetta is a bigger problem if we finally want peace between the nations. I don't know what else to do beyond that.”

 

There's a nod from Otabek and the short reply, “I'm not sure either but you have a good idea on how to solve the Mylrin problem... would you miss Mylrin?”

 

“... If I'm honest, a little bit. He tries to be a good dad but I know he never will be. It's the sentiment I'll miss.”

 

The two are quiet for a little bit but it is comfortable silence. Yuri tries to push Otabek on the swing again until it's a gentle rhythm back and forth. Today is unusual because of the deep conversation but the time at the playground isn't unusual. Neither of them trust the rickety jungle gym but the swing is a good warm up before playing tag or hide-and-seek. However, both of them aren't prepared for who arrives.

 

“Yura! Beka!” Both turn to the honey-colored haired boy with chocolate brown eyes they know as Demetri. He's a small boy due to being born prematurely about Yura's age but he's always cheerful to see Yuri (and now Otabek since he befriends people quickly). Demetri has accepted Yuri no matter what, even when he revealed he is a magician. Yuri runs over and hugs his friend he hasn't seen in awhile. Otabek soon follows once the swing slows.

 

“I missed you!” Yuri says.

 

“Same here! Could you help me out like before?” There's some embarrassment as Demetri asks Yuri immediately knows what he wants.

 

“The wild dogs attack you again?”

 

Demetri nods and says, “I need both of your help. One of them took the scarf my mother gave to me,” He looks like he's about to cry, “Mama's not here anymore so I need it back, it's all I have of her.”

 

Both of them get close and run their friends' back, Otabek assures, “We'll get it back, Where did the dogs go?”

 

“Towards the river. I'm sure they're back at their den. I'll pay you back with lunch when you get it back.” Demetri's offer sounds good since the two haven't had breakfast yet and their stomachs growl.

 

“Deal,” Yuri accepts, “We'll see you when we get the scarf back.”

 

Demetri gives them a look of hope, “Thank you so much.”

 

“No problem, we'll see you.”

 

They know exactly where the wild dog den is so Yuri and Otabek prepare for a fight.

 

…

 

Surprisingly, getting the scarf back wasn't hard. The dogs were aggressive but Yuri discovered the mind control spell he learned works on animals as Otabek was ready to defend from powerful jaws. Otabek would usually encourage Yuri to not use a mind control spell but in this case there was no reasoning with hungry, wild animals. Once the dogs were pacified, Yuri grabbed the green scarf and both boys ran before the dogs were any wiser.

 

Now, the two are following the river back to civilization. The river is calming and both can sense the forest inhabitants minding their own business around them.

 

“Well, that was easy,” Otabek comments.

 

Yuri snorts as they approach the city and the playground. They're almost there when both freeze at who they see talking to Demetri. Both of them hide and listen in to the conversation between Demetri and Mylrin.

 

“I haven't seen him, sir... I'm playing by myself today.” Demetri claims.

 

“Are you sure? My son used to play with you all the time.” Mylrin pushes.

 

When Demetri shakes his head, Mylrin sighs and says, “Well, thank you for your time... I'll search elsewhere.”

 

They wait at least five minutes after Mylrin leaves before revealing themselves to Demetri, who complains, “Your dad is weird. He thought I was hiding you even though you weren't even here so I lied so he'd go away.”

 

“Thank you, Demetri. You're a good friend,” he holds out the scarf, “Consider this payment for your help keeping my dad from finding me.”

 

Demetri takes the scarf and is almost crying, “No problem! I'm just grateful to have my scarf!”

 

“Stop eating your lunch outside and the dogs will stop attacking you for food.” Otabek scolds Demetri and Demetri gives nervous laughter. Yuri grunts in agreement because he's a bit tired of being his friend's savior multiple times, bless his heart.

 

Demetri asks, “Can we play for awhile? Dad isn't home from work yet and being home is boring. I wanna play tag!”

 

After a couple moments of consideration, Yuri yells, “Otabek is 'it'!”

 

The two run from Otabek and Otabek chuckles, deciding to go after Demetri first since he's slower.

 

…

 

Victor has waited all day for this. Yuuri has kept everyone from the library for some reason and it irritates Victor. Makkachin keeps him calm by staying close and assuring that Yuuri isn't going to disappoint him and they're right as Yuuri opens the doors to the library at the promised time of eight o'clock.

 

“Come in. We have a guest.” Yuuri says and Victor enters. Makkachin stays at the doorway with Phichit, who is guarding against listeners. The library is immaculate as ever and the guest is standing by the piano. He is dressed in a black cloak with a black, beak-like mask hanging from his neck. He has blond hair and a beard, looking in his twenties.

 

Yuuri leads him to the guest and introduces, “This is Emil Nikola, one of the co-leaders of a resistance group and a close ally of mine. He's delivered word from the defense against the Paladins.”

 

Emil smiles and holds out a hand, “You must be Victor, pleased to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Emil.” Victor shakes his hand.

 

Yuuri motions them all to follow him to the seating area; In his hand, Yuuri has an envelope. The three sit once in the seating area with Yuuri and Victor side by side while Emil takes up an arm chair.

 

“Ready to read the letter?” Emil asks.

 

There's a nod from Yuuri and looks to Victor to make sure he's ready as well. Victor gives a nod and Yuuri opens the letter. It's from Celestino and Yuuri reads aloud. Victor almost snorts a bit at the opening of 'Lord Katsuki Yuuri' at how mighty it sounds but his amusement fades as it's revealed Miss Plisetsky is now a member of the Crows/resistance group and the deaths that happened in order to keep him safe from his own father.

 

Yuuri's face is unreadable as he asks Emil, “Is there more I should know that Celestino cannot put into the letter? I assume that's why you stayed and have not immediately left.”

 

Emil confirms, “Yes, Celestino had to leave soon after due to his duties to the Paladins but there's a possibility he will not return if Mylrin decides he should die for incompetence.”

 

“... Because of me? Mylrin is willing to risk war to get me back?” Victor asks.

 

There's a dejected nod from Emil and Yuuri comments, “I'm not surprised if he kills Celestino but I'm grateful your team has given us time,” Yuuri has a soft smile and says, “Thank you so much. We need all the time we can get.”

 

Victor is conflicted but expected to be. People are dying because of him and buying time doesn't seem to be the solution. Victor decides to ask Emil, “Is it possible you know anything about how the Plisetskys are doing? Same with Lillia in Peterov Village? I know I'm asking a lot of you.”

 

Emil thinks a bit and says, “From what Marigold has told me, her family is doing alright. They've adopted a teenage half-elf. I didn't think any other elves existed besides Mylrin, you and little Yuri-”

 

“Wait, a half-elf? Is his name Otabek? And Yuri?” Victor is confused.

 

Emil furrows his brow and says, “Yeah, his name is Otabek and yes, Yuri Plisetsky. Marigold's son is also Mylrin's. You didn't know?”

 

“... No, I didn't.” Victor's mind is blown. He's grateful Otabek is alive but also in realization he helped Miss Plisetsky give birth to his half-brother. Yuuri seems relieved about Otabek, too.

 

Emil continues, “I'm not sure about Lillia but Peterov Village has been peaceful in the last few years, if that's what you're wondering as well,” Victor is pacified and Emil faces Yuuri, “Lord Yuuri, you have until winter to figure out how you're going to solve this conflict with Mylrin. I know you're already dealing with Izetta but Mylrin is closer and closer to destroying us all. What do you have planned?”

 

Yuuri balls his fists in his lap and Victor wonders aloud, “Isn't Izetta dead?”

 

Yuuri steadily gets out, in distress, “No... She's still around but not physically,” He glares a bit at Emil, “I have her handled but I have no idea on how to handle Mylrin. I've considered traveling by myself and fighting him on my own but I refuse to leave my servants and Victor defenseless,” Victor blushes a bit as Yuuri's hand finds his and Emil makes a face of understanding.

 

“I see. If I could offer some assistance from our resistance, I could gather more troops to protect your servants while you travel to battle Mylrin.” Emil offers.

 

Yuuri shakes his head, “Not at this time. I will consider your offer as winter approaches. We will stay in touch.”

 

Emil nods and asks, “May I stay the night? I don't want to travel back over the mountains during the night. I'll freeze to death.”

 

With Yuuri's confirmation, Victor wants to ask Yuuri about Izetta but is also distracted about the hand wrapped around his. Instead, he decides to savor the moment even if his questions remain unasked. Yuuri stands and gives instructions, “Emil, tell Phichit that I would like you escorted to your guest room. Thank you for telling us what you know.”

 

“No problem!” Emil smiles widely as he stands and heads to Phichit.

 

Yuuri lets go of Victor's hand, much to his disappointment, and says, “I'll inform the others later of the news and catch them up to what we know now... Don't think too much of the hand-holding; it's just to establish how close you are to me as a friend.”

 

Somehow, that makes Victor's heart hurt more but he doesn't say anything as Yuuri finishes with, “I'll have JJ prepare you some dinner if you want. Now that we know we have until winter to prepare, we don't need to worry about Mylrin.”

 

“Yuuri,” Victor isn't sure what to say, a lot has happened and he's fallen so fast that he's not sure where to begin. All that comes to mind is, “It's going to be okay. Means we can read books together again and take baths together like we use to. Everything can be normal for awhile.”

 

Yuuri's eyes meet his and repeats, “Normal...”

 

“Yes, normal.” Victor reassures with a smile even if everything is chaos on the inside. Yuuri seems to like that and smiles back.

 

“I'll take you up on that... About Izetta, I'll tell you some other time but now is not the time.” Yuuri informs and Victor sighs, not going to fight him on it. Victor finally stands and follows Yuuri out of the library. The two stop when it's time to go their separate ways. There's one long, lingering look between the two before Yuuri rushes off in long strides down the hallway.

 

Damn, Victor needs to talk to Christophe. He needs advice more than he's ever needed before as he's watching Yuuri disappear down a hallway and all he can think about is his hand on his.

 

…

 

Each step fills Celestino with dread as he travels the marble hallways to Mylrin's office. He's prepared to die today simply for the Paladins failure, if not for suspicions of betrayal. Three knocks on Mylrin's door and a soft 'come in' allows him to open the door.

 

Celestino expected rage and fury when he opened the door but what he sees is a deadpan Mylrin staring and a smashed vase on the floor that's been swept into a pile. If anything, an unreadable Mylrin is more terrifying than an angry one.

 

“Y-You called me, sir?” Celestino asks.

 

“I did... What are you playing at?”  
  
“Huh?”

 

Mylrin suddenly stands and the next thing Celestino knows he's forced against a wall and can't move. Mylrin's magic is too strong to fight against yet he still struggles. With a couple gliding steps, Mylrin is inches from his face with a furious expression, “What are you playing at that you could let weeks and months of progress just go down the drain? I can only imagine one reason and it's because you're a traitor.”

 

“N-No, sir! How could you think that of me! We didn't anticipate the Crows power when they attacked! I told you in the letter, please let me go!” Celestino is in a panic and Mylrin stares at him for awhile. The grip of the spell loosens but Mylrin still has him pinned. Mylrin turns from furious to disappointed.

 

“... I know you're lying to me. I've known you for a couple years and you stutter when you lie,” Mylrin points out the stutter and Celestino internally curses himself for the telltale action. Celestino feels his mind go numb and immediately starts to struggle again because Mylrin is using his mind control magic. Mylrin is calm as he asks, “I order you to tell me the truth. Why, after all this time, would you betray me and sell out to the Crows? I trusted you with my secrets.”

 

Celestino can't control his tongue as he answers the question, “I never sold out to the Crows... I've been their leader this whole time and a double agent.”

 

Mylrin is genuinely shocked, stumbling over his words with the next question, “Why? I told you everything and you still did this. Why?”

 

There's not even a struggle for Celestino, even with the spell he feels more liberated confessing than keeping it in, “You're absolutely delusional if you think anyone would openly allow you destroy the world just because something bad happened to you. Katsuki did indeed hurt you but you must be really weak as a person if you can't move on, especially when you had it coming after what you've done to the young man. I hate you and only played along just to keep Victor from you. If anything, Victor doesn't deserve a terrible father like you.”

 

Mylrin crumbles internally as Celestino says exactly what will hurt him. It's like Izetta all over again except with a man he considered his friend. Except for this time, he recovers his composure. He doesn't let Celestino ruin him so quickly (but knows he will feel the hurt later) and decides he's relieved to know the truth. He expected too much to have a friend in his world it seems. However, Celestino is a decent magician for other uses if he can't be a trustworthy leader and friend.

 

The spell tightens Celestino against the wall, showing Mylrin's irritation, and he coughs from the pressure of the spell, “H-Hurts... please Mylrin. I betrayed you for your own good. Stop this madness.”

 

Mylrin snorts, “Oh, now that your life is in danger you're going to beg for me to keep you alive? You're lucky I still have use for you since all the mountain pass setback has done is given me time to develop my alternate plan.”

 

Before Celestino can even ask, Mylrin says, “You know how bloodlings are made? You know it takes two magicians of power to create one... but what about an army?” Mylrin grins and uses a hand to grasp the other man's chin, “All you are of use to me to create some powerful bloodlings over the next few months. I can easily replace you as leader of my Paladins. Keeping you here in my office with the sole purpose of creating bloodlings to fight Katsuki.You understand why it has to be bloodlings to fight him, right?”

 

Celestino nods, knowing Katsuki won't be able to fight his own kind. Mylrin smirks and comments, “Good, then you'll understand I just spared you from a painful death. You're going to be in misery but alive,” Mylrin goes to his desk and gets a knife, “So, shall we begin? I'm excited to begin even if you weren't my first choice for a blood donor.”

 

Celestino's eyes widen in fear and he struggles, not wanting Mylrin anywhere near him. He can't even scream because Mylrin quiets him as he prepares to take from him, “Face your punishment, my friend. I'm not playing games anymore. It's time to get my son back...”

 

…

 

 

Weeks pass from the day Emil brought news of the thwarted invasion. Emil only stayed for a night before leaving. News of the invasion failure reached all the servants and a sense of calm and understanding flow through all. Now that everyone knows what Yuuri tried to hide, everyone feels less angry because they know what they need to prepare for. It's not much better, having a looming threat above them, but it's better than the sudden attack they couldn't prepare for.

 

It's midsummer now, no longer spring and the heat is increasing. With more sunny days, Yuuri increasingly leaves the castle to sunbathe and usually Victor watches him from the medical wing windows. Christophe and Masumi have finally agreed to speak with him about Yuuri and his feelings. The longer he wants Yuuri, the more it pains his heart and those two are the only ones who can help him through these feelings before Yuuri has time to break him. Victor doesn't see a situation where Yuuri accepts his love in their current situation.

 

Victor is watching Yuuri turn onto his side in the garden grass when there's a knock on the door and a soft 'woof' from Makkachin. Victor greets, “Come in, Chris, Masumi.”

 

The door slowly opens, revealing his bespectacled friend and his cat-like lover. Christophe smiles gently at him and Masumi gives a nod of the head in acknowledgment. Makkachin gets up and greets Masumi with a wagging tail while Victor and Christophe exchange hugs.

 

When they pull away, Christophe asks, “How are you? What did you need to speak to me about?” He also adds, “After we speak, I have a surprise for you in the dining room.”

 

Victor raises an eyebrow at that but answers, “I could be better; the past few weeks have been mentally tough for me... It's about Yuuri,” He takes a deep breath and admits to both of them, “I've fallen in love with Yuuri and I'm not sure what to do about it. What do I do?”

 

Christophe stares at him for a few seconds and then snorts, “Well, finally one of you admitted you have feelings for one another.”

 

“... Huh?” Victor says.

 

Masumi answers as he gives Makkachin pats, “Finally you realize you're in love with Yuuri. We've known for awhile the two of you loved each other but we just were waiting for one of you to finally admit it.”

 

Victor furrows his brow with another, “Huh!?”

 

Christophe and Masumi give each other a look and snort. Before even Victor can ask, Christophe says, “It was really obvious. The two of you spent almost every day with one another before the Paladin incident and the way you two look at each other is more than just friendly,” He claps Victor on the shoulder, “You want my advice? Confess. Tell him you love him. You don't need to pressure him into accepting them but make him aware.”

 

Victor seems to calm at that but voices his worry, “... I'm worried he won't even want to be around me. He shuts himself off, Chris. I don't want to hurt him by confessing.”

 

Masumi stands and sighs at hearing that and is almost irritated, “You won't hurt him, trust us.”

 

Christophe gives Masumi a scolding look before adding, “You won't, my friend. However, consider it. You have until winter to tell him your feelings so there's no rush... or you could stay quiet and let it eat you from the inside out. It's your choice.”

 

“... You're not wrong,” Victor sighs and seats himself at his desk so he can run his hands through his hair, undoing his ponytail, “I can't believe I ignored the signs for so long and that I fell for Yuuri... I mean, to think he wanted to kill me three years ago when I arrived and now I can't stop thinking about him.”

 

Christophe and Masumi pull up chairs and sit with him, Christophe trying to comfort, “Love is a funny thing... If it makes you feel any better, at least your situation wasn't like mine. I had to run away from home just to be with the one I love.”

 

Victor gazes at him in curiosity, “You never told me everything about that. I know you're here from Halgilen, that castle just over the trees, but you've never told the whole story to me.”

 

Christophe's gaze goes dark and Masumi turns away, Victor thinks he's crossed a boundary but Christophe snorts and asks, “Have you heard of the legend of the missing prince of Halgilen?”

 

Victor nods and adds, “Yes, Halgilen gained its independence from Rosvenia because the prince was not present to marry the princess of Rosvenia- Wait, are you saying-”

 

There's a nod from Christophe and Victor says, “You... Are you a Giacometti? Of the royal family?”

 

“Correct, I am Christophe Giacometti of Halgilen. I abandoned my people because I couldn't stand the idea of marrying a woman I would never love,” His expression is regretful, “I wanted Masumi and no one else. My parents threatened to kill him, my familiar, for our love.”

 

“I see... I'm sorry, Chris.”

 

“Don't worry about it. I ended up here in Izetta's castle. If I hadn't of run away, you and I wouldn't be speaking right now. Izetta planned to assassinate me that night but we surrendered when found and Yuuri convinced her to take pity on both of us,” Christophe smiles as Masumi leans into him, lessening the tension, “In a way, I'm glad I'm in this castle. My point is, Victor, that you should value that you don't have to fight to have Yuuri's love like I did.”

 

Victor understands now. Not just Christophe's past but its relation to him and Yuuri, “I'll keep that in mind, thank you for the advice and trusting me with your secrets.”

 

He snorts, “That's hardly a secret. Everyone in this castle knows I'm a prince now I've told you.”

 

Victor smiles and then remembers, “You had a surprise for me?”

 

“Oh right, Phichit organized a lunch party in the dining room. Act surprised when we take you to the dining room.” Christophe tells him.

 

Victor is surprised because he wonders, “Are you sure? Everyone has been ignoring me for the castle invasion attempt...”

 

Christophe and Masumi shake their heads and Chris assures, “This is to apologize for that. If we knew Yuuri's reasons earlier, you wouldn't have been shunned by the others... even I'm guilty of it. I'm sorry.”

 

“I forgive you,” Victor gazes out the window one more time to see Yuuri is now standing and wandering the garden almost out of sight so he says, “Take me to the lunch. I'm getting hungry and would like to reconnect with those who shied from me this past month and a half.”

 

…

 

Victor pretended to be surprised for Phichit but was seen through very easily, leading to Phichit whining to Christophe about ruining surprises. Everyone is at the table except for Chihoko. When Victor asks Phichit where she is, Phichit quotes she told him to 'fuck off with his party' and claims she's just tired. Victor is taken aback by the language used but isn't really surprised from what he knows from becoming acquainted with the water goddess in the past month what she's like (when he says acquainted, he means he visited her a couple times in her bathing area turned bedroom and was passive aggressively insulted the entire time they small-talked).

 

Regardless, he's greeted by apologetic looks from the crowd and food aplenty on the dining table. Victor addresses them all, “Everyone, thank you for this... I know you were angry at me but I'm glad we finally can get past it and focus on the future. Let's eat.”

 

Everyone can agree to that statement as they seat themselves around the dining table. The stained glass mimics them and Victor's stomach growls as a plate of pasta is set in front of him by a cheerful JJ. JJ really outdid himself this time because there's more food than people to feed and he wonders if JJ has been cooking since the early morning to make this happen. As Victor wonders if JJ has eaten, Minami rips into a chicken leg and fights over who gets the corner piece of cake with Phichit.

 

“Back off, I want that piece!” Minami glares at Phichit.

 

Phichit snarls, “No way, loser. I went for it first.”

 

Victor is about to point out there are four corners until Minami snarls back, “I called it first, you asshole. So back off.”

 

“Oh, you're gonna call me names now. Alright shithead, I'll fight you for it.” Phichit pulls out a knife and so does Minami.

 

Victor is about to beg they calm down but Christophe stops him with a hand on the shoulder and says, “Let them fight it out. They won't kill each other but desserts mean serious business for them.”

 

As Leo, Guang-hong and Seung-gil are quietly egging the two on to fight while eating their pasta, Victor sighs and just watches as the two fighters leave the table to engage in a knife fight in the corner of the room over cake. Seung-gil flinches when a blade strike almost slashes across Phichit's face but is blocked with quick precision and sparks fly from the blades.

 

From the side of Victor's vision, he can see JJ simply shaking his head in disappointment at the unexpected knife fight lunch show. Isabella seems to be trying not to laugh at the display. Leo and Guang-hong have taken opposite sides and are cheering their fighters on. Victor tries to focus on his pasta but it's hard when Phichit now has Minami pinned against a wall with a knife to his throat. However, Minami is skilled and exploits Phichit's exposed abdomen with a swift kick. That's enough for Phichit to jump back and Minami has the chance to lock blades with the other once again.

 

The fight ends quickly when Phichit fakes out Minami and trips him. He's pinned under Phichit and can't move, “Give up.”

 

Minami whines but surrenders, accepting he won't get that specific corner of the cake. Guang claps and Leo groans at who won. Seung-gil looks relieved and goes back to his food with the others. When Phichit returns triumphantly to claim his cake, he announces, “That's what you get for challenging a Thalanan warrior! You picked the wrong battle.”

 

Minami rolls his eyes as he stuffs his mouth halfway with noodles and counters, “Sure, you were trained to fight but yet you've never seen the battlefield you were meant to fight on. Your skills are useless besides protecting Master Yuuri.”

 

That obviously offends Phichit, who glares but holds his tongue. Instead, he takes a spiteful bite of cake. Victor has always been curious about the past of the others at the table and to catch a glimpse of Phichit's interests him further. He listens as they speak.

 

Phichit eventually does bite back with, “You wouldn't be that skilled with a knife if it weren't for me; I taught you everything you know so you have no right to scratch at me when you're in the same boat as me,” He sighs and cuts his cake in half, “I'll share if you admit you're no better than me.”

 

Minami accepts his offer, “Of course, thank you... I'm sorry for fighting you. Growing up a warrior isn't an easy life so I should be nicer to you.”

 

Phichit chuckles and assures, “I may have lost my parents to Izetta but I didn't see them killed in front of me, you have it harder than me.”

 

Seung-gil interrupts with, “We get it, you feel sorry for each other. Stop trying to one up each other with personal tragedy.”

 

The two quiet down and simply share cake. Even JJ joins them after awhile with Isabella trying to feed him fruits. Victor smiles at the conflict has resolved and they can all eat together like this in peace.

 

Victor finds himself mentally organizing what he knows about those around, background-wise, just like when he first arrived and wrote down what he knew about each servant. Around the table, he remembers their pasts from previous conversations and gossip:

 

_Minami Kenjiro: Watched his mother be killed by Izetta. She was a scientist (astronomy) and studying the movements of the moon and sun. Apparently Izetta considered her a threat because it would have lead to non-magician independence from magicians when it comes to energy and navigation._

 

_Christophe Giacometti: Prince of Halgilen in the past, ran away from home to escape arranged marriage. Was spared by Izetta because he willingly gave himself up to her._

 

_Phichit Chulanont: From Thalanen. I suspect he was born a child soldier since Thalanen has been in civil war for centuries. Still unknown how he came up into Izetta's care but Yuuri has hinted that Izetta has a habit of 'rescuing' children from 'unfortunate circumstances'. Perhaps an orphan?_

 

_Guang-Hong: Ex-slave. Supposedly purchased with Leo by Izetta. The two are extremely close. It's not for sure and as much I want to deny it but it's possible they could have been purchased from Nikolai Plisetsky when he still ran his family's trading company. It's no secret they traffick humans._

 

_Leo: Same as Guang-hong. However, he's neither Thalenese or Rosvensian but his skin tone suggests Thalenese. Anything's possible so maybe he's from a nation across the oceans?_

 

_Jean-Jaques: Rosvenian Orc. He told me he was banished from his village because his health made him too sick to serve in his town's guardsmen and when he was discovered romancing Isabella because she's Fae. Supposedly, Izetta saved him from death and kept him alive with magic for a long time so he's lucky I arrived at the castle before his condition progressed any worse._

 

_Isabella: Ended up in the castle because she refused to leave JJ's side._

 

_Seung-gil: Thalenese and was also probably a child soldier. Says that he lived either in Hepstin or Clovesdale so he must be a refugee of civil war in Thalenan at the least. Is close with Phichit?_

 

He'll have to write it down later. Knowing the past of everyone has helped him understand when there's conflict but there's one thing the Paladin incident taught him and that's that the servants collectively rely on Yuuri. It shows by hurt they were to be lied to and now in their calm that they know the truth. Even with their differences, they come together under Yuuri and he can't help but think how that's going to to be tested the sooner Mylrin makes his way toward the castle. 

 

Christophe pokes Victor and gestures to his food. Victor gets back to eating and he looks around the table, feeling the momentary peace of their lunch and grateful for it.

 

…

 

Yuuri is wandering through the garden, trying to devise a plan to deal with Mylrin. He knows his servants are depending on him to keep them safe as well as he needs to keep Victor out of Mylrin's hands... he just doesn't know how he's supposed to do that when he doesn't want to leave the castle.

 

 

Against his better judgment, he closes his eyes and calls Izetta to his mind to speak, “ _Izetta... I need your help_.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-back from hiatus/slowly updating. Does anyone even read these notes? Maybe a few. My motivation to write is dying but I still wanna finish this story. A dilemma. It might end up with having to do shorter chapters (and a writing style change maybe) because 5k is proving to be brutal on me.   
> If there's any plot related questions you have, requests or anything at all, feel free to leave it in the comments because I wanna resolve any unanswered questions before I wrap up this story (There's a few chapters left, so plenty of time to fit it in). Perhaps the next chapter should be a interlude/flashback of how Yuuri ended up possessed? Regardless, hope y'all are having fun and enjoying the story.

“ _Izetta... I need your help_.”

 

It takes a moment but he feels her stir and eventually replies, “ _I could only guess what and I'd be right._ ”

 

Yuuri ignores the subtle jab and asks, “ _If you were in control of me, what would you do about Mylrin?_ ”

 

She doesn't reply for a long time. Long enough to listen to the birds sing and notices how full the blooms on the roses are before she finally speaks, “ _Seriously? Do you dare taunt me with my ultimate goal? You might as well give up control if you want to find out._ ”

 

“ _Well, I thought I'd at least try-”_

 

“ _You thought wrong.”_ She snaps. 

 

Yuuri grits his teeth as his throat tighten a bit and his insides feel knotted, knowing it's Izetta hurting him. He insists, “ _Izetta, I'm serious. Or maybe I shouldn't have asked you to begin with... The more I think about it, there's nothing really I can do right now._ ” Yuuri sighs and bears the pain Izetta is causing him just by letting her have enough control to speak to him.

 

“ _Well... If I was in your place instead, I'd give Victor to Mylrin since Mylrin would make a good pawn in taking over the world and also hunt down the other child Mylrin sired,”_ Yuuri listens to her in disgust as she finishes with, “ _I have nothing against Mylrin anymore. Now I know the truth, I regret losing him. Even in your body, I could easily win back such a weak-willed lover and use him._ ”

 

Yuuri says aloud to her, “You... You're disgusting. I should have never asked you.”

 

She chuckles in her mind, “ _Being in your mind for years has given me time to think, my little Yurik,_ ” He cringes at the nickname Mylrin used to use for him, “ _And what I still want is world domination. Once this world is mine, I can do what I want with it. No more Crows, No Arcana to block my path. You stand no chance against Mylrin and the Paladins on your own._ ”

 

Yuuri wants to refute that but then truly considers all his options and he has very few he hasn't already exhausted. It's depressing enough for his mind to linger to more damning consequences, “ _...What about the other servants? This is hypothetical but what would you do with them if I let you have control?”_ Yuuri is curious, even if he's horrified at Izetta's honesty.

 

“ _Keep them alive for my personal service. They would still be useful in managing the castle.”_

 

“ _Is... that the same for Victor as well? Theoretically, of course.”_

 

He can feel Izetta smirk as she confirms, “ _Of course, with Victor in my hands, I can have Mylrin under my every command. Why wouldn't I keep him?”_

 

“ _I was... just curious is all.”_ Yuuri knows he's running out of time with Victor and control of his body. Izetta's presence in his body is slowly killing him. There's a high chance that Yuuri will die within the next few years even with Chihoko's help and the support of his servants. Knowing this information is oddly comforting because even if he fails and Izetta and Mylrin get what they want he knows that Victor will be safe. He almost wants to slap himself for how negative his thinking is but it's best to be prepared for any outcome. 

 

“ _I've had enough of you, get out of my head,_ ” Yuuri orders her. He's ready to go inside and eat lunch while he figures out a plan for Mylrin. Izetta wasn't much help on what he actually wanted.

 

However, she refuses, “ _Excuse me but I'm not going anywhere,”_ Yuuri feels his insides sear in pain and he collapses to his knees. This is new. He's in a full-blown panic because Izetta has never hurt him like this before. He holds his stomach on the ground and notices in a window that a servant has noticed him collapse. She continues, “ _If anything, this is perfect. I can torture you this way until you give up your body. Chihoko can't stop me now, can she?”_

 

Yuuri whimpers as his body is in agony. Why, why now? He clutches the ground and tries to sit up but he's struggling to breathe. Izetta is killing him; that's all it feels like. She wants him to give up but he refuses. He'd rather die than let her have control... for now at least. 

 

Yuuri is losing consciousness as he hears pounding footsteps of two people running into the garden. He's not sure who they are at first; their voices are hazy. His eyes close and he lets unconsciousness take him... or so he thought. 

 

Because his lungs suddenly fill with air and he can breathe. He's panting when he's breathing on his own again and his body feels numb. Before he can look to see what or who saved him, he feels magic will him back into the darkness of sleep with the voice, “Rest Yusha, you're going to be okay.”

 

…

 

The last thing Victor expected was to be told Yuuri collapsed in the garden. Phichit had frantically ran to him and they both bolted for the garden to save him. When he got there, Yuuri wasn't breathing and appeared to be in agony. The first thing he noticed was the asphyxiation was magic caused... as if Yuuri's own magic were attacking himself. 

 

The first thing Victor casts is a counter-spell, one that can block whatever the source of the magical illness. It works but a chill goes through Victor as he senses the magic isn't Yuuri's... or any of the other servants. It's someone's he's never felt before but at the same time it feels familiar, as if it's always been there. He shakes the feeling off and notices Yuuri panting and shaking.

 

The best he can do for him is a numbing spell and a sleep spell, comforting him with, ““Rest Yusha, you're going to be okay.”

 

Yuuri lets out a light whimper before he starts to fall asleep. Victor motions Phichit to prop Yuuri up so Victor can examine him further. Other servants have gathered in the windows, watching with curiosity. Victor checks his pulse; it's weak and he needs to rest in the infirmary.

 

Just as Victor is about to tell Phichit to take him there, Yuuri starts to cough wetly. Phichit almost drops him because he coughs up a black substance with reddish undertones hinting at blood. Victor is quick to get a handkerchief from his pocket and wipe the substance from Yuuri's lips. Traces of energy cast linger in the substance and Victor can sense it. To find out what's wrong with Yuuri will rely on his findings with the handkerchief. 

 

Victor asks Phichit, “Please bring him to the infirmary and keep watch over him,” Victor's emotions finally come to the surface as he realizes he could have watched Yuuri die if not for his quick intervention, “I-I need to consult the texts of my mentor to see if they offer any insight on what is ailing Yuuri.”

 

Phichit gives a sympathetic look, nodding as he lifts Yuuri and carries him to the infirmary in his arms. Victor follows long enough to see Phichit taking Yuuri up the stairs but soon has to part ways to get to the library. 

 

He's never encountered a magical illness before and seeing Yuuri in such distress has worn at his mind deeper than he expected. His confidence is almost non-existent. It isn't until he reaches the library doors that he realizes he's crying. He wipes his eyes and waits until he's inside the library doors. He slumps against the doors and buries his face in his knees. 

 

What happened? Yuuri was perfectly fine before and then he collapsed. Victor does all he can to control his breathing and try to put together what he knows as a healer and from Yakov's lessons. Even though his own distress, he remembers Yakov's teachings about magical illnesses only magicians but Yuuri coughing up something doesn't exist in any of the known illnesses he's been taught or anything he's come across in the textbooks in the library... Unless it's not a magical illness. 

 

Victor sniffles and stands with a goal in mind. With a wave of a hand and the command ' _Retrieve all texts regarding health',_ Victor plans to scour the library for answers. Books fly off the shelves to him and neatly organize themselves in piles for him. There has to be something. Maybe he's overreacting but his instincts tell him Yuuri doesn't have a magical illness... that it's something much worse. 

 

He pulls the handkerchief from his pocket and knows what he must do first before reading every medical text blindly. He focuses his magic on the handkerchief and reads the energy still remaining. The first thing he senses is blood but the energy grabs at him like tendrils and Victor feels himself start to feel faint. Oddly enough, he lets the energy take him and his vision goes black. 

 

…

 

“Victor is going to find out the truth, isn't he?” Phichit asks Christophe as he strokes Yuuri's hair. 

 

Christophe is attending to Yuuri laying in bed, healing the internal injuries Izetta must have caused. He sighs and nods in confirmation.

 

Phichit turns his head to stare at the floor before stressing, “Victor might run away from us because of this. Izetta is going to be in control any day now and Victor will not last long in Izetta's hands-”

 

“He won't,” Christophe interrupts. Phichit looks back to Christophe in surprise and he firmly replies, “Victor loves Yuuri. Even if Izetta took over him today, he'd still love Yuuri and would do anything to save him.”

 

Phichit snorts and shakes his head, “You and I both know that Yuuri's possession is too deep-rooted for him to be saved... Victor won't be able to save him without the help of a deity... one that isn't Chihoko.” Like a disease, Izetta has slowly built up a resistance to Chihoko's magic to Phichit's observation. Izetta will become almost invincible because of Chihoko's blood running through Yuuri as a dreaded side effect. 

 

Christophe comments, “Let's hope Otabek has found Prince Yuran's reincarnation... Only a deity as pure-hearted as the god of peace can truly battle Izetta's evil at this point.”

 

“As much as a pipe dream that is, I hope so too,” Phichit agrees and relaxes at Yuuri's peaceful expression. It leaves the two both in thought while they wait for Victor to return from the library. 

 

…

 

_Victor's sight is restored and he's no longer in the library. He's confused for a moment as a examines the room he's in. He's in a child's bedroom, belonging to a girl due to a number of dolls and the physical appearance of a girl with black hair on her bed. She appears to be about ten seasons in age. Victor pinches himself and confirms his suspicions. This is a memory._

 

_Yakov taught him long ago that sometimes objects or illnesses carry memories that relate to the patient... but the presence of the young girl suggests this isn't a memory belonging to Yuuri. As odd as it is, Victor is curious what the sample he collected from Yuuri has to tell him._

 

_The girl appears to be playing with something on her mauve comforter and an opened envelope rests on her pillow. Victor gets a bit closer and is disgusted by the thing she's playing with. It's a dead rat. He backs away but still watches._

 

_There's a loud deep-voiced grumbling of the man in the other room and the girl sighs upon hearing it. To Victor's horror, the girl casts a spell with the words 'Reanimate: rat' and the rat comes back to life with a pained squeal. She gently commands the reluctantly alive creature, “Go see that father is distracted... I must leave in peace.”_

 

_The rat painfully does as it's commanded, jumping off the bed and scurrying past Victor out the door behind him. Victor shudders away from the creature and is shocked by the actions of the girl. She just used necromancy, a forbidden type of magic due to its cruel manipulation of living souls and painful consequences._

 

_He can hear the deep-voiced man in the other room shriek and scream expletives as he tries to get rid of the rat. The girl works quickly, pulling a large rucksack out from under her bed and frantically packing clothes from her dresser. Victor frowns when he notices the girl has bruises on her arms and a red cheek, realizing she plans to run away. He also examines the envelope as the girl walks through him while packing to see where it's from._

 

_The seal on the envelope is from a school of magic that has long since been destroyed, hinting how old this memory really is._

 

_The girl has her bag packed and makes a run for it while her father is distracted by the rat, leaving Victor to wonder who she really is before the memory fades out..._

 

… _And Victor finds himself in a new setting._

 

_A grand stretch of meadow appears before him leading to a high cliff-face above a swift river. Summer flowers are in bloom, stained orange in the light of dusk. Victor can see an enormous castle off in the distance. However, what catches his attention is that the girl from before is here and she's now a young woman._

 

_She's almost as tall as Victor now and he notices now that she has violet eyes. A rare eye color and a forbidden magical gift. She's still in her school uniform of fitted robes, as it must be because of the emblem of the school on her breast. She's making her way to the cliff-edge._

 

_That's when Victor has to do a double-take. The young man at the cliff-edge looks almost the same as him from behind. Long silver hair in a ponytail and a matching face when the man turns upon hearing the girl's footsteps. He's also wearing a school uniform as well._

 

_Is that... Mylrin? He can only assume from Yuuri's descriptions because he knows that isn't him. The pointed ears and green eyes give it away upon a closer inspection. It has to be Mylrin Nikiforov._

 

_Mylrin's face is damp from tears and he's in distress, confusion appearing on his expression as the girl approaches._

 

_The girl simply tells him, “No, Mylrin,” She takes a step closer, “What you're about to do would really be a waste of life.”_

 

_Mylrin turns to her fully and asks, “How did you know I was here and why do you care?” Mylrin crosses his arms and stares at the ground, “I'm better off dead. I have no home to return to.”_

 

_Victor can sense the ulterior motive just from the look in her eyes, his suspicions of who she is becoming truer. She says, “Even so, you have the ability to control minds. Why can't you just use your powers to get what you want? You can give yourself a home and friends very easily if you tried.”_

 

_Mylrin eyes her suspiciously, “Just the same reason as you can't use necromancy, Izetta. It's forbidden.”_

 

_Victor get closer as Izetta snorts and argues, “Who cares what the Arcana says isn't allowed? A gift is a gift and should be cherished!” She gets uncomfortably close to Mylrin, who freezes, “You should be cherished. That's what it really is, isn't it? You... don't feel like you have any worth?”_

 

_That must have hit a nerve because he pushes her back gently and yells, “Again, why do you care? Leave me alone.”_

 

_Izetta gives him a deceptively caring look and says, “Because I can relate...I just don't want you to try and take your life like I tried,” That seems to lighten Mylrin and catch his attention, “I don't think you actually want to die... you just want someone to notice you.”_

 

_That makes Mylrin nod and he takes a step towards her. He doesn't see the quick grin from her as he agrees, “You're... right. It's really lonely and I don't know what to do now that we're graduates. I'm scared.”_

 

“ _What if you could change that? Would you try?”_

 

_Mylrin considers this and nods._

 

_She offers a hand, “Then stay by me. We can help each other.”_

 

_Victor watches as Mylrin takes her hand with a smile and the memory fades out..._

 

… _This time, Victor knows exactly where he is. He's inside Izetta's castle once again. Only... he's in a corridor he doesn't recognize. Judging where he is at for the height of the window to the ground, he must be on the fifth floor in one of the normally forbidden sections of the castle._

 

_Victor's ears perk up at Izetta's voice calling out, “Yurik, darling. Stop hiding and let me see you! Mylrin has been oddly happy today and that makes me worry.”_

 

_On cue, there's a sniffle behind Victor and turns to see a door of a broom closet. Victor remembers Yuuri telling him about this and hopes Izetta doesn't find him. Of course, that doesn't go how he wants it._

 

_Victor backs away as Izetta appears in the hallway, searching. She freezes when she hears a sniffle and looks to the source._

 

“ _Oh gods, leave him alone.” Victor can't help but mutter even if he can't be heard. He's becoming more irritated as this memory goes on._

 

_As Izetta knocks on the door of the broom closet, Victor hears a voice in his mind that's muffled, “There's nothing you can do, Vitya. You need to leave.”_

 

_Victor holds his head upon hearing the voice but his gaze is also fixed on Izetta, who demands, “Yurik, open the damn door.”_

 

_Victor grits his teeth and irrational argues, “I have to save him, I-I can't let her bother Yuuri anymore.”_

 

_The voice is clearer this time... a voice he hasn't heard in a long time. Yakov demands, “Vitya, this isn't real. You can't help him.”_

 

“ _That's right, you can't help him.” Izetta's voice responds back._

 

_Victor blinks and the scene has changed again into something even more horrific, something that he's only seen described in books. This time, Izetta is in a flowing, wispy dress that reminds Victor of a ghost while she looms over a chained Yuuri. Except, Yuuri is not just chained at the neck but Victor feels sick seeing meat hooks at the end of some of the chains pulling at Yuuri's skin. Yuuri is slumped over: the same black substance he collected on the handkerchief is leaking from his wounds. Izetta's violet eyes meet Victor's, locking him into place, as she comes from behind Yuuri and lifts his head so Victor can see his pale, defeated look._

 

_Victor can't believe what he's seeing. It can't be real but it feels more than real._

 

“ _Oh Victor, it's too late,” Izetta taunts as she squeezes Yuuri's cheeks with her hand, “I'm so close to breaking him and having control.”_

 

_Victor is about to demand she let him go, even if he's still in shock and confusion of the situation, but is stopped by Yuuri's weak voice, “Ignore her, Vitya... It's going to be okay. I-I can handle her for now. You need to get o-out of here.”_

 

“ _Let's go, Vitya. You can't help him like this... You don't have the strength right now to rid him of a possession.” Yakov gently commands._

 

_The last thing Victor sees and hears is Izetta hugging Yuuri from behind with a malicious chuckle while Yuuri seethes in pain and tears. Victor is reaching out to him when he feels the familiar hand of Yakov pull him away from behind and Victor falls into darkness..._

 

There's a gasp from Victor as he's brought back to reality. It takes him a moment to process everything that just happened as well as his surroundings. The library's calming quiet helps him get his breathing in check. This is real, the memories were not. He notices his wrist where his 'Stand Together' contract seal is is glowing gently. So, that's what made him feel Yakov's presence in the memory. 

 

Except... that last part wasn't a memory. And, Izetta's memories should not be among Yuuri's. They're two separate beings so the only way they could share memories is if-

 

Suddenly, years of avoidance and mystery surrounding Yuuri makes sense. The other man obviously was trying to hide a secret for a long time and the clues are coming together. The servants being unable to say if Izetta was really dead or not, Yuuri disappearing for long periods of time because he's 'ill' but refuses Victor's help and mind-Yakov mentioning it. It can't be a magical illness plaguing Yuuri... He feels like an idiot for not realizing Yuuri has been possessed by Izetta this entire time. 

 

Victor falls to the floor at his discovery and feels a wave of sympathy for his suffering friend, “Oh Yuuri, you were scared of what I'd think of you. That can be the only reason you'd keep such a secret from me... but I understand. I... I just need to know how to help you.”

 

There's a bark on the other side of the library door and it's pushed open by Makkachin. The familiar runs over to their master and whines, “ _Victor, are you alright? I sensed you were in distress and needed to make sure you're alright._ ”

 

Victor sighs and says, “I'm fine... but I'm aware of what's wrong with Yuuri.”

 

Makkachin listens with interest as Victor asks, “Makka, help me find books on possession and exorcisms.”

 

…

 

Over one hundred books in the library carry some form of mention to possession and exorcism in the library. Victor is overwhelmed, using magic to find books related to health and possession to see if any other healers have treated a possession to find little to none of what he's looking for. 

 

Makkachin, for the first time Victor is aware of, has taken human form in order to help sort through the books they've already checked or organized out because they're fictional in nature. Makkachin is an androgynous adult in appearance with curly brown hair, wide eyes and plain brown peasant clothes. Their dog-like ears and wail occasionally flick or move with interest as they help Victor read for relevant information. It was weird at first but Victor got used to it within minutes when Makkachin's work proved to double his efforts. 

 

Makkachin exclaims in a frustrated, soft toned voice, “Everything I'm finding is fictional or treating magical possession as untreatable unless by religious means.”

 

“As am I. Thousands of books in this library and it feels hopeless. We just need to keep searching.” Victor tries to stay positive; his one goal currently to help Yuuri anyway he can besides treating the physical effects. 

 

Text-searching spells help him finally find something informational about possession. Victor reads the excerpt from the book:

 

_Magical possession occurs when someone is within enough distance for a distressed soul to enter their body. Whether from wrongful death, powerful will or vengeance, the soul latches onto the body of the host and saps away at their life in order to coexist._

 

_In most cases, the soul will simply do that but in more aggressive cases the soul will try to entirely hijack the body from the host. If the host resists, it will take tremendous energy to keep back the invader and will slowly kill the host over time._

 

Of course, the book only tells him what he already knows. Victor sighs and puts the book to the side, asking aloud, “Come on, there has to be something!”

 

Victor's attention is caught when his 'Stand Together' contract seal glows, “What the?”

 

Makkachin also gets close, looking confused. Victor watches as the seal glows light blue and he can hear unintelligible whispers in his mind. Just as he's about to speak again but he sees a book out of his many piles of them start to glow the same color. He doesn't hesitate and grabs the book from the pile despite making a mess. 

 

The book stops glowing once it's in Victor's hands. Victor examines the title and smirks. It reads, 'A Guide to Non-Traditional Illness by Vledamer Sweetling and Yakov Feltsman'. 

 

“ _So, Yakov has written more books than I thought._ ” Victor thinks before he opens the book to read the chapter index. Listed for chapter seventeen, it says 'Spiritual illness and possession'. When he turns to that chapter, text glows from the spell he used before to find what he's looking for. 

 

It's the information he already knew but what catches his eye is the side notes written by Yakov,

 

_On curing a possession:_

 

_An exorcism must take place in order to rid the patient of the spirit but only if the possession isn't deep-rooted. A priest or other religious institution has the skill to rid of a minor possession. Once the possession becomes deep-rooted, the help of a deity's blood is needed._

 

_From my experience as a healer, possession becomes a terminal illness once the patient starts coughing up blood and losing control of their body. By this time, the patient is most likely suffering from a great deal of pain. If you're patient is deep-rooted, the best thing you can do is relieve their pain until a deity is present for a guided exorcism._

 

He re-reads the section about three times before he fully absorbs it. He wonders if Yuuri knew that the blood of a deity like Chihoko is needed to rid Izetta from him... or what if doesn't work? Regardless, Victor knows Yuuri doesn't have long if he's already coughing blood and having fits.

 

All it makes him want to do is value his time with Yuuri. If he can't cure him, he'll give him all he can.

 

Makkachin read the section over his shoulder and asks, “What are you going to do?”

 

“I need to talk to Chihoko but... I need to talk to Yuuri first. I need him to know I'm not going to leave his side.”

 

…

 

Lillia is washing dishes when the mail arrives in the form a crow perched on her windowsill with a letter tied to it. 

 

It doesn't surprise her because she knows exactly who it's from. She dries her hands and opens the window to retrieve the letter. The crow is relieved to have the letter untied from its leg and flies away with a caw. 

 

The sender is listed as Marigold Plisetsky, as suspected. Lillia makes her way and settles down in her favorite chair before opening the letter with one of her long nails. The letter contains grim news:

 

_Dear Lillia,_

 

_I'm sending you this letter with unpleasant news from our informants and a request long overdue._

 

_For the news (whether you care or not), we've discovered that Mylrin is already replacing the Paladins we killed at an alarming rate. Most of them appear to be teenagers that he's recruiting from Thalanese refugees and Nihilego traitors._

 

_We don't like killing young ones or brainwashed; which most are mind-spelled by Mylrin. A messenger is being sent to Yuuri as I write this to you but at this rate, we risk Victor falling into Mylrin's hands... leading to my request I have for you._

 

_Years ago, you said you would be willing to teach Yuri magic. My little Yura is proficient in his languages and spells for his age. He has befriended the half-elf, Otabek, that showed up at our home. It took me awhile to get it out of him but Otabek confessed that somehow my son might be a deity. I honestly have no reason to distrust him but if this is true then I cannot teach him how to control these powers._

 

_My dear friend, I know you come from a homeland that is ruled by a deity just as the High Elves had. I know you are far more proficient in ancient magic and combat. And I sure as hell know you know I'm scared Mylrin will steal my son from me once he captures Victor._

 

_I'm begging you, please take Yuri and Otabek with you to Thalanen and teach them everything you know so he may one day face his father with at least a choice in his future, for both their futures. If he's really a deity, there's a chance he can defeat Mylrin on his own with the right training... training I cannot provide._

 

_With all consideration, Marigold_

 

Lillia reads over the letter twice. She remembers telling Marigold on the day her husband died that she'd teach Yuri magic but now the stakes are higher. Yuri, a deity? Huh, Lillia can't say she's surprised. He always seemed years older in his eyes than his actual age. 

 

Of course, she'll teach Yuri magic but... she's not sure taking him back to her homeland will be a good idea. The deity that rules her homeland is a very jealous god and he may not accept another deity in his presence. However, getting Yuri away from Mylrin is the main goal of this so it's worth the risk. 

 

At this point, she's ready to stop standing on the sidelines and do something to keep the world from falling into the wrong hands. She'll do it even if it means undermining Mylrin, who once was like a son to her and Yakov. 

 

 

Lillia refolds the letter so she can save it, now looking for a fresh piece of parchment so she may write back a reply for plans to teach Yuri. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good grief, ten chapters. I've never put so much effort into a fic before but so far it's paying off. We're getting closer and closer to a scene I'm dreading to write because I know it's gonna cause some rage and I'm still trying to figure out how to get a happy ending for these two (There's foreshadowing for it in this chapter so you can prepare yourself for rage). I'll work it out somehow. Enjoy!
> 
> Some more world-building that won't be useful to know until later chapters/ List of deities in this world that will be relevant: 
> 
> The Elemental Gods: These gods control the elements of earth, wind, fire and water. They compose nature and most of them usually stay away from intelligent beings in order to rule neutrally. Their names are Eirin (earth), Kalas (wind), Arakin (fire) and Shachihoko (water). Sometimes they will answer prayers and perform miracles if they feel enough pity. 
> 
> Yuran: God of peace, tranquility, and love. One of the pure-hearted gods that rule amongst intelligent beings and reincarnates often. This god is typically worshipped by the High Elves and the Fae because their legends say this god's tears fell to the earth and brought them to existence. Currently living under the name Yuri.
> 
> Requic: God of war, chaos, and mental illness. This god lives amongst intelligent beings for the sole purpose of causing discord and death. He often takes the form of an Orc or Draconian because both races worship him in some form or reason. He is known to be an enemy of the gods Yuran and Medren because he causes harm to the beings those pure-hearted ones love. 
> 
> The conflict of Yuran and Requic: These gods, being polar opposites, were born from the emotions and actions of human-kind. As a result, they have been at war with each other since birth. No matter who wins from their battles, the other will eventually prevail in a never-ending cycle until both learn to accept each other's existence. One cannot exist without the other. It says in legends that balanced peace and chaos will come when the two settle their differences in marriage instead of battle. 
> 
> Medren: Deity of medicine and healing. A pure-hearted one who was born out of compassion. Can reincarnate but hasn't needed to for centuries simply because they are avoidant of conflict. Often will give healers their blessing in order to fight Requic's whims of harm. Unicorns are born servants to Medren and will heal those in their name. Medren is neither male nor female but somewhere in between.

When Victor arrives to the infirmary, Phichit and Christophe sit up straight and simply gaze at him knowingly. They've changed Yuuri into bedclothes, who is sleepingly peacefully as if he didn't suffer today. Even a rarer sight, Vicchan is laying on the bed beside Yuuri and Chihoko in her human form is standing in the corner, both almost glaring at Victor. Victor is holding the book with the information he needed and feels like he's intruding.

  
  


“So, you know what's wrong with Yuuri.” Phichit's voice is soft and it's not a question.

  
  


“I do... you all knew but couldn't tell me.” Victor states.

  
  


There are soft nods before Christophe says, “I've stabilized Yuuri.”

  
  


“Good,” Victor says, “You may go, I want to speak to Yuuri alone when he wakes... about the possession. I think I know a way to help.”

  
  


Both Phichit and Christophe give him an unconvinced look before quietly leaving the infirmary. It's Chihoko who speaks up, “You realize that I can't help- No... You must not.” She sighs and stares at the floor, realizing Yuuri hasn't told Victor about her.

  
  


Victor's attention is caught further because of what he read in the book, “How come you can't help? It says the blood of a deity can help with a strong exorcism-”

  
  


“Izetta is becoming immune to my magic, Victor.” Chihoko interrupts with a stern tone and regrettably continues, “He... can't be helped by me because Izetta is already used to my blood. You must know what that means because otherwise, I would never share my blood.”

  
  


Victor has to think about it for a few moments but it's Makkachin who reminds Victor what it means, “ _That means Yuuri is a bloodling, Vitya. Chihoko is one of his blood parents. Deities don't share blood power unless it's required._ ”

  
  


He blinks and has to take a seat next to Yuuri's bed. Victor is shocked by the discovery but it makes sense. Yuuri's anxiety could be a symptom of blood parent separation if Izetta killed his parents and Chihoko must be blood-linked to Yuuri to have such a close bond with him as a goddess.

  
  


Victor asks, becoming frustrated at the realization his one plan to cure Yuuri just fell through the cracks, “Are you sure? I'm sure if I used some of your blood I could-”

  
  


“I'm positive. You've seen his condition and that's with my help...” Chihoko starts to get a bit teary-eyed, wiping her eyes as she says, “I would help if I could. I love him like my own son and to see Izetta slowly kill him is hurt me.”

  
  


“Then... What do I do?” Victor asks, despair settling into his heart that he can't help Yuuri right now.

  
  


Chihoko sniffles a bit before she walks over and rests a hand on his shoulder, instructing, “Just make him feel comfortable as long as you can,” A gentle smile appears, “Make him feel loved. That's all I can ask.”

  
  


Victor can feel himself wanting to cry but doesn't allow himself. Instead, he nods and Chihoko takes her hand away to leave him with Yuuri and the familiars. The infirmary is dead quiet besides Yuuri's breathing and a soft buzzing from Christophe's healing spell still in effect. Victor scans for himself to see how Yuuri's condition is. He's stable but has some internal bleeding that will take several more hours to heal.

  
  


He's never had to do this to Yuuri before but it makes sense why Yuuri avoided seeing Victor when he got any kind of injury. Victor would have been able to sense he is a bloodling with a scan spell if he ever got the opportunity before. There's a stigma around bloodlings about being loyal servants... among other possible reasons Yuuri kept his race a secret, if not multiple. If Victor is honest, he doesn't mind that Yuuri is a bloodling but knowing he can't help him because of the bond he and Chihoko share is maddening.

  
  


Victor stays by Yuuri's side while he's sleeping and healing. Hours pass, signaled by the gradual lessening of light in the room and the candles lighting themselves when it is too dark. Victor realizes just how long he's been watching Yuuri sleep by the stiffness in his joints when he goes to readjust his ponytail. Just as he's stretching, he sees Yuuri stir from his rest. Yuuri groans softly as he tries to sit up.

  
  


Victor immediately stops him with a hand, “Don't sit up, you're still recovering.”

  
  


Yuuri eyes him groggily but complies, his attention shifting to his familiar, “Oh Vicchan, you came to visit me.”

  
  


The familiar visibly rolls his eyes and that makes Yuuri purse his lips in annoyance from the mental conversation that Victor cannot hear. Yuuri sighs when Vicchan whines, scratching his ears before addressing Victor, “... I'm sorry for passing out in the garden.”

  
  


“What? You don't need to apologize for that. Gave me a scare but you're safe now.”

  
  


Yuuri smiles, “Well,” He jokes, “Did you find out what's wrong with me? Do I have some terrible disease that causes fainting?”

  
  


With all seriousness, Victor says, “I know you're possessed by Izetta, Yuuri. You have internal bleeding... you're dying.”

  
  


Silence, until Makkachin eyes Vicchan and the two familiars leave together to let their masters talk alone. Yuuri's expression turns grim; he almost seems apathetic to Victor's admittance until his eyes drop and apathy turns to guilt. Victor isn't angry; he's on the brink of crying. It's no longer a secret between the two. Yuuri no longer has to keep his secret.

  
  


However, he asks Victor, “How do you know?”

  
  


“I investigated the blood you coughed up because it was an odd color. I thought it was from a magical illness but... the memories that came from the sample weren't yours. It didn't take me long to find out you're possessed. It all makes sense to me now.” Victor explains, his voice strained, “Yuuri, the worst part is that I can't even help you besides keep the pain at bay. Chihoko already shot down the one plan I thought I had at helping you.” In frustration, Victor throws the book with him on the ground and rests his head in his hands.

  
  


Yuuri hums in understanding because Chihoko must have explained why she can't help. He's a bit annoyed she exposed his race but that must not matter if Victor isn't commenting... even more surprising, he's not running away from him because of Izetta. However, that doesn't dispell Yuuri's fears.

  
  


“Victor... I understand if you're afraid of me or even hate me. If you want to leave, I can always have the Crows take you into their care and-”

  
  


Victor looks up from his hands with a bewildered look, “Yuuri, how could I be?” Victor can't believe this is how this is going to go but he admits softly, “I love you. I want to be with you as long as I live. I've accepted everything about you and it hurts me that I'm losing you to Izetta,” Tears finally flow from his eyes, “Yuuri, I would never fear or hate you. I love you so much it hurts.” He covers his face with his hands and sobs.

  
  


Stunned, Yuuri is a mix of emotions but the greatest one is shock followed by relief. He's shocked to see Victor cry but the relief that Victor loves him just the same is a warm blanket around him. Relief that Victor doesn't fear him.

  
  


The longer Victor cries, the more he hates seeing it. Yuuri slowly sits up and reaches for him. Victor sniffles and looks up at him. He wants to tell Yuuri to rest but he's frozen as Yuuri gets closer and cups Victor's cheeks with his hands. Yuuri grits his teeth for a second from pain but composes himself to wipes away Victor's tears.

  
  


Victor is the first to speak, “I don't know what to do, Y-Yuuri. I just know I don't want to lose you.”

  
  


Yuuri strokes his cheek with his thumb and speaks after moments of thoughts, “... I still have a few years of my lifespan, even if we only have weeks before Mylrin storms this castle. We have time to be together.”

  
  


“But-”

  
  


“Victor,” Yuuri stops him firmly, “You might not believe it but I'm almost one hundred fifty years old. I'm not afraid of death, especially if it's to destroy Izetta... but I promise I will cherish every moment we spend together from now on if you promise me you won't despair over me. I hate seeing you cry like this...”

  
  


“... That's all we can do, is just treasure the time we have?” Victor hands gently reach and rest on top of Yuuri's. Yuuri nods and their eyes gaze into each other gently. The sad truth is they don't have much time together but it doesn't hurt to see how precious it is. Victor closes his eyes and says, “Fine, I'll do my best not to despair...” he then has to ask, “Do you love me back? You never answered back.”

  
  


Yuuri pulls his hands gently away and snorts, “Of course, I love you. I have for almost a year now.”

  
  


Victor opens his eyes and almost chuckles through a sniffle. Yuuri continues, “We're going to continue as normal. You're going to care for me if I have any fits and I'll give you all the love I can.”

  
  


As much as Victor wishes there was any way he could help Yuuri, he nods and gives Yuuri a soft hug. Yuuri returns it until he's too achy and has to lay back down. When Yuuri is comfortable in bed, they hold hands to comfort each other with their new reality. Now, there is no miscommunication of their feelings for each other but the future looks bleak for them.

  
  


Outside the door, Phichit and Christophe have been listening in and are both disheartened by the situation. No matter how joyful they are for Victor and Yuuri's love, the reality of Yuuri's fate is set more in stone. All they can do is regrettably inform the rest of the castle of the situation and continue preparing for the incoming invasion.

  
  


…

  
  


“Beka, what do you think my mother wants?”

Otabek and Yuri are walking home together after his mother sent a mind message calling them home. Marigold has started using mind messages for about a month now to start communicating with Yuri when needed. The sensation is like a feeling more than spoken word in his head. He can feel his mother wants him to come home but there are no words saying it.

  
  


The sun is setting yet the summer heat is still powerful, making the two sluggish during their trek home. Even being sluggish in the summer days, both are aware that Mylrin has tried using Paladins to try and spy on Yuri. It's not a good sign.

  
  


“I'm not sure... but I have a feeling is has to do with why we're started being followed,” Otabek responds.

  
  


“They have to be Paladins; I'm not sure who else would follow me,” Yuri complains.

  
  


The follower vanishes once they are in sight of their home, much to their relief. Marigold comes out when they're almost at the door and motions them to come inside. Both bound inside with Marigold, closing the door behind them.

  
  


Marigold says, “I called you home for a family meeting... I have important but upsetting news.”

  
  


She motions them to the dining table for them to sit down. Nikolai's face is grim as he sits still at the head of the table and Marigold's is not much different. Yuri and Otabek seat themselves at the table, sensing the tension. Yuri can see the aura of his family and it's like a buzzing hive of bees with the level of stress that's presenting.

  
  


Yuri is the first to ask, “... What's the news? Did someone die?”

  
  


Marigold shakes her head, “No, but our family is going to be split apart for awhile.”

  
  


Otabek and Yuri are stunned and Yuri stands to demand, “What do you mean? What's going on?”

  
  


Marigold glances at her father for support and he nods. She takes a deep breath and explains how she's a member of the Crows. Both young men listen as she explains how she's been leaving to do tasks to keep Mylrin from capturing Victor from Izetta's castle. Yuri pretends he's not aware of this information with mock surprise but keeps listening until she gets to the point.

  
  


“Yuratchka... Victor, your brother, is still alive. You haven't seen him since you were small and he's in trouble. I'm doing my best to keep him safe... but I haven't done my part to keep you safe and I believe to keep you safe that I cannot have you within your father's grasp.”

  
  


Yuri processes what he's been told and starts to get what she's going to say but it's Otabek that guesses it first, “You're going to send Yura away?”

  
  


She nods and replies, “Both of you. I won't separate you two... I'm sending you both with Lillia. She can keep you safe from Mylrin as well as help train the... powers you've developed.”

  
  


“... What do you mean?” She can't possibly know about him being a deity, right? Unless Otabek said something. Otabek rubs the back of his neck nervously and that confirms Yuri's suspicions.

  
  


“I kind of badgered Otabek into telling me a couple weeks ago. I wanted to know how I was sensing how powerful you are and I had no idea you were a deity,” Marigold almost looks fearful and Yuri feels guilt seeing her mother act so. He even notices his grandfather is a bit nervous by that fact, “Oh Yuratchka, you're in danger and we can't keep you here. We can't prepare you in time for if Mylrin decides to come for you.”

  
  


For Yuri, he feels betrayed and not wanted. In his young mind, all he can focus on is that he's being sent away, not that he's being protected. He grits his teeth for a moment before arguing, “You can't send me away! I can protect myself and us!” He is almost crying because he doesn't want to go, “Please Mama, Grandpa, I know how to shield and fight. I can protect us-”

  
  


“Yura, you're not even at the proficiency of magic Prince Yuran was when he died by a Draconian's hands,” Otabek interrupts sternly. When Yuri faces him, his expression is serious, “Yuran was almost a man and he wasn't powerful enough to guard against the magic you're saying you can face now... Yura, really think about it. I know you can call back those memories from your past life. You tell me, are you really ready for Mylrin?”

  
  


Yuri does. In his mind, he can remember his death like it was yesterday. He remembers being powerful but the Draconian girl was quicker with god blood flowing through her from Yuuri before his heart was ripped from him. He shudders and replies, “... No, I'm not ready.”

  
  


There's a breath of relief that Yuri has humbled himself but Otabek continues, “So... You can see why being sent away is going to benefit you? You'll have time to prepare and your family here doesn't have the resources to teach you... We can't teach you anything about your deity powers and you need time to master them on your own.”

  
  


Yuri is frustrated. He knows he's not completely defenseless but he is nowhere near ready to face evil wizards and other enemies set out to capture him or kill him. He deflates and answers, “I understand now... I don't like being weak but I understand. When do I go?”

  
  


“As soon as possible,” Marigold says, “Lillia is expecting you any day. Pack tonight and we'll make our way to Peterov Village. Meeting dismissed.”

  
  


As Marigold leaves the room, Nikolai stands and stares at his grandson long enough for Yuri to notice. When the two meet eyes, eyes tear up and the two hug each other. Otabek watches with his own melancholy of the situation internalized. Yuri sobs, “I don't want to go. This isn't fair. I don't want our family broken apart.”

  
  


Nikolai sniffles, “We'll see each other again one day. I promise. I don't know how long you'll be gone but I know I'll see you again when you're a man,” He pulls away, put his hands on Yuri's shoulders and says, “Yuratchka, be strong. You have Otabek with you so you won't be alone. Can you promise me you'll try your best to stay strong while you're away?”

  
  


Yuri almost whimpers, wiping his eyes as he nods. Nikolai also motions Otabek over and gives them both a hug, saying finally, “We'll always be a family. Even when separated. Now go pack, Lillia is waiting.”

  
  


The two reluctantly go to their room to pack. The two pack quietly for a while before Yuri comments, “Beka... We're going to be alright, right?

  
  


Otabek doesn't respond as he's packing his wood flute. He has no idea what to tell Yuri but gives him a sympathetic look. Yuri sighs and the two quietly relish the last moments they have in their home before Marigold calls to them, “Let's go, boys.”

  
  


…

  
  


“Father Mylrin, if you keep this pace up, you will kill Father Celestino!” A female bloodling warns Mylrin because she can feel Celestino's pain as he's being drained of his energy to feed into a power circle, working to create another sibling for her of many.

  
  


“He has the energy for one more. I will let him rest after this one.” Mylrin tries to comfort his distressed blood-child but it isn't much comfort for the bloodling.

  
  


Celestino has been moved to Mylrin's work room for magic. This is where he has spent the summer. He is chained to the wall with steel chains and supported by oak restraint boards. His face is pale and his gaze vacant as he has accepted this fate. A broken man from being forced to use magic. He doesn't even look up as Mylrin takes blood from him and adds it to the power circle.

  
  


Mylrin adds his own magic before dismissing the bloodling girl, “Go attend weapons training with your siblings, my dear. Remember, who must you be ready to kill?”

  
  


The bloodling sighs as she leans against the marble wall, “My sole purpose is to kill Katsuki Yuuri and rescue Victor. I know...”

  
  


“Then go.” Mylrin barks and she leaves. However, she can't help but want to turn back when she hears Celestino cry out from being drained once again to create another sibling. It hurts her very soul to have one of her fathers be in pain.

  
  


She has no name. She is simply called 'bloodling' or 'my dear' but like many of her siblings, she has no name. She resembles Mylrin with her long white hair and green eyes but that's where the resemblance stops because she also features Celestino's tan skin and height. She is the second youngest bloodling out of twenty-four siblings at the age of one week. Lastly, she feels as if she is the black sheep of her siblings.

  
  


Out of all her siblings, she feels stronger connected to Celestino than to Mylrin. She feels his pain every day to the point she is constantly stressed. She has voiced this concern to her siblings and they simply cannot connect. If she could do anything to rid her of this pain, she would have Mylrin stop creating her new siblings... but at the same time, she would be disobeying her father Mylrin and that goes against her very being as well. She was born to serve and that's what she must do.

  
  


There is nothing she can do... or so she thinks.

  
  


Making her way up the staircase from the workroom, she stops in her tracks from sensing an odd presence coming from the marble wall. Her brow furrows because she recognizes the presence as one of the Paladins who delivers Mylrin news about his son Yuri but how is he in the wall?

  
  


“Reveal yourself.” She demands, using what little mind control magic she can use to force him.

  
  


There's a struggle but soon the Paladin is forced out of the wall in front of her. He must have used shifting magic to mold himself to the wall. The Paladin is a mid-height, red-headed man with odd pointed teeth. He is one of the magicians that Mylrin rescued from execution in Nihilego, going by the name Rin.

  
  


Rin grumbles a greeting, “Hello... Can't a guy just mold into a wall without being disturbed?”

  
  


“I don't buy that. Paladins aren't allowed in this part of the headquarters,” She narrows her eyes at him and commands, “Tell me why you're here.”

  
  


He tries resisting to answer, his face screwing up in a struggle until he can't and admits, “I'm a traitor. I'm rescuing Celestino,” Rin pants from thr struggle of resistance and now has a bit of fear in his expression. One of the bloodings knows his plan; he's already failed his mission for the Crows.

  
  


What he doesn't know is that this stops the bloodling in her previous tracks of thought. She can't free Celestino herself without feeling guilt and shame for betraying Mylrin but if someone else rescues him...

  
  


She grunts in understanding and takes the spell off him. He's confused until she informs, “My father will be coming up these stairs in about five minutes. When he does, you can then go down the stairs and rescue my other father. You won't miss the workroom.”

  
  


“... You're helping me?” Rin asks.

  
  


“I guess I am. Now hide before my father catches you.” She says.

  
  


He nods but asks, “Do you have a name?”

  
  


“... No, I do not.”

  
  


He hums and says, “I'll call you Mahou. Means 'magic' in my home country... If that's okay with you. I just need a name I can use to thank you properly.”

  
  


She's stunned for a moment because something about the gesture warms her heart in a way even her fathers couldn't. Giving her a name has given her something she didn't know she needed. What's it called, independence? Confidence? She's not sure but says, “Mahou is good,” she likes how the name rolls off her tongue, “You're welcome... now hide. I sense my father.”

  
  


He nods and morphs back into the wall, holding completely still to not be discovered. Just a minute later, Mylrin is coming up the stairs. Mahou continues down the stairs and runs into him. Mylrin has a confused look as he asks, “I thought you went to weapons training, why are you back so soon?”

  
  


She has never done this before but she lies, “I'm tired. I would like to go to my quarters and sleep.”

  
  


He considers it for a moment and sighs, “Oh dear, I've spoiled you already. Fine, go sleep,” He lets her pass through. She feels a rush from the lie and guilt but she buries it under the knowledge that her other father will be saved.

  
  


She makes it to her quarters and focuses on seeing through Celestino's eyes. It's not entertaining but comforting to her instinctually. Her bloodling gifts are lacking to most in the world but she practices them for comfort. She wonders if there's any other bloodling that understands how she feels when she uses the blood bond for comfort, even if that is not likely. Especially she wonders if any of her siblings share their minds with Mylrin and really know why he's dead set on killing Katsuki.

  
  


Her thoughts are broken when she briefly sees Rin come into view through her father's eyes. She sits up and peeks out her door through the work room. It all happens as if in a haze.

  
  


Rin carrying Celestino on his back after somehow breaking his restraints, labored steps up the staircase and finally Mahou casting what magic she has to give him the strength to leave with more speed. She can watch through Celestino's eyes for a while as they sneak their way through the Paladin headquarters and out through the city streets. When people in crow masks appear, Celestino must have closed his eyes because she can no longer see.

  
  


Opening her own eyes, an odd sense of relief for Celestino and guilt for Mylrin sweeps over her. All she can do is settle back into her living quarters and pretend to sleep to not raise suspicion. Especially when Mylrin returns and she feels his rage as he storms through the headquarters for answers.

  
  


…

  
  


Leaves begin to fall and the days become shorter as fall approaches. With the immense awareness of Yuuri's deteriorating condition, the changing of seasons is a daunting reminder of how little time is left. Despite the darkness hovering over everyone, there are gentle smiles when sights of requited love occasionally appear.

  
  


Hands held, pet names and sharing food become a norm between Yuuri and Victor now that no secrets stand between them. Victor has calmed from first hearing the news but he is depressed that he can't do anything to help Yuuri. If Yuuri wasn't as attentive as he is, Victor wouldn't be eating regularly or leaving the infirmary. Victor focuses most of his energy into monitoring Yuuri's condition and refuses to leave his side even when Yuuri became fully healed from the fit he had. It only took a week under Victor's care to fully heal.

  
  


Now, Yuuri knows that Victor simply won't forget he is dying and understands how much it must hurt him. However, that won't stop Yuuri from trying to cheer him up. They only have so much time together; why can't they spend it happily?

  
  


Victor is staring at the table top at dinner time when Yuuri gently coaxes, “Vitya, I have a bite of food for you. Open up.”

  
  


Victor looks up with tired eyes and eats the bites Yuuri feeds him. Victor knows he is sulking and rightfully so but at least Yuuri's efforts to cheer him up for slowly working. They're both unaware that everyone one else at the table is quietly watching, hearts warmed a bit.

  
  


Phichit whispers to Christophe, “Seeing those two trying to be happy makes me wish I had something like that.”

  
  


Christophe eyes him and asks, “Don't you have Seung-gil?”

  
  


“Not really... it's been awkward between us. I think we both want each other but the circumstances are... complicated.” Phichit admits.

Christophe hums and eyes Masumi for a moment, “I get what you mean...”

  
  


Leo and Guang-Hong watch with amusement, Leo whispering, “You and I would be complained at for being affectionate in public.”

  
  


Guang-Hong snorts, “We would but we have time... they don't.”

  
  


JJ and Isabella say nothing, both in understanding of what it means to try and make unfortunate circumstances work for them.

  
  


Seung-gil glances at the couple occasionally, his expression unreadable but irritated at how Minami next to him seems to be low-key glaring at the couple with his own pining. Seung-gil gets his attention and offers him cookies from the plate in front of him. Minami accepts and eats his feelings of heartbreak instead.

  
  


Yuuri notices eventually the looks he's getting but doesn't care. Victor is finally his and he likes showcasing it in front of the others. Every morsel of food he feeds to Victor makes him feel better, knowing he gets to care for Victor as Victor cares for him. He even notices the stained windows reflecting the scene of everyone at the table except in a cheerier tone than the current emotions.

  
  


When both Victor and Yuuri's plates are eaten clean, Yuuri stands. Victor is startled by the sudden movement until Yuuri offers his hand. Oh, they're going to continue on their daily routine. Victor takes his hand and stands.

  
  


Yuuri calls to JJ, “We've finished. Thank you for the delicious meal.”

  
  


JJ smiles and replies, “With pleasure,” Everyone prepares a groan as he says, “Of course it's good, it's JJ-style.”

  
  


Victor and Yuuri cringe; they knew it was coming but not when. Before they can deflate JJ's ego in any way, Yuuri leads Victor with him to their evening plans of reading in the library.

  
  


When the two are gone, conversation starts up at the table.

  
  


“They're perfect for each other. Too bad we're probably only a month away from Mylrin attacking the castle.” Phichit sighs.

  
  


Minami asks, “What should we do? When Mylrin attacks, there's no way we can fight all the Paladins. We're outnumbered.”

  
  


Guang-Hong offers, “... Could we just run? Even I doubt Yuuri expects us to face the Paladins by ourselves.”

  
  


Leo shakes his head, “We can't run. If you do, they get Victor and then we've betrayed Yuuri's trust... If we could get Yuuri and Victor to leave the castle by themselves-”

  
  


“That won't happen.” Phichit and Seung-gil say at the same time, Phichit continues, “Yuuri would die from the guilt of abandoning us and Victor would worry that JJ won't be cared for.”  
  
JJ mutters, “Isabella can handle my medications so I'm fine...”

  
  


“Regardless, If worse comes to worse, I know what Yuuri is going to do,” Phichit says.

  
  


Everyone is dead quiet, knowing exactly what he's referring to. It's Christophe who laments, “If worse comes to worse, Yuuri will have Victor sent away with a few of us... the question is going to be who is ready for the possibility of leaving this castle to be Victor's bodyguard.”

  
  


There's no response to that. No one is ready for the possibility of leaving the castle, so Christophe simply says, “All of you consider it... and report to me if you're willing to volunteer.:

  
  


After that, everyone continues with dinner in contemplation of that possibility.

  
  


…

  
  


The library is calming the nerves of the two men. Candle illuminate the darker corners where the setting sunlight cannot reach. Today, the book Yuuri has chosen is a romance novel. The two are intertwined on the lounging sofa and taking turns reading chapters aloud until their bedtime. The novel is supposed to be about a magician girl who runs away from home and falls in love with a dark wizard after learning how misunderstood he is. Both realize the irony of reading such a story but they're enjoying it too much.

  
  


The novel is short. Only one hundred fifty pages so the two finish it within a few hours. The story ended despairingly, a true tragedy. The girl never got to marry the dark wizard because he was killed by the girl's rescuers. She never wanted to be rescued, ending with her desperately trying to keep the dead wizard's honor intact to end in failure.

  
  


When the last page is reached, it's Yuuri that curses, “Eirin's tits, that was a depressing ending.”

  
  


Victor is almost scandalized for a second because he's never heard Yuuri use a deity's name in vain or to curse but finds himself chuckling, “It was. I've heard you curse before but that's a bit much!”

  
  


Yuuri snorts, “I reserve high-class cursing for special occasions. Tragic books I consider a special occasion.”

  
  


There's some more chuckling before Victor pulls Yuuri close. Victor's hair warms their necks under them as they lay on the couch and cuddle close; the book is cast aside so they can relax together. Neither wants to admit how much the book reflects their own situation so they change the subject.

  
  


“Vitya, tell me about your life before coming to the castle. You've never told me much about your childhood.”

  
  


Victor half smiles and holds tighter, “Which part? I mostly trained under Yakov most days.”

  
  


Yuuri hums and says, “Your favorite memory. The one you cherish most.”

  
  


Victor pauses and thinks. There's a lot of memories, good and bad. There were days he felt so much joy from learning magic that he felt like a master and days he just couldn't seem to get anything right. But if there was one memory that he never wants to forget, it's this one, “There is one... When I was fourteen winters, I felt uncomfortable with all the girls asking to dance with me at the winter festival bonfire so my mother and Yakov danced with me so I wouldn't be bothered. My best memory is spending time with them. I... I never want to forget the ones who loved and raised me.”

  
  


Yuuri frowns when Victor's expression turns solemn and strokes his cheek. Victor meets his eyes when Yuuri offers, “How about a dance then?”

  
  


“A dance?” Victor questions. He's intrigued.

  
  


“A dance... the piano still works, I'm sure it will play us something to dance to.” Yuuri offers.

  
  


Both sit up. The idea of dancing with Yuuri sounds heavenly to Victor. The two get up and make their way to the piano... and a bit of shyness comes over the two. Even with all the affection the two have shared, dancing is traditionally saved for family members and lovers in both their cultures. It's one of the most romantic notions the two have offered one another.

  
  


The piano is a little dusty compared to when Otabek was around. Yuuri looks to Victor to command the piano to life since the instrument's loyalties still tie to Otabek and will likely not obey Yuuri. Victor casts a small wave of magic and the piano stirs with a single note played. There's a sense the object is waiting for them to dance before playing so the two face each other, taking each other's hand the other hand on the others' waist or shoulder.

  
  


[As soon as Yuuri takes lead, a gentle melody begins and pauses each time they stop.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bw1u8g_x-vA) Eyes meet and cheeks warm at the moment shared. Victor can't help but notice how gentle Yuuri's eyes are and Yuuri notices Victor's strong shoulders and perfect lips. Yuuri's grip on Victor's shoulder tightens and speeds up the pace of their waltz, the piano following along. Victor's smile turns almost into a grin as the two waltz across the library floor tile.

  
  


Both are in sync despite Victor's lack of experience. Just as Victor wonders, he realizes it's because Yuuri is using magic to coach his movements to each other. He doesn't mind because when the song suddenly slows, he realizes its because Yuuri dips him. Yuuri smirks before pulling him back to his feet and gazes expectantly at him. Victor smiles back and caresses Yuuri's cheek.

  
  


Just as the piano trails off, lips faintly brush one another in a kiss. With a nod in confirmation, they rejoin in a tight embrace. This is both their first kiss and it feels as if the heavens have personally blessed them both. Victor feels Yuuri's hand slides to his back and his hand squeezes Yuuri's hip. Mouths open to meet with tongue, the kiss deepening.

  
  


They're pressed close to each other and suddenly pulls them both away. Victor is disappointed and confused until Yuuri says, “Let's take this somewhere more private... like my room.”

  
  


Victor muddled mind likes where this is going... until an interloper knocks loudly on the library door. Yuuri sighs and unravels himself from Victor before saying, “Come in!”

  
  


Both watch as Minami comes in. Before Yuuri can ask, Minami announces, “An informant wishes to meet you, Master. It's urgent news about Mylrin.” 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, this is the chapter(s) I've been dreading. Don't hate me too much. This is where my outline ends for the bad ending I originally planned before I decided for Victuuri end game. If this seems rushed, it's because it is. I wanna get through this hell as fast as possible ( I high key wish I still had a beta for this fic). Now, I'm struggling to outline the good ending and tie up loose ends. I guess what I'm gonna do is try to get through the angst chapters and then yall can suffer with me. It may take me awhile because of my new job and other fics I need to work on but I'll try. 
> 
> BTW, I'm considering a companion fic for this but not sure if anyone would read it because it would have characters from Free! as the protagonists or if I do a companion fic what it should be in general. If yall have any ideas, lemme know. I need the inspiration. 
> 
> Enough of my rambling, let us get through hell together!

The informant is a mousy haired young man with fox-like eyes. He's dressed in the usual clothing of a Crow but Yuuri already has a mild distrust of him because he's never seen him before. Even more suspicious, it's usually Celestino, Emil or Michele that visits with the news. Not a low rank as this young man appears to be.

 

They're together in a meeting room on the first floor with Minami outside the door as a guard. Yuuri has Victor sitting next to him at the table with the informant across from them. They're able to see each other with the candlelight. Victor is highly aware of his surroundings because of Yuuri's tension. He's not sure what has Yuuri on edge but he's prepared for anything. The informant taps his fingers against the oak table, waiting to speak.

 

Yuuri props his head with his arm and says, “Alright, tell me what you know. You're here awfully late.”

 

The informant half-smiles, “I apologize for my tardiness but I do have... important information,” He seems to be reluctant to tell them anything and that makes Yuuri narrow his eyes for the young man to continue, “I-In the town of Arisa there's an ambush preparing to attack this castle. You have three days to prepare... The attackers are going to be the oldest of Father- of Mylrin's bloodlings.”

 

Nobody misses the slip-up but it's Yuuri that understands what he meant to say. Yuuri stands.

 

“Yusha? What's the matter?” Victor asks.

 

“Stand up, 'informant',” Yuuri demands.

 

The informant stands; this time with a slight bit of fear in his eyes. Yuuri rounds the table and backs the other man against the wall. Victor stands, ready to help. Yuuri halts Victor with a hand and demands the informant, “Show me your blood seal. I know you're a bloodling but I don't know where your loyalties lie. Show. Me. Your. Seal.”

 

The bloodling is terrified and shakily lifts his wrist to show Yuuri. Yuuri grabs the wrist and yanks his sleeve down. Victor watches in awe as a small seal rises to the surface of his skin. The bloodling has now closed his eyes as Yuuri examines the seal.

 

A minute passes before Yuuri growls, “You're a bloodling sired by Mylrin.”  
  
“My loyalties lie with my blood father Celestino!” The bloodling insists in fear, “I'm here to help you! I'm the second oldest bloodling of my siblings and I defected to the Crows when Mylrin discovered I didn't possess useful magic and abandoned me,” The bloodling starts to cry and Yuuri softens, taking a step back from the bloodling, “My lord Katsuki, it hurts so much. You're a bloodling yourself and should know how much it hurts to lose a blood parent. H-He shoved me aside as soon as I wasn't of any use to him. I'm not lying. I have nothing else to lose. I'm just lucky that my siblings haven't given me away when I traveled with them over the mountains.”

 

“...” Yuuri is quiet for a long time. Victor has no idea what to do so he watches how Yuuri handles this. Yuuri takes a step forward again and the bloodling cowers... until Yuuri strokes the others' hair gently. Victor and the bloodling are stunned at Yuuri's show of kindness. Yuuri speaks, “You risked a lot and hurt yourself as a bloodling to disobey Mylrin in order to help me, haven't you? You poor thing, you must be suffering. However, I want to know what drives you to disobey Mylrin. It can't just be Celestino, can it?”

 

The bloodling calms and even leans into Yuuri's touch for comfort before explaining, “Not all of my siblings are honest with each other but I'm doing this for my younger siblings who align with Celestino. Father Celestino wants to help you. It hurts me to help you because of Mylrin's blood in my veins. No matter who which father we help, we're in pain... It hurts so much that I want to die but I can't until I know my siblings are relieved of their pain. Does that make sense?”

 

Yuuri hums in understanding and validates, “It does. You want to help your siblings as well as yourself but you're not sure how. You want me to help you but how?”

 

Victor feels a little sick when he hears the answer to that. The bloodling really considers it or awhile and bluntly says it.

 

“Kill us. We want to die. We'd rather die than live with the guilt.”

 

Yuuri's gaze is blank at that, still stroking the bloodling's hair. Yuuri considers this for many moments of time to the point that Victor wants to say something, to break the tension.

 

“Do you have a name?” Yuuri asks.

 

“No.” The bloodling says.

 

“Do you wish you had a different blood parent than Mylrin?” Yuuri asks.

 

The bloodling is cautious but answers, “... Yes.”

 

Yuuri eyes Victor and says, “Then you have at least one thing in common with Victor. I'll let you stay as long as you help me deal with your incoming siblings. How many are attacking?”

 

“Eleven. That's not including me. They know I'm here.”

 

“That's all I need to know for now... Victor, take this bloodling with you. I don't trust him enough to have his own bedroom so I'm trusting you to watch him for the night.” Yuuri informs.

 

Victor nods, ready to settle down for the night after all the excitement. The bloodling is excused to Victor's side. Victor stands and leads the bloodling with him towards his room. Victor watches him carefully, knowing they can't trust this bloodling completely even if he seems honest enough.

 

When Victor and the bloodling have disappeared down the hallway and up the stairs. Yuuri orders a confused looking Minami, “Get Phichit and Chris. I need to speak to you and them about this bloodling attack... and what to do with the current bloodling we have.”

 

Minami nods and rushes through the castle to find them... Yuuri holds his head, feeling Izetta stir inside him from this ordeal.

 

…

 

“How the hell did they find our castle?” Phichit demands, not even bothering to sit at the table with Minami, Christophe and Yuuri. Yuuri is holding his head, trying to block out Izetta and listening as the others discuss everything relayed from the bloodling.

 

“We know this bloodling must have found our castle through the Crows but it's easy to explain how Mylrin has already found us,” Christophe informs, “Hunters and gathers from Arisa must have seen and reported our castle's appearance to their leaders. It's not hard to figure that that information has flowed straight to the Paladins stationed here in Halgilen and made it to Mylrin over time... Of course, Night Riders also flock to our castle so certainly Arisa has noticed an increase of the undead riders in their town at night because of us.”

 

Phichit grumbles in irritation, “Still, it's not fair they found us so fast... I thought we'd have a few more weeks before the Paladins arrived over the mountains but now what do we do? Prepare for battle?”

 

Yuuri nods and Minami counters, “What about when the Paladins get here? Mylrin must be traveling here as we speak! We don't have enough fighters to take down the Paladins. Even with the Night Riders, we're under armed...”

 

Yuuri stands, still rubbing his temple and says, “I know we cannot win a battle against Mylrin in the state we're in. I don't expect anyone to fight if they don't want to because we have time to plan this time... This time, we're going to have to avoid battle with the Paladins...”

 

“... Are you suggesting what we've been thinking?” Christophe asks, “Are you.... really considering of sending us all away? Not just Victor?”

 

Silence. Pure silence for almost minutes as Yuuri stares at the floor. Yuuri has considered this before except in a different scenario of sending the servants away, before Victor even arrived at the castle. That was when Yuuri was first possessed by Izetta and couldn't control her so he tried to get the servants to leave the castle before he lost control. Of course, that never happened because they all had faith Yuuri could overcome Izetta.

 

“... Yes, I've considered it.”

 

The faces of all three of them drop. That was the last scenario they wanted but inevitable. They can fight the bloodlings. Eleven fighters will be easy to combat and destroy but the dozens of Paladins? Not a chance. The only question is... where to send everyone?

 

Yuuri announces his proposal to the others, “This is what I've considered. Some of you will have to stay here at the castle for me to confront Mylrin. Only a couple. Everyone else will evacuate... as in, you'll finally be free of me,” He takes a deep breath and says, “Phichit, Minami, you two will be in charge of leading Victor, JJ, Isabella and Seung-gil to Thalanen. Phichit knows how to navigate Thalanen like the back of his hand so you'll be able to get somewhere that isn't war-torn to hide,” Yuuri turns to Christophe, “Chris, your familiars, Guang-Hong and Leo will stay behind to help me with Mylrin. I... need someone with magic to be able to assist me as well as two fighters in case it goes wrong.”

 

It takes a moment to sink in. There are shock and disbelief. Minami looks furious at the thought of even being sent away, Phichit looks despaired and Christophe has an accepting look. It's Minami that argues first, “... That's your plan? To just send us away and leave Guang-Hong and Leo to fight the Paladins alone?” Minami says what he knows will hurt Yuuri the most, “Have you considered how we feel? How heartbroken Victor will be if he's forced from you?” Minami tears up a bit, his own heartbreak coming to the surface. Phichit rests a hand on Minami's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

 

Yuuri clenches his fists and the look he gives Minami is deadly, “Minami, I'm doing this for all our own good. If I can get most of you out of the castle, I can avoid deaths of any of you-”

 

“Master... I'd rather die protecting you than be sent away. Just as Victor, I love you,” Yuuri is stunned by the confession and no one interrupts Minami, who is in tears, “I... I know there is no way we can defeat the Paladins but serving you is all I ever want to do. Please don't send me away.”

 

Yuuri's gaze becomes sympathetic to Minami as he says, “I can't do that. Just... Please listen to me. Phichit, Minami, I trust you to inform the rest of the castle of the evacuation plans. My word is final.”

 

Minami is frozen, his mouth hung open with words trapped in his throat. Yuuri completely ignored his confession and all he can do is obey orders. He closes his eyes and mouth and nods. Phichit sighs and nods as well.

 

Christophe addresses the last order of business, “What's to be done with the bloodling in the castle?”

 

Yuuri is blunt, “He's to be killed after the rest of the bloodlings attack. We will have no use for him after that. I don't care how friendly he is, we can't trust him as long as he has Mylrin's blood in his veins.”

 

No one points out the hypocrisy in the statement, considering Victor is of Mylrin's blood. Instead, Christophe nods and asks, “Is that all? May we leave?”

 

“Minami and Phichit may leave. I need to speak with you a little longer.”

 

Phichit leads Minami out of the room... Christophe and Yuuri pretend not to hear Minami's crying through the door and down the hallway. Yuuri settles back into his seat, holding his head once again. Christophe follows suit and asks, “... Is there a reason why you picked me to stay behind?”

 

“There is... Chris, don't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you...”

 

“Hold on... I'm wondering what Minami was wondering. What about Victor? He'll be devastated without you.” Christophe's gaze is sympathetic.

 

Yuuri sighs and holds back his emotions before replying, “It will devastate me as well... but it must be done.”

 

…

 

Victor has changed into his bedclothes, a bit disappointed he doesn't get to spend the night with Yuuri and that the bloodling will be sharing his bed instead. Makkachin has warmed up to the bloodling quickly because of how friendly he is and the two are already cuddling on their side of the bed. Victor shakes his head because it's amusing to see Makkachin so comfortable with someone else.

 

He climbs into bed and settles with his back to the bloodling. He's about to blow out the candle when the bloodling suddenly says, “You know... You and I are brothers, now that I think about it.”

 

“Yeah, we are.” Victor is aware of this but doesn't want to think too much about it, “What about it?”

 

“Well... I'm happy to meet another one of my siblings. I have a lot of them but you must be really special for Father to make us try to find you... and I kind of understand why he hates Katsuki but I don't hate him. This all seems too ridiculous, fighting each other.” The bloodling rambles, sounding tired.

 

“I see,” Victor cuddles his pillow tighter, “It really is ridiculous. All this fighting and greed for power is ridiculous...” Victor listens to the bloodling ramble on about something related to his siblings but Victor is tired enough to not catch it. He settles for grunts of agreement until the bloodling yawns and says a 'good night'.

 

Lying there for several minutes, he hears Makkachin say in his mind, “ _Quite talkative, isn't he?_ ”

 

“ _He is. Friendly enough but Yuuri distrusts him still... Well, I sense more than that from Yuuri,_ ” Victor gently sighs before continuing, “ _Something is not right. Yuuri may have shown pacifism for this bloodling right now but I feel a storm brewing. This really might be the end, Makka._ _I don't know how Yuuri is mentally right now and I can't predict what he'll do.”_

 

“ _... Vitya, no matter what happens, even if you somehow lose Yuuri, you'll still have me. All we can do is prepare for the worst now. There is no time left.”_ Makkachin isn't wrong but all Victor can give is a hum of agreement when his heart aches over the possibilities.

 

He closes his eyes and whispers, “Good night, Makkachin."

 

…

 

The next day, Victor wakes to find the bloodling is gone from his bed but Makkachin is still there. He stretches and asks Makkachin, “Where did the bloodling go? Also, I wish I had a name to call him besides that.”

 

“ _He went to bathe. That's what he told me. Otherwise, I'm not sure._ ”

 

Victor hums and wonders aloud, “What is JJ making for breakfast? He's hinted he might be wanting to make pancakes.”

 

“ _Well, go see. I will warn you; I sense the tension in the castle today. Be careful, Victor.”_ Makkachin says and Victor nods, now sensing it as well now that he's fully awake.

 

Once dressed and out the door of his room, the tension is palpable. Passing the stained glass, a scene of battle between two warriors shows itself. That's concerning because the stained glass is heavily influenced by the thoughts and feelings of the residents of the castle. Victor's steps are hurried as he makes his way to the dining room.

 

The wave of stress hits Victor like a runaway cart. Everyone is in different states of distress. Victor has to block out the emotions in order to focus and take his seat next to where Yuuri usually would be. Yuuri is the only one absent. Even the bloodling is in a guest seat with fresh clothing and damp hair. Victor observes everyone around the table to assess the stress.

 

Guang-Hong and Leo are scooted close together and speaking quietly amongst each other. Minami is poking at his pancakes with a resentful gaze towards Victor when their eyes meet. Victor looks away to see Christophe and Phichit with melancholy expressions, quietly eating. Seung-gil doesn't seem to have much of an appetite. JJ and Isabella are despairing as well but it shows as blank expressions. The bloodling simple gives him a defeated look when their eyes meet. What the hell is going on?

 

Victor leans to Christophe first and asks him, “What has everyone so down? Why is Minami glaring at me?”

 

Christophe sighs and leans in to whisper, “Yuuri has ordered everyone prepare for battle in the days to come. He'll be asking you to help prepare when he arrives... and other things I cannot speak about with you by Yuuri's order.”

 

Victor immediately feels irritated. Yuuri is breaking his promise not to hide things from him. He'll just have to ask Yuuri and straighten this out. Christophe continues, “About Minami... He confessed his feelings to Yuuri last night and got rejected. He's blaming you.”

 

There's shock for a second but then Victor feels a bit of sympathy for Minami. He did know that the younger man was in love with Yuuri and can understand how devastated he must be... How he must envy Victor. Victor hums, “I see. I'll have to speak with Yuuri... What are your plans for today?”

 

“Hmm... I have to upgrade the emergency shielding nodes around the castle with Masumi. Seung-Il will be working with Isabella and JJ on crafting weapons and Phichit will be doing training drills with everyone else. Even the bloodling is going to train with us, make himself useful. You, I have no clue what Yuuri will assign for you when he returns.” Christophe lists off, casually.

 

Victor notices Yuuri's abandoned plate of food upon being mentioned and nods. JJ appears with Victor's food and then returns to Isabella for their conversation. Victor picks at his food and doesn't have much of an appetite himself with the atmosphere at hand, which gets worse when Yuuri reenters the room.

 

Everyone straightens up in their seats when Yuuri returns with Chihoko by his side. She seems irritated and won't even look at Yuuri; Yuuri looks awash with guilt. Moments of silence happen before Yuuri addresses everyone.

 

“Finish up breakfast and prepare for what we talked about. I know it is short notice but we don't have much time, three days at most... Victor, good morning.” Yuuri greets.

 

“Morning... What am I doing to help the situation?” Victor doesn't ask what he's actually wondering yet... but can see that Chihoko must not be happy about it. Chihoko looks over the blooding before taking her seat at the table.

 

Yuuri is a bit standoffish about it but informs, “I want you to check the health of everyone in the castle, Victor,” Not using a pet name still? That's not a good sign. “You think you can do that?”

 

“I can...” Victor can't hold back, “I can sense something else isn't right. Will you please tell me later what's going on? It can't just be the bloodlings why everyone is this anxious.”

 

Everyone stares at Victor. Some in surprise, some in pity and some in irritation. Yuuri's expression is what holds Victor's attention. Yuuri looks guilty and tired, squirming a bit in his seat before saying, “We'll talk about this later. Please... just listen to me and do as I say. We don't have much time. Everyone is dismissed.”

 

It doesn't take long for everyone to disperse, even leaving their breakfast to complete their duties. Victor narrows his eyes as everyone leaves one by one until Minami changes his route to confront Victor. The two are alone, tension is high.

 

“I'll tell you what's going on when I come in for my check up this afternoon. Yuuri seems to want to break both of our hearts.” Minami is gone as soon as he came and said that, leaving to do his combat practice.

 

Victor knows exactly what he's doing today; he's going to try and find out what Yuuri is hiding from him.

 

…

 

One by one, the servants visit Victor for check-ups upon Yuuri's orders. Everyone is in good health, so Victor mostly uses the time to interrogate them about Yuuri. It's the same question; What did Yuuri say that has everyone so on edge? However, every time he asks it to a different person he gets a similar answer. It's the bloodlings or the incoming battle... At least, until he gets to Leo.

 

Leo snaps at Victor while having his heart checked, “I can't say shit unless I want to end up in the dungeons... all I can say is that it's not just the bloodlings. You're not wrong to believe it;'s something more.”

 

Victor hums and replies calmly, “Well, thank you for confirming my suspicions. I won't bother you further. You're healthy, so go.” With that, Leo tugs his shirt back on and leaves... the last patient left being Minami, who already promised answers.

 

Victor is brushing Makkachin out of boredom when a knock sounds on the door. Slowly, Minami peeks in and Victor motions him over. Minami still has an irritated gaze towards Victor but Victor is more eager to hear the truth.

 

“Hurry up and check me... I'll tell you while you do that.” Minami commands, already removing his shirt so Victor can examine quicker. Victor doesn't disobey.

 

It's while Victor is checking Minami's reflexes that Minami tell him, “Yuuri is sending us away.”

 

Victor pauses, confused. Sent away? Victor stumbles over his words a bit and pulls his hands away from Minami, unable to focus on his healing magic, “What do you mean?”

 

Minami sighs irritably and crosses his arms as he says, “Just as I said, stupid. Everyone is stressed because we need to start planning to evacuate... We don't have enough fighters, even with the Night Riders, to hold off the Paladins. We can handle the bloodlings but the plan for the Paladins is to run away,” Minami becomes more upset the longer he continues and has to look away from Victor, “He's doing this for everyone's sake but... it is like Yuuri wants to hurt us. He doesn't mean to but he is-”

 

“I've... heard enough, Minami,” Victor holds his head in his hands and it hurts to hear but not surprising. If they're outnumbered, the only logical thing to do in Yuuri's condition is to evacuate everyone from the castle. However, it's not fair.

 

Minami uncrosses his arms and, oddly enough, sympathizes with Victor, “It really hurts... Just when you thought you two would be together, he casts you aside,” He snorts, “At least you know how I feel...”

 

As Minami gets up to leave, Victor finds himself thinking that he really doesn't know how Minami feels. It's not because he's devastated or hurt, it's because the overall emotion he feels even clearer is rage. How dare Yuuri do this to him? All this talk about enjoying the time they have together and it's squandered just because of Mylrin's damn Paladins. How fucking ridiculous.

 

Minami pauses at the door because when he opens it, standing there is Yuuri. Yuuri, who heard everything. Minami is frozen in fear he'll be punished but Yuuri just sighs quietly and leaves them behind. Minami is surprised and watches Yuuri walk away. Victor has no idea that Yuuri was at the door because he's still stewing in rage, considering how he's going to confront Yuuri later.

 

…

 

By the evening, Victor isn't as furious as he was when Minami first told him the truth. However, he still needs to talk to Yuuri... even if it means going to his room to do so. Victor is a bit nervous as he makes his way to Yuuri's bedroom on the upper floors. Last time he was near this corridor, Leo was chased off by Yuuri's familiar. In other words, Yuuri is very private with his living quarters for some reason.

 

Once again, Victor is standing outside the thrashed corridor leading to Yuuri's room. The torn painting of Mylrin at the end of the hallway seems to mock him the longer he looks at it. Victor takes a deep breath and makes his way to the door farthest down. Each step fills him oddly with dread; the cracked stained glass strains to form an image of warning to Victor but cannot fully form its warning.

 

He is almost to the door when Vicchan appears, opening the door before Victor can knock. Vicchan is in human form and doesn't look pleased in the slightest.

 

Before Victor can say his reason for being there, Vicchan says, “He doesn't want to see you. He knows you know.”

 

Victor almost sputters and his anger rises to the surface again, “I don't care if he doesn't want to see me. I need to talk to him about this! He went behind my back without considering my feelings-”

 

“Vicchan, let him in.” Yuuri's tired voice comes from inside.

 

Vicchan wants to argue but just sighs, opening the door further so Victor can come inside the room. Victor takes a breath to relax and mutters a 'thank you' before going inside.

 

Yuuri's room is... a complete disaster area. Stone walls have been chipped and burned from what looks like magic fire blasts, broken furniture and torn rugs. There's one broken window shining a little bit of light into the room that he can just barely see Yuuri's sullen face. Yuuri is on his in-ruins bed, his eyes locked on Victor.

 

He doesn't even get to comment on the state of Yuuri's room before Yuuri says, “... I understand if you hate me but I have to do this.”

 

That reminds Victor why he's there and his aggravation is back, “I understand why you're doing this but why didn't you tell me as soon as possible? You obviously were trying to keep it a secret by the way everyone else is acting,” Victor stands firm and crosses his arms before jabbing, “Do you really care so little about me that you have to lie to me?”

 

Yuuri stands and is now angry himself, “Victor, if I didn't care about you I would have given you to Mylrin by now or killed you as retaliation,” Yuuri looks very hurt, “Just... I knew you'd refuse to leave if I told you now.”

 

“No shit, Yuuri! Do you really expect me to leave you behind? We can't just run away like cowards!” Victor clenches his fists as he insists, “You can't expect me to leave your side so easily when you promised we would value our time together... T-This just isn't fair.” Victor is having a hard time holding back his emotions. His eyes start to tear up against his will and he's a little shaky.

 

Yuuri's shoulders sink and his expression is pitiful. He knows it isn't fair and hates it himself. He sits back down on his bed and agrees, “You're right. It isn't fair, Vitya,” The pet name catches Victor's attention, “I'm doing my best to do damage control but it only hurts those around me. I don't know what else to do, my love. I figured sending you away at the last minute would make you hate me... but at least you'd be safe from Mylrin. I-I must face him alone and buy time for everyone...”

 

The next words break Victor's heart to pieces.

 

“...We have to end this. I love you so much that I can't bear for you to possibly see me die facing Mylrin. I don't have the strength to fight him but I can hold him off until you and the other can escape.”

 

A long pause... and Victor can't stop himself from crying. Yuuri just watches as Victor wipes his eyes and sobs. Yuuri gets up again and tries to offer a hand to Victor but Victor smacks it away. Yuuri stares, stunned at him. Yuuri doesn't know what else to do; he has been honest with Victor about the hopeless situation they're in and that they all have to leave... why is he crying? Nobody else cried when Yuuri said he would most likely die in the battle against Mylrin.

 

“Vitya-”

 

“Shut up,” Victor snaps, wiping away more tears, “Do you realize how ridiculous this is? Why does it have to be _you_ that sacrifices yourself and leaves us all behind? Have you ever considered how much we all care about you? I know how hopeless the situation is but this can't be the answer... I don't want it to be the answer. If it separates me from you, I don't want it.”

 

“Well, you have no choice,” Yuuri glares and distances himself from Victor, “I-I know you all care about me... but I would rather you all hate me in the end and be alive than try to help me and end up dead.”

 

Victor mocks, “So that fucking it? Your final decision?”

 

“... Yes. That's my final decision. When the Paladins are expected to arrive, everyone will evacuate immediately. Including you.” Yuuri goes stern, not backing down, fully expecting Victor to leave him and hate him from then on.

 

Except, Victor doesn't. He's crying and furious Yuuri is doing this but it all makes sense why. It's the only way Yuuri knows how to protect them and Victor doesn't have any suggestions on what to do differently. They have to accept what fate has dealt them. This is the end.

 

Victor looks up from his hands and stares at Yuuri. Yuuri freezes, not knowing what Victor is going to do next. Even more surprising, Victor sniffles and offers his arms out for a hug. It doesn't take long before Yuuri is crying too, accepting the hug and holding his lover tight.

 

In the hug, Victor spitefully says, “Don't you dare think I haven't forgotten our promise. If we have until the Paladins arrive then so be it. I'm going to stay by your side as long as possible. I love you so much it hurts.”

 

Yuuri sniffles and nods in Victor's shoulder. Vicchan sighs and leaves the two be. A wise decision because Victor and Yuuri hold each other for awhile, even curling up on Yuuri's bed for hours to simple cherish the time they have.

 

…

 

Hooves thunder through the town of Arisa. The citizens hide in fear of Night Riders, unaware that the source is not from the feared beasts but the Paladins. The Paladins pass through with white cloaks on horses, being lead by Mylrin.

 

The campsite at the edge of town is filled with the bloodlings ready for commands to attack the castle miles away. Mylrin and the Paladins are greeted by the bloodlings with bows and salutes. Mylrin dismounts his horse and his bloodling children flock to him, ready for any command.

 

“My dears, are you ready for battle?” Mylrin addresses them. Many nod or holler in agreement. Mylrin smiles and continues, “Tonight, you will make your way to the castle, save your brother and kill Katsuki. Whatever you do not achieve will be done by the Paladins,” His expression grows dark, “I expect success from you all. Don't fail me. Now, move out!”

 

Bloodlings scramble to get their weapons and get into formation in order to start the journey to the castle. One of the bloodlings, Mahou, meets eyes with Rin. The two share an uneasy look before the bloodlings vanish under the darkness of night.

 

Rin can't help but think, _Please don't die. I know you're not the only one who wants to disobey Mylrin so please live._

 

“Fellow Paladins, we wait here until the bloodlings return. If they do not return within a few days, we set out to attack!” Mylrin informs and many Paladins cheer. Rin avoids eye contact with Mylrin, regretting his life choices that lead him to become a Paladin.

 

…

 

Misery. That's the feeling that Victor is swept up in as he mindlessly helps pack a large cart for the evacuation. He's preparing a month worth of JJ's medication for long-term travel and the only comfort he gets is Yuuri's occasional to give him kisses and encouragement. Everyone has to help with the cart since they're packing everyone's belongings onto the cart, enough food and supplies to last them several weeks until they reach Thalanen.

 

Victor finishes the last bottle of the medication when the bloodling, now named Fox, approaches him. They're in Victor's infirmary.

 

“What do you need, Fox?” Victor asks.

 

“I... came to tell you that I have all your things packed on the cart,” Fox pauses for a second and then admits, “I also came here to ask how you're holding up. I can sense how down you are about having to leave.”

 

Victor snorts in half-amusement, “I'm doing terrible but... I don't blame Yuuri for the choices he has had to make for everyone. I'm angry but I understand.”

 

“It's not fair.” Fox finishes the thought for him.

 

Victor nods and says, “I just want to be with Yuuri. Izetta and Mylrin be damned to all the hells.”

 

Fox is about to rest a hand on Victor's shoulder when there's shouting from outside. Fox rushes to the window and Victor makes his way over as well.

 

They freeze when they hear Phichit's announcement, “A large group is approaching the castle! Prepare for battle!”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst train continues! I'm ready for yall to bring me death for what I'm about to do. In addition, I'm also planning how I'm going to summarize a six-year time skip that's incoming once the third antagonist of this story (besides Izetta and Mylrin) is introduced. Should I make it a brief explanation of what happened during the six years or make it it's own 5k to 10k word chapter? I'm more leaning to its own chapter if anyone is interested in some filler. 
> 
> Btw, if you notice the flow in my writing is off in this chapter, it is because I was kinda in a rush to get through the angst and it made the story suffer a bit. I was supposed to be on hiatus until December but the writing bug struck me, so I'll have to take a break in December to regroup on where I want this story to go. I'm still grateful to everyone who is still reading this trainwreck. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Character death, at least four characters die and someone kinda dies depending on how you interpret it. I wasn't joking around with the Major Character Death tag.

It's complete bedlam. Victor can see everyone who can fight rushing to the front lines from his window. Phichit is in the lead, commanding Minami, Leo and Guang-Hong to run out first with their swords. Makeshift barricades are put up by JJ, Seung-Il and Isabella. For Christophe, Chihoko and Yuuri, Victor has no clue where they are but they must be still in the castle.

 

In the distance, Victor can see figures emerge from the tree line and collide in battle with their defenses. Minami and Phichit cut down at least four bloodlings while Guang-Hong and Leo take on another four. Three bloodlings start rushing towards their barricades. He sees JJ take an axe and swing at the first bloodling to reach them but the other two get by after severely injuring Seung-Il and Isabella with their own blades. Victor can't stay in the infirmary and let his friends die; he needs to take action.

 

Victor turns to Fox and says, “Protect me. I'm going down there.”

 

Fox doesn't even argue, simply nodding and willing to follow. They make their way to the barricade to find that Christophe healing the injured already, to Victor's relief. The two bloodlings that attacked Seung-Il and Isabella are dead, killed by magic blasts... leaving one unaccounted for.

 

Victor asks Christophe, “Where's the last bloodling? Where's Yuuri?”

 

Christophe doesn't even take his attention away from the injured as he says, “The bloodling made it inside the castle... stay here. Yuuri is going after the bloodling. They're obviously looking for you and you're safer here.”

 

Oddly, Victor feels his wrist tingle. It's the contract seal. As soon as Victor checks his wrist, he oddly feels as if he knows why its glowing. He needs to find that bloodling. He's not sure why but the sixth sense tells him to do so. Makkachin has just caught up to his side when he bolts back inside of the castle, Makkachin and Fox following behind. Christophe can only sigh and mutter that Victor is an idiot.

 

…

 

Victor doesn't have to go far before he finds her. The bloodling perks up when the three arrive. She watches them cautiously as they approach.

 

Victor swallows the lump in his throat and says, “You're looking for me?”

 

The girl nods and assures, “I'm not here to capture you. I have a warning,” Her eyes narrow on Fox and Makkachin before the two lighten their stances. She relaxes when they do and continues, “The Paladins will be here in an hour. Father- Mylrin is wasting no time to get here and attack.”

 

An hour. Victor has less than an hour to spend with Yuuri. More importantly, “Why did you tell me first?”

 

“No one else will listen. I assume your Yuuri has orders that all bloodlings must be killed because he can't do it himself, right?”

 

“Right...” Victor won't deny. Yuuri wouldn't kill his own kind so easily, right?

 

Fox speaks up, “Sister... have you been given a name? They named me Fox.”

 

The bloodling smiles and nods, “I'm Mahou... another Paladin named me,” She is about to say something else but she suddenly goes sheet white when she sees something behind them. Victor is about to turn but notices she's reaching for her throat, gasping for air.

 

“H-Hey, what's wrong-” Victor then hears Fox yelp and start to gasp as well. Victor has no idea what's going on while both die right in front of him... until he sees Makkachin run towards a figure down the hallway. It's Yuuri. Makkachin barks at Yuuri but Yuuri keeps approaching.

 

“Yuuri, what have you done-” He stops when he notices what's really wrong with Yuuri. Yuuri's eyes glow a slight purple... resembling Izetta's eyes. Yuuri disregards Makkachin as he approaches Victor, giving Victor a blank look. It's... frightening. Victor takes a step back. It's clear that Yuuri is not completely in control of himself.

 

“A shame, they just had to come into this castle-” Yuuri is interrupted by Victor.

 

“Yuuri, snap out of it. I know you wouldn't kill the bloodlings so easily if you were yourself,” Yuuri's eyes make Victor shiver and he tries to stand firm even with Yuuri eyeing him like a piece of meat, “P-Please. I know this isn't like you.”

 

Victor finds that he can't move as Yuuri approaches him. Makkachin growls but can't move either. Victor is able to simply raise a hand to stop Yuuri from touching his shoulder, their hands brushing. Victor notices his contract seal illuminate when he makes contact with Yuuri and Yuuri's eyes briefly glow the color of his contract seal before fading back to their normal brown. Yuuri blinks and seems to become aware of his surroundings. With a glance around him, his eyes lock on the dead bloodlings with horror of his own action.

 

Yuuri swallows, slightly shaking, “I... killed them.”

 

“Y-you did,” Victor finally speaks. He can't deny it anymore. Yuuri is losing control and there's so little time, “Yuuri, we don't have anymore time. Before you killed them, the girl, Mahou, told me that Mylrin will be here in an hour... I-” Victor isn't sure what else to say. He's a little afraid of Yuuri but knows he shouldn't yet. This may be the last time he sees Yuuri and doesn't know what to say as a goodbye.

 

It's Yuuri who does the speaking for him as well as the reassuring. Yuuri sighs, gives a melancholy smile and reaches a hand to Victor, “Let's tell everyone, together... I don't want to stay here and remind myself of what I've done.”

 

Victor takes his hand and their fingers interlace. Both walk side by side with Makkachin to do just that, let everyone know that the evacuation starts now.

 

…

 

Just over the hills and in the cover of trees, the Paladins are marching their way towards the castle. Most of them are unaware of the pain and anguish their leader is in because of the deaths of his bloodlings. Any that are aware stay quiet and let their leader endure.

 

For blood parents, they can feel the pain of their bloodlings. A major miscalculation that Mylrin didn't account for, causing him to ache from the inside and tears quietly flowing from his eyes. He didn't know this would happen when they died. He didn't expect to feel the pain of his children receiving deadly blows from blades and magic. He could feel his children Fox and Mahou die for having their oxygen stolen from their lungs.

 

Now, he feels regret for his months of planning. Even more, he feels a sheer will to get revenge and kill anyone he encounters when he gets to the castle... even though his own magic has been worn thin from creating bloodlings and the travel to Halgilen.

 

…

 

Everyone is gathered into two groups, those who are leaving and those who are staying behind to help Yuuri. Victor notices the group staying behind is Christophe, Guang-Hong, Leo, Chihoko and Yuuri. He doesn't bother question why Yuuri is splitting them up the way he is but instead is dwelling on how miserable he is.

 

With varying degrees of heartbreak to numbness, the ones evacuating board the cart. No one really wants to speak, simply on the task of leaving before Mylrin arrives. Phichit is the only one who speaks but simply to give orders to everyone to board or to help move the cart out of the gardens to the road about a half mile from the castle.

 

They found out the direction the Paladins were coming from a Night Rider scout and know they can flee towards Thalanen. About four Night Riders help pull the cart to the road. Everyone evacuating except Phichit, Minami and Victor are inside the cart. From the outside, Victor can see the pure misery in his friends' eyes. Minami has his head hung low and Phichit remains unusually stone-faced as they stop in front of the road leading into the vast expanse of trees and hills.

 

This is it; their last chance to say goodbye to the castle some of spent most of their lives living. Victor follows Phichit's gaze to see a figure approaching them. It's Yuuri. Victor looks to Phichit and Minami and they motion for him to go forward and speak to him.

 

Victor looks back to Yuuri and their eyes meet despite the distance. He's not sure who moved first but soon they're running to each other. They meet in the middle, Yuuri is crying. Victor has no idea what to do seeing the tears stream down his love's face but Yuuri is the one who does something for him. Yuuri pulls him into a tight embrace and whispers in his ear, “I love you. Never forget that. Never forget me,” When he pulls away, he wipes the tears now at Victor's eyes and says, “I won't let Mylrin get his hands on you. Even if we never see each other again, I will always protect you. Remember that.”

 

Victor wipes his own eyes as well and nods. They linger with each others' touch but... it has to end. Victor knows Yuuri has done so much to protect him and cherish him but it is time for them to part. Even more, Victor knows in his heart that they can't work in the situation they're in.

 

It will never work between them until Victor becomes strong enough to stand as an equal to Yuuri.

 

Right now, Victor can only watch Yuuri walk back towards the castle and leave him. His fists clench as he tries to stop crying and the feeling of helplessness deep in his gut. He doesn't return to the cart until Minami gently guides him back, resigning to the fact there's nothing else he can do... That this is probably the last time he'll see Yuuri.

 

As Victor hops onto the cart and they get moving, he notices everyone on the cart is huddled close and trying to keep their emotions in check. Victor joins the huddle when he can't keep himself together; his tears open the floodgates for everyone else, causing them all to start sobbing and hold each other close for comfort that never seems to come. Even Minami and Phichit who are guiding the Night Riders cry in solidarity, having lost everything they've known for many years as well.

 

Soon, the cart has dipped over a hill and the castle is no longer in sight... Little do they know, the Paladins are minutes away from the castle.

 

…

 

Yuuri watches with Christophe and Chihoko for the Paladins to arrive over the horizon. They're in the castle by now, Christophe is treating the mild injuries of Leo and Guang-Hong while they all discuss.

 

Yuuri starts, “Chihoko, I'm too weak to be able to use magic without letting Izetta have influence over me... I need your help to fight Mylrin.”

 

“We should send out the Night Riders now, they can hold back the Paladins off for a little while,” Christophe adds and Leo and Guang-Hong nod.

 

Chihoko hums and says, “... Yuuri, even with my blood, you're not going to be able to fight Mylrin without influence. You can't fool me. I could see it in your eyes when you went after those bloodlings. You can't fight Mylrin. Leave it to us.”

 

Everyone stares at Yuuri. Yuuri seems conflicted for several moments before sighing and replying, “You're right. I can't fight Mylrin but... I refuse to give up. I promised Victor I'd keep him safe. No matter at what cost.”

 

Guang-Hong seems to realize what he intends to do, “You mean... you're going to- No, you can't do that!” He stands, “My lord Yuuri, you can't let Izetta take over your body on purpose! You worked so hard so she wouldn't come back; you can't give up now.”

 

Christophe isn't surprised, having been told of the plan when Fox arrived, Chihoko groans as her suspicion proved right and Leo just stares wide-eyed in disbelief. Yuuri counters Guang-Hong, “I have to use all my energy to keep Izetta at bay. I'm dying, Guang-Hong...” Yuuri finds a seat by the window and finishes with, “If I ever want to see Victor again... I need to live. Even if Izetta is in control of me, I can influence her just as she influences me. It's a two-way road. I chose you all to stay behind because you'd support my decision to do this... and I need help stopping Mylrin. As much as I want to fight him myself, I won't pretend I don't need help,” He rubs his temples before asking, “Will you all help me? I need all the help I can get.”

 

Leo and Guang-Hong seem to resign themselves and nod. Christophe doesn't have to reply for Yuuri to know he's going to help. Chihoko shakes her head and says, “I can help but it will be limited. My powers are limited away from the sea or away from my followers...”

 

“I understand,” Yuuri confirms as Vicchan nuzzles against his leg, “Everyone... do your best. That's the last thing I'll ever ask you.” Yuuri stands and goes around to offer hugs. It's unusual for Yuuri but no one questions are because even the smallest show of comfort is appreciated.

 

They go back to watching the window and soon a line of men on horseback appear in the distance. Chihoko wastes no time to offer some of her blood to Yuuri, who graciously accepts it to get enough energy to command the Night Riders. Soon, their own line of warriors are marching towards the Paladins. Yuuri is close behind Christophe, Leo and Guang-Hong, following them out onto the battlefield.

 

Mylrin seems to move himself to the back, hiding behind a wall of Paladins like a coward in Yuuri's thoughts. Night Rider blades clash with Paladins, causing death in their wake as Paladin blades slice through their undead bodies. Night Riders crumble into black ash when they're killed. Axes and halberds cut down Paladin men and women, resulting in the grass being stained red and bodies fall from their horses.

 

It's a gruesome sight that doesn't end favorably for Yuuri. Even with the Night Riders, they are outnumbered. Yuuri doesn't have the ability to spawn infinite Night Riders like Izetta can and Christophe's shields are crumbling from magic blasts. Yuuri grits his teeth, commanding Vicchan to transform into his human form and help. Vicchan transforms and wields a sword from one of the dead bodies. Yuuri uses follows Vicchan through the fray, his familiar cutting down opponents in order to get to Mylrin. He doesn't even stop to help Leo and Guang-Hong, who are swarmed on all sides because he needs to face Mylrin.

 

Vicchan easily cuts through the enemy and soon it's him and Mylrin, face to face. Mylrin dismounts his horse but doesn't approach... leaving Yuuri painfully aware that the fighting is ceasing to a halt now that there are little to no Night Riders left. With horror, Yuuri notices that Guang-Hong has a large wound in his side and he's kneeling over Leo, who appears to have taken a blade to the throat. All that Yuuri can do is watch in shock and helplessness as Christophe's shields crumble. His familiars try to protect him but they're slaughtered before Christophe is impaled by a blade.

 

He's shaking, realizing leaving anyone behind was a terrible decision. Chihoko is left alone by the Paladins due to her being immortal; they back away from her as she calls out to Yuuri but he cannot hear her as he retreats inside himself. He barely notices Guang-Hong be cut down finally while holding his dead lover. He caused this. Leo and Christophe are dead because of him. It was a mistake for them to stay behind.

 

The Paladins have orders to leave Yuuri to Mylrin so they simply surround him and Mylrin in a circle so Yuuri has no escape. Chihoko grits her teeth but the code of the gods tells her that she cannot intervene any further. For her, her bloodling is in trouble and there's nothing she can do.

 

Yuuri is on his knees now, cowering in on himself. Everything went worse than planned. As Mylrin approaches him, he feels terribly small... just like when Izetta was still alive and Mylrin would beat him almost daily.

 

Yuuri closes his eyes and expects Mylrin to hit him... but the blow never comes. Instead, he hears a tired but heartbroken voice of Mylrin ask, “Where is my son?” He can hear the anger there but the man seems to be at his wit and stamina's end. Yuuri opens his eyes and blinks. He can't believe it when he looks into Mylrin's eyes and sees exhaustion and pain, something he's never seen in the man so strongly before.

 

Yuuri cannot even reply; he's lost his servants, friends, and Victor. He doesn't need to endanger them by saying anything to Mylrin. He gives Mylrin a glare before turning his face from the man. That irritates Mylrin further, causing him grab Yuuri by his hair so he's forced to look at him, “Where is he? You've killed my bloodlings and interfered with my plans for far too long,” Yuuri notices that Mylrin is a bit shaky, as if he's afraid but it must be his exhaustion. He uses his other hand and pulls Yuuri's glasses right off his face, dangling them in from of him, “Tell me or will I have to smash your glasses once again?”

 

That makes Yuuri furious as he tries to grab them back, “Those were a gift from Victor! Give them back!” Yuuri then uses his weight to try and push Mylrin back, getting him to drop his glasses. Mylrin growls but lets Yuuri pick up his glasses and put them back on. Now that Yuuri is free from Mylrin's grasp, he says, “He's gone! Victor is no longer here. I made sure he would get away before you got here... You can leave. I have nothing for you.”

 

“... Let me guess, you're sending him east. Towards Thalanen because the others are from there?” Mylrin guesses and Yuuri has to do his best poker face to keep Mylrin from reading him. However, he's too late to block Mylrin's strain of mind control magic and Yuuri is forced to confess, “Yes, he's going to Thalanen.” Yuuri puts a hand over his mouth in horror and Mylrin grins. Damn, this just gets worse and worse. Yuuri grits his teeth and is sweating. He's backed into a corner he cannot escape... not without his last option.

 

Mylrin seems tired of dealing with Yuuri and commands the Paladins, “Kill him. He's of no use now,” Mylrin kicks Yuuri and Yuuri buckles into a ball on the ground, “Half of you, head east and find my son.”

 

Vicchan lashes out at the Paladins to protect his master but it hit with a blade to the chest. Yuuri has no time to grieve because he goes through with his last option... the only option that guarantees he'll save Victor.

 

“ _Izetta, take my body. It's yours._ ”

 

If it's possible, he can feel her grin from the inside. When Yuuri gives up holding Izetta back, the world goes black and he passes out.

 

…

 

The skies that were once clear are now suddenly filling with black clouds and the wind has picked up in the entire region. The Paladins freeze when Mylrin holds up a hand. Phichit stops the cart and everyone inside comes out to observe the sudden change in weather. No one has no idea what's going on.

 

A Paladin asks, “Is a storm rolling in?”

 

“What's happening?” JJ wonders aloud what the rest are thinking.

 

It only takes moments before they realize what's going on. They see the plants and vegetation start to die and turn black... just like Izetta's forest back in Rosvenia.

 

Phichit orders, “Everyone, back on the cart! Izetta is back, we need to get the hell out of here _now_!”

 

Mylrin goes pale and orders his Paladins, “Retreat! Run for your lives!”

 

Those words from Phichit would have caused Victor to freeze himself if Minami and JJ hadn't been quick to guide him back onto the cart. Soon, they are speeding off down the road away from Izetta's spreading magic and death. The last nail in the coffin for Victor. Yuuri is gone...

 

… Yuuri can open his eyes and see through his own eyes but Izetta is the one in control. Izetta raises from the ground and runs a hand down the body she now controls. She grins and low laugh rumbles in her throat. Mylrin can't move, locked in place with terror as his Paladins flee for their lives. With a wave of her new hand, Night Riders spawn into existence and soon outnumber the Paladins. More death results as Night Riders slaughter Paladins, leaving only a couple to escape.

 

Mylrin tries to back away but then Izetta uses a paralyze spell to keep Mylrin from going anywhere. Mylrin grits his teeth, never considering that Izetta could return so quickly.

 

They are face to face, surrounded by the dead, when Izetta says, “It's been a long time and look how pathetic you are, Mylrin.”

 

Mylrin struggles against her spell, not wanting Izetta in his enemy's body to approach him. He spits, “I could say the same for you, having to use a host body instead of staying with your precious dead things.”

 

Izetta snorts and holds a hand to Yuuri's chest in mock offense and says, “Oh, you wound me. As much as I enjoy the dead, I prefer to be among the living if I want to succeed in my goals,” She narrows her eyes in scorn, “How crude of you to insult me. You abandoned your child and then you're trying to destroy the world I so desperately want to rule. You can obviously see the conflict of interest, right?”

 

Mylrin sneers and retorts, “I wouldn't have left my wife and child if Yuuri hadn't forced me to. And can't you see why everything must be destroyed? The world is a mess that needs to start from scratch. I refuse to live in this world any longer than I must... If I had the strength, I'd kill you now.”

 

There's a laugh from Izetta, amused by Mylrin's words. Mylrin has changed since she knew him. He's become more idealistic even if in a twisted way. She says, “Oh, I bet you would,” She goes up to him, having to raise her hand up to caress the paralyzed man's face, “But it's too late. Unfortunately for you, my loyalties lie with my precious Yuuri... However, I'm willing to compromise with you. If you reject my offer, all I have for you is death.”

 

Mylrin wants to move from her touch but all he can do is sigh and close his eyes before saying, “What do you have to offer?”

 

She grins, “Stay here with me, as a servant. If you're lucky, I will give you your son as a present when I take control of the world. How does that sound?”

 

He considers the offer, wanting to reject at first but realizing he has no choice. Mylrin has lost most of his Paladins, he's so weak that his mind control must be waning on the old Paladin council and his sons are still out of his reach. He has no choice if he ever wants to see his sons again.

 

“... I'll accept. If you keep your word that I'll see my sons.”

 

“I'll even seal it with a Stand Together contract.” She takes a step back and holds a hand out to him. She even lessens her hold of the spell so he can move his arms. He stares at her hand for a moment but takes it and they seal the contract with words. She releases him from the spell, knowing he cannot run now. He's her servant now.

 

“ _You don't want me to kill him and this will stall for a while. Satisfied, Yuuri?”_

 

“ _For now, I am.”_ Yuuri replies. Izetta seems to be cooperating with Yuuri so his body doesn't decay further. The only way to lengthen their lives is if they cooperate and Yuuri is relieved that Izetta is.

 

Mylrin's head is hanging down with his failures, submitting as Izetta leads him towards the castle. It's all over for now. Mylrin has been brought to a standstill... They're unaware that Rin survived and his first goal is to report Izetta's return to the Crows and that Victor is only miles away despite the time they've had to escape.

 

Izetta feels as if she's finally in a place where she can finally get back her rule over the nations... unaware that Yuuri will do everything possible to slow her down.

 

…

 

After a week, news of Izetta's return reaches the magician's community and the Crows. It also doesn't take long for the Arcana to regain their will and realize they've been controlled by Mylrin for so long. They are unaware that Mylrin has become a servant to Izetta but his absence is noted as suspicious.

 

Izetta's return sends the Crows into mourning of Yuuri's failure to keep her at bay but gives them a new goal; gather their numbers and kill Izetta. Their new goal becomes very clear when the goddess Shachihoko appears before them and declared her blood child to be considered dead. Celestino is still recovering from being drained of his energy, so Emil and Michele are still in charge.

 

On the Halgilen-Thalanen border, Victor and the others are camped out and resting before they have to cross into the eastern desert of Thalanen. While most of their spirits are high at the prospect of being free, they still haven't forgotten who they've lost... especially when they can guess the ones they've left behind have passed away. Especially Victor, who has tried to use his magic to seek out the magic of Christophe and Yuuri in denial of what happened and is met with nothing or overwhelming energy of Izetta. However, if he focuses hard enough, he can swear he can sometimes feel a slight tingle of energy that belongs to Yuuri.

 

…

 

“Victor, you need to eat.” JJ insists, offering a bowl of soup. When Victor ignores him, he takes it for himself.

 

They're all around the campfire sitting on downed trees, all of them except for Victor are eating small bowls of soup because their rations are being conserved. The trees are scarcer than the dense brush they were used to a few days ago because they approach the desert of Thalanen. They're lucky to not have encountered any hostile Fae or bandits and, now they're in Thalanen, they need to be careful.

 

Around the campfire, JJ and Isabella are sharing a bowl of soup after he took his medication, Seung-gil and Phichit are whispering quietly amongst themselves and Minami is sipping small spoonfuls of soup. Victor notices that Phichit is teary-eyed; the stress of the evacuation and grief are getting to him. Seung-gil seems to be stoic as usual, comforting his lover. Minami has been looking after Victor, without his knowledge, and is occasionally watching him side-eyed.

 

Victor isn't really paying attention, processing what he knows has happened. For the last week, he has been grieving over losing Yuuri and Christophe... but even more, he blames himself for not being strong enough to be able to stay behind and help.

 

Victor doesn't even notice when the others slowly trickle away from the fire to go to their bedrolls; it's getting dark and it's safer to sleep in the cart. When Victor notices they're all leaving, all that's left is Minami and himself. Minami scoots closer and grunts in greeting. Victor nods but looks away, staring into the fire.

 

The two sit in silence for awhile, passing time while the stars appear. It's Minami who speaks first, trying to comfort, “I... I know it's hard... Chris is gone, isn't he?”

 

Victor nod and adds, “So are Leo and Guang-Hong... I don't sense their energy.”

 

“Yuuri isn't gone though, not really. Right?”

 

The two look at each other for a moment and a feeling of understanding runs between them. They both lost the man they love. Even if he's technically still alive, it's Izetta that's in charge. Minami ends up hugging Victor, burying his face in Victor's shoulder to cry. Victor allows it to happen, too emotionally exhausted to do anything and needs any comforting he can get.

 

He wants to die. Just like when Yakov died, Victor blames himself and feels exactly the same as then. However... this time he feels scared to feel this way. He wants to believe he can still save Yuuri and not lose hope.

 

 

But right now, all he can do is say, “Minami, let's get some sleep. You can even share a bedroll with me and Makkachin.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, see you after my hiatus. Therapist suggested I take time off from writing to focus on my job so I won't be back until late December or January. Or you could murder me now for a permanent hiatus after the angst I put y'all through.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After what I subjected you all to last chapter, I'm going to try and not rush like I did last chapter. There's only about 80 of you out there reading the story on a regular basis from what I've noticed in my statistics so I don't need to rush. I keep forgetting that I need to write for myself too but I'm not sure if that means I should start a new wip or to write shorter chapters so it's more manageable for my stress levels. I'm lowkey getting bored writing this fic but I got this far so why quit?
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by NothernSol, thank you so much fam. 
> 
> For anyone who's interested, I have a companion fic to this one called “A Price Never Too High”. It has spoilers but it if you like ABO and want an idea where I'm going with this story it would be good for you. As you may have noticed, this is now apart of a series because of the companion fics I've written to this one.
> 
> Regardless of my rambling, thank you all that are still around enjoying the story. Even if you don't comment, the fact you keep coming back makes me happy. Thank you so much. (Btw, you get a cookie if you know the song i'm referencing in the chapter)
> 
> More information you might wanna know:
> 
> Draconian Society and Gender Hierarchy: Dragons living in their capital of Keylino live according to the secondary gender assigned at birth and are scent-based with communication. Besides male and female, there are three classes; Alpha, Beta and Omega. Alphas are dominant males and females who can use their scent to influence other dragons, they often lead and defend the colony. Betas do not have a scent, making them the most common dynamic and do most of the core jobs of the colony. Lastly, Omegas are the reproductive leaders of the colony. Their main purpose is grow the colony due to their frequent heat cycles. However, this leads to discrimination because of overpopulation within the colony. Omegas are often sold as children as slaves to magicians throughout the lands to prevent overcrowding and the Omegas who stay behind often become sex workers or work in low-income trades.

The days blur into each other. Day fades into night and then is born again the next morning in an endless cycle that Victor has never truly appreciated and hated at the same time until now. On one hand, he appreciates the constant cycle as a reminder that even if he still has nothing that he can at least keep going but hates it because of the same reason, nothing to look forward to.

 

In the days that have passed, Victor has bonded with Minami over feeling miserable. It's not the healthiest of friendships but it's better than the soul-crushing feeling of wanting to die that Victor is trying not to cave to.

 

Right now, the goal Phichit has put them up to is to hunt rabbits to be cured into jerky for the long trip across the Thalanen. It's no secret that they have a high chance of dying in the desert, which Victor might not mind at this point but still goes along with hunting for the sake of something to do. From this experience, Victor has learned he's good with a bow and arrow; something that is true to his Elven roots. Minami has set up traps for them to check every few hours but soon they rely on Victor's deadly aim rather than waiting.

 

Victor pulls back his bowstring with a notched arrow and aims. The soft creature never had a chance. With the release of the arrow, the creature dies before it can even cry out. Minami watches in quiet amazement before running out to collect the dead animal.

 

This repeats three times that day before sunset. Victor helps carry the dead rabbits back to camp, knowing one of them is going to be dinner for the whole group.

 

On their way back to camp, Minami is telling him a story about him and his mother back in Nihilego about how they camped under the stars and listened to the wolves howl in the night. Victor politely listens, although he's not entirely invested in the story. He does hear the fondness in Minami's voice and know he must still miss his mother after all these year.

 

When they return to camp, they're greeted wholeheartedly by the group and JJ is quick to take one of the rabbits and start preparing dinner. Victor just sits by the fire and and zones out from all the noise of the other... but the others are not ignorant to his suffering, simply letting him be.

 

Dinner is a blur for Victor, vaguely remembering getting a bowl of rabbit soup and eating most of it. He's aware someone took the bowl from him when he was done but doesn't know how. He stares into the fire, not wanting to think because all that will come to his mind is Yuuri.

 

A hand on his shoulder make his lift his head to meet the eyes of Phichit. Phichit has been staying up late to watch for danger at night so it makes sense he's here when everyone else is going to bed right after eating. Phichit's expression is almost pitying, like he wants to show sympathy for Victor's pain.

 

“May I sit with you? Maybe talk?” Phichit asks.

 

Victor considers it and says, “Fine...”

 

Phichit takes a seat next to him, making him very aware of the color of the sunset being a dark orange and that the stars are almost visible. The fire crackles as Minami watches from a distance, unseen by the two. Minami realizes Victor isn't going to return to the bedroll too quickly so he decides to warm it up with Makkachin to leave Phichit and Victor to talk.

 

It's quiet for a bit but soon Phichit compliments, “You have good bow skills. We might actually be able to have enough food to get across the desert if this keeps up.”

 

“Is that so...” Victor isn't enthused. His bow skills are just a reminder of who his father is, Yuuri's enemy. He's not proud of them.

 

Phichit sighs and explains, “Victor... I know you're hung up about Yuuri but you need to stay positive. One day, we might be able to save Yuuri but right now all we can do is try to survive. Your attitude is starting to rub off on the rest of us... I know you're hurt but, so are we.”

 

Victor knows Phichit means no harm but he can't help but get defensive. Who could blame him? He's furious that Yuuri would give in to Izetta. If he had a choice, he'd rather have stayed behind and protected Yuuri... but even if he did stay, Victor knows he doesn’t have any skill in combat magic  There's nothing he could have done for Yuuri and that ultimately leaves him depressed. All he can do is scowl at Phichit and turn his attention back to the fire.

 

Phichit sighs and apologizes, “I'm sorry... just remember, Yuuri is still among us. He's not dead yet. Just... I hope we can find a god to help us. We need all the help we can get to survive,” Phichit tears up a bit, “I know how you feel, Victor. Yuuri was my best friend, even after Izetta possessed him and especially before when I was too much of a coward to protect him from Mylrin. I feel terrible I wasn't there to protect him and the others,” He sniffles, “I know they're dead now. Isabella told me she couldn't sense their magic anymore. All she can sense is Izetta's presence. I... I don't know what to do. I know I'm supposed to guide us into Thalenan, but what then? It's hard to stay positive even though I'm trying my hardest...”

 

Victor lets him ramble on. The poor young man needs to vent, even if it's to Victor. Victor occasionally rubs his back to try and comfort him, realizing why Phichit wanted to talk to him. It's not just about Victor's depressing attitude; it's about the fact that all of them are scared. This whole situation is new and they might die without help. Even if Victor feels as if the gods have abandoned him, he can at least give comfort to Phichit, whose job is to get them to safety somewhere in war-torn Thalenan.

 

When it seems Phichit is done rambling about how much he wants everyone to be safe, he encourages Victor to get some sleep and Victor cannot disagree. His grief has made him exhausted, yearning to return to his bedroll where he knows Minami and Makkachin are there to keep him warm.

 

Before Victor goes to bed, he asks Phichit, “This is off topic but... which gods do you think we should pray to for help?”

 

Phichit considers it and says, “Yuran and Medren. They're both pure-hearted gods towards humanity. They're the ones most likely to answer our prayers.”

 

Victor nods and goes to his bedroll. He carefully slides into it next to Minami whose sleeping and, for the first time, puts his hands together, closes his eyes, and prays to the gods.

 

“Yuran and Medren. Everything has fallen apart and we need your help. I need your help... Please give me and the others here the strength and guidance to get through Thalenan unscathed and help Yuuri. Please help us...”

 

When he's done, he's not sure if he's been heard but settles into bed, not even minding Minami rolling over to cuddle.

 

…

 

Little does Victor know, Yuri wakes up in his bedroll traveling with Lillia and Otabek when he hears that prayer... able to sense the location of where Victor is miles away.

 

Deep in the forests of Thalenan, Medren wakes from their slumber for the first time in years. No one has prayed for Medren's help in years, a mostly forgotten god by the public... not since Yakov Feltsman.

 

...

 

More days pass of being at the grassland edge of the desert. The temperature rises the closer they get to the desert, very un-Autumn-like weather. At least they aren't freezing at night but now they have to dig into the soil to get water. The days spent gathering food and water increase as they get closer to the desert and Phichit is anxious that they don't have enough supplies, especially water.

 

Victor pants as he digs deep into the soil with Minami and JJ, collecting water as it pools so it can be boiled. The three are tired and hungry but they need all the water they can get. It's a constant struggle and the chance of their death increases the longer it takes to get ready to cross the desert.

 

Phichit checks on them and asks, “Progress?”

 

Minami stops digging in order to show their three canteens of water. It’s barely enough water for two days and it will take one to two weeks to cross the desert. Phichit groans and encourages, “Keep going... We need at least nine canteens before even trying.” Nobody misses the concern in Phichit's eyes and worry resonates within the whole group. This is bad. They started running out of supplies already and now they're struggling to get by. It's an almost hopeless situation but they have no choice but to keep going.

 

By the mid-afternoon, they stop when JJ complains, “This isn't getting us anywhere! We're going to run out of food before we get enough water,” Everyone is listening to JJ's rant, “We might as well be heading to our deaths-”

 

“We have no choice, JJ,” It's Isabella, which shocks the group, “Just keep digging. If we die, then we die. Simple as that... I can use magic to grow us some food but we need to get water. Don't give up if you want to live.”

 

There's murmur of agreement except from Victor, who would lowkey love to have his suffering end with death.

 

“What is that?” Minami points up into the sky at a distance. There's a clear outline of something flying through the air. It can be only one thing; a dragon.

 

Phichit rummages through the cart to get a looking glass and see the dragon closer. He raises the long, tube-like glass to his eye and his face drops, informing, “It's flying towards us,” He puts it down and says, “Everyone, stay together. We have no idea if this dragon is friendly or not. Be prepared to run.”

 

Everyone gathers close and watches as the dragon gets closer and closer... Until they can make out features of the creature and Victor gasps in realization. When the silver dragon lands before them, he cries out, “Lillia!”

 

The dragon, Lillia, lets her passengers dismount before transforming and running to Victor meet him for a tearful hug. Everyone else gasps when they see one of the passengers is Otabek, who is holding the hand of a blond child, running to greet the two.

 

Victor holds Lillia tight in a hug and she says, “Oh Vitya, it's been so long.”

 

…

 

It takes awhile to catch up and introduce Yuri. Phichit and Victor caught up Lillia on what happened with Mylrin at the castle and the escape they made, even having Victor confess his relationship with Yuuri. Lillia seems unphased, simply listening and nodding as the information presented matches what she has been told by the Crows. Of course, she informs them what she knows, “The Crows consider Katsuki to be dead. Shachihoko arrived before them, distraught, and announced her blood son was dead,” She sighs, “He could be saved but the Crows won't consider it an option. They want him dead to kill Izetta now. There's no point in trying to change their mind either.”

 

There's a sigh of irritation from Phichit but he says, “I see... What brings you out here? How did you find us?”

 

Lillia smirks and says, “You can thank little Yuri here for finding you. He says he sensed your auras and found you.”

 

Yuri has an oddly commanding presence for a child, alerting the others of his god status and everyone gives his a respectful distance as they did with Chihoko. The child is familiar to Victor and is very aware of who he is... but to find out he's a god threw him for a loop. In fact, it fills him with a bit of hope that Yuri can help Yuuri. Yuri says proudly, “I heard your prayer. I found you with Lillia's help.”

 

Observing the dynamic between them all, Victor notices that Otabek and Yuri are close. More importantly, it's a relief to see Otabek is okay and doing well... but why are they out here so far? Where are they going?

 

Minami is the one who asks what he's thinking, “Where did you plan on going?”

 

Lillia is quick to answer, “To the Draconian fortress. My homeland. Yuri's mother has asked me to protect him until his deity powers fully develop. He still has a long way to go.”

 

Phichit jumps on that by asking, “Could... you take us there? We're on a fast track to die in the desert at the rate we're going and need any help we can get.”

 

She nods and says, “Of course I'll help you. The Draconian people are accepting of refugees... if you can survive the desert that is,” She warns, “I can lead you there but it will be up to you to survive. I'm only willing to help Yuri, Otabek and Vitya survive.” Her eyes turn to Victor and soften when she senses how distraught Victor is. She's always been perceptive of his feelings but he wishes she wasn't.

 

Phichit nods, understanding the Draconian sense of endurance because of his own mate Seung-gil being part Draconian, and agrees, “We'll do our best.”

 

They kind of settle in together since Lillia needed a rest from flying. They learn that Yuri and Otabek have a close friendship while talking around the firepit. Victor is sitting next to Yuri and notices the child is staring at him while the rest of the group is occupied with catching up with Otabek. Victor finally asks him, “What are you staring at me?”

 

Yuri scoffs and whispers, “I heard your prayer, you idiot,” Victor blinks. So... he's Yuran or Medren? His question is answered by the wise child who says, “I'm Yuran. I... don't have the strength to help you yet but I'll do anything to help you because you're my brother... even though I hate what Katsuki did to Otabek, I want to help.”

 

Victor feels something he didn't expect to feel. Hope. He didn't expect his prayer to be answered but how long will it take?

 

Yuri pouts as if he read his thoughts and says, “Give me a few years and then my blood will work. My inner god is telling me what to tell you. Why do you need my blood?”

 

“... Your blood is the only thing to get rid of Izetta. That's why.”

 

That seems to satisfy the child's curiosity and they redirect their attention to Otabek who is still getting hugs from the others. Victor can see a smile on Yuri's face at the sight .

 

Lillia asks them all, “What do you need to get across the desert?”

 

“Food and mostly water.” Phichit answers.

 

“Then let’s get to it.”

 

…

 

The castle is quiet and placid for Izetta. During the time she's taken to settle into her new body, she's noticed that laundry seems to pile up and dishes are left on the tables after meals for long periods of time. She grows to miss having servants since it's impossible for Mylrin to do all the tasks her precious servants once handled. Right now, she sits at the head of the dining table feeling alone without anyone there to join her for dinner and with Mylrin busy with the tasks she gave him earlier. She waits for Mylrin to finish making dinner.

 

If she's lucky, she actually does have someone to talk to... if he's gathered enough strength to talk. She addresses him, “ _Yuuri, you awake?_ ”

 

No answer, so she tries again, “ _Yurik_ -”

 

“ _Don't use that nickname with me. If you dare use Yusha with me, I'll fight you._ ” Yuuri spits back, annoyed.

 

She chuckles a little and thinks, “ _Well, it got your attention_ ,” She decides to discuss business with him, “ _My Night Riders have started to spy on the Crows. It seems your blood mother has betrayed you. You're dead to her for letting me take over. How does that feel_?”

 

Yuuri doesn't seem phased, “ _I don't blame her. I feel dead myself being this way._ ”

 

Izetta sighs and continues, “ _Anyway, I want your input on how to deal with the Crows. If any approach the castle, I will kill them but should I dare attack them first? I want to send a warning to them-_ ”

 

“ _That would be a terrible idea,”_ Yuuri advises, “ _The Crows tend to not do much unless provoked. They fear you enough that it will probably be years before they attack. Your best idea would be to wait and see. Trust me. I dealt with them while suppressing you. I know how this works._ ”

 

Izetta doesn't want to agree but Yuuri has a point. To mindlessly kill Crows would draw attention to herself and ultimately get her killed by being overpowered. She is a powerful witch but not unbeatable when those with numbers are stacked against her. She reluctantly agrees, “ _That is true... Thank you for the input._ ” She then admits, “T _his means I need to focus on reclaiming my rule on this kingdom. I can't have the people thinking I'm dead._ ”

 

Yuuri stays silent for awhile. It isn't until Mylrin serves them dinner of chicken cuts that Yuuri asks something he's always wondered, “ _Izetta... Why do you really need to take over the world? At least with Mylrin, I understand he's had a fucked up life and you had problems with your dad... but I just don't get it_.”

 

Izetta is quiet for a long time, taking bites of dry, overcooked chicken before simply replying, “ _I want power... simple as that,_ ” It's a risk for her to admit but she does since only Yuuri will hear, _“I never had control over the powers I was born with or the world I was born into. I was treated like dirt so I want to make the world bow down to me. That's all._ ”

 

It's not the answer Yuuri expected, but it makes sense. He stays quiet and watches Izetta eat from inside; at least, she is taking care of his body.

 

When Mylrin reappears to clean up dishes, Izetta comments, “The meat is dry, Mylka.”

 

He cringes at the nickname, one that they used to use when they were lovers. He growls, “Don't call me that. We aren't lovers anymore.” He doesn't indulge in her comment about the meat since he isn't a natural cook. At least he cooked it through.

 

She snorts and hands him her dish, the two share a glare before Mylrin carries off the dishes. She sighs and continues to mourn the loss of her servants, missing having them around.

 

Meanwhile, Mylrin is furious at himself for agreeing to servitude. Knowing Izetta, he shouldn't have agreed to the deal because she will take years before he'll see Victor and Yuri, his children... More importantly, he wonders what would have been different if he'd taken his wife when he left Peterov Village. He mainly questions how he could have raised his child with Magnolia instead of letting himself bake in his resentment?

 

Just as he starts to regret the choices he's made in his life, he starts to cough as a flower rises in his throat. His curse haunts him every time he thinks of Magnolia and his mistakes, causing him to cough violently until his eyes tear up and his throat ache as a small branch with a magnolia flower emerges from his throat... except this time, there's blood. He realizes in horror just how much worse his curse has gotten in the past year. It's very possible he might die within the next few years-

 

He's on the floor, holding the flower when Izetta comes from behind and rests a hand on his shoulder. He looks up and stays still, not wanting Izetta to worry about him but it's too late as she says, “... Yuuri's curse has gotten worse, hasn't it?”

 

Mylrin looks away, refusing to meet her eyes. She sighs and comforts, “I will remove the curse when I can convince Yuuri to tell me how... okay?”

 

He simply nods and stands, storming off the avoid the situation. However... he does save the flower as a reminder of his beloved wife, not minding the suffering if it's punishment for what he's done to her.

 

…

 

_“Victor.”_

 

 _Victor isn't sure where he is. His surroundings are a bit fuzzy_ , _as if a film is clouding his vision. However, he can make out the person talking to_ him _feet from him. It's Christophe._

 

_“How are you-” Victor is interrupted._

 

_“Look, I don't have much time,” Christophe grabs him by both shoulders and says, “Whatever you do, don't rely on Yuran. Take it from a dead man who can see from where you can't; You need to wait for Medren.”_

 

_Victor doesn't understand what he means by that but Christophe is gone before he can even ask... soon met with the horrific sight of Yuuri restrained by Izetta's hooks and chains. He rushes to Yuuri's side, his hands cupping Yuuri's face._

 

_“Yuuri!”_

 

_Yuuri opens his eyes and looks up. He smiles and says, “Victor. Listen to Christophe. The gods seem to be pitted against us.”_

 

_Victor still doesn't quite understand and tries to free Yuuri from the hooks, “Yuuri, I gotta get you outta here...”_

 

 _Yuuri grits his teeth as Victor tries to pry Izetta's hooks from his skin. As one of removed, another one pierces Yuuri's skin and the man cries out. Victor bites his lip and mutters apologies. There's nothing he can do; he can feel it_ in _his core. Their eyes meet and Yuuri has a pained expression. Victor gives up, realizing he can't combat Izetta's magic this way._

 

_“Victor.”_

 

_“Yes, Yuuri?”_

 

_Yuuri strains against his chains and says louder, “Victor!”_

 

_“W-What is it, Yuuri?” Victor strokes his lover's cheek, desperate to know._

 

“Victor! Wake up.”

 

Victor is jolted awake in his bedroll by a concerned Minami and Makkachin whining. He's now sitting up and panting. He's awake, aware he's back in the cart and there are many concerned stares towards him. He rubs his eyes, trying to wake completely. It was a dream... but he's very aware that the dream was important. It's no secret that the dead sometime use dreams to communicate with the living but he's having a hard time remembering what Christophe wanted of him.

 

It takes him a moment but remembers Christophe's warning. Don't rely on Yuran. Naturally, his gaze finds Yuri who is sleeping in a ball... It makes sense when Victor thinks about it. Christophe is even being Victor's voice of reason from beyond the grave. Victor's thoughts have been a bit unstable since Lillia arrived with Yuri and Otabek a few days ago. Partly because the idea of stealing Yuri's immature blood and heading to face Izetta has lingered in his thoughts more than once and, by Yuri's expressions and avoidance, it's not unknown to the young god of his desperate thoughts. Victor is a bit ashamed, now that he thinks about it, of how desperate his thoughts have gotten.

 

Minami asks, “Are you okay? You were almost crying in your sleep.”

 

“I'm fine... bad dream. Thanks for the concern, Minami.” Victor assures. Minami doesn't seem convinced but gets out of the bedroll to go get them breakfast. Victor holds Makkachin close and shakes himself a bit. He's losing his sanity over wanting to save Yuuri and Christophe is right. He has no choice but to wait.

 

Victor is brought breakfast, oatmeal, when he realizes something important and it's not a hopeful thought. Even if he tried to save Yuuri now, he wouldn't be able to fight Izetta. In fact, he still doesn't know any type of combat, leaving him to sigh and soak further into his depressing situation.

 

After eating, Victor goes back into auto-pilot just to function with the group in crossing the desert. They've been following Lillia into the desert for about a day and a half since they collected enough water and food that are supposedly enough to last long enough to get to the capital of the Draconian people, Keylino.

 

Victor is zoned out enough to bear the heat and ignore his aching feet but not enough to block out the conversations he hears and the joyful singing that Otabek starts to keep them entertained. He learns from the conversations that Seung-Gil is part Draconian (a Beta, as Lillia also figured) and Lillia explaining how Draconian society is based on their biology. The subject does fascinate Victor because he never knew that other species could have separate genders that dictate their society (he got his spellbook out and took notes as she explains. Everyone else also tries to remember this information as well).

 

“And so... You all need to be careful and respectful of the dynamics. If an Alpha orders you to do something, do it as long as you don't put your life in danger,” Lillia giving them advice after explaining the dynamics in detail, “Most importantly... you should avoid contact with Omegas. I don't think much has changed since I lived in Keylino but the colony still mistreats Omegas enough they may be violent with you as outsiders.”

 

“Mistreatment?” Victor's attention is caught enough to ask.

 

Lillia is deadly serious as she says, “Omegas are second class citizens. They have mating cycles every three months and can lay eggs twice a year if left unchecked. There was a time the colony was so overcrowded because of them that there were food shortages,” She stops herself and sighs, “I shouldn't speak ill of the poor Omegas but it's true. They caused so much turmoil left unchecked-”

 

Victor can tell she's about to keep speaking ill of them until Seung-Gil cuts in, “You say that because you're an Alpha, Miss Lillia. My mother told me that Omegas often don't get a choice when it comes to mating. If anything, Alphas need to not pressure Omegas into mating when they're too far in heat to consent-”

 

Phichit stops them both before they're at each others' throats, “Um, can we not discuss Draconian politics? I get that Omega rights is a big issue where we're going but we'll deal with it when we get there, okay?”

 

Lillia and Seung-gil grumble and leave each other alone, clearly disgusted with each others' views. Everyone else is not Draconian so all they can do is tread cautiously in a new culture. Victor personally finds himself a bit sad that Omegas are treated as such because Yakov raised him to see other races as equals.

 

It's quiet for awhile as they traveling, giving Victor time to relax his mind. At least until Otabek starts with everyone, “Ready for the next song?”

 

There are mutters of agreement and then Victor is stunned by the language Otabek starts singing in at first. He's singing a song in Nihilegan, Yuuri and Minami's native tongue. Even Minami sings along until Otabek suddenly switches languages so the others can sing along.

 

When Otabek gets to the chorus of the tragic love song a final time, Victor caves and sings along in Arcane, “No matter how many times I've loved you, no matter how many times I've resented you, this tightly bound thread gently ties me to you. That's why I can't say it; that even now I still want to touch you. It hurts me so. So, I kept trying to say it over and over again; farewell.”

 

Otabek's passion for the song and magic behind it brings them mostly to tears. Victor has to wipe his eyes, knowing this is going to be a long trip of singing by the time they get there. He will admit it's comforting, allowing him to be distracted from his depression long enough to keep singing along.

 

…

 

Days roll on until almost another week has passed. They're running out of food and rationing water has been a challenge, slowly losing their sanity to the heat (Minami is so paranoid he swears they're being watched by something in the sand and Victor halfway believes him). JJ, Isabella, and Seung-gil are sunburnt, relying on Victor to cast a sun protection spell on all of them now and slowly draining his strength. It is miserable and all they crave is cool shade and water.

 

There's a rock formation they're heading towards in the distance. Also during that time, Victor has learned what Yuri and Otabek were up to the past few months before they had to leave because of Mylrin. Yuri is a nice kid despite his abrasive-at-first nature. If Victor let himself, he'd forget that Yuri was a god. Even odder, he likes the feeling of being an older brother to such a charismatic child.

 

The sun starts to set when they're only a half-hour from the formation. The temperature starts to drop to where it's bearable when Lilla pulls Victor aside from the group. He's a bit confused but relaxes at the soft expression on Lillia's face.

 

“Vitya... You have no idea how much I missed you. I'm just so happy to have you back,” She rests a hand on his shoulder and points out, “But... I've noticed how down you've been the entire time I've seen you. You barely reacted when I showed up... Is it about Katsuki?”

 

Victor doesn't want to talk about it so he gives a simple nod as a response.

 

She hums and takes her hand away. Victor sighs and quietly admits, “I really missed you too... but I'm suffering. I love Yuuri and to suddenly not have him-” He stops, tearing up again. He's still angry at himself that he couldn't help Yuuri. Lillia quietly listens as he says, “I need time. I'm so lost without Yuuri. He was my life for three years; what should I do?” He's desperate for guidance only Lillia can provide him, having been a parental figure in his life.

 

She seems to understand this and quickly advises, “Vitya, you're going to hurt for awhile... When I lost you and Yakov, I felt like my world was ripped apart,” She grips his shoulder tightly as she says, “But... I grew stronger from the pain. It will fade as long as you keep moving on. I can’t guarantee you won't see Katsuki again but you need to move on... for now,” She has him look her in the eyes, “Vitya, you're a skilled healer. When we get the Keylino, you will belong simply for being skilled. Use that opportunity to reinvent yourself... You will have chances to get stronger in Keylino. If you really want to see Katsuki again one day, you will have to keep going on with your life until you're ready. Do you understand?”

 

He thinks about it and she's right. He needs to keep moving forward. He's not really comforted but he nods, understanding the need to keep going. He will get stronger for Yuuri. Even if he must suffer, he will. Lillia smiles at the affirmation and lets him go, saying, “Alright, Vitya. I'll be here for you if you need advice.”

 

He smiles back and they rejoin the group. Soon, time passes and they're almost at the rock formation. They see warriors in cloth armor tense when they approach. They seem like they're going to attack until Lillia says something in Draconian to them and they're pacified. Victor notices Seung-gil is very tense at the presence of the other warriors. He doesn't understand what has him riled up until Phichit mutters, “They must be Alphas, very powerful ones at that.”

 

Seeing Seung-gil's reaction is the first taste of Draconian dynamics that they all get to see and realize how important it plays in their society with even basic interactions. It's going to be difficult to really socialize with dragons.

 

The warriors open the hidden gate for them to enter. Lillia leads them underground, lit by firey wisps in place of sunlight that glow a light orange and lead them along the marble tunnels decorated with carvings of Draconian history. They have no time to stop and look at the murals are Lillia leads them into a colossal sized cavern. They all gasp in amazement as Draconians bustle through their busy streets along huge buildings made out of the pillars keeping the cavern ceiling aloft. They see lights created from magic and wisps that keep the streets illuminated and plants growing. It's completely magical; Victor is amazed that a city the size of Kapita could be completely underground.

 

As Lillia leads them through the streets, they notice Draconians sniff at them and stare, leading Victor to ask, “Where are you taking us, Lillia?”

 

She bluntly replies, “To a hotel. Tomorrow, we'll discuss the requirements for guests in Keylino and laws to abide by.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I took a break during the holidays and then got the flu.  
> Ready to meet the third main antagonist of this story? Ready to meet my favorite OC of the story so far? I hope you are. If you've noticed, I've done more world-building because the Draconians are very culturally different than most of the races I've introduced so far. I think I said this before but there's going to be a six-year time skip that I'm still outlining. It's going to speed up the story more but it will shorten the fic so I can get to saving Yuuri faster. I wanna get to the happy ending as soon as possible. Thank you for reading!

The hotel is rustic in appearance, to say the least. Out of all the tall dwellings along this street, it's the only one made out of brick compared to being built either within the pillars of the underground or out of hardwood obviously imported from the surface. When they enter, they're in a large lobby with a quartz crystal chandelier, chairs surrounding a fireplace and a large entrance way into a dining room down at the far end. At the desk, a tired looking female Draconian props her head up with her hand and seems to be counting how many of them are there as they enter.

The whole group lets Lillia handle getting them lodging. Lillia addresses the receptionist, “Hello ma'am... I need lodging for this group here.”

The woman hums as he writes down how many are there and says, “I have four rooms that you can split amongst yourselves if you have the gold... How long are you staying? It's twenty gold pieces a night per room.”

The group starts to become uneasy. They didn’t bring gold with them, not thinking any would be needed when they left the castle. Lillia seems to realize this too and mutters a very soft (but with feeling) “fuck” and tries a different tactic... she uses her inner Alpha to try and sway the receptionist into letting them stay. The receptionist tenses as Lillia confidently says, “We'd like to stay here tonight. We don't have any gold but,” Lillia glances at the group before saying, “All of them have special skills that can be useful to this hotel. Possibly they can barter with their skills for lodging?”

The Beta (Victor is starting to be able to tell the dynamics by how other Draconians react to Lillia's Alpha) receptionist swallows nervously but composes herself to say, “D-Depends on the skill. We are in need of help but I doubt your group has what we're looking for,” The receptionist gets a notebook out from the desk and continues, “We're in need of chefs in the kitchens, very skilled ones at that, and entertainers for dinner tonight. I wouldn't suppose you actually had anyone that could fill these needs?”

JJ immediately comes to the front of the group and Otabek is reluctant but is pushed forward by Yuri. The receptionist looks skeptical until JJ assures, “I'm a chef. I've cooked for most of my life and can learn any new dish you throw at me,” He wraps an arm around Otabek's shoulder and says, “And he's a bard. He can play the piano, sing and use magic in his music. He's sure to draw you new business if you let him play for your dinner crowd. Trust us, our services will pay for our boarding quite easily.”

Otabek squirms out of JJ's arm before the receptionist says, not convinced, “Still, the rest of you have to do your fair share... Any other useful skills we can use?”

Minami comes forward and asks, “Would you need any security guards? Most of us are combat trained and can help with that.”

The receptionist looks through the notebook and says, “Well... we are in need of patrols around the building. I guess I can book you all into rooms if you can set yourselves up for nightly patrols and...” She stares at Otabek and JJ, “If these two perform well, I'll let the fee for the rest of your boarding slide.”

There's relief amongst the group. The receptionist group writes them down for their positions and says, “You get rooms 102, 105, 307 and 408,” She gets the keys and hands them to Lillia, “Dinner starts at eight. Arrive fifteen minutes early to prepare to perform and the chef in your group should be in the kitchens an hour before that. After dinner, patrols should be done in shifts throughout the night. Good luck.”

Lillia bows slightly and says, “We won't disappoint.”

Afterward, Lillia keeps the keys because there are still matters to discuss... particularly, the laws of the city and customs they should abide by. She leads them to sit around the fireplace, everyone sharing space on the chairs and couches for lounging. For Victor and the others, it's just a relief to have proper shelter after weeks of traveling.

Every settles around the fireplace and looks to Lillia. Her Alpha aura naturally makes them want to follow and listen to her, something Victor didn't realize was why he always felt the need to obey her growing up but now it makes sense. Lillia crosses her arms and addresses them, “Things here in the colony are a bit more complicated compared to your previous home... I'll set the societal rules you need to know just to get by,” She pauses to make sure she has all their attention and then lists, “First, avoid eye contact with Alphas other than myself. Alphas, myself included, have a very fragile sense of security about their dominance. Even the most secure Alphas will expect obedience from you and will feel threatened by prolonged eye contact. The only reason I don't react to it is that I've been living among humans for decades to be used to it.”

Phichit raises his hand. Lillia nods at him and he asks, “Basically, we should be extra respectful around Alphas and do as they say when possible?”

She nods and adds, “You lack the ability to smell Draconian pheromones so tread carefully when interacting with them... The same could be said for interacting with Omegas as well. You won't be able to smell their intentions so be careful.”

There's a round of nods, understanding. Draconians socialize differently so it's common sense to tread carefully.

“Second,” Lillia says, “We will receive a summons from the king within a couple days. He will assess our usefulness to the colony and assign jobs to us all.”

Lillia's gaze briefly lingers on Yuri, who looks annoyed at the mention of the king for some reason, before continuing, “Of course... most of you will be assigned to the military because of your battle training. Be aware of that. You cannot refuse your assigned position unless you want to be banished. Is that clear?”

There are several reluctant nods before she says, “The only way you can truly merge into a society is to experience it first hand yourselves...” She pauses before finishing with, “Once you're sorted into your colony roles, I will not be of any help to you. My only job is to care for Yuri and Otabek... Except for you, Vitya. I'll always help you any way I can.”

Victor looks away a bit because he can tell that the group is a bit envious of the favoritism. Regardless, they start to realize it's an hour to dinner time. Victor is the only one left behind in the lobby when they split up the room keys and go to find their rooms. Minami watches Victor from afar when he gets the room key and it's assumed that Victor will stay by Minami like they have the past few weeks. Victor doesn't care either way but gives Minami a nod before relaxing further into his chair and holding Makkachin.

At this point, Victor is even getting annoyed at himself for how deep in morose he is.

…

Dinner time was a success. Otabek's music kept the dining hall entertained and JJ's cooking kept everyone asking for more. He vaguely remembers feeding table scraps to Makkachin and Minami offering him a dinner roll but otherwise he simply just doesn't care as his mind is elsewhere. It's all a fog for Victor as all he wants to do is just curl up in bed and sleep.

He doesn't really recall when he actually got to the room but he is stopped by how different the beds are. Apparently, Draconians sleep in oval-shaped beds (which Victor assumes is because it mimics the shape they lay in when in their true form) and sees Minami having to curl into a ball in order to sleep on it. Minami doesn't look too comfortable.

“You going to sleep alright?” Victor asks.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Minami answers before changing his position so he can stretch out with his feet sticking out over the edge, “Dragons are weird.”

Victor snorts, “Don't let any of them hear you say that.”

Minami sticks his tongue out at Victor and gets as comfortable as he's going to get before saying, “Well... Sleep tight, Victor. We need to be prepared for whatever gets thrown at us.”

Victor nods before climbing into his own bed with Makkachin. Once he's curled up, he says, “Night, Minami.”

…

_“Victor, I'm serious. You need to be careful,” Christophe insists. It's another dream except Victor is more lucid this time. He's aware this is a dream and Christophe is using it to talk to him from beyond, “The Draconian King is dangerous. I... can't say exactly who he is but he's the reason why you can't trust Yuran either. Those two go way back.”_

__

_Victor thinks about the clues Christophe is giving him and asks, “Is the king a god?”_

__

_“I can neither confirm or deny.”_

__

_Victor hums in thought before asking, “Any advice on how to handle being among the Draconians?”_

__

_Christophe jokes, “Um, don't let the Omegas seduce you?”_

__

_Rolling his eyes, Victor gives Christophe a light push while the other man laughs. Then, there's silence between them. They stare at each other for awhile and things get somber as Victor admits, “I miss you... I miss you, Leo, Guang-Hong and Yuuri.”_

__

_Christophe sadly smiles and rests a hand on Victor's shoulder before comforting, “We miss you, too... but we'll see you again when you pass on to join us. Well, at least I will be here with Masumi. I think Leo and Guang-Hong made the choice to reincarnate already. Death isn't too bad once you get past how much it hurts to die.”_

__

_“I'll take note of that,” Victor smiles back and says, “See you later? Hopefully not soon.”_

__

_There's a small chuckle for Christophe before he sends him off with, “See you later, friend.”_

…

When Victor wakes, it's still very late at night according to the clock. He slowly sits up, not waking Makkachin as he has the need to get some fresh air. After meeting Christophe again in his dreams, he needs to cool down. Looking around the room beforehand, Victor slowly gets out of bed and thinks of the fastest way he can get fresh air... and it comes to him in going to the roof.

Quietly, Victor leaves the room after checking to make sure Makkachin and Minami are still asleep. It takes him a few minutes to navigate the building to get to the roof by candlelight but successfully finds the stairwell. The stairs creak a bit as he makes his way up and the night air immediately chills him as he emerges onto the roof.

From the roof, his only light is from the buildings below making it difficult to see. Victor manages to make it to the fence that keeps him from falling off the roof and relaxes by watching the movement and lights of people below. He feels better in the night air. For the first time in weeks, his mind isn't filled with his own misery. Something about Christophe's visit put him at ease. Something about finally getting time to himself also is helping.

If Victor is honest with himself, what his mind lingers on now is how his life is going to change now he's in Keylino. No longer at Izetta's castle, how is he going to survive here? Even more... who is the Draconian king? If Christophe's clues and Yuri's reactions mean anything, could the king be a god?

Before Victor can finish his thoughts, he hears a drunken voice he doesn't understand behind him, “ _Well, 'ey there, sweetie. What's a lonely Beta doing up here on_ ta _roof?_ ” She's speaking Draconian.

Victor turns to be face to face with a tall woman with slightly glowing eyes. Obviously, a Draconian. He has no idea what she just said but soon finds himself cornered as she advances on him. It isn’t long until Victor feels an oppressive aura around him that he realizes she's an Alpha. Victor is leaning against the fence and avoids looking her in the eyes as he responds, “Um, I don't understand.”

That seems to piss her off. She suddenly grabs him and shoves him against the fence. He flinches and tries to struggle but her grip won't budge. Oh boy, he's in trouble. She says, “ _Speak Draconian, darlin. I want to talk ta ya. Pretty man like yourself should come home with me._ ”

Panicked, Victor struggles more and insists, “I don't know what you're saying! Let me go!” He kicks at her, causing her to growl and throw him on the ground. He's stunned but can feel the dominant aura she's projecting, causing him to curl up. She growls at him, _“Get up! You're bein' stubborn. Come with me-_ ”

“ _That's enough._ ”

The oppressive aura stops as the woman backs away from him to turn to the newcomer. Victor looks up to see who it is and is stunned by what he sees when they come into the light. The newcomer is tall, even taller than himself and the female Alpha, a full head taller than Victor. He has long, ruby red hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing silver silk robes. What stands out to Victor is his slightly glowing gold eyes in the darkness and the gold metal collar around his neck.

The Alpha female yells after a tentative sniff, “ _Get out of 'ere, Omega. I found this Beta first._ ”

All Victor can do is watch, not understanding a word they're saying. The other man smirks and offers, _“He's not even Draconian. Wouldn't you want a taste of something more genuine? Something that can give you the time of your life?_ ”

Victor shivers as he can sense the aura coming from the newcomer. The way the man licks his lips and moves his robe so his scent is more pronounced to the Alpha, Victor realizes the newcomer is an Omega as he feels the alluring aura from him. The Alpha makes a light purr and backs away from Victor, intrigued by the Omega.

The Alpha smirks and replies, “ _Hm, I can't say I'm not interested. Meet me in my room?_ ”

“ _Of course,_ ” The Omega says, “ _Let me have a moment with this Beta since you scared him half to death_.”

The Alpha seems to calm and go towards the door. The two share a lustful gaze before the Alpha leaves the roof, leaving Victor and the Omega alone. It's quiet for awhile until the stunning Omega starts to approach Victor. Victor closes his eyes, not sure what to expect. He doesn't open his eyes until the Omega crouches next to him and rests a hand on his shoulder. When he opens his eyes, their eyes meet and the Omega is smiling gently.

The Omega, surprisingly, addresses him in Arcane, “Are you alright?”

Victor nods, cautious of him. The man says, “I heard you yelling, so I decided to see if anyone needed help and well, here we are. Let me help you up?”

With a hand offered, Victor cautiously takes it and is helped to stand.

The Omega says, “I heard you yelling so I came to investigate. Didn't expect to have to rescue a Beta from a drunk Alpha.”

“I'm not a Beta; I'm not even-”

“Draconian?” The Omega chuckles, “You realize that anyone who isn't Draconian is considered a Beta as well, right?”

Victor holds his words back. Well, Lillia didn't tell him that. More importantly, he's curious about something else, “Sir... How do you know how to speak Arcane? Only magicians are supposed to know Arcane.”

“... My master is a magician of sorts. I was required to learn it,” The Omega has an irritated glance for only a second but it's enough for Victor to realize the meaning of his golden collar and that maybe he's a bit bitter. His tone suddenly changes as he continues, “I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Reyka... If the rumors my master has heard in the past hour are true, you are Victor. Right?”

Victor blinks but nods before asking, “Is my presence in Keylino a problem?”

Rekya chuckles, “Of course not. If anything, the healers have already heard of you and are eager for a student of Yakov Feltsman to join their ranks.”

“... Any more gossip about me I should know about?”

Reyka seems to think about it and says, “If you want to sit and talk, I can catch you up on any questions you may have... Delaying me getting back to my master would be optimal right now.”

Victor takes that as a 'yes' and the two sit against the fence. Victor is going against his common sense of trusting a stranger but Rekya seems genuine... even if it's only a trick played by his pheromones or whatnot.

The key things Victor learns from talking with Rekya are that, one, Draconian society used to be more cautious of foreigners until they lessened their population by controlling Omegas and, two, magicians are valued among them because they take Omegas as familiars and offer services that keep their underground farms running and cure illness. Victor notices that Reyka seems to enjoy telling him about his culture and gets somber a bit when talking about how Omegas are treated. Victor can sympathize because it must be rough being an Omega.

They've been talking for almost an hour before Reyka realizes, “I should get back to my master... I don't want to be punished for being up all hours of the night again.”

“Weren't you delaying getting back?”

Rekya sighs, “I am but I shouldn't be,” He stands and says, “I had a nice time talking to you. Maybe one day we'll see each other again.”

Victor almost hopes they do see each other again as he stands, “Yeah, we'll see.”

Victor watches Reyka leave and waits a bit before leaving himself to return to his hotel room, where a worried Minami and Makkachin greet him and interrogate him on where he's been.

…

“Victor, you haven't been very clear about what happened last night.” Phichit pushes for answers while occasionally taking bites of oatmeal. Victor, Minami and Phichit are seated at the same table while Makkachin occasionally gets table scraps.

Victor is absentmindedly eating a bagel while Phichit and Minami badger him to find out more about why he left his hotel room. More importantly, they want to know about who he talked to the night before. What exactly happened was, when Victor returned to the hotel room, Minami and Makkachin confronted him about leaving the hotel room in the middle of the night and he thought he pacified them by explaining he needed fresh air.

What he didn't anticipate was that Phichit, who was going to Minami to switch their guard shifts, would have seen Reyka come down from the roof before he did and immediately tell Minami about it. Victor had to confess the truth to Makkachin through their mental connection but he really doesn't want to indulge Phichit's gossipy nature or Minami's curiosity. He really doesn't want them to know about the encounter with the drunk Alpha... it made him feel weaker than he already felt.

“I told Minami,” Victor says, “I went to the roof for fresh air. Yes, that guy was on the roof with me but he didn't bother me. It's that simple.”

Minami seems to believe him but Phichit grows even more suspicious, adding, “Seung-gil caught a whiff of that guy and says he's an Omega... a pretty one at that. You sure you you didn't talk to him? It would be hard to ignore a tall drink of water like him.”

Victor chokes on his own spit. He's not going to lie; Reyka is extremely attractive but that wasn't the reason they talked. He gives Phichit a scandalized stare and the other man just chuckles. Minami didn't see Reyka so he just stares at the two in confusion until someone else joins them at the table. They greet the newcomer, Yuri.

“Morning, Yuri.” Phichit greets.

The young man grunts back and starts to eat his own oatmeal. Otabek is still playing the piano and JJ is still in the kitchens. Isabella volunteered to help in the kitchens. Seung-gil has morning guard so he won't eat breakfast until later. Victor can't help but wonder what he's going to do until Lillia returns with the king's summons. Everyone else seems to have a task but him and Yuri. It's a bit depressing.

Or it turns out, it doesn't take long for Lillia to return. Only an hour later, she has a rolled up scroll in her hand and commands Minami and Victor, “Round up everyone. The King has sent me the summons already.”

Within fifteen minutes, the whole group is gathered in the lobby once again. There's a thick layer of anxiety because none of them really know what to expect from the King... except maybe Yuri and Lillia, who seem to know more than they let on.

They all watch as Lillia breaks the seal on the scroll and reads the summons aloud,

“Dear Newcomers to Keylino,

Welcome to our colony. I've expected your arrival for awhile now. Our colony has followed the reports of the Crows closely for the past few years and it was inevitable for Izetta's castle to fall and leave behind refugees.

Regardless, I've sent my servant to investigate your skill sets and have determined that there are only a couple of you that I need to see since many of you have already found work in the colony for your own lodgings. I need to see the following for these reasons:

Victor Nikiforov – To discuss possible career paths in the colony, healing and magic are very valued skills here

Yuri Plisetsky – To discuss early military placement and his god status

Otabek Atlin – To discuss military placement alongside Yuri

Lillia must accompany as well to receive replacement tasks. The rest of your group will do the following:

Jean-Jaque Leroy and Isabella Yang – Will continue working at that hotel as chef assistants. My servant says they seem to be thriving

Seung-gil Lee, Phichit Chulanont and Kenjiro Minami – Will receive military assignments by tomorrow, their battle skills and Seung-gil's craftsmanship will be highly valued

I recommend arriving at noon in order to discuss placements and... other topics that will be high in priority.

See you then.

\- Requic, King of the People of Keylino”

With the mention of the name of the King, Yuri balls his fists and grits his teeth in anger. Victor has yet to understand the significance of the name Requic but suddenly a dark expression of understanding clouds the others' expressions. Otabek is the one that rests a hand on Yuri's shoulder to calm him.

Victor is the first to ask what everyone else knows, “... How does he know our names and so much about us?”

Lillia answers cautiously, “He... follows the reports of the Crows closely, possibly even the Paladins if not for his own intuition. That's all I really can say.”

Victor looks around to the others for answers. All except Yuri have nothing to say and Yuri's reply is bitter, “Requic is the scum of the world. He's the reason all this is happening. I remember now and I don't think I'll be able to control myself from fighting him when we meet him.”

Otabek assures, “I won't let that happen.”

Yuri scoffs. Victor is still confused but doesn't say anything. He decides he just has to learn who Requic by meeting him. He remembers what Christophe warned in his dreams. The Draconian King is dangerous.

With that, Lillia interjects with, “Regardless, we can't ignore a summons... The King has been in power for a very long time and will demand we be there at noon exactly. We should start preparing since we only have a couple hours.”

Yuri grumbles about the situation but agrees. Lillia relaxes and assures them, “Don't stress. There haven't been any battles in hundreds of years so a military assignment isn't a death sentence, this hotel will gladly provide us with shelter in exchange for our services and the King will probably just assign us roles and then we can settle-”

Yuri snorts and adds, “You know damn well why Requic wants to talk about my god status...”

She sighs and says, “Just behave. Can you all promise me that?”

There's a round of nods and they all rest easy. They depart from each other once again and Victor comes to a realization. Unlike himself, the others are starting to move on. From the chaotic life they lived with Izetta and then Yuuri, he can tell many of them are grateful to be free from it and in a new environment. Meanwhile, Victor quietly wishes he was back at the castle with Yuuri despite the danger.

Right now, all Victor wants is for this to all be over. He's frustrated all over again that he can't save Yuuri in his current state... in fact, it gives him an idea that's just desperate enough to work.

…

The walk to the Draconian castle took a half hour but they were still a half hour early. During the walk, they got to see the marketplace and the outside of the gladiator arena (that apparently has monthly battle tournaments between military members and slaying of monsters for the entertainment of the people; Lillia seemed pleased with the idea of maybe going to one of such events).

Around them, dozens of Draconians and other citizens of various races pass by. There's not much talking as Draconians tend to communicate through scent before using spoken language and Victor learns how Draconians say 'Good Morning' very quickly as it's said to him passing by at least five times and Lillia says it back. Otabek and Yuri seem to just ignore the greetings but clearly understand what they mean; the two stay close and seem to be whispering amongst themselves about something.

When they arrive at the castle, they have to pass through golden gates towards the towering granite structure. There's a large garden of different colored roses they pass through before two guards in golden armor escort them inside. The entrance way immediately reveals a throne room with a single pearl colored throne surrounded by jewels. The walls are decorated with murals that change between different battle scenes the longer they stand there. The castle obviously belongs to someone who loves the finer things in life and to live in luxury. It's enough to awe Victor and disgust Yuri.

The guards go to stand by the door and watch them as they wait for the king to arrive. Lillia crosses her arms boredly and comments, “Seems like his highness hasn't stopped his demands for the best of what the world has to offer.”

Yuri comments, “How prideful,” His face grows more disgusted as a red-headed girl in green silk robes and a gold collar comes over and offers them cheeses on a platter. All of them refuse the cheese and the girl indifferently moves to sit at the feet of her master's throne and eat the cheeses she was offering. Yuri scoffs, “I bet he has many more slaves than just her.”

Lillia comments, “I smell at least three more Omegas around so they must be his servants.”

Victor's gaze is on the servant because of these facts; she's a red-head, she has silk robes and a gold collar... Just like Rekya.

“Greetings, my guests.” A deep voice greets them from the staircase.

The man at the staircase has the most oppressive aura Victor has ever felt in his life. His skin is olive colored with coal-black, shoulder-length hair and beady eyes. He's plump in the face and body and wears opulent, raven-colored, jeweled clothes. A set of curled ram horns come out from the top of his head. As the man comes down the stairs, Victor has to resist the urge to kneel in his presence... and it has nothing to do with him being an Alpha. He sees Yuri is being held back by Otabek from getting in his face and Lillia is avoiding the man's gaze.

“Victor?”

 

Victor gasps as he sees who emerges from behind the Draconian King. Reyka.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Preparing for a six year time skip next chapter. I didn't get to properly explain why Requic is problematic in this story last chapter so hopefully it makes more sense this chapter. Once again, thank you all for reading!

Victor stares back at Reyka, shocked. He is Requic's servant? Victor had no idea and feels like he let his guard down. Requic notices the two share a gaze and smirks.

 

“Welcome to my castle. Would you like a seat?” Requic says and immediately several red-headed servants appear with chairs so they can sit in a circle around the king's throne. With caution, they take a seat along with the king. Rekya has to kneel at the foot of the throne, looking displeased as Requic strokes his hair. They sit in silence for several moments as it seems the king is appraising them of their value. Yuri's demeanor has changed from rage to an odd serene look... it's unnerving because it doesn't feel like it's actually Yuri whose present yet Lillia and Otabek don't seem to notice.

 

Victor is offered another snack by a servant (which he refuses) while Requic gets to business. Requic looks them over and says, “Before anything else, you want your career placements, right?”

 

Lillia says, “Get it over with...”

 

Requic smirks and pulls a scroll out from his robes and reads off from it, “Well, let's start with you, my dear. Lillia, I'm giving you the task of western border patrol during the mornings. You were good at this task before you left the colony, correct?”

 

Her eyes narrow as she replies, “I was...”

 

“Then perfect,” He looks down his list and looks at Victor, “You're a healer?”

 

Victor is stand-offish like Lillia and says a simple, “Yes.”

 

Requic snorts and says, “You'll fit in with the northern sector's healing group. The leader in control is a magician and should teach you well-”

 

A calm, older sounding voice comes from Yuri as he interrupts, “I know damn well you don't care about the placements. You're looking forward to mocking us.”

 

Victor stares at Yuri and freezes. Yuri isn't himself... in fact, he can sense the godly aura coming off the young boy to know it's not Yuri in control but Yuran speaking. Otabek still keeps ahold of Yuri, in case he makes a rash decision and Lillia watches in surprise as she realizes they're in Yuran's presence.

 

With that, the oppressive aura of Requic seems to get impossibly heavier and a deep chuckle resounds. Requic stops petting Reyka in order to sit up straight and admit with a malicious grin, “You're not wrong. I could care less if you die in my kingdom... Say, Yuran, how was being dead for a few decades?”

 

“Irritating, to say the least. Waiting for a High Elf to be born was a perilous wait,” Yuri crosses his legs and rests his head against his hand, “I have to say, you almost succeeded in destroying the empire I had built over thousands of years if not for one of your pawns being a high elf himself.”

 

“Mylrin was a useful pawn in causing chaos. Helping Izetta take over your empire was one of the most satisfying feelings of my life,” Requic sounds teasing and Victor comes to a horrifying revelation the more he speaks, “I never suspected Izetta would almost destroy empires with my help! Her and Mylrin's cruelty brought me lots of joy.”

 

“... Are you suggesting you've had control over Izetta and Mylrin this entire time?” Victor asks.

 

There's a deep laugh before Requic answers, “Of course. Where madness lives, it breeds in my name. How do you expect me, a god of madness and chaos, to not use the weak of heart to do my will?” Requic crosses his arms before staring Victor in the eyes and saying, “How do you expect me not to make your precious Yuuri betray the one person he had left from Hasetsu? To make him just as twisted as the woman and man who abused him?”

 

Victor feels rage start to boil inside him as he knows who this man is. Requic, the god of war, madness and chaos, has been the true enemy this entire time. His influence most likely caused Mylrin and Izetta to become the monsters they were to Yuuri, caused Izetta to kill the High Elves to rid the world of Yuran, and worst of all, influenced Yuuri to snap and betray his castle mates before becoming a monster himself to them before Victor arrived.

 

Victor stands, ready to go and attack Requic until Yuran's commanding and calm voice reaches him, “He's trying to anger you, Victor. You can't change the past... Don't let him gain control over you with your emotions.”

 

Yuran is right. His anger feeds the war god. It takes his entire will but Victor takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself... which makes Requic pout, as if he is disappointed. Sure, he's still angry but he won't let the god win at controlling him. At least he knows now that it isn't entirely Izetta's fault for the chaos caused throughout the lands, that a god does have a role to play in the discord, mayhem and suffering caused. If anything, it should have been obvious.

 

Yuran/Yuri is now the one that stands, silently making Otabek let him go. Requic quirks an eyebrow before Yuran says, “You cannot break me, you insolent devil. This body of mine may not be strong enough to face you quite yet but when the time comes you and I shall face each other. There is no way to solve this peacefully.”

 

Requic taunts, “So you plan to abandon Victor's plight to save Katsuki Yuuri in order to face me?”

 

Victor and Yuran's eyes meet and disappointingly Yuran replies, “Yes... defeating Requic means more than the life of some boy from Nihilego.”

 

The soul-crushing hurt courses through Victor and Christophe's warnings ring true once again. He can't rely on Yuran to help him... his case is hopeless with the gods.

 

That seems to amuse Requic and the god mockingly says, purposely ignoring the moment of betrayal between Yuran and Victor, “Well, let's start Yuri and Otabek out as cadets in the military. I'd love to see the battle Yuran can bring me once his body has been trained to fight!” Victor stares at the floor, feeling more hopeless than ever as Requic continues, “Lillia can guide you all to your new stations tomorrow. You're on your own to assimilate into this colony. You're all dismissed.”

 

Awkwardly, Lillia tries to round them away from Requic so they can leave. Victor mindlessly follows Lillia.Yuri loses his strength to stand once Yuran releases the young boy from his control. Otabek carries Yuri so the pair can get out of the castle as soon as possible.

 

They're halfway to the door when Requic says, “Wait a moment.”

 

They stop and look at him.

 

Requic smiles and says, “How about a gift for your company in my castle?” Before any of them can reject, Rekya yelps as he's pushed forwards by Requic towards them. They stare in confusion until Requic says, “I can show mercy for you, Victor. Take this gift. Reyka is my most precious servant but I believe he's taken a liking to you more than me.”

 

Not sure what else to do, Victor helps Reyka stand after being pushed and looks over his 'gift'. Reyka seems afraid of him, simply staring at Victor with wide eyes with a pleading look. The more Victor stares back, he realizes Reyka isn't scared of him but of what Requic is planning. Victor looks back to Requic and asks, “This isn't a plot just to have a constant spy by my side?”

 

Requic laughs, “Of course not, I don't have the energy to constantly have you under surveillance. Just take him. He's very obedient... with proper handling.” The way Requic likes his lips suggests something lewd and it makes Victor shiver with disgust, immediately wanting to get Reyka away from this man.

 

Lillia tries to say, “Vitya, don't take his gift-”

 

“Fine,” Victor grabs Reyka's wrist and pulls him closer to them so he's apart of the group, “I'll take him to just get him away from you.”

 

Requic smirks and says, “I bid you good day.”

 

With that, they leave. Victor doesn't miss the judging stares from Lillia and can see that Yuri is starting to come to from being possessed by Yuran. Victor has two conflicts brewing. Knowing that Yuran won't help him and now being the owner of Reyka. Victor just can't wait to get back to the hotel so he can lay down.

 

…

 

“What the hell were you thinking, Victor? Taking a gift from a god usually means support of that god!” Lillia scolds him in his hotel room. He's on the bed, sitting while Reyka lays down and naps. Minami and Phichit are standing by, listening. They know what happened at the palace of Requic so far but are still getting caught up on why Reyka is there.

 

Victor sighs, rubbing Reyka's back as he sleeps, “I couldn't leave him there, Lillia. That man is a monster. You heard what he's done. He influenced Izetta and Mylrin. Even Yuuri-”

 

“He's a god. That's his job.” Yuri interrupts, still tired from the possession but has enough energy to say, “The job of the gods is to manage the elements of the world we control. He controls chaos, so he'll create chaos as needed... doesn't mean I won't try to stop him.”

 

Victor wants to argue but is stuck at the defense, “I needed to help Reyka... he helped save me last night from an Alpha. I'm only returning the favor. I'll let Reyka go free-”

 

Lillia seems shocked at what she's hearing but stops him to inform, “You realize Omegas often have no place in society here? If you let him free, he'll end up dead or a prostitute on the streets,” She crosses her arms, “I'm disappointed at how rash a decision you made.”

 

Victor retorts, “Does it matter now? What's done is done. I have Reyka now and a job opportunity. I Just have to move on, right?” He glares at Yuri, “Since Yuran won't help me, I have no way to save Yuuri right now...” Victor buries his face in his hands, wanting to cry at how frustrated he is, “I don't know what I'm doing! All I can do is just follow the motions and hope for the best... I know Yuuri wants me to be happy but it's hard.”

 

Everyone is quiet for a long time until Minami comforts, “Victor... I think you did a good thing saving Reyka. I didn't know what happened on the rooftop and I'm glad you did what you did... Reyka might be able to help us assimilate into society here since Lillia can't be with us all the time,” Minami tries to lighten the mood, “We're all given jobs to us so we should be happy to finally be free.”

 

“You're not wrong. You're all free now... Even you, Victor,” Lillia gets Victor to take his head out of his hands while she says, “I know these are trying times but you have a future here in Keylino. At least for the time being. Tomorrow, you will be working as a healer once again and we can move on.”

 

It sounds easier than it actually is. Victor's distress wakes Reyka, who noticed that Victor's hand was no longer rubbing his back and grew concerned. Victor is a little startled when Reyka sits up and starts rubbing his back for comfort... Victor appreciates it more than he thought he would. Lillia turns away from the scene and says before leaving, “Tomorrow, I'll take you to the healer's district. After that, I will get you proper shelter besides this hotel. You're going to be living here long term so you might as well have long-term shelter.”

 

Soon after, Yuri and Otabek follow after. Phichit has been uncharacteristically quiet but leaves as well. All that are left in the hotel room are Victor, Reyka and Minami.

 

It's quiet for awhile, leaving them all to their thoughts. Minami decides to go to the kitchenette and start to make some tea while Victor lets Reyka try to comfort him. Everything is so different now and Victor can only just hope for the best. He misses Yuuri and everything hurts.

 

Victor is in a seemingly endless thought-loop about being helpless until Reyka says, “Thank you, Victor... for becoming my new master.”

 

Victor looks up at him and blinks before saying, “... You think of me as your master?”

 

Reyka nods, “You can command me to do whatever you desire, I belong to you now.”

 

“... Then don't ever call me master. Is it possible I can let you free?”

 

Reyka frowns and says, “I-I need someone to care for me. I can't survive on my own. When it comes to the world, I'm just as lost as you are. I've lived with Requic since I was a child-”

 

“Okay, okay, I won't force you to leave me,” Victor assures but continues, “You know more than I do... can you teach me about Draconians as long as you're by my side?”

 

“Of course!” Reyka seems thrilled at the prospect.

 

Victor furrows his brow at Reyka's gold collar and says, “I need to remove that... it's an eyesore.”

 

Reyka blinks in confusion as Victor fiddles with the collar to get it off, finding the clasp and rattling it open. Once it's off, Reyka rubs his neck and blushes as if he feels naked without it. Victor is pleased with seeing it off but then comments, “We need to get you new clothes, too. I can't stand to see you in anything owned by Requic.”

 

When Minami returns to them, he blushes when he sees Reyka mostly naked on Victor's bed as Victor rummages through his own clothes to find something that will fit Reyka. When Minami and Reyka's gazes meet, Reyka gives him a seductive but playful look and Minami blushes before rushing back to the kitchenette area so he doesn't have to look at the stunning-looking man. Reyka giggles at Minami's reaction before Victor returns with a shirt and wool pants from his bags. Victor can't help but think he and Reyka would look like brothers if Reyka had silver instead of red hair once Reyka is dressed.

 

“Better?” Reyka asks.

 

“Better,” Victor straightens out the clothes on him and sighs. What has he done? He has another living being to care for now.

 

Makkachin comes in at some point and Reyka absolutely loses it seeing them. Makkachin isn't prepared for the hug Reyka gives them and just freezes. Reyka comments, “You're so adorable!”

 

Makkachin shares their thoughts with Victor, “ _... I'm guessing we have a new guest?” _

 

“ _ Yeah, that's Reyka... I kind of own him now.”  _ Victor gives Makkachin a quick run down of what happened and says,  _ “... and how he's going to be living with us.” _

 

Makkachin doesn't even seem surprised. Instead, they roll with it and gives Reyka licks on the cheek, making the man giggle. Minami returns into the room with tea when he deems it naked-Reyka-free. They all sit together and have teach until Victor finally brings up discussion, “Starting tomorrow... We're starting a new life.”

 

Minami nods, “Yeah... it's scary. I'm going to be part of the military and you're going to be a healer again. I wish us all luck...”

 

Victor just sighs. There's not much else that can be said. Their new life has begun and all they can do is just keep going forward.

 

…

 

Reyka is close to Victor as they stand in front of the healer's union. Lillia brought them here but said they would have to introduce themselves as she went to find them an apartment to stay in. Victor is nervous to go inside until Reyka grabs his arms and says, “If you have any questions, you can always ask me. I'll do my best to help.”

 

“I don't doubt you,” Victor says before taking a deep breath and saying, “Let's do this.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, this is where I might be on hiatus for awhile. I reached the ending of my outline and need to write another one for the next arc of this story, hence the six year time skip chapter coming up. We're almost to the ending of the story, give or take a few chapters.
> 
> While I'm on hiatus, can you all give me your questions about the story's progression? Like, are there any side stories about any characters you want me to do before I wrap up the story? Did I not clarify any past plot points? Basically, I want help with ideas for the six year time skip to get rid of my writer's block. Thank you so much so far for reading, yall are the best.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next few chapters are a summary of events that happen over a six year time skip and a flashback. It doesn't cover everything that happens during this time but covers the events either I or the comments of the last chapter felt needed to be addressed. Consider it a break from the main story.
> 
> I'm trying to win the battle against writer's block so I hope the long waits for chapters aren't too painful.
> 
> Extra Info to Know:
> 
> The Collectors: The Draconian collection agency for Omega children. They collect abandoned and low-income Omegas to be distributed and monitored throughout Keylino or to sell them into slavery outside the kingdom.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Mildly sexual content (nothing that would mean a rating change)

_Year 1_

 

The healer's union is a large hospital made of stone and cement. Inside, Victor and Reyka navigate through a waiting room of sick and injured patients to a desk where a bored attendant is seated. Makkachin quietly follows. The attendant looks up at them and asks in accented Rosvenian, “Can I help you?”

 

Victor is mildly distracted by the sheer amount of patients that are present. Who the hell is helping them? Victor is tempted to go to each one and try to help but refocuses on the attendant (he doesn't question how she knew to speak to him in Rosvenian) and says, “I'm... here to see the director. I'm Victor Nikiforov, your new healer.”

 

The attendant hums as she looks through her notes and replies, “Ah, you're the trainee. Lord Requic sent Lady Marva a memo that you would be arriving. Would you take a seat?”

 

That prompts Victor to inquire, “Why are there so many people waiting? Especially those who are seriously injured?” He points out that there are a few patients that appear to have broken bones or are wearing face masks due to excessive coughing.

 

With that, the attendant sighs and informs, “We are very short on healers, doctors and apothecarians. Therefore, we can only see two patients at a time. It will be at least an hour before Lady Marva will be able to see you-” The attendant pauses, as if she has an idea, “Say... how experienced are you? Lady Marva will be furious with me but we are so understaffed that you can try to treat patients on your own.”

 

Victor perks up, “I've been trained since I was a child. If you can provide me with the supplies I need, I'd love to help.”

 

The attendant smirks and says, “Let me get you the treatment cart.”

 

While the attendant goes into the back area, Victor looks back to Reyka and instructs, “Do what I say and you'll be fine at helping me, got it?”

 

Reyka nods, seemingly excited to help. Victor immediately starts to survey how many people need help. He uses an aura spell to survey the condition of each person. His headcount comes to twelve in need of immediate help, five with some need of medication and the rest have minor ailments. When the attendant comes back with the cart, Victor quickly grabs a mask off the cart and uses magic to protect his hands.

 

With the help of Reyka playing as a translator, Victor introduces himself to the first patient and gets their consent to treat them. He repeats this process, discovering a lot of them have a plague that's going around and advises them all to get rest after casting an illness stagnation spell on each of them since he's not anywhere near the ingredients needed to brew medication. For the patients with broken bones, he uses magic to numb the patient before correcting the break before putting a splint on and assuring the patient that they'll heal in a couple weeks to a month. The last patients are the minor illnesses and ailments. For one patient, he asks, “Why did you eat a sink sponge?” and has to help the patient regurgitate the inedible object. It's not the grossest thing he's dealt with but it is weird.

 

After doing the same process on all of the sick patients, he's exhausted magically. He checks the time and realizes it's been two hours. He's supposed to meet Lady Marva and she isn't here... or he thought she wasn't. Reyka and Makkachin are startled when a tall, tight-bunned woman approaches them from behind. She reminds Victor of Lillia but with blonde hair. He takes off the face mask and takes the protective spell off his hands before greeting her in basic Draconian, “... Hello ma'am.”

 

The woman looks him up and down and says in perfect Rosvenian, “You dealt with the entire waiting room in two hours? You must be drained of your magic.”

 

Victor nods, not afraid to admit that he needs a rest but a little surprised to be addressed in his native tongue again. She hums and introduces, “I'm Marva, leader of the healing board... You must be Victor.”

 

He nods again and she says, “You're lucky that today we've had nothing but simple patients to deal with today. How would you treat a Draconian with cysts in the Longheim's gland?”

 

Victor has no idea, “I-”

 

“How about pressure in the air bladder?” She raises an eyebrow.

 

“I... I have no idea, ma'am.” Victor is a bit embarrassed that he doesn't know. Even with research on his own time while living in Izetta's castle, he only learned the basic anatomy of other species of beings and Yakov's teaching didn't cover anything that advanced when it came to other species. Makkachin whines at Victor's frustration and Reyka seems just as confused.

 

The woman tsks and comments, “I have a lot to teach you then... But treating that many patients in two hours? You have great time management skills.”

 

Victor perks up a bit, giving her a look that asks 'and?' before straightening himself up.

 

She asks, “Have you ever worked with children?”

 

Victor answers, “No. I've spent the last three years caring providing care for my castlemates. I can't really say I've dealt with children much when I was training with my teacher either.”

 

“Well, get used to it because until I give you further teaching you're going to be working with some,” She starts to walk away and motions him to follow. He cautiously follows her through a door, with Reyka and Makkachin not far behind, and down a hallway. He notices all the doors are labeled in Draconian and sighs. He really wishes he learned Draconian when he was younger.

 

Reyka seems to sense his frustration and reads the door labels out loud, “Room 134, Room 136, nurse station...” Marva stops in front of the door and Reyka translates, “Nursery and Hatching Room.”

 

Well, that answers Victor's wonders about what she meant about him being around children. Marva escorts them inside and Victor is in wonder at what he sees. In rows, about several dozen eggs are lined on magically powered incubators. The eggs are about the size of a large watermelon and are in varying colors, like a rainbow. To the farthest corner of the room there's a glass door leading into another room. Victor sees a toddler on the other side of the door, waving at him. He smiles and waves back.

 

Marva gets his attention again by asking, “How much do you know about Draconian dynamics and breeding cycles?”

 

Victor thinks and says, “I know there are three dynamics; Alpha, Beta and Omega. I know Omegas are 'regulated' because of their ability to breed despite gender and frequency due to overpopulation. I know each dynamic has their own specific pheromones that Draconians use to communicate as well as present for breeding. Other than that, I don't know much.”

 

Marva seems impressed, “Very good. You know more than I thought,” She goes over to a red egg and rests a hand on it before continuing, “I'll explain this once, so listen closely. Normally, female Betas and Alphas can lay an egg once per year after a sixth month gestation period. Only two of the dynamics have breeding cycles; Alphas and Omegas. The problem with overpopulation comes from Omegas being able to go into heat four times a year,” She stares intently at him and Reyka, as if she expects them to both soak in that information deeply. Reyka turns away with a troubled look on his face before she continues, “Victor, I value your time management skills because from this day forward you will be on egg watch while I teach you what you need to become a full doctor under me. Every day, I will expect you to examine each egg to see for any health issues, see how close they are to hatching, contact parents when an egg hatches and make sure new babies are properly sorted in the nursery for pick up. You will get started today and I will train you. Any questions?”

 

Victor is overwhelmed by the new information for a moment before asking, “Will I be able to keep Reyka and my familiar by my side? I need all the help I can get since I'm not fluent in Draconian.”

 

She nods and he also asks, “When will I get paid?”

 

She chuckles and says, “Every two weeks of work. If you're in dire need of money, I can try to assist.”

 

Lastly, he asks, “When will you be teaching me?”

 

That answer is easy, “After you get done checking all the eggs each day, that's when lessons will start.”

 

Surprisingly, it's Reyka that raises his hand and asks, “May I learn alongside Victor? I want to help as well.”

 

Marva seems annoyed at that and says, “An Omega that thinks they can handle this job? You're almost funny.”

 

Reyka crosses his arms and growls, “If you won't teach me directly, I'll just learn from Victor anyway. Watch me.”

 

Before Victor can try to diffuse the tension, Marva smirks and says, “Fine. I'll let you study beside him. I don't expect you to pass the first test.”

 

“You're on, lady.” Reyka smirks back.

 

With that, Marva looks over Victor and tsks. Before Victor can ask what's wrong, she comments, “You have too long of hair. You need to tie it into a bun of chop it off. You have by tomorrow to fix it.”

 

Just as Victor is about to argue, she turns on her heel and orders, “Follow me. We're going to check every one of these eggs together until you learn how to do it by memory.”

 

With that, Victor begins to learn his new job. Turns out he's not too bad at it and doesn't mind caring for the toddlers waiting for their parents to arrive with Reyka... Although, he learns what Marva means by his hair being too long when he learns that young Draconians like to think his hair is a toy.

 

…

 

Two months pass. Victor is still not used to his new, short hairstyle. He's developed a habit of running a hand through it to be surprised everytime when there's nothing longer there. Every time, he's reminded that he had to cut his hair by seeing his mother's hair ribbon on his wrist and that it's better this way. His long hair was a pain to tie up properly the first few days to the point Marva cut it all off herself after he was caught playing with it for the dozenth time. At least, the toddlers can't play with it anymore.

 

Victor is on his day off, resting on the couch with Makkachin in his lap when he notices odd behavior from Reyka. The two have been living together the entire time in their small one bedroom apartment on the fourth floor. The odd behavior he notices is Reyka gathering all the linens, blankets, and clothes in the place methodically, passing by every few minutes with a fidgety bounce in his step and muttering to himself.

 

When Reyka passes by several times, Victor finally sits up and asks, “Reyka... are you bringing all the laundry into our bedroom?”

 

“... Yes.” Reyka seems embarrassed.

 

“Are you alright? Why are you moving it all into our bedroom-” It clicks for Victor and he goes, “... Oh.”

 

With a nod from Reyka, Victor knows exactly what's going on. Ever since Marva brought up the conversation about the breeding cycles of Draconians, it's been expected for Reyka to have his heat at any time. Victor knows that Omega heats are very intense so immediately he starts to worry about Reyka.

 

Reyka rubs the back of his neck and admits, “Yeah, my heat is soon. I'm collecting everything for my nest... Do you want me to go to a heat hotel? My heat scent may even affect you in such close quarters.”

 

“How so?” Victor is genuinely curious.

 

Reyka blushes, “Well... You can't smell it like another Draconian can and these apartments have scent blockers outside the doors but-” He pauses and sighs before getting it out, “You may experience extreme sexual frustration like I will be. My scent will try to draw you in and I might be too out of it to refuse you either... I wouldn't mind if you helped me with my heat but I know you have a mate already. Are you sure you'll be able to resist me?”

 

Victor absorbs the information but isn't too concerned because of the fact that he can't smell the pheromones like a Draconian can. He does know that it's a risk... but the concern for Reyka's health as a healer is a more pressing matter for Victor.

 

Makkachin adds in, “ _If anything goes wrong, I can intervene.”_

 

Victor nods at Makkachin before replying, “I think I will be, Reyka. I'm not a Draconian, so I can focus on caring for you during your heat if that's what you need... By the way, is there anything else you need?”

 

Reyka seems relieved, if not flattered, before saying, “May I have a few of your worn shirts? Your scent will be comforting during my heat.”

 

Victor doesn't question it, replying, “Of course.”

 

“Also... If you can resist my advances, will you cuddle with me during my heat? I get very needy.”

 

Victor gives him a dubious look but says, “... Sure.”

 

The Omega seems delighted by the possibility and says, “I'm going to go raid your laundry basket.”

 

With that, Victor starts to wonder what he's in for. Reyka's heat can't possibly be that bad, right?

 

…

 

Victor is miserable. Laying in his own bed, his brain is in a fog of arousal and longing brought on by being in the presence of Reyka and his heat scent. Reyka is laying naked in a pile of clothes and blankets on the other bed, whimpering as he tries to desperately pleasure himself to subdue his own lust. The two are under the care of Makkachin, who has taken human form to be able to bring them food, water, and comfort in the form of backrubs. Victor is shirtless but refuses to touch himself since he still has enough consciousness not to.

 

Makkachin asks him, “Are you ok, Vitya?”

 

Victor simply nods but his body aches to be touched... the temptation to think about Yuuri is high but he is just focused on trying to hold out and keep Reyka company. If Reyka has to be miserable, so should he.

 

Hours pass since Makkachin came in to check on them before Reyka is conscious of himself again. Victor managed to fall asleep until Reyka gets out of bed and gently shakes his shoulder, waking Victor from a dream about Yuuri. The dream was simply of Yuuri's smile and of holding him close... something Victor wishes more than anything that he could do right now.

 

Victor is irritated when taken out of that nice dream, asking Reyka, “What?”

 

His eyes meet Reyka's. Reyka looks desperate as he asks, “... Could you cuddle me? I-I need to be touched.”

 

Victor looks over him. Reyka looks awful. Slick running down his legs, hair disheveled and his eyes are pleading. Victor can't say no and simply says, “...Come on. Lay with me.”

 

Reyka lights up and immediately curls up again Victor, making Victor blush as his body hugs against Victor's and his face rests against his neck. It feels really intimate... but not unwanted. If anything, it reminds Victor of having Yuuri snuggled against him. His eyes tear up at the memory, not unnoticed by Reyka who strokes Victor's hair to comfort him.

 

With a whimper, Victor mutters, “I-I miss Yuuri...”

 

Reyka doesn't respond, simply letting Victor cry and hold him tight.

 

Makkachin doesn't bother them when they walk in and see them cuddled together. If anything, the two need each other right now.

 

…

 

On the fourth day, Reyka's heat finally wanes. Both men are exhausted, tangled in a mess of blankets that Reyka dragged onto Victor's bed from his nest and covered in dried slick. It feels sticky and Victor wants to do nothing more than get in the shower and clean them both. Instead, it gives Victor time try and piece together the past few days and is embarrassed at how much he cried in front of Reyka for his longing for Yuuri. If he's lucky, Reyka won't press him on it. Right now, Reyka's advice comes back to him...

 

… “ _I love him, Reyka. I don't want to be with anyone but him, but I can never have him!” Victor sobbed as Reyka simply listens, “I... I think it's over. The more I think about it, the more hopeless it seems.”_

 

_Suddenly, Reyka sits up and moves a hand to wipe away Victor's tears. Victor is frozen as Reyka suggests, “Then don't think about it.”_

 

_Victor wants to argue but Reyka continues, “You may not have him now... but the gods will come through for everyone even in the darkest of times. If you simply don't think about it, everything will work out. You've done everything you could... If you need someone to fill Yuuri's place, I will try my best.”_

 

_That sobers Victor a little bit. Reyka has a point but he does have to say, “The only thing that can fill Yuuri's place is Yuuri himself... but thanks for offering.”_

 

… Now, Victor desperately needs a shower and gently untangles himself from Reyka. As he gets off the bed, also realizing he needs to let his boss know he'll be ready for work the next day in his sub-thoughts, Reyka wakes and asks, “Where are you going?”

 

“Shower. I'm filthy.” Victor replies.

 

Reyka hums and asks, “May I join you?”

 

Victor gives him a dubious look, a new habit of his, and says, “... Fine.”

 

Luckily for Victor, Reyka doesn't bring up the sheer amount of crying he did during the heat but Victor does take note that next time Reyka's heat comes around that he may want to be more careful about exposing himself to his heat scent... or any Omega heat scent in general.

 

…

 

Winter soon turns to spring and it's Yuri's birthday.

 

There was a party with only Victor, Otabek and Lillia at the barracks of the army. The past few months have been nothing but weapons training for Yuri and Otabek so it's nice to have time to have some fun on Yuri's birthday. Around a small table with candlelight for illumination, the four ate cake and caught up on what is going on in each others’ lives. Lillia is proud of Victor being promoted to pediatrician in such a short amount of time at the healer's union and proud of Otabek and Yuri passing their combat exams. Other than that, not much has happened and Victor doesn't care to share what Phichit and Minami are up to these days since they’ve been training hard as well.

 

After the party, Otabek insists on taking a nap and Lillia needs to return to Peterov Village. That leaves Victor to entertain Yuri for a while. They end up in the training area with wooden swords; Yuri insisted he teaches Victor some swordplay under the pretense of 'you need to learn to defend yourself'. Victor doesn't mind. Victor notices that Yuri has gotten a little taller and his hair is longer as Yuri shows him how to block attacks.

 

“Pay attention, you idiot,” Yuri grumbles, “You're gonna get hurt if you don't properly block my attacks.”

 

Victor sighs and replies, “I honestly don't want to fight with you. I just have to cast a shield and I can block attacks-”

 

Yuri interrupts, “You said they were giving you training in battlefield medicine at the union, right? If so, what are you gonna do if you're ambushed on the battlefield? You can't even fucking cast a proper magic blast-”

 

“Okay, first, watch your language,” Victor scolds, “And two, I can cast a magic blast but it's not very strong... Okay, you have a point. I'm shit at casting offensive spells.”

 

Yuri scoffs and gets into an offensive stance with his sword, “Then you better learn what I teach you... All healers have to do battlefield experience at some point and I don't want my only brother to be killed because he's an idiot at attack magic.”

 

If he's honest, Victor feels his heart swell a little at knowing that Yuri cares. It's heart-warming. Victor gets into a defensive stance and carefully follows Yuri's instructions from there on out. Victor loses track of time because he starts to have fun training with Yuri. It isn't until the sun disappears from the opening to the surface that the two realize how tired they really are.

 

“... You know, I hate fighting with a passion but weapons training with you and Otabek is really fun. Is that weird?” Yuri asks, wiping sweat from his brow.

 

Victor shakes his head and assures, “It's okay. I know what you mean... One more round and then I need to go home.”

 

Yuri nods and musters the energy to attack once again. Victor blocks a blow from below but doesn't expect for Yuri to immediately go for his ankles and knock him down to his knees. Yuri holds the wooden blade to Victor's throat and he knows that he really needs a lot of training. Yuri sighs and lets Victor stand; Victor knows he's going to have a bruise later.

 

“... You have a lot to learn.” Yuri states.

 

“I do.”

 

Yuri offers, “When you have days off, come train with Otabek and I. You'll learn a lot.”

 

Victor nods and says, “Of course... If I want to save Yuuri and myself later on, it will be a must.”

 

…

 

For Victor, he is grateful for the summer to be over. The summer months are packed with eggs due to most Omegas going into heat during the winter at least once and Alphas from the farming professions have more time to attend to their Omegas. Victor is happy to get a break from having to check over a hundred eggs a day and the mass hatching that happens at the end of summer.

 

Considering the nature of his career, he never expects for his job to affect him much outside of work. At least, not until today.

 

Victor has dealt with the last patient of the day and is ready to clock out when he remembers that he has to take count of how many toddlers are left to be picked up before the Collectors arrive. Luckily, Victor has never seen an Omega child be left behind at the nursery for the Collectors to collect so he doesn't really expect for any children to be left behind today. Well, today is not a good day for Victor.

 

Victor goes from his office to the nursery to find there is one child left and his heart sinks. Victor remembers her well because she was born a fraternal twin with an Alpha brother while she an Omega. Victor knew her parents were coming in today but his heart breaks a little to see that they took her Alpha brother and abandoned her.

 

Victor goes to her side and greets, “Hey sweetheart, where's your brother?”

 

The girl looks up at him. She has small brown curls and eyes that remind him of Yuuri. The girl processes his questions and makes mumbling noises in response. He doesn't doubt she understands because Draconians start learning language from hearing it within the egg but can tell she's a little confused. Victor decides to mime what he means, trying to convey asking for her clutch mate's location.

 

With that, the little girl frown and says, “He gone, Victor. With mama and papa.”

 

Victor sighs and offers to hug her. She seems quick to accept and holds tight. He knows as soon as the sun sets the Collectors will be there... In fact, he can sense them arriving. He can't say that he's made the most sound of decisions throughout his life but this one is probably one of his more rash decisions. Victor goes to the file cabinet and finds the paperwork he's looking for and starts to fill it out.

 

It takes him an hour to fill out before the Collectors are already in the building. When the group comes into the nursery with Marva, Victor is holding the toddler with the paperwork ready.

 

Marva is surprised to see him there, asking, “Victor, work ended an hour ago for you. Why are you still here?”

 

“Filling out adoption papers,” Victor carefully hands the papers to her, “I know you called the Collectors to pick her up and I didn't want to see them take her. Her parents were wealthy enough to care for her and they still abandoned her. That's not right.”

 

Marva looks like she wants to argue but simply asks, “And you're willing to take in a child just because of that?”

 

It takes Victor while to process just how impulsive he's being but accepts his actions and says, “Yes. I can't let her be taken into custody by the Collectors.”

 

Marva looks back at the collectors and says, “You're dismissed. The Omega we had has been adopted.”

 

The Collectors, two of them, seems annoyed as they leave. When they're alone, Marva scolds, “You already have two familiars and now you want to raise a child? Does your tiny apartment even have the space for another living being?”

 

Victor flinches and says, “I honestly didn't think about that... I just wanted to help her.”

 

“... Do you have a name for her?” Marva asks.

 

“No, not yet... I know it's a lot to ask but I'd like to possibly train her to be my apprentice when she's older so can she stay here until I get my place ready for her?”

 

Marva sighs and says, “Yes... she can stay here for three days. But you better name her.”

 

“I will. Thank you, Marva.”

 

As Marva leaves, he realizes just how impulsive a decision he just made. He's a parent now and internally he's freaking out and scolding himself. He looks her over to see she's falling asleep on his shoulder. The sight calms him slightly, prompting him to put her to bed before he goes home to tell Reyka the news.

 

…

 

Reyka took the news better than expected. In fact, he seemed excited. Makkachin scolded him but then praised him for his kindness so Victor feels like he made the right decision... especially when she finally comes home to them all three days later and Victor can't help but be proud of the little family he's gathered in Keylino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cliffhanger this time, interpret that however you may >_>


	17. Notice for Hiatus/Some Clarifications

I'm starting to get tired of writing as a whole. It's not fun anymore but I promised myself I'd finish this fic. I started this fic a little over a year ago without much thought but now I have two endings in mind that I hope are satisfying... just getting there is going to be a struggle though. I'm grateful for those who've stuck around this long and will be able to answer this question for me in the comments or something. How should I end this fic? Bittersweet true ending with lots of angst I have in mind or heart-warming ending but the fic ends up taking me until the end of the year to write? Basically, should I go with the shorter ending or torture myself through for a good ending?

 

My point? I need to go on hiatus (an official one, not just me taking a month to write a chapter 'hiatus') until I have how I want to end the fic sorted out and such. I also have other projects I want to focus on like my zine works, one-shots of my rarepair and my other multi-chaptered project 'Iwatobi Figure Skating Club'. Since none of my readers follow me on twitter I decided to do this annoying update instead of an actual chapter. I will on on hiatus until May, June at the lastest i hope.

 

Also, I've become aware of an inconsistency in CH 6. I can't fix it since it's such an old chapter but know that I meant to convey something else. I must have been drunk writing that chapter because they didn't know Victor was Mylrin's child but I didn't clarify it too well in ch 2 of how confused Minami and Chris would have been by being punished by Yuuri for 'bringing the enemy into the castle' because I was so focused on showing how angry Yuuri was that his servants brought Victor to the castle. For that, I'm sorry. Past Roseus was a shitty planner at writing and still is, lol.

 

[Here's the google form if you don't want to write in the comments what ending i should go for](https://goo.gl/forms/BeWb86ZCrGTG35sC2)

 

Thank you for your time and hopefully the wait isnt too frustrating. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back for now. Figured out what I want to do. Also, thank you all for the 4,000+ reads. I decided on a heartwarming ending first and then the bittersweet part to come after the official ending because I want to transition this fic into the other fics I wrote that are part of the series (Involves character death so there's no escaping it). I also started drafting a sequel to this fic that will be an actual original novel rather than a fanfic (since reincarnation has always been a theme in this it will make sense, trust me). If anyone is interested in that project, refer to my twitter and ask about it there @RoseusJaeger.
> 
> From now on, updates will be slower but I hope you enjoy what I do produce. Regardless, Thank you for waiting! Enjoy the next parts of the story and feel free to point out any inconsistencies or anything.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Depictions of abuse and allusions to sexual assault in a flashback.

Year 2

 

“Come on, Victor! We're going to be late to meet up with the others!” Reyka complains while getting on his chocolate colored robes.

 

Victor is feeding the child he adopted a few months ago, Svena. She patiently sits in her high chair as Victor feeds her spoonfuls of mixed liquid and solid food. When Victor hears Reyka complain, he chides, “Svena comes first, Reyka. I need to make sure she's fed before I leave her in Makkachin's care.”

 

“I know... I'm just really excited to go ice skating. It's been forever since I've gone.” Starting in the fall, Victor learned that the sport of ice skating from his home country of Rosvenia starts up in one of the coliseums for the public to participate in. The coliseum is apparently enchanted so you don't have to worry about falling on the ice so Phichit suggested Victor and Reyka join him and their friends on a group trip to try it. Victor lived in a small village so he never got to try the sport but something to remind him of home sounds interesting.

 

Victor feeds Svena the last few bites before letting her out of the high chair so she can wander the dwelling at her pleasure. Makkachin gives him a nod of assurance and Victor smiles before saying, “Okay, let's go.”

 

Reyka practically clings to Victor on the walk across the city. Victor has gotten used to his new home, learned the language enough to be fluent, and gained a good reputation in the community as a healer. A lot is different from a year ago. He can't help but reminisce when his mind is left to wander. His whole being longs for the days of living in Izetta's castle still but he can't say that he hates his new life either.

 

The streets are bustling with people because of the week long festival celebrating the creation of the city. Victor easily weaves through the people with Reyka by his side and admires the carts of the merchants trying to push their wares on the public. Victor has to keep a tight grip on Reyka from him being tempted to visit a scent shop, having insisted in the past that Victor invest in an Alpha scent bottle only for Victor to say he's comfortable with other Draconians considering him a Beta. Once they pass the merchants, the coliseum comes into sight as well as their friends. In all, Phichit, Seung-gil, Otabek, Yuri, and Minami showed up.

 

Victor waves to them once he's close enough and it catches their attention. Phichit lights up and waves back frantically before calling out, “Victor! So glad to see you! It's been so long.” It really has. They've hardly seen each other since Phichit and Minami were promoted to the military police. Seung-gil has been working as a blacksmith and Victor can tell by his form that he's been working hard. Otabek and Yuri are still in training but will be promoted to cadets in the military police soon... it's not necessarily something to be proud of since the Collectors are part of military police but they're a necessity to keep raiders at bay and the Thalanese war from drifting to their home so Victor cannot judge too much.

 

“It's nice to see you... So, how does this work? Whose paying?” Victor asks as Reyka lets go of his arm to greet the others.

 

Phichit assures, “I'm paying. I make a good salary,” Phichit turns back towards the group and says, “I have enough money for us to spend an hour and a half on the ice. I'll help you all find your skate sizes and help with anything else.”

 

Reyka asks knowingly, “Aren't you gonna tell us what makes this rink special compared to any other?”

 

“Oh yeah! Everyone, this rink is enchanted not just to be frozen over in a desert but it also shows you what place you desire most! For example, if you want to be at home it will show you at home. The ice skates are enchanted to keep you from falling unless you will yourself to fall. It's really cool and I hope you all have fun! Reyka, you've been skating here before?”

 

Reyka nods and answers, “Requic took my skating once, it's one of the best things I've ever done in my life.”

 

The interest in the group is piqued at the idea of 'seeing what they truly desire' besides Yuri. With that, Phichit gets out his wallet filled with Draconian currency and goes up to the tired-looking cashier at the admission booth. They all stay close as Phichit pays and guides them to get their skates inside. Yuri seems bored by the whole idea of skating while Otabek seems excited for the opportunity. Seung-gil shows a small smile at his mate's enthusiasm to fit them into the correct fitting skates. Reyka is the first to get into his skates and helps Minami with his. Victor watches over the group with interest, specifically noting the blush on Minami's face when his hands brush Reyka's.

 

When everyone that wants to skate has their skates on, they wobbly make their way to the rinkside while getting used to the enchantment that is keeping them from falling. Victor doesn't really like it because he doesn't feel entirely in control but powers through when he sees Reyka confidently taking his steps towards the rink. The coliseum rink is massive. Victor can see the magical dome covering the rink and can see people on the ice reaching out for things he can't see while not on the ice, presumably seeing what they desire while oblivious to the people around them. The enchantment also keeps people from running into each other by making people literally pass through each other as if they were mist. It's impressive magic. The magician that must have cast it had to have been powerful.

 

Phichit is the first to go to the opening to the ice and offers his hand to Seung-gil, “Love, let's go first.”

 

Seung-gil smiles gently and takes his mate's hand before the two step onto the ice. When the two step into the enchantment, their eyes light up in amazement over something the group cannot see. They watch as the two skate around each other effortlessly with the spell to interact with an environment only they can see.

 

Reyka eagerly steps up to the ice, making sure his robes are secure before quickly speeding onto the ice. Victor watches Reyka fluidly skates backwards, like he's dancing. It's obvious that Reyka has skated before. The whole group not on the ice yet gasps when Reyka launches himself into the air using his toe pick of his skate and rotates in the air. He lands perfectly and Victor claps even though Reyka cannot hear it while in his fantasy.

 

Otabek and Minami are next to get on the ice. Minami is a bit timid about it but gets on the ice. Just like the others, his expression changes as he enters the fantasy created by the enchantment (Victor now grows more and more curious what his friends desire most to elicit such reactions from them).

 

Otabek asks Yuri, “Are you going to join me?”

 

Yuri shakes his head, “No, have fun. I'll just watch you, Beka.”

 

Otabek seems disappointed but nods and gets on the ice, his mood changing when the enchantment takes hold.

 

Victor asks Yuri, “You're not going to skate?”

 

Yuri shakes his head and answers, “The spell is a scrying spell. It doesn't show you what your heart desires, it shows you a happy time in your future... I can sense it because of Yuran inside me and that's what he told me it was.”

 

Victor frowns and says, “Then I shouldn't skate. My future is predictable now that I have Svena and Reyka.”

 

Yuri snorts and says, “You won't know that until you try. I simply just don't want to know my future but I would suggest you at least try.”

 

Victor sighs and watches their friends skate. He notices that Phichit and Seung-gil are holding hands and it makes him smile. But his smile turns to surprise when he sees Reyka holding hands with Minami. Minami seems to have joined his fantasy with Reyka's (same with Phichit and Seung-gil) so they're skating together. Victor turns back to Yuri to find the young man smiling while staring at the skating couples.

 

Victor curiously asks, “... Did you have anything to do with the crush Minami has on Reyka?”

 

Yuri side-eyes him and says, “Maybe. I've been experimenting with my powers and I may have planted a seed of desire between the two.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

Yuri defends with, “Minami has suffered heartbreak, correct? Doesn't he deserve to be happy?”

 

“... Yes but doesn't Reyka have feelings for me or something? His behavior around me seems... more than platonic.” Victor admits, wondering with the love god in Yuri can provide him answers.

 

Yuri sighs and assures, “Reyka's feelings for you are not romantic. He's just really affectionate. If anything, he sees you as his best friend if not a brother.”

 

Victor is a bit relieved but points out, “I doubt it's brotherly because he actively tries to get me to bed him when he's in heat.”

 

“Maybe you should get Minami to bed him during his heats then.” Yuri jokes and they both share a laugh. They sit there and watch the other skaters for while until Victor's curiosity wins over and he decides he's going to go out on the ice. Yuri doesn't stop him but watches intently.

 

Taking a deep breath, Victor holds onto the rink wall, expecting to fall despite the spell, as he takes the ice. It's disorienting at first because his surroundings shift from the other skaters to morph into an entirely new environment. Victor is able to let go of the rink wall but has to close his eyes until his world stops spinning.

 

Moments pass and he's able to open his eyes to find he's no longer in the large coliseum... but on a frozen lake near his hometown. There's no one else on the ice with him now; there's just the surrounding forests, smoke in the distance from chimneys and moving shadows of fish in the ice below. Victor's mind processes what's going on. He's back in Rosvenia in the future according to the scrying spell but how?

 

A snowball lands at his feet and catches his attention, turning to see who threw it. Standing on a dock at the edge of the lake is a boy with black hair, glasses and violet eyes. Victor can't help but think he looks like a younger version of Yuuri.

 

The boy calls out, “Come on, Papa! Father is waiting for us.”

 

Papa? Victor doesn't linger on it too much, following the boy (learning that he can skate on regular ground in his reality created by the scrying spell). He's led into Peterov Village by the boy, who eagerly has him following. Victor becomes more and more confused the longer he follows because the boy passes through the town completely and starts to run up the mountain towards the meadow that he and Yakov used to pick mushrooms from. He's not tired at all from following but it takes him awhile to reach the meadow.

 

When he reaches the top, he's shocked to find that a cottage now occupies the space of the meadow. There's the sound of someone chopping firewood and the boy runs over the grabs Victor's hand, guiding him towards the sound.

 

When he gets to the sound of the chopping wood, he gasps at who is chopping the wood. It's Yuuri except that he has tinges of silver in his hair, much older than he last saw him, and shirtless as he wipes his brow to look up at Victor.

 

Victor is torn between running to hug him and crying, maybe both. Instead, he sees Yuuri smile and says, “Welcome home, Vitya.”

 

Just as Victor is about to go and hug him, the scene shifts again and he feels a hand on his forearm. As if the world has to remind him of reality, Reyka is there and the scene has changed to the Thalanese desert. Reyka asks him, “You alright?”

 

Victor suddenly feels annoyed. He had a chance to be with Yuuri again and Reyka interrupted... or so he thought when he realizes this isn't the real Reyka. This is Reyka is covered in blood and looks frantic. Victor absorbs his surroundings and realizes they're now in the aftermath of a war zone. Shouldn't the scrying spell only be showing him happy predictions? What's going on!?

 

Reyka tries to hurry him along by saying, “You need to get out of here! Another wave of fighters is coming!”

 

Victor doesn't know why but he asks, “What about you?”

 

Reyka has a saddened look on his face as he says, “I need to find Minami first...”

 

Victor is about to ask what he means by that when the illusion halts as a whole and he's back in the coliseum. He blinks and looks around to see equally confused skaters around him. A loudspeaker announces, “One hour and a half has passed, it is time to leave the ice so the next group may get on.”

 

To his right, Victor hears Phichit complain, “Already?” They leave the ice.

 

It's a blur for Victor, who is in disbelief of the entire experience, until Reyka joins his side again and asks, “What did the enchantment show you?

 

Victor shakes his head, not wanting to talk about seeing Yuuri again or the confusing war scene he saw. Reyka seems to understand and instead whispers a confession, “Mine was I was dancing with Kenjiro in a ballroom... Do you think he likes me too?”

 

“Probably, you won't know until you ask.”

 

Reyka blushes and complains, “I don't want to get rejected.”

 

“Then let yourself wallow in your pining.” Victor knows he sounds standoffish but doesn't care.

 

“You're mean!” Reyka says.

 

Phichit says out loud to everyone, “That was fun! We should do this again.”

 

Otabek nods eagerly to that, Seung-gil nods half-heartedly and Minami responds with a soft, “Y-Yeah.”

 

Victor isn't really paying attention but they all say their goodbyes and part ways to head home. Victor wants to go skating again just to see Yuuri again but worries what else the scrying spell would show him. In a way, he has hope for the future from what he saw with Yuuri but also has his concerns of the hardships he has yet to face.

 

…

 

“Otabek, what did you see with the scrying spell?” Yuri asks him as they're about to enter their home.

 

Otabek's mind briefly remembers the scene and blushes before saying, “Oh, it was nothing. We were together.”

 

“Really?” Yuri tries to coax details out of him, “Like what?”

 

Otabek simply refuses to meet his eyes and says, “It was nothing, really.”

 

Yuri frowns but doesn't press further.

 

…

 

Winter in Halgilen would be more tolerable for the people if there wasn't the constant threat of Izetta hanging over them. Night Riders patrol through a small, snow-covered town with Izetta and Mylrin not far behind. The citizens hide in fear in their homes but watch through their windows.

 

Izetta comments, “At least they know their place now and don't fight my rule, right Mylrin?”

 

Mylrin stays quiet. He's been helping Izetta take over villages for the past few months but not necessarily willingly. His mind has had time to clear since becoming her essential servant to realize that his mind has been clouded for a long time by rage. If it weren't for his desire to see Victor and the damn 'Stand, Together' contract he irrationally made with Izetta, he would have left months ago and never returned.

 

Mylrin senses them first but doesn't tell Izetta. The Crows are nearby, waiting for the chance to strike... and joined by the Paladins. Mylrin can see the Crows perched in the trees and the Paladins hide in the tree line, waiting for the opportunity. They've been following for weeks but have yet to strike. Mylrin suspects Izetta is too caught up in herself to even notice them.

 

Izetta stops when she notices Mylrin staring elsewhere and asks, “What are you doing?”

 

“Thinking... that's all.”

 

She tsks and turns to face him. In Yuuri's body, she's much shorter than Mylrin and it makes it difficult for her to be intimidating as she says, “If you have something to say, say it properly. You've been moping the whole trip around Halgilen and I'm losing patience.”

 

He rolls his eyes and says, “And you promised I'd see Victor again. How long is it going to take to rule all of Halgilen before we move to control Thalanen?”

 

“Not long... This village was one of the last we needed to take control of before we made the journey to Thalanen to see Requic.” Izetta informs before crossing Yuuri's arms, “Thalanen will be a challenge since the country is ravaged by civil war. We won't be able to gain control of Thalanen without getting involved in the fighting... and without facing Requic. Very unfortunate that we lost Shachihoko... I thought she'd stick by Yuuri more easily.”

 

Mylrin grunts in semi-agreement. He doesn't really want to help Izetta but he has no choice anymore. He wonders aloud, “Has Yuuri tried talking to you recently?”

 

“No... oddly enough, he's staying silent,” Izetta suddenly perks up as a flock of crows takes flight in the sky and she says, “We must hurry... I sense trouble.”

 

…

 

Year 3

 

“Beka, that was too easy to block. You need to put more strength into your attacks!” Yuri complains as the two are training their sword skills. The training grounds are empty at dusk besides the two. Even with the one on one training, Yuri doesn't appreciate Otabek going easy on him.

 

Otabek explains, “I fear I would break your arm if I used my full strength, Yura...”

 

Yuri grits his teeth and throws his sword to the ground in frustration to add, “How am I supposed to defeat Requic and liberate the Draconians from his rule if I can't block your attacks? Tell me, Beka.”

 

Otabek is quick to answer with questions, “How do you expect to beat a war god at his own craft? Do you really think that you can go against your very nature?”

 

That makes Yuri pause and think. Can he really defy his own nature as a god of love and fight for the Draconian people? He knows the answer and admits, “... I don't think I can but what choice do I have? Let the world suffer under Requic's whims or do my damn best to save them?”

 

If he's honest, Otabek has no idea what to tell Yuri. He knows that Yuri is fated to fight Requic because the god inside him wills it yet it's not in his best interests if he wishes to live a long life. Otabek would rather live a long life by Yuri's side then watch him die at the hands of Requic.

 

Otabek sighs and says, “If you want me to go all out, I'll try my best.”

 

Yuri seems pleased and picks up his sword, readying his shield. He challenges, “Give me your all.”

 

With that, Otabek doesn't hold back as they go hours of battling each other. By dinner time, both young men are bruised, battered, and wanting sleep.

 

…

 

Both of them are laying on their cots, waiting for sleep. At least, until Otabek asks on a whim, “Yuri...” He waits until Yuri faces him, “Can a god change bodies? As in, can they switch places if they willed so?”

 

Yuri furrows his brow but answers, “Yuran tells me that it's possible... but why would you want to know that?”

 

“I was just curious... Night, Yura. I love you.” Otabek says before turning on his side so he doesn't have to meet Yuri's eyes.

 

Yuri blinks, completely forgetting the question and blindsided by the affection. He blushes and turns on his side so he's not facing Otabek and says, “... I love you too, Beka.”

 

…

 

Year 4

 

Victor is aware of Reyka's eyes on him as he puts Svena to bed. The toddler has grown a lot to Victor's surprise, becoming heavy to carry around and eats solid food now. She also can speak Draconian and Rosvenian fluently, as well as read short books. Victor is proud of her and can't wait to enroll her in preschool next year, even if she is likely to be bullied by Alpha children.

 

Tucking his daughter in, Victor blows out the candles and dims the magical lamps before leaving her to sleep. When he's outside the room and alone with Reyka, he asks Reyka, “Is something the matter?”

 

Reyka fidgets a bit before saying, “There's... something I've wanted to tell you,” Victor has his full attention on Reyka as the Omega admits, “I knew who you were before I rescued you on the top of the hotel from that Alpha.”

 

It takes a moment for it to process before Victor asks, “... How? Wasn't the rooftop when we first met? You're not making sense.”

 

Reyka pouts and informs, “I was Requic's servant for a long time... He used to keep tabs on Izetta's castle and servants long before you arrived in Keylino.”

 

That raises the question, “... How long have you been Requic's servant?”

 

“206 years before Requic gave me to you as a gift and every day I've spent with you has been a blessing,” Reyka almost sounds deadpan as he relays the information, “You know how to do a memory-sharing spell? It would be easier for me to explain if you watched my memories rather than me run my mouth for hours explaining what I really want to tell you.”

 

This doesn't phase Victor as much as he might have liked it to. For example, Yuuri was kept immortal by Chihoko's blood for a while so why wouldn't Requic do the same to his servants? All it does is raise more questions that he knows Reyka will answer and lead to even more questions. Victor sighs and says, “Fine... I may accidentally share my own memories with you trying to see your memories so be prepared for that.”

 

Reyka nods and holds out his hands to Victor. Victor takes a deep breath, only knowing how to perform this spell in theory. He's really curious what Reyka has to reveal to him and why he waited so long to tell him. He takes Reyka's hands and recites the words to the spell, “Memories kept, memories shared, play like reel for all that care.”

 

The spell wraps around the two and consumes them into darkness...

 

_ Victor opens his eyes and he and Reyka are surrounded by a flow of memories swirling around them. Victor is amazed by the sight and his attention is captured when he finds Reyka grabbing one of Victor's memories and watching it. He doesn't stop Reyka but isn't sure how to feel about the Omega seeing his past. _

 

_ After he waits for Reyka to stop watching a memory. When Reyka is finished, he says, “Yakov seems like a nice man...” _

 

_ Victor smiles sadly and says, “He was... Now, what memory did you want to show me?” _

 

“ _ Memories, plural,” Reyka pulls the memories he wants Victor to see and says, “Start with this one...” _

 

_ Victor is cautious but reaches out and touches the memory and is warped into it... _

 

_ The memories are brief as they play for him and somehow he's able to understand what's going on. First, Reyka is a teenager with an older woman. The older woman is crying as she guides Reyka into the hands of some men that are obviously Collectors. Victor wishes he could stop it as he sees Reyka struggle and beg not to go with them, crying as the Collectors carrying him away from the older woman. _

 

_ Just as quick as it was shown, it switches to show Reyka with a collar on at the feet of Requic as the god strokes his hair. Reyka seems depressed but doesn't struggle against the touch. In fact, he seems desperate for Requic's touch... and he realizes why. _

 

_ Requic sniffs the air and a growl rumbles in his throat, “Oh Reyka, you're finally going into heat,” He pulls Reyka by his chain and makes him get into his lap, “Service me. You know what to do.” _

 

“ _ I-I don't want to, not with you-” Reyka gets slapped and falls back onto the floor. _

 

“ _ Obey. Now, service me.” Requic orders with a malicious smile. _

 

_ Victor can't watch, knowing what Reyka is forced to do from the sounds. It builds rage inside Victor as he's forced to listen to what's happening. Why would Reyka show him this? More importantly, Requic is worse than he thought as a person. It makes him sick. _

 

_ Victor opens his eyes when he senses the memory is over and a new one has begun... This one, the longest, is the one that locks all of Victor's attention. _

 

_ At first, this memory shows Reyka attending to Requic by feeding him by hand in the throne room. It still makes Victor disgusted to see Requic force Reyka attend to him but powers through when he hears a door open. He, as well as Reyka and Requic, look towards the sound of the door opening to see three figures appear... and Victor gasps when he sees that it's Izetta, Mylrin and Yuuri. _

 

_ When was this? It must have been long ago because Yuuri doesn't have the hardened edge to him like he does now. Victor cringes when he sees Yuuri reluctantly follow Izetta while occasionally eyeing Mylrin like he expects to be hit. _

 

_ Requic smirks and greets, “Welcome. I've been expecting you... May you and I speak without the interlopers, Izetta?” _

 

“ _ Of course,” She turns to Mylrin and Yuuri to order, “Both of you, out. Requic will speak to me.” _

 

_ Mylrin looks disappointed and complains, “B-But I thought we were in this together-” _

 

“ _ Now, my love... And don't you bully my little Yuuri. I'll be looking for any marks you put on him.” Izetta has a dangerous look about her as she stares down Mylrin. _

 

_ Mylrin sighs and then looks irritated, replying, “Yes, dear...” Mylrin grabs Yuuri by the arm, who struggles a little in fear, and orders, “Let's go.” Yuuri struggles the entire time he's dragged out the door by Mylrin. _

 

_ Requic snaps his fingers and orders Reyka, “Go with them.” _

 

_ Reyka obeys and follows after Mylrin and Yuuri. When Reyka leaves the throne room, he's greeted with a terrible sight. Yuuri is cowering on the floor while a sadistic Mylrin hovers over him. It's obvious that Yuuri has been thrown onto the floor and that Mylrin has kicked him repeatedly. Victor wishes he could do something to save his love from such cruelty but he doesn't have to because it's Reyka that intervenes. _

 

_ Just as Mylrin is about to kick Yuuri again, Reyka stops him by standing over Yuuri protectively. Yuuri catches his breath and sniffles as he looks up at Reyka in awe. Reyka simply says, “I won't allow you to hurt him anymore.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, I'm back at it again with the cliffhangers. Don't expect an update for awhile. I have my “Messages from Flowers” series to work on as well as my outline for my original novel/sequel fic to this one.
> 
> I haven't forgotten about the requests for backstory between Victor and Yakov either, I'm just drafting it right now and it will be ready when it's ready. I thank you all for your patience and support.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer and closer to the scene I want to write. Are you all hyped for Victor to save Yuuri? Or are you hyped for more filler/backstory that I have planned? Regardless, the end is growing closer and I'm hyped to finish this fic so I can work on its sequel!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: War violence and one saucy almost sex scene (nothing graphic, I don't think)

“ _ I won't allow you to hurt him anymore.” _

 

_ Victor, still watching Reyka's memories, did not expect Reyka to stand up for Yuuri. Mylrin is forced back to avoid being face to face with Reyka. Yuuri is staring up in awe of what's happening. Mylrin is backed up far enough so Yuuri can stand and watch as the two men face each other. Victor doesn't miss the tinge of red in Yuuri's cheeks when Reyka turns his head enough to look at Yuuri and wink at him. _

 

_ Mylrin grits his teeth for a moment and says, “This is none of your business, servant. Let me take him away.” _

 

_ Reyka turns fully to Mylrin to point out, “Your mate just told you not to harm him and yet you beat him as soon as you're out of her sight. It is my business now since I don't believe you should disobey your mate.” _

 

_ Mylrin looks like he wants to argue but he doesn't have a case for himself. He did disobey Izetta. Knowing he's in the right, Reyka goes to Yuuri and pulls him into a half hug (which causes Yuuri to flinch for a moment in anticipation of pain) and says, “Why don't I care for him until your mate is ready to leave? Master Requic expects me to keep our guests happy anyway... I expect you'd be happier by yourself than in the presence of someone who annoys you so much that you beat him.” _

 

_ Mylrin stares dubiously at Reyka until he 'tsks' and says, “Fine, do away with him... I'll inform Izetta that he's with you when we're ready to leave.” _

 

_ Reyka seems pleased and grabs Yuuri's hand, “Let's go to my chambers.” _

 

_ Yuuri blinks but squeezes the hand back with a small blush and says, “O-Okay.” _

 

_ The memory becomes shaky a bit on Victor's sight but shifts to what he presumes is Reyka's old living quarters. Yuuri is sitting on Reyka's bed, looking cautious and watching Reyka closely as he rummages through his large vanity. Reyka can see Yuuri's reflection in the mirror and asks him, “Are you scared... Yuuri, am I correct?” _

 

_ Yuuri turns so their eyes don't meet in the mirror as he replies, “Yes... And, yes. I'm scared. I don't know what you want from me.” _

 

_ Reyka finds what he's looking for, a cloth of some type, and turns to Yuuri to ask, “Remove your shirt, please.” _

 

_ Yuuri stares at him wide-eyed, “W-what!?” _

 

_ Reyka rolls his eyes, “I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to clean you up and see how bad your bruises are. You look terrible...” Reyka then acts as if he just remembered something and opens a large cookie jar on his vanity to get out a handful of chocolates and offers them to Yuuri, “Here, eat these while I help you.” _

 

_ Yuuri seems really cautious but removes his shirt and takes the candy from Reyka. Reyka gets the bucket of water that Victor is unsure of the reason for being there from the corner of the room and dampens the cloth before holding it out to wipe the grime off Yuuri's chest. Yuuri closes his eyes while chewing a chocolate, not sure if there will be any pain. Reyka is gentle as he starts to wipe off dirt from being thrown on the ground by Mylrin. _

 

_ Victor hates to see how many bruises are on Yuuri but appreciates how gentle Reyka is with him. He also notices when Yuuri opens his eyes that he closes them again with a bright red blush when Reyka smiles at him. However, Reyka isn't smiling when he gently wipes over the large bruise from being kicked and Yuuri shivers. _

 

“ _... He does this to you almost every day, doesn't he?” Reyka softly asks and Yuuri nods, opening his eyes again when Reyka takes the damp cloth away. Their eyes meet and Reyka states, “You must be stronger than me... I think I would have died by now if I was you.” _

 

_ As if matter of factly, Yuuri says, “If I was a god's plaything in the bedroom, I think I would have died by now as well.” _

 

_ Reyka blinks in surprise, “You know about that?” _

 

_ Yuuri nods and says, “... Izetta told me to be careful of Requic's servants because of how beautiful you all are. She said you'd whisk me away.” _

 

_ Reyka smirks and says, “I don't know, do you want me to whisk you away?” _

 

_ Yuuri avoids his eyes and admits, “If you're this kind to me all the time, then maybe I would.” _

 

_ Reyka's smirk turns into a sad smile as he says, “I wouldn't want you to turn into a plaything like me...” _

 

_ The two are quiet for a while after that until Reyka finishes cleaning Yuuri and purrs in satisfaction at his work. _

 

_ Yuuri points out, “You're an Omega.” _

 

“ _ Yeah?” _

 

“ _ Yuuko is an Omega... Omegas are so caring and kind but you must suffer through so much.” Yuuri says. _

 

_ Reyka chuckles, “Don't throw me a pity party... You and I are similar, just different abuse.” _

 

_ Yuuri nods in agreement but is surprised when Reyka takes his face in his hands. Reyka encourages, “Be strong... Maybe one day, both of us will be free from suffering.” _

 

“ _ If that day ever comes, maybe we can be together again?” _

 

“ _ Like mates?” Reyka teases and Yuuri turns bright red again. _

 

“ _ No no no no no! I didn't mean it like that. I just thought maybe we could be... friends. I... I owe you for saving me from Mylrin today.” _

 

_ Reyka leans down and kisses Yuuri's forehead, “Of course we can be friends. You don't owe me anything... If anything, I owe you.” _

 

“ _ F-For what?” _

 

“ _ For showing me strength.” _

 

_ The memory falters as the two join in a hug and Victor is frustrated he can't see more. He wants to know more about this special connection that Yuuri and Reyka share but is slowly pulled back into the present... _

 

Soon, Victor is back in his apartment with Reyka and Reyka looks guilt-ridden, not looking Victor in the eyes. Victor has so many questions but he settles for one at a time.

 

“... Why did you show me that?”

 

Reyka is timid as he replies, “I just wanted you to know the truth... I owe Yuuri. I know I didn't show you everything but I care about Yuuri, too.”

 

When Victor blinks, Reyka sighs and explains, “As I said... I was Requic's servant for a long time. He keeps tabs on the magical community. That includes the time you spent at Izetta's castle... Anyway, I wanted you to know because I care about you. I'd do anything to get you back to Yuuri and save him. But... the gods don't seem to be on our side.”

 

Victor understands that part and gets at what Reyka really means, “When you showed me Requic taking advantage of you during your heat, you were really showing me how much you trust me?”

 

Reyka nods and adds, “The fact that you haven't touched me even once during my heat has been a blessing. You're a good man and Yuuri is lucky to have you as a mate.”

 

“... Thank you for showing me your memories, Reyka. I'm glad you trust me enough.”

 

Reyka lights up and says, “N-No problem! I hope that one day we can save Yuuri.”

 

“Same here... Let's go to bed.”

 

…

 

Year 5

 

The Thalanese civil war eventually arrives too close to home for comfort. Reports arrived in the newspapers weeks ago that the front lines had spread into the deserts within miles of Keylino. It's autumn now. Victor wasn't too concerned at first until an order for a military draft was sent out ordering the following: Men and women over fifteen seasons in age must put their name into the draft or face execution for desertion by order of King Requic. Those thirteen to fourteen seasons may volunteer themselves to fight. Those with special skills, such as healing or welding, would be automatically assigned roles for the front lines.

 

Victor doesn't want anything to do with unnecessary fighting but he has no choice being a healer. Of course, Makkachin is to be left to care for Svena while Victor is forced along with Reyka to serve with the military police on the front lines. Victor is guilt-ridden when Svena asked where he was going and all he could tell her is he'd be home in a few days.

 

It's been almost a week since then. Inside a tent that's only a mile or so from the battlefield, Victor is attending to a soldier who had his leg blown off by a magic blast. He's stopped the bleeding and wrapped the wound by the man is crying out in pain still. Victor has grown numb to the suffering of those around him in the past couple days from attending to hundreds of wounded Draconian soldiers.

 

There are rumors they'll be able to go home soon since the Draconians are more battle-efficient than the Thalanese warriors but Victor could care less when he's worrying every day that his friends won't come back from the battlefield. Phichit, Minami, Otabek, and Yuri are out there somewhere on the battlefield, risking their lives at the whims of Requic's orders and that pisses Victor off to no end.

 

Hours pass as Victor quietly reassures wounded soldiers they'll survive as he mends wounds from magic blasts, swords, spears and stray arrows. He's seen quite a few soldiers die as well... Victor can't look when a dead fighter is brought in with a spear through his chest, just like Yakov all those years ago.

 

Victor is taken out of his daze when a large group of soldiers comes into the healing tent holding a familiar face. He rushes over to the side of Phichit, who is shouting and holding his own severed arm, “Why won't you do anything!? Those bastards have Minami! Just because they're retreating doesn't mean we can just let them take our men with them!”

 

Victor doesn't hesitate in seeing if he can reattach Phichit's arm, shushing Phichit's yelling with a calming spell so he can focus on the injury. Reyka seems distraught at hearing Phichit's words and Victor doesn't have the time to linger on the fact his friends are in trouble. Even with the calming spell, Phichit whimpers when Victor tries to use magic to heal the flesh back together and is failing. Victor grits his teeth and tries to focus... but he's not going to be able to save Phichit's arm. It will be reattached but there will not be any use of that arm anymore. Seung-gil showed up at some point, crying that his boyfriend is hurt.

 

When Phichit is calmed and the bleeding is stopped, Victor takes a deep breath and questions him, “What happened?” Reyka and Seung-gil are intently listening.

 

Phichit's voice is shaky, “W-We were a-ambushed.... I-It's just like before. I knew this damn war would take more from me!”

 

Seung-gil holds Phichit's good hand and comforts, “It's okay... You're safe now, love.”

 

“But Minami and Yuri were taken! I don't know where the fuck Otabek is but the bastards took Minami and Yuri hostage...”

 

Reyka is quick to ask, “Where did they take them?”

 

“I don't fucking know!” Phichit snaps and Reyka retreats a bit.

 

Victor sighs and says, “We'll do something... We'll get them back home, Phichit.”

 

Phichit doesn't seem convinced and won't look him in the eye. It's obvious the battlefield has shaken Phichit to his core and he needs to rest. Victor can relate after seeing the effects of the battle for days of treating the wounded. Seung-gil won't leave his lover's side while Reyka seems zombified after hearing the news that Minami has been captured.

 

More time passes before the general returns with the rest of the troops. It's dusk by then. Victor takes the chance to ask the general, “Have you seen Kenjiro Minami and Yuri Plisetsky?”

 

The general shakes his head and says, “They never checked in... They've been captured. There's nothing we can do until morning. Their forces are retreating and will most likely be long gone before we can take our soldiers back.”

 

“... So you're not going to do a damn thing?”

 

“Nope, we can't risk any more death.” The general says before stepping off to access how many are injured.

 

Victor is pissed off but there's not much he can do, right?

 

…

 

Victor is woken up by rustling in the cot next to his. What's is going on?

 

When he examines what's going on, he finds Reyka packing a backpack. The Omega seems determined to do something but Victor isn't sure what. Victor watches him for a while, not moving. Reyka has a distressed tone about him... it's been obvious that he's worried about Minami the whole night but what he plans to do about it is unsure.

 

When Reyka is about to leave with the backpack on, Victor gets his attention, “Where are you going?”

 

Reyka stops from being startled and turns to Victor to whisper back, “Don't scare me like that!” Reyka pauses for a moment before admitting, “I'm going to save Kenjiro...”

 

Victor sits up in his cot and says, “What?”

 

“You heard me. I'm going to save Kenjiro. I can't stand by when my mate is suffering.” Reyka declares with confidence.

 

“How do you plan on doing that? You know I won't let you do that alone.” Victor understands how much Reyka loves Minami but there needs to be a plan.

 

Reyka seems embarrassed as he admits, “I... was going to track his scent in my true form. Once I was close enough, I was going to sneak in and bring him and as many of the others home as I could...”

 

“So, you really didn't have much of a plan.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

Victor sighs. He's going to end up helping Reyka... He's no hero but he doesn't want to lose his friends. He gets out of his cot and holds his hand out to Reyka, “I'll help. You'll need my magic to conceal yourself when we find them. Is that alright?”

 

Reyka almost cries, so happy to have Victor's help. He nods and encourages Victor to follow him.

 

…

 

“Are you sure about this, Reyka?”

 

“Positive, I can hold your weight on my back while flying.” Reyka assures. The two are about a mile from the healing tent when Reyka picks up a trace of Minami's scent. From here, they plan to track Minami using Reyka's sensitive nose.

 

Victor has never seen Reyka in his true form. So when he watches the Omega walk ahead of him and then get on all fours, he wasn't expecting the man to morph into his other form. It's different than how Lillia goes about transforming. He watches as Reyka grows larger and larger, skin turning into red scales, his neck elongating, a tail growing, wings sprouting from his back, and his face morphing into a muzzle-like feature. When the transformation is complete, Reyka is almost three times taller than Victor.

 

Staring up in disbelief, Victor isn't sure what to expect out of Reyka since he's a red dragon in his true form. He stands stiffly as Reyka leans down to sniff him... and then gives Victor a gentle kitten-lick with his rough tongue. It's like sandpaper on Victor's cheek and he finally loosens up to chuckle. Hearing Victor chuckle makes Reyka purr before sending a telepathic message to Victor of, “ _ Hold still, I'll put you on my back. _ ”

 

“Hold still-” Victor is about to ask but is suddenly picked up by the back of his shirt, almost choked, and hoisted onto the small of Reyka's back, in front of his wings. It feels uncomfortable for Victor, who has enough trouble trying to ride a horse let alone a dragon, as he is plopped into place and has to cling to Reyka out of fear of falling.

 

“ _ You'll be okay. Sit up or lean over me, your choice. Prepare for lift-off.” _

 

Victor settles for leaning over Reyka because he fears he'll fall off. He notes how smooth Reyka's scales are as Reyka takes a running start before launching himself into the air to take flight. Victor thinks he's going to be sick the higher they go into the air with each flap of Reyka's wings. He distinctly can hear Reyka transmit, “ _ Stop being a baby. It's just a ride through the air.” _

 

Victor wants to argue but he notices Reyka become focused on something, sniffing the air furiously and declaring, “ _ Found my mate!” _

 

Victor looks around after flying awhile to see light from a bonfire in the distance. Apparently, the soldiers didn't get far from the battlefield before setting up camp for the night. Not even five miles from how long they've been flying. Victor has to brace himself as Reyka prepares to land a half-mile from the campsite so they can sneak up on them. The landing is a cushioned by the desert sand and Victor is grateful to be back on the ground.

 

Victor slides off Reyka and dramatically lays in the sand, saying, “Thank the gods, solid ground!”

 

Reyka rolls his eyes and communicates, “ _ You're a wuss.” _

 

Once Victor is settled, meaning he's standing and no longer praising the gods for a safe landing, Reyka morphs back into his human-like form and the two climb a high sand dune to spy on the campsite below. In the darkness of night, it's hard to tell any of the soldiers apart from those who are possible hostages. All he can see is the bonfire with soldiers surrounding it and then makeshift tents scattered about. Victor relies on Reyka, who has better night vision than he does, to identify where the hostages and Minami are located.

 

“Hm...” Reyka is scanning the campsite and then informs, “I smell my mate among them but I can't see him... I smell Otabek and Yuri, too-” He stops and points in a direction for Victor to look. Victor squints can he can see a figure going into a larger tent stealthily.

 

Reyka says, “That's Otabek. He must know where the others are.”

 

“Then, let's go.”

 

The two watch for any sentries before making a run for it. They just barely get to hide behind the first tent before a guard passes by. They repeat this process of running from tent to tent, Victor using a silencing spell on their footsteps, avoiding guards until they finally get to the largest tent they saw Otabek go into. It's a surprise they didn't wake anyone sleeping in the other tents when Victor almost tripped a few times in the sand.

 

Reyka leads, peeking first into the tent before telling Victor, “Have an illumination spell ready, it's dark in there.”

 

There's a non-verbal count of three before they barge into the tent. Three... Two...One!

 

They burst in and Victor casts an illumination spell, lighting up the entire inside of the tent. About a dozen fighters from Keylino are chained by their wrists in a row. Many of them are mildly injured and battered from being captured. Otabek freezes when the tent lights up, in the middle of using magic to disintegrate the chains on Yuri's wrists. Minami is slumped over with bruises on his face and Reyka rushes over to him.

 

“Kenjiro!” Reyka stage-whispers and collapses on his knees in front of him. Minami slowly looks up and blinks in surprise.

 

“Reyka... I thought I'd never see you again.” Minami says in disbelief.

 

Otabek finishes getting the chains off Yuri before addressing Victor, “You're here to rescue the captured, too?”

 

Victor shrugs, “I'm just here so Reyka doesn't get hurt trying to rescue Minami. I wasn't too worried about you and Yuri since I know you two look out for one another.”

 

Yuri snorts and stands before saying, “Yeah, sure. If you wouldn't have arrived, Otabek would have rescued everyone anyway.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Victor says, “Let's hurry the fuck up before we alert the guards.”

 

Otabek uses magic to remove the chains from all the hostages, one by one. Reyka stands to get out of the way when Otabek gets to Minami. Once he's free, Victor watches Reyka lean down so he can share a kiss with Minami. The act makes Victor smile softly. Minami reaches a hand up to stroke his lover's cheek and reassures, “I'm okay. I'm just a little bruised.” Reyka purrs at the touch.

 

Yuri makes sure all the hostages are accounted for and explains, “They ambushed us... I could have stopped them and killed them but... I froze up. I couldn't take any lives when it counted. It's my fault why we ended up like this-”

 

“Yura, it's not completely your fault,” Otabek assures, “I should have known you'd freeze up on us. You're a god of peace. You're not meant to fight... If anything, it's because you're a god why they kept us as prisoners instead of killing us.”

 

Yuri seems displeased by it but admits, “You're right... Let's go.”

 

Victor isn't sure what entirely happened but doesn't question it because they need to leave now. Reyka and Minami hold hands, Yuri and Otabek share a look and Victor motions for the prisoners and everyone to follow him. Victor extinguishes the spell before leaving the tent. Carefully, they sneak out of the campsite, finding great difficulty with moving a dozen prisoners.

 

Everything seems to be going fine... until they're seen by a guard upon exiting the campsite.

 

All hell breaks loose. The guard yells for backup and Yuri screams for them all to run. The campsite seems to come alive as the enemy troops awaken and starts to address the release of their hostages. The prisoners run over the sand dunes for their freedom while Victor, Reyka, Minami, Otabek and Yuri stay behind.

 

The guard shouts, “Stop right there!”

 

Otabek draws his sword but Yuri says, “No, we need to get out of here!” He looks at Reyka, “... Can you hold four of us on your back while flying?”

 

Reyka says, “I sure as hell can try.”

 

Otabek says, “I'll hold them off, transform Reyka!”

 

Just like that, Reyka tries to transform quickly while Otabek holds off the guards. Minami is the first to get on Reyka's back, skillfully leaping on by using Reyka's wing to climb up. Reyka uses his mouth to pick Victor and Yuri up like kittens and put them on his back. Otabek is starting to become overwhelmed by soldiers when Reyka roars and breathes fire to make the soldiers stay back. Otabek takes the chance to get on the same way Minami did. Some of the soldiers run in fear from Reyka's flames but some still charge.

 

“ _ Fuck, everyone hold on!”  _ Reyka orders as he gets a running start to leap into the air. They all have to hold on tight as Reyka steadily rises higher and higher into the air, leaving the chaos behind them...

 

… Once they're safely in the air, Minami laughs and declares, “Well damn, that was a rush! I'm glad I'm free.”

 

Victor is trying not to look down as Yuri says, “Shit, that was enough excitement for one day.”

 

Otabek says, “Agreed.” He wraps his arms around Yuri's waist and rests his head on Yuri's shoulder from behind.

 

When they return to the healing tents, they wait for the prisoners to make the trek through the sand dunes to get there and Victor assesses all of their injuries. In the morning, the five are declared war heroes by the general.

 

…

 

In the spring, a ball is held in celebration of the war heroes from the autumn before.

 

Hosted at Requic's castle, Victor wants nothing to do with the celebration. He doesn't smile or show any happiness during the medal awarding ceremony. The five of them are lined up on a makeshift stage for the crowd of Draconian elites to see. The theme of the ball is masquerade so many are wearing masks except for those receiving awards or Requic himself. Victor can't help but feel resentful when a petite Draconian woman arrives in front of him and pins the medal to his chest... He doesn't feel like a hero for doing something he would have done to save any friend.

 

Victor examines his friends to see their expressions are similar to his own; Neither of them are excited to receive a reward of bravery from Requic either.

 

Victor doesn't even listen when Requic gives his speech about how the five of them are to be rewarded for their bravery against the threats to Keylino. He just wants this ball to be over so he can go home to Svena and Makkachin.

 

When the speech is over, the ball begins and the five are dismissed to join the pleasantries of the celebration. Requic's ballroom is made entirely of gold and masterful murals of Draconian history. The floor is made of fortified stain glass masterpieces that change shape similar to Izetta's castle. The scenes in the glass portray people dancing just like the ballroom itself. Victor wanders through the maze of people, avoiding guests wanting to socialize with him, to find Phichit. Phichit had received an award earlier in the night for bravery after losing his arm trying to save his own friends but his expression was similar to his own upon receiving the award... the message of war should not be rewarded was a clear sentiment.

 

When he finds Phichit, he's cuddled close to Seung-gil on a bench near the banquet table. Phichit almost looks half-asleep curled up for comfort with his mate, the two not caring who sees. When Phichit sees him, he waves Victor over and Victor obliges.

 

“What a pointless ball, am I right?” Phichit says and Victor nods with a snort. The whole ball was pointless. It was to celebrate the courage of men and women who were forced by their dictator, Requic, to fight when the whole ordeal could have been settled peacefully. Or at least it could have in Victor's mind.

 

“Completely pointless... How is your lack of an arm?” Victor asks.

 

Phichit shrugs, “Could be worse, I supposed. It still hurts like a bitch occasionally.”

 

Even though where his arm was full healed, Victor doesn't doubt he still feels phantom pain. Victor offers, “Well... Can I get us something to eat?”

 

Phichit shakes his head, “No but you're free to sit with me for awhile.”

 

That's what Victor does. He sits on the other side of Phichit so Seung-gil can still cuddle his mate. From the bench, he tries to watch the people throughout the event. He finds Otabek and Yuri in the crowd and watches them for awhile. The two are holding each other close in a waltz for the current song and then changing their dance style as the music changes. What he notices about the two is how passionate the two look at each other when they dance... as if they're holding back how much their want to embrace each other. Even then, the smiles and sultry looks between the two continue in a way that reminds Victor of when he and Yuuri were dancing together in Izetta's castle.

 

Soon, Victor can't watch the two anymore because loneliness settles in his heart that he's tried to suppress for a long time. Instead, he starts to wonder where Reyka and Minami wandered off to.

 

Victor says to Phichit, “I'll see you later. I'm going to go see if Reyka is ready to go home.”

 

Phichit makes a noise of acknowledgment but nothing else, not even a hand gesture. Victor weaves through the people to see if he can spot the Omega but there's no luck... Maybe he went home by himself?

 

Just as Victor is about to leave by himself by wandering down a palace hallway, that's when he find Reyka and Minami in that said hallway... in a very lewd predicament. Victor freezes when he sees Reyka backed up against a wall, his robes mostly opened to show bare skin while Minami seems to be using his mouth to tease him with his hand down Reyka's pants. When Minami catches a glimpse of Victor he immediately stops the ministrations causing Reyka's soft moans and backs away from his mate. Reyka's eyes widen when he sees Victor but that doesn't stop him from asking, “Why did you stop, Kenjiro? It's just Victor.”

 

Minami seems like he's going to die from the embarrassment from how red his cheeks are. Victor is dumbstruck by the scene. Minami is the one that says, “I-I knew we shouldn't have done this... Of course we were going to get caught, Reyka!”

 

Victor takes a moment to take in the scene and put the pieces together. Obviously, his two friends were mid sexual embrace in a hallway but...

 

“Reyka... You're in pre-heat. You need to think before you act on your desires in public.” Victor scolds (Victor has learned how to sense Reyka's mating cycles by now, even when they have become inconsistent with time. One of the strange things being half-High Elf is that he can sense but not smell Draconian mating cycles. The reason, he learned from a book from the medical team's library, is because Draconians and High Elves share a common ancestor from generations ago. Meaning, High Elves have a similar mating cycle system but it's more subtle than the Draconians’. (If Victor were to compare himself to a Draconian, he'd say he's more like an Alpha because he is only affected by Omega heats than Alpha ruts).

 

Reyka rolls his eyes and insults, “Prude, I couldn't wait any longer for my mate to ravage me.”

 

Minami suggests, “We really should take this somewhere else.”

 

Reyka sighs, putting his robes back into place, and agrees, “Fine... How about your place, Kenjiro?”

 

Minami's throat bobs from a swallow and says, “Sure, you can stay as long as you like,” His eyes go to Victor, “Right?”

 

Victor knows Minami is asking if Reyka can stay long enough to weather through his heat and replies, “Sure. Take good care of him and use protection.”

 

Both of them seem pleased by the answer, sharing a sensual look before leaving the hallway to head back to Minami's home. Victor can't help but snort, amused by the two. It makes Victor wonder if that's how he and Yuuri would be if they were left to their own devices.

 

When Minami and Reyka are out of sight, Victor freezes when he hears the deep voice of Requic say, “Victor...”

 

Victor cautiously turns to him and asks, “What?”

 

Requic has a smirk, holding out a hand as he says, “I would like one dance with you... I'd like to discuss your precious Yuuri. Care to indulge me?”

 

As much as Victor wants nothing to do with Requic, he's intrigued to know what Requic has to say about Yuuri. Against his better judgment, Victor takes his hand and says, “Fine, just one dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a flashback/intermission chapter between Victor and Yakov (as requested <3 ) with more backstory about Mylrin and Yuuri's conflict.


	20. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested a while ago. This is an intermission from the main story where it will cover some of Yakov and Victor's relationship as well as Mylrin's time in Peterov Village before Yuuri caused his exile. 
> 
> Look, I know the timeline for this story is fucked beyond belief and I stopped keeping track a long time ago so please note that before you comment at me anything along the lines of “That doesnt chronologically make sense with what you wrote before”. Shhhhhh, I don't know what i'm doing at this point because I didnt expect the story to ever get this far. All I know is this turned into my passion project and I'm trying to make the story set up so I can write a sequel; Please, bear with me. I even went and re-read what I wrote almost a year ago to try to keep the timeline stable but I give up. Chapter 7 already did a decent job explaining what happened between Mylrin and Yuuri but I wanted to expand on it a little. This chapter is messy and I'm sorry. 
> 
> Warning for this chapter: Minor character suffers a heart attack, very intense scene

**About 13 Years Ago...**

 

Yakov is losing his patience with his teenage apprentice. About five miles into the mountainous forest so they can train, Yakov is having Victor assist some old friends of his that are Fae with moving large barrels filled with wine. This training is simply strength building since magical strength usually correlates with physical strength when magicians are young. However, Victor is not on his best behavior in front of his friends and it's frustrating Yakov. It's been an unusually warm summer so Yakov blames the weather for the unusual aggression and sass that Victor is displaying.

 

For example, Yakov asks Victor, “How many barrels do you have left to move?”

 

“I don't know. You tell me, old man.” Victor answers with an annoyed tone and an eye roll as he rolls a barrel over to the party area for the Fae who are eagerly watching.

 

Yakov furrows his brow and says, “I asked you a simple question. No need for sass.”

 

Victor is sweaty and grits his teeth at that. Yakov is surprised that he looks like he's about to get in Yakov's face until Yakov hears Makkachin bark. With that bark, Victor seems to collect himself and answers, “... Three more barrels before we can go home... What even is the point of this? You've been making me do all this physical labor for what?”

 

Yakov sighs and reminds him, “For the magic I'm going to teach you, you need physical stamina as well as magical stamina... I don't think you're ready yet.”

 

Victor complains, “This all seems pointless just to prepare me for some magic you won't even tell me I'll be learning. I want to help people, Yakov, and this doesn't seem to be doing anything.”

 

Yakov explains, “I'm going to teach you life supporting magic next. You may have a patient that needs their life force held to their body for long periods of time in order to survive,” This conversation brings back a memory for Yakov and he makes the comment, “... Your father had trouble with this kind of magic. I don't want you to end up like him-”

 

“I won't become my father,” Victor interrupts with irritation in his voice. With that, Victor gets back to moving the wine barrels with new vigor and says, “I'll never become like him...”

 

Watching Victor get back to work, Yakov knows he shouldn't have said that. He's knows better than to compare Victor to his father yet he did anyway. Yakov knows mentioning Mylrin is a sore subject on Victor who feels abandoned by the man ( Yakov has never mentioned Mylrin by his name, simply as 'your father' or 'Victor's father' to anyone who asks anymore).

 

By the time Victor is done and they've walked home, it's almost sunset. They are about to part ways when Yakov decides something that might be ill-timed to suggest.

 

“Vitya...”

 

Victor stops and faces him, saying, “What?” There's still contempt in his voice.

 

“If... you ever get curious about what happened to your father, I'm willing to tell you the story about how he was exiled,” That perks up Victor, who stares in confusion as Yakov admits, “I've never told you the truth about what happened with him. At least, not the full truth.”

 

Victor's stare is like being stabbed by daggers but his answer is, “... I'll consider it.” After that, he leaves Yakov in silence to return home to his mother.

 

Yakov can't help but sigh. Knowing Victor, he must be at least curious about his father.

 

…

 

 

Even in only a month that Victor has been training, Yakov notices that Victor has developed a lot more physical stamina. It has translated into longer magic lessons and Victor's body becoming more that of a man in such a short time. It pulls a little at Yakov's heartstrings that his apprentice is starting to grow up but he never lets it show.

 

They had just begun lessons on life support magic now that Victor is in shape. They decided to practice the magic on animals first. What Yakov will do is use magic to find dying animals in the forest and bring them into town so they can practice. So far, Victor is doing better than he expected. He kept a deer alive for a week that had a normally fatal arrow wound to the heart before Yakov had to finish healing the animal because Victor couldn't hold the magic together any longer.

 

Victor apologizes after he has to stop using magic out of exhaustion, “I can't do it... I'm sorry.”

 

Yakov is proud of Victor to have come this far even if Victor feels discouraged he couldn't keep the deer alive longer without healing. Victor got a pat on the back from Yakov before Yakov healed the deer in his place.

 

...

 

 

The hottest days of the year are spent laying about in the minimal need of clothes. Victor and Yakov are often treating farmers and town guardsmen for heat exhaustion these days. The end of summer arrives before anything about Mylrin is brought up again.

 

Just as the hint of autumn arrives, that's when Victor suddenly says to Yakov while the two are stocking the medicine shelves, “I would like to know about my dad...”

 

Yakov pauses in the middle of setting a bottle of dried herbs on the shelf to turn to Victor and ask, “Are you sure?”

 

Victor nods and says, “I want to know why he left... You know the truth and I trust you to tell me it.”

 

Yakov considers how to go about this without putting Victor in danger in the future. He decides it's best to omit Mylrin and Yuuri's names from the story but he can tell the rest of what happened...

 

…

 

**18 More Years Ago...**

 

Mylrin Nikiforov is newly cursed by Katsuki Yuuri and freshly banished from Izetta's castle.

 

He can see light down the road where Peterov Village presumably is present. It took him a few hours even with on and off running to reach the small village, avoiding being attacked by the forest folk and lingering in his mind about the recent events that just happened to him. He just lost a battle with Yuuri while Izetta watched. When he'd lost, he didn't expect Izetta would toss him aside for being weak... neither did he expect Yuuri not to kill him.

 

It didn't bother him so much that Izetta didn't want him around (he'd been looking for a reason to leave her anyway) but what did bother him was the pity in Yuuri's eyes before the young man hardened his gaze and said his curse, “ _As no one will ever love you, may the seeds of loneliness grow and strangle you from within.”_

 

Just thinking about it, Mylrin stops in his tracks as a coughing fit begins. When he checks his hand afterward, there are some flower petals residing where he coughed. It's a flower curse. Essentially, the curse is growing inside his lungs... but he's not sure how long he has to live. Which is partly why he's going to Peterov Village. There's a rumor that a powerful healer lives there and may have some insight on how long he has.

 

It's rude to show up at a magician's home unannounced, in Mylrin's opinion, so he uses a little magic to conjure a mystic butterfly to fly ahead of him and announce his presence to the magician healer. The butterfly glows blue and leaves a small trail of light as it flies towards the village.

 

Mylrin is soon plagued by the thoughts of Yuuri's curse because... he really is alone. Before, he had Izetta and the servants of the castle for company but now he really doesn't have anyone to call family or friend. It's heart-breaking. In fact, Mylrin has a hard time holding back tears and coughing up more flower petals as he enters the small village.

 

The village is quiet at he enters it. It's midnight so of course he doesn't expect anyone to be around but he needs to be careful not to be seen by any non-magicians. He tracks the path of the butterfly he sent out to find the magician's home. He stands in front of the magician's home, waiting for the butterfly to wake the home's occupant.

 

It's a cold autumn and Mylrin grows impatient as time passes. He finally hears someone coming to the door and straightens up his posture. The door opens to reveal a young blonde woman who looks tired and has a shocking resemblance to a past love of Mylrin. Mylrin stops himself from staring at her when he realizes she's a non-magician but she's holding the butterfly in her hand.

 

“How did you-” Mylrin starts to ask because a non-magician shouldn't be able to sense his magic and be woken by it.

 

She interrupts, “You're here for Yakov?”

 

He collects himself and clears his throat before answering, “I'm looking for the town healer.”

 

The young woman releases the butterfly from her hand and says, “You're at the right place. Come in.”

 

Mylrin has many questions for her and also stunned by her beauty but obeys and walks inside. The shop is dimly lit and he notices two other people present. There's an older Draconian woman with her black hair tied into a bun watching him with sharp eyes and an older balding man who is in his bed clothes that looks tired. Ah, so he is the magician.

 

The older man is familiar to Mylrin and it takes him awhile to recognize him. This man is Yakov Feltsman; he used to serve the High Elves as a healer a long time ago before the genocide.

 

Yakov gruffly addresses him, “What are you doing here, Mylrin?”

 

Mylrin blinks, “You remember me?”

 

“Of course I'd remember Izetta's puppet.” Yakov jabs.

 

Mylrin flinches a bit and says, “I guess that's semi-accurate,” He suddenly has another coughing fit and is forced to the floor because he feels like he can't breath.

 

The young woman is about to go to his side but Yakov says, “Magnolia, I'll handle it.”

 

Yakov slowly kneels by Mylrin and puts a hand to Mylrin's chest as he coughs. Yakov closes his eyes as he uses a spell to listen to Mylrin's breathing and sense if any magic is at play. A few moments pass and Yakov's makes a 'tsk' sound. Mylrin's cough starts to die down and Yakov helps him stand. Yakov gives Lillia a look and she leaves for a different room, taking Magnolia with her.

 

Once the two women have left the room (but are still listening through the door), Yakov says, “That's one nasty flower curse you have.”

 

Mylrin clears his throat and asks, “How long do I have to live?”

 

Yakov asks, “What was the curse phrase that the magician used against you?”

 

Mylrin sighs and says, “The curse phrase that Yuuri used was ' _As no one will ever love you, may the seeds of loneliness grow and strangle you from within'.”_

 

Yakov nods, knowing who Yuuri is, and asks, “Could you tell me everything that happened? In the last moments before you arrived here, that is.”

 

Once both men take a seat, Mylrin tells the story of the years after the genocide of the High Elves instead of moments that lead to Mylrin's conflict with Yuuri and Izetta. Mylrin gets emotional, letting tears fall because of guilt he's kept locked away at the high points of the story; Such as, seeing his sister one last time during the genocide, Yuuko being accused of sleeping with him and then banished, and his fight with Yuuri only hours ago.

 

“... I'm all alone,” Mylrin sniffs and wipes his eyes, “I have nowhere to go or any knowledge of how long I have to live.”

 

Yakov sighs and says, “At the rate the curse is progressing, you have three years to live... Although, the curse is driven by loneliness and despair. If you can find someone to love and care about you, you may be able to stop the curse in its tracks.”

 

That's supposed to be comforting but it only discourages Mylrin further. Sending that, Yakov thinks of a solution for now, “You know... If you're willing to stay here in Peterov Village, I can try to see if I can reverse your curse in exchange for you helping me out with my business.”

 

Thinking about it, Mylrin asks, “Where would I live?”

 

Yakov hums in thought and then calls out, “Magnolia! Come here.”

 

Magnolia appears from the other room, trying not to seem suspicious because she was listening in. She asks, “Yes?”

 

“Could you let Mylrin here stay with you?” Yakov asks. Mylrin blinks and feels a little uncomfortable with the idea because, well, Magnolia is beautiful and reminds him of a past love.

 

Mylrin can feel Magnolia's eyes look over him in examination before she replies, “Sure. I don't mind having a high elf living with me.”

 

Yakov sighs in relief and says, “Well, that settles it. Mylrin, follow Magnolia and have a good evening. I will see you in the morning for your training to work with me.”

 

Mylrin almost wants to argue because he's not sure but he really has no choice. This is the first and maybe only chance he has at some help and he needs to take it... even if he must share a space with this woman. Magnolia lightly tugs on Mylrin's sleeve and guides him out of Yakov's home/business into the dark streets of Peterov Village. Quietly and almost timidly, Mylrin follows her as she leads him to the outskirts of the village to a modest house. He watches as she gracefully opens the front door with a key and motions him inside.

 

It's comfortable inside once Magnolia lights a few candles and disappears into the kitchen. Looking around, Mylrin makes himself comfortable in one of the guest chairs. He can see there are two bedrooms in the house so he doesn't have to worry about sharing a room with her.

 

After about ten minutes, she returns with two mugs filled with an odd smelling drink that Mylrin has never encountered before. When it's offered to him, he asks, “What's this?”

 

She gives him a surprised look, “You've never had coffee?”

 

He shakes his head and she snorts, warning him, “It's hot and bitter... Maybe, I should have made hot chocolate instead?”

 

He takes not that it's hot and gingerly takes a sip, liking the taste but not the temperature. He holds the mug in one hand and uses his other hand to wave over a cooling spell on the coffee. When the drink is ice cold, he sips it and smiles before thanking her, “It's a good drink, thank you. I think it's better cold though.”

 

She blinks in surprise and comments, “You're really weird... liking cold coffee.”

 

He shrugs and soon takes large gulps of the drink. Magnolia sips her own coffee and sits in another chair. She gives him an expectant look and says, “I'm going to guess you have some stories to tell based on what I heard you say to Yakov... It's true that high elves live for centuries longer than humans?”

 

Mylrin pauses, realizing she overheard, and resigns to begin his tale (a little eager to vent his emotional turmoil), “Well... I was banished from my homeland when my mother found out I was in love with a Fae girl...” From there, Mylrin spends hours recounting his time with Izetta and his sins committed helping her... because somehow he knows he can trust her. In return, Magnolia listens with her full attention, eager to know more about this attractive elf that must be the last of his kind.

 

…

 

Time passes quickly and Mylrin's curse neither gets better or worse, surprisingly. The first year in Peterov Village is hard for Mylrin. He is not adept at healing magic and Yakov's training regimen is a pain in the ass to do every day in order to get better at the magic skill set. After a year, Mylrin is barely able to heal broken bones and Yakov grows frustrated with his lack of progress. The two argue a lot, often needing to be separated from each other before a fist fight breaks out by Magnolia.

 

It's the been over a year, now winter, since Mylrin arrived in Peterov Village and he doesn't have much to show for it... and his heart pines for the woman he lives with.

 

Magnolia is smart, brave and laughs at his gods' awful humor. If it weren't for her coaching him, he would have given up many times trying to learn healing magic. The amount of progress he has made is thanks to her. She may not be able to cast magic but she seems to understand how magic works. She helps him with encouragement and practice on hurt animals she finds while hunting.

 

In return, Mylrin has learned how she became acquainted with Yakov. Magnolia has had a hard life. She has shown him the healed scars from the abuse she suffered from her parents in Kapita. She was beaten, burned and told she meant nothing for years... but she escaped when she was sixteen summers. How? She did what shocked Mylrin; She murdered them in their sleep. She, of course, fled Kapita and ended up a prostitute and homeless in Peterov Village. She met Yakov when he found her freezing to death in an alleyway. Since then, she's been his apprentice and he paid for her home to be built.

 

When Mylrin asked her why she told him about her past, she simply replied, “If you could confess to me you were a child abuser out of jealousy and a murderer, I could tell you that I'm a murderer and a whore, too.”

 

Mylrin couldn't help himself but to fall in love with her but how could she love him when she knows his past? For a while, Mylrin's curse seems to worsen. Just the thought of Magnolia sends him into a coughing fit of petals and he has a hard time being in the same space as her. He tries to avoid her but it doesn't work really since they live together. He can tell she has noticed because she gives him the most confused looks he's ever seen and tries to give him space... until the end of winter of his second year in Peterov Village.

 

It starts out with Mylrin finding a note pushed under his door. He reads it.

 

_Mylrin,_

 

_Meet me at the frozen lake. I need to tell you something._

 

_\- Magnolia_

 

He hums in thought. He can't say no. His heart tells him he needs to see her but his mind tells him he shouldn't. After agonizing over it for what seems like ages, he decides to go see what she has to say. He can't avoid her forever.

 

Dressed in warm attire, he makes the hike to the frozen lake. It's about a twenty-minute walk. When he gets to the lake, Magnolia is standing there on the pier, overlooking the gorgeously smooth ice. He swallows the lump in his throat, seeing in her hands are two pairs of ice skates. He gets the courage to approach her and she turns to face him with a smile.

 

“You actually came.”

 

“I did... What's with the ice skates?” Mylrin asks.

 

“Oh, I thought I could show you something cool,” She approaches him and shoves a pair of the skates into his arms, “These were a gift from Lillia from Keylino. They have an ice rink that shows you your future and these ice skates give you the ability to skate perfectly. These skates still have leftover magic and I wanted to show you something I discovered while skating with them.”

 

“Okay... You want me to skate with you?”

 

“Of course,” She nudges him, “Put them on! I'll meet you in the middle of the lake.”

 

Timidly, Mylrin sits on the pier and put the skates on. They adjust to his feet and he can feel their magic course through him. He watches Magnolia glide to the middle of the lake and do figure eights while waiting for him. He can't help but smile, finishing lacing up his skates. He finds that it's easy with the magic assisting him to skate over and join her. She stops in front of him and their eyes meet. Mylrin is the first to shy away but she directly stares into his green ones.

 

After a moment has passed, he asks, “What did you want to tell me?”

 

She averts her gaze and hums before diverting with, “It's been two years since you've come here and you've grown a lot. As a person and magician. Yakov might not say it but he's proud of you.”

 

“Really? He yells at me every day that I'm a failure and you said he's proud of me?” He's very skeptical.

 

She snorts and assures, “He is... he told me you're like the son he never had... I'm getting offtopic.”

 

He's stunned to hear that but asks, “What did you really want to tell me?”

 

Her expression becomes annoyed and she grits her teeth before saying, “What I was getting at... is that you and I have become close, too. I miss you, Mylrin. I wish you would stop avoiding me.”

 

He grits his teeth and calmly says, “You don't understand-”

 

“I know you love me. I'm not stupid.”

 

He blinks and goes slack-jawed. She knows? How? He stutters, “T-That's ridiculous. I would never-”

 

“You idiot. You know I love you, too. Right?”

 

He's stopped in his tracks again and his heart swells. She... loves him? He doesn't want to believe it. She skates closer to him, looking up at him to say, “I know you're scared no one can love you for what you've done... but trust me. I love you, Mylrin. You're the first man to accept me for who I am and I want to treasure you.”

 

His mind is speeding through thoughts and all he can manage to get out is, “I... I don't know what to say.”

 

She seems to smile at that and says, “Well... you don't need to say anything... You could just kiss me and I'll promise to love you for the rest of my life. How does that sound?”

 

Despite Mylrin's fear and doubt, he tears up and says, “... I love you, too.” It feels weird to say because he's never meant it like he does now. Not since the Fae girl he loved in the past.

 

She somehow gets on the tips of her blades to give him a kiss on the cheek and he responds by leaning down to meet her lips. Eyes close and arms wrap around each other, the kiss deep and breaking the barrier set between them. When they pull away, Magnolia chuckles and says, “You're a good kisser.”

 

“So are you...”

 

She takes a step back and takes his hands in hers before pointing out, “Yakov will be angry if we're late for training.”

 

“Yes... Why don't we skate longer?”

 

With a shared smile, she nods and they ignore Yakov's training.

 

…

 

After Magnolia's love confession, Mylrin and Magnolia's relationship blossomed fast. Within days of the confession, Magnolia had Mylrin move into her bedroom for them to share. Mylrin couldn't have been more pleased. He noticed that his curse started to not bother him months after the confession, no longer coughing up petals. As Yakov put it after inspecting him, he proved Yuuri wrong; he proved that he could be loved by someone else.

 

It's now been four years since Mylrin arrived in Peterov Village. Once Mylrin finally got the magic to click for him, he started progressing quickly to Yakov's teaching. By his third year, he had learned to restart someone's heart and surprised Yakov with his progress. With becoming more useful to Yakov, he also started to gain recognition in the village for being Yakov's talented apprentice. He finally found a new home and felt that life was becoming normal... until a certain magician had arrived in Peterov Village to ruin it.

 

It's a rainy spring afternoon when the magician arrives. Mylrin is in the backroom mixing together medicines for the village people to buy later on when he hears the shop's doorbell signal someone entering the establishment. Mylrin hears Yakov start to greet, “Welcome-” but cuts himself off with a gasp.

 

Mylrin freezes when he hears the voice from the magician, “... You're Yakov, right?” It's Yuuri.

 

Mylrin quickly stares through the crack in the door to see if he can catch a glimpse of his enemy. When he can't, he settles for listening in. He hears Yakov clear his throat and say, “... You shouldn't be here.”

 

Yuuri sighs and says, “I know... I snuck away from the castle. I need your help.”

 

It's quiet for some long moments before Yakov asks, “What kind of help?”

 

“... Please help us be free from Izetta,” Yuuri begs, “You're the closest magician I could find. All of us are trapped and I can't take it anymore.”

 

Mylrin clenches his fists and in the next moment, Yakov says, “I... can't help you. At least, not right now.”

 

“... It's because he's here. I can sense Mylrin is here.” There's disgust in Yuuri's voice.

 

Yakov explains, “I can't help you... unless you can accept that I'm helping Mylrin, too. Also... I'm not powerful enough to save all your friends from Izetta. Maybe, I can house you here and hide you from Izetta but I can't do that for more than two people. Do you understand my dilemma here?”

 

Seeming to understand, Yuuri defeatedly says, “I see... May I speak with Mylrin?”

 

Mylrin scowls at that and feels betrayed as Yakov says, “I'll get him.”

 

When Yakov arrives at the backroom, before Yakov can even speak, Mylrin says in Elven to Yakov, “ _You really fucking expect me to talk civilly with him?_ ”

 

Yakov grits his teeth for a moment before responding back in the same tongue, “ _Mylka, you're a fucking adult and like a son to me. I expect you to act like an adult,”_ Yakov has his hands on his hips as he says, _“You're acting like this when you have a child due this winter with Magnolia? Grow up.”_

 

Mylrin gives him a deadly glare but sighs and resigns to his fate. He passes Yakov to go face to face with Yuuri. Yuuri gives him a glare as he enters the room. Mylrin crosses his arms and asks, “What do you want?”

 

Yuuri turns his head from Mylrin's gaze and says after a tense moment or two, “... I wanted to tell you I'm sorry.”

 

Mylrin blinks and uncrosses his arms... What in the hell?

 

Yuuri continues with a icy tone, “I'm sorry I put a curse on you... I still hate you but I'm sorry for what I said. There... I feel better now that I've said that.”

 

Mylrin is speechless. He's had time to reflect on his actions and decided that what Yuuri did to him was completely justified; Having Yuuri apologize completely contradicts his conclusions to the situation. Yuuri turns back towards Mylrin and says, “... You have anything to say to me?”

 

Mylrin considers his words as he starts to say, “I'm sorry, too-”

 

Suddenly, they can all hear a loud roar in the distance. Both of them turn towards the sound and use magic to sense what's going on. Both of them feel the familiar aura and say at the same time, “Yuuko...!”

 

Yakov and Lillia appear, both looking confused as to what's going on, and Yuuri blames himself, “Dammit, it's my fault... Yuuko is still angry at me and must have sensed I'm here!”

 

They see people run outside the shop in terror and Mylrin immediately says, “We can't let her destroy the town looking for you! We need to distract her and lead her away.”

 

Yakov interjects once he realizes what's happening, “Mylrin, if the townspeople see you using magic, they'll banish you. You need to leave this to Yuuri! He brought the dragon here.”

 

Mylrin looks between Yakov and Yuuri. For a long time, Mylrin has abused Yuuri and Mylrin still resents Yuuri for being Izetta's favorite even now that he has a new life... However, he feels that he is a new man now and should help Yuuri this one time.

 

Mylrin addresses Yuuri, “Yurik, let's get Yuuko away from the town before she kills someone.”

 

Yuuri bristles at the diminutive but nods and says, “Let's do it.”

 

The two rush out together to stop Yuuko. As Yakov watches them rush away, he sighs and asks Lillia, “Do you think those two could have reconciled?”

 

Lillia shrugs, “If the dragon hadn't have shown up... maybe.”

 

…

 

Mylrin and Yuuri find Yuuko tearing through a village neighborhood nearby. The large dragoness sniffs the air and her gaze finds the two, growling at the sight of them. Mylrin and Yuuri brace themselves for an attack, Mylrin saying, “You flank left and I'll flank right. We'll lead her out of town and you'll lead her away after that, alright?”

 

“Got it.” Yuuri replies.

 

“Okay... NOW!”

 

The two run in the opposite directions and Yuuko has a hard time focusing on the two of them, blowing a stream of flames where they both stood. Mylrin doesn't make any noise but Yuuri calls out to Yuuko in Nihilegan, “ _Yuuko! I'm over here. It's me you want!”_

 

Yuuko turns to Yuuri and starts to follow in his direction. All that Mylrin does is use magic to repair the damage Yuuko caused in her wake... Of course, he's seen by civilians. Once Yuuri has lured Yuuko out of the village, Mylrin stops following and fixes the last of the damage. Luckily, no one was hurt... but as Mylrin returns to the center of the village, a group of civilians have gathered in the town square.

 

As Mylrin comes into view, Mylrin can see the terror and distrust in their eyes and hear their panicked thoughts. Mylrin takes a step closer and they step back, except for the town mayor.

 

“... It's not what it looks like.” Mylrin says.

 

The mayor sputters, “What are we supposed to think? We trusted you and you turned out to be a magician! Yakov lied to us-”

 

“He doesn't know of my powers,” Mylrin lies, “He simply thought I was a traveler in need of help. Please don't blame him.”

 

“Whatever the case... You need to leave. We won't tolerate a magician. Stay and face death.”

 

Mylrin is about to argue but a rock is thrown at him and hits him in the chest. He staggers, regaining his balance just in time before the townspeople turn into a mob trying to kill him. Mylrin casts a teleportation spell, “ _Teleport: Apothecary,”_ and teleports back to the apothecary to avoid the angry mob.

 

When he reappears in the apothecary, Yakov is quick to ask, “What happened?”

 

Mylrin grits his teeth to keep from crying. Yakov takes a guess, “You were seen?” and Mylrin nods.

 

Yakov sighs and runs a hand over his balding head before ordering, “Go home and pack your things... If that's the case, you need to leave before they ransack the whole village for you. Tell Magnolia you love her...”

 

Mylrin lets tears fall as he yells, “I just restarted my life here and now everything is ruined! I don't want to leave Magnolia behind-” He thinks aloud, “If I bring her with-”

 

“She will face persecution for being with you,” Yakov points out, “... You can't uproot the new life she started here too, Mylrin...”

 

He's right, a heaviness settling into Mylrin's heart. He's tempted to use his mind control magic to make the village forget what they saw but then the Arcana already has him on probation for being a pawn under Izetta for so long that he can't risk it. He has no choice but to leave town and never come back.

 

…

 

**Back to 13 Years Ago...**

 

“... After that, your father was forced to leave, Vitya. He said his good-byes to your mother and left,” Yakov finishes the story. He stares at Victor, who looks conflicted, and asks, “Any thoughts?”

 

“... This magician that came to town is the reason my father was exiled?” Victor concludes.

 

“Yes...” Yakov sighs, “He wanted help and put the town in danger in the process. Your father couldn't stand to see the town he loved in danger and didn't hesitate to save it... even if it meant helping his enemy. Do you hate this magician for taking your father away?”

 

“No... I just feel my father didn't do enough to stay with my mother.” Victor says with a touch of spite, “However... Thank you for telling me that, Yakov.”

 

“You're welcome, Vitya.”

 

…

 

“His heart isn't beating, revive him!” Yakov shouts at Victor. The mayor suffered a heart attack and the village people brought him to Yakov for help. Right now, the mayor is laying on the table and turning blue from not breathing. Yakov is trying to mix together a stimulant for his heart but he needs Victor to help get the man's heart beating for the stimulant to really work.

 

Victor puts his hands on the man's chest and closes his eyes to concentrate. He conjures enough energy to force it into the body of the man and says, “ _Revive!”_

 

Yakov can hear Victor repeat the same spell over and over, trying to shock the man's heart back to life. Yakov grits his teeth, feeling Victor won't revive the man in time. They might lose him and Yakov grows frustrated.

 

Suddenly, Victor grows frustrated as well and tries one last time, “ _Revive!!!”_

 

The man finally has a pulse that Yakov can sense; just in time, Yakov make the barely breathing man ingest the tonic he created and uses his own magic to steady the man's pulse in place of an exhausted Victor. Moments pass in silence and Yakov can't help but be reminded of Mylrin by Victor. He had saved many lives with Mylrin by his side and to have Victor get to save another life beside him gives him some nostalgia.

 

“Vitya... Thank you.”

 

Victor looks up at him, “No problem... He'll live.”

 

“Yes, he'll live because you didn't give up.”

 

Victor smiles at that and leaves to go brew up another heart tonic. Yakov is proud that Victor knows exactly what to do... already a step better than Mylrin and will become an even better man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, check out my new fic called “lit(var)”. It's a reincarnation fic set in the same universe as this fic and is one of the many sequels I have planned for this fic (that hopefully I'll continue if people so desire it). Also, I can take requests/take inspiration from your ideas if you comment them at me. I want to write more but keep my brain from getting fried writing only TWS every month x.x I like writing in the universe of TWS and I want to expand on it.


End file.
